That Butler, Midnight Romp
by Liliths-cursed-pen
Summary: As the story of unrequited romance progresses between the umber-skinned songbird and the dark butler. There will be more challenges that seem to appear out of nowhere and possibly cause one major tragic outcome. What will these two do to solve this major problem? Rated: Mature... Attention: Most current and past chapters are now updated. Chapters 25 and 26 coming soon!
1. Songtress

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Phantomhive Manor

**Time**: 21:00 (9 p.m. to be exact)

**Occupants**: The Earl Ciel, Head Butler Sebastian, Phantomhive servants: Maylene, Finnian, Bard and Tanaka also a new special guest…. the newest member of the Phantomhive Household….Contessa Charles new head maid/tutor.

**Whereabouts: **Everyone is winding down for the night, the others are playing poker down in the servants quarters… by the way Tanaka is winning it all with a straight royal flush. Sebastian is going over the Funtom monthly profits in his Administrations Office, The young Master Ciel is already dressed in his night attire reading one of his favorite books to bed (it's Poe). And the new maid Contessa is in the bath relaxing from an hectic day at the Phantomhive Manor.

**Story: **A mysterious woman named Contessa Charles shows up out of nowhere at the Phantomhive Manor requesting permission to work for the Earl. Perplexed, the earl decides on taking her in as his new head maid since the one already staffed was pretty klutzy and unrefined. Curious, he asked what's her story… she pretty much tells him the truth about her running away from a bad arranged marriage. But to the earl he sensed that there is much more going on behind that placid doey brown eyes. However, he cuts her in a deal. In order for to stay at the manor she must aid him in a new case.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of it's characters, but I do own my own made up characters**

**Rated M: Reader's discretion are advised  
**

* * *

**Chapter I:**

Songstress

* * *

"Ahh…this water feels s-sooo good right now." smiled Contessa with a satisfied comical feline face as she un-braided her dark hair down into the inviting warm water.

The bath was just what the doctor ordered, she so badly wanted to forget about today's unscrupulous mess caused by the other servants.

"Grr…what a bunch of idiots, what were they thinking?" she muttered aloud. "Were they _trying_ to kill me in the process?"

She can feel her head began to throb in pain just thinking about it. Even though she's only been at the Phantomhive household for two weeks this was way beyond ridiculous.

"My heavens my temples are hurting again…" trying to relax herself, Contessa closed her placid doey brown eyes, as she placed a wet hand against her now throbbing temples.

"Geeze, how many times does someone had to tell a certain _fire-crazed _cook not to use a flamethrower on raw meat? _And_ How many times does someone tell a certain _clumsy_ maid to tie her shoes laces to avoid tripping and falling? _**And **_…." as she said this while gritting her pearly whites together in anger…."how many times does someone tell a certain _absent-minded _gardener to make sure the fertilizer _and _pesticides aren't to be mixed up!"

She tried her best to cut them some slack today since they're always getting scolded by that…that _man, _that dark butler.

"When I first arrived here and started to work for the Earl, I pitied them greatly." She said lazily while leaning over the tub.

"I didn't know Mister Michaelis was so hard on them...and now I understand why."

Rolling back into the warm tub she soothingly splashed at her soft umber-skin as she evenly dispersed the water to her arms and chest area.

"Ah, Well…I guess it's not _entirely_ their fault. That they're very afraid of said Mister _dark _butler- I'd would be terrified too. He's quite the most intimidating man I've seen in my entire life! The way he's always scrutinizing with his cold empty stare and his uptight strict disposition…..heh my word he is definitely a _terrifying_ man indeed."

Closing her eyes while trying to taking her mind off of him. She also thought about another incident involving another servant **and **_**him **_earlier that day.

"I was quite aghast after that clumsy, but good-hearted maid slipped and fell on him with a cold bucket of water. My goodness that was priceless! Gyah! ha hah!"

*Ahem* well unbeknown to her, the bucket of cold water was actually dumped on _that said _clumsy maid. And not Sebastian. (As usual)

As Contessa knelt down to unplug the tub, she unwillingly watched hypnotically as the draining water whirlpool flowed around and down the drain. At that same time someone knocked on the bathroom door, snapping her out of her hypnotic gaze.

"Y-y-yes w-who is it?" she said sweetly while still knelt down by the porcelain tub.

"Oh, Miss Charles it's me… Maylene…I came by to tell you that the young master wants to speak to you at his bedchamber before you retire to bed. She replied, humbly behind the door.

"Oh… alright give me a few minutes and I'll be right there."

"And oh, by the way…Miss Charles….

"Yes what is it Maylene?"

"Th…thank you for not scolding us today, we really appreciated…very much madam." and with that Maylene was off to bed.

Once the maid left, Countessa found herself pretty grateful at the endearing comment. _"To whom would of thought that I've made their lives a bit less stressful."_ that thought made her smile a little bit more. _"Even though today was hell."_

She quickly arose from her kneeling position by the porcelain tub, wrapped a fluffy white towel around her petite womanly frame and another around her dusky wet tresses, then exited out the door to finish dressing in her room.

* * *

Moments later around…..10:30 p.m.

The young maid sluggishly arrived at the young master's bedchamber door. Stopping herself she took a gander at her silk rose bud fuchsia robe.

It was a nice soft selective color for her umber skin tone and that the quality of the material must have been sown with utmost care.

"_Impressive_"

She had to admit that for a twelve year old boy, he had excellent taste in regards of women's clothing. Before coming here, she'd never had anything this lovely nor expensive that grace her body like this.

Snapping out her daze, she returned her attention to the door. However, before she could make contact with the back of her hand to knock on the door- … it suddenly swung opened by the dark…err…I mean Mister Michaelis.

Very startled by the stoically grinning tall man in front of her- she clutched her chest regaining back her wits.

Noticing that he scared her on accident. Sebastian couldn't help but to raise an raven colored eyebrow in amusement.

"Ah, and good evening Miss Charles. I hoped you enjoyed your bath? I'd hoped it was a well deserved one after the hectic day that you had." He said as he stared at the startled woman.

" _**Do please **_come in and go stand near the young master by his bedside." continued Sebastian as he spoke to her with poise.

Raising another in raven eyebrow in surprising smirk, the butler noticed that she wore the silk rose bud fuchsia robe young master bought for his new maid.

_"Heh, young master you do have excellent taste." _the demon thought smiling.

Contessa cautiously entered the young master's room, all the while avoiding that dark butler's haunting gaze stinging her from behind.

He closed the door behind them and stood by watching her waltz inside. "_Hmm_" he thought out loud gracing a sly smile to his stoic face

What ever is going through that man's mind is probably pretty nasty. _"Shameful pervert"_

"_Damn it all, why in the hell am I suddenly nervous around that man? Ok, Tessa get a damn grip…let's go see what young master wants." _she whispered to herself aggravated.

As instructed, she stood by the young master's bedside with her hands clasp together waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her presence.

"Um, yes young master you wished to see me?" He was slouched in his bed engrossed in his favorite book; a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's stories. Without looking up at her, his reply… "Contessa, I've heard that your voice is a bit like a song bird would you please grace me with a song? You don't mind…do you?"

Pretending not to understand what he was requesting she rapidly blinked at him in confusion. "Uhh, what ever do you mean young master?" _Who told this little boy that I could sing? The only time I sing is…when I'm…alone…"_ Her skin jumped back as she realized that the butler must have told him, that's why he was smiling at her. _"That sneaky bastard…I've always thought that he hated people singing?_

"Please Miss Charles don't play dumb or be ashamed about it, I was informed by Sebastian…he told me earlier while we were in town running errands. He told me that you were singing a tune from your childhood contentedly outside while hanging linens to dry." Announced Ciel, now looking up directly at her.

"Usually…" he said as he lowered his azure gaze upon her lovely doey brown ones. "I don't allow my servants to sing aloud to themselves, but for you I'll make the acceptation." Ciel's expression of slight amusement plastered his tiny face as he waited for his maid to start singing.

Contessa looked down at the single azure eyed boy, her face quite relieved that he didn't scold her for singing answered him.

"Sir, before I begin…I want to tell you a little story behind my song, The hymn that I'll sing for you is a piece that I cherish dearly and I think you will also too sir. " she said as she sweetly winked at him.

Ciel blushed by her jester and then realized that his butler was quietly chuckling at him. " Err….Well If you must, be my guest.." he said as pretended to sound nonchalantly

"Thank you, *Ahem* she begins:

"_This legend has been passed down in my family for generations. All the way from the West Indies this story is about a little girl who loved all colors…color of the trees, the flowers, the water and sky….one day down by the beach she saw a beautiful amethyst sea nymph stranded on the beach dying of dehydration. _

_The sea nymph called out to her asking for help, the sea nymph asked the little girl that it needed to return back into the sea. What the sea nymph offered to the little girl were a single sapphire rune. _

_In amazement, the little girl rushed into her village. She told the village elder that down by the beach was a dying amethyst sea nymph. So just to 'entertain' her, the village elder ask the most strongest man in all of the village to help her rescue her friend. Since no one would assist…only one rose to the occasion _

"_Just to 'humor' the little girl, the village elder ask the for strongest man in all of the village to help her rescue her dying friend. No one wanted to do the task except for one..._

_And that one man who approached was the little girl's Father. Since he's the only one believes if his daughter is telling the truth he agreed on helping her out._

_When the little girl returned with help, the sea nymph was on the brink of death; weakly opened it's eyes. The sea nymph smiled at the child's father as he picked up the sea nymph walked out to a deep portion of the ocean to release it back into the water. _

_Before the sea nymph left, it returned to shore's end to reward the little girl, the sea nymph extended her hand to the little girl giving her the sapphire rune as a sign of gratitude. The sea nymph told her to always keep the sapphire rune safe at all times and that it will always protect those who seek solace. "_

* * *

After she finished singing her childhood song, the young master was sound asleep, it was close to 11: 30 p.m. when she exited his bedchambers with Sebastian.

All the while avoiding eye-contact with Mister _Dark_ Butler's ruby-red haunting orbs. Instead turning to him and telling him goodnight like everyone else, she rudely rushed past him without saying a word.

Which only made the butler chuckle lightly by her actions, he's never seen someone so frantic and embarrassed to be around him. In his mind this night could be fun for him.

Finally getting away from him, Contessa yawned sleepily as she continued to make her way down towards the servants quarters, just before she could a thought sprang up. Almost forgetting, that she had made a list of things to check before retiring to bed.

"Aww, why must I be so damn meticulous about such things? Why didn't I do this earlier? Oh well there is no use of complaining." she said to herself

She fully understands as the new Head Maid of the Phantomhive Household she had to make sure that everything under her possession was secure.

Contessa made a list to keep with her at all times, making sure that all doors, windows, furniture, rooms etc were all in place.

Checking off every single last task as she made her way down into the second kitchen. Before entering, she feared the worst.

Contessa hoped and prayed that pyromaniac finished cleaning up the kitchen before he retired off to bed.

"Well let's see what the results are." she huffed to herself tiredly pulling up her silk rose bud fuchsia robe back onto her umber shoulders bracing for the unknown darkness.

After locating the gas lantern near the counter top and turning it on to light up the room. To her shock and awe the place was sparkling like tinsel on a Christmas tree.

"Could have Bard cleaned this kitchen so beautifully? If he did this one hell of a clean up." She said as she walked around admiring the kitchen, her doey brown eyes glossing over how sterile the environment was.

"Mmm… what a lovely, but citrus fragrance it gives off too… I bet Mister _Dark_ and _intimidating_ must have cleaned it after Bard torched the place. Heh! I swear will that unruly man will ever learn?" she declared out loud letting a small giggle escape her luscious lips.

"Indeed I must agree with you, Miss Charles. And by the way your laugh is a bit…_cute_." announced a smooth deep voice from behind her.

Flustered by his words as the heat traveled down her spine. Her eyes-widen as she scarcely turned herself to face that _man_, who was in fact standing in front of the entrance way of the kitchen.

Upon viewing him, the butler didn't have his usual tailored tailcoat on him, but only his white shirt, black tie, vest and trousers were visible. Her charming doey brown orbs shying away in embarrassment from his direct gaze of his ductile ruby-red ones.

"Please don't upset me like that…you could have given me a heart-attack. And when did you show up here all of the sudden?" she replied while grasping at her chest. "Haa…Anyhow, why are you still up Mister…."

"_**Dark **_**and **_**intimidating**__…" said _Sebastian as he finished for her in mid-sentence.

"Eavesdropping on people eh…sir? Well I don't like the fact that your spying on me…y-you brown-noser. Now if you please excuse me I must finish my checklist for the kitchen." she said as she saunters away from him to the other side of the immaculate kitchen.

Sebastian on the other hand was perplexed by the 'brown-noser' comment. _"Really? I've been called many things before, but this __**one**__ is very new to me." _

"My apologies Ms. Charles." Though her back was facing him, he bowed contritely. "But if that's how you feel about me…heh then so be it. Although, I don't consider myself being that _intimidating nor a brown-noser." _He said gracing a warm sincere smile to her.

Contessa on the other hand, ignoring his sincere apology and his smile continued to check off her list of task for the kitchen.

Her immediate silence indicated to him that she wasn't listening to him. Sebastian's feelings quickly chagrined in disappointment.

"Anyways, I've already finished with my nightly rounds and came down into the kitchen to prepare tomorrow's menu-" before he could continue his thought the butler paused for a moment-being the demon that he is.

He'd thought he heard a strange husky voice coming from beyond the kitchen window. _"Hmm, that is interesting…" _he thought to himself.

For now he'll just have to momentarily brushed it aside, he returned his attention to the quiet woman in front of the china cabinet.

"Now my question to you Miss Charles? Or perhaps you like to be called _Contessa?_ I would like to begin in my defense as to why do you think I'm so _dark_, _intimidating _and now a _brownnoser_?"

Without directly looking at him she gave a sharp reply. "I don't have a slightest clue to what you're chattering about? Why do I want to have a conversation with someone who is pestering me?"

"Oh my such harsh criticism Contessa! Since you're new here I'll let that one slip and besides I was just only asking you a honest question?" replied the dark butler in his smooth silky voice with arousal of hurt.

Annoyed, she didn't immediately answer him. But somehow the tone in his smooth voice sounded hurt by her comments got to her.

In remorse she hung her head down in apology, sighing to herself she gently placed her check list down onto the counter and slowly turned around to face him.

Contessa lowered her gaze so he couldn't see how sorry she had hurt him. "Mister Dark… sorry…I mean….Se-Sebastian…I. I'm-" Before she could continue her thought, she noticed that his arms were wrapped around her petite curvy hips.

Since she was slightly short than the butler, he pulled her closely up to his warm chest. Sebastian's fragrance smelled very attractive like an earthy warmth with a hit of a cool spiced of vanilla.

Contessa almost melted into him- slightly blushing by the fact that she of all people falling for her co-worker by his warm delectable scent. But immediately realized this was getting to intimate too quickly for her liking.

"Unhand me you pervert! M-must you be so-so close to me!" Flared her doey eyes full of rage, she motioned her arms to push him away. "I…I can't talk to you with THAT a bit of space… are you _trying_ to suffocate me with your damn body?"

Chuckling at her discomfort to himself while still in mid-embrace, he simply replies and softly whispering into her ear. "I'm sorry… I wasn't _aware_ that I am. _Contessa._" Bringing a devilish grin to his lips.

Sensing that he was completely toying with her. Contessa had to come to terms to immediately end this. She wasn't going to let him get his twisted kicks by enjoying this spectacle of an perverted conversation.

"Tch, Damn _you...you_ lecherous uncouth man!" she declared angrily as she pointed her umber index finger straight at his black raven tresses and corporeal face.

"Do you always look like that when talking to a lady? Now I understand why that poor girl…Maylene is always a clumsy oaf when you're near! Tch! Making her blush on purpose! Humph…. How unsightly!" she angrily accused him.

**Sebastian's small POV**

Watching her deep ambrose doey orbs glare at him with displeasure. His raven-colored eyebrow twitch in excitement as he continued to toy with her emotions.

He couldn't help but to feel utter fascination with this female human before him. His seemingly cold ruby-red orbs now emitted a dark fiery playful presence behind them.

The more she scuffled her protest towards him, the more **He **wanted of this 'mental sideshow' she was throwing at him. This is the most amusement he'd ever received in months was gratefully served.

However, lately his young master has gotten a little bland around the edges and was kind of boring him. Moreover, with this female human around to 'entertain' him at his disposal he'd wouldn't have nothing to worry about.

(Hey! What do you expect a demon to do out of his mundane existence?" Nothing? I think not!")

**End of POV**

"Ah, now I'm a _lecherous_ **and** _uncouth_ man? My…My your charmingly funny tonight…_Miss_ Contessa Charles.'' However, Why do still keep dancing around my previous question.'' He said as he placed his gloved hand against her umber soft cheeks. She swats his hand away still upset at the situation. Did she really want to answer his question as to why she was afraid of him?

Contessa thought about answering him, but changed her mind…_Why should I? It's not as if he actually cares._

She furrowed her brows as she glared into his cool ruby-red eyes, "Well if your so curious to know my answer…here…it…it…_IS_! She playfully stuck out her tongue out at him; then abruptly turned her head away from seeing his reaction.

Sebastian had no words as to what happened, how was he supposed to respond to something so juvenile. He lowered his head in bewilderment, he was being serious with her…well at first…but now this was becoming too ridiculous for him. No matter he'll get it out her one way or another…..

It was five minutes passed midnight as they stood there in their close-contact stare-down, After displaying that juvenile incident earlier.

She gotten serious with him again, this time she had to either answer his question or to end this charade because he wasn't giving up the fight.

"Alright _you_…" she said as she grabbed hold on to his vest; then tippy-toed up his ear and whispered.

"What do you want of me…? Your keeping me cornered against this counter you must want me to reveal something to you, Am I not correct?" she implied.

Sebastian didn't immediately answer her, but instead his attention was elsewhere. He sensed someone was still outside the kitchen window watching the both of them.

He abruptly turned to the young twenty year old woman that stood in front of him and said….

"I'm sorry Miss Charles, but it seems that our _Midnight Romp _must be postponed for another night. _And_ by the way... Your skin smells and taste beautifully _sweet_ tonight._" _And _w_ith that Sebastian left her standing alone in the kitchen.

Her docile doey brown eyes widen in shock to his parting words as it still echoed in her mind. **'**_**Your skin smells and taste beautifully sweet tonight' **_

"Did he really just say that to me? N-no way that can't be? Or was he just toying with me again? And when did he...he..._do_ that to...me?"

Shaking her head as she tried to recall their whole conversation before he left her alone in the kitchen, but it was no use.

The mere thought of him actual 'tasting'..._anything_ made her feel a bit weak in the knees, but then she quickly shook her head to snap out of it follow by the realization of utter annoyance.

"H-hey! Wait you...I'm not done talking to _you dammit!" _Yelled Contessa after him towards the kitchen door only to witness the corridor empty and silent.

* * *

**A/N**: Well that was an interesting conversation between Sebastian (a.k.a Mister dark butler) and Contessa Rofl. Contessa's personality is a bit strange don't you think, you might be thinking that she has something to hide...maybe..I don't know you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Oh, and excuse the historical inaccuracies in this story they didn't have light switches yet until the later half of the 19th century (I think :P)

And how about the story she sung to wittle Ciel... haha I said wittle (Btw that sea nymph story was made up by me as you can tell). He is just to adorable, even when he's been aloof. Well If you liked the story please Read and Review so I'll know how you feel about the story

**Updated: 7/22/2012**


	2. Intruder

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Phantomhive Manor

**Time**: 00:00 ( After 12 a.m. to be exact)

**Occupants**: The Earl Ciel, Head Butler Sebastian, Phantomhive servants: Maylene, Finnian, Bard and Tanaka also a new special guest…. the newest member of the Phantomhive Household….Contessa Charles new head maid/tutor and now personal songstress

**Whereabouts: **Everyone is asleep except for the Head maid Contessa and the Head butler Sebastian

**Story: **A mysterious woman named Contessa Charles shows up out of nowhere at the Phantomhive Manor requesting permission to work for the Earl.

Perplexed, the earl decides on taken her in as his new head maid since the one staffed is pretty klutzy and unrefined.

Curious, He asked what her story… she pretty much tells him the truth about her running away from a bad arranged marriage. But to the earl he sensed that there is much more going on behind that placid doey eyes. However, he cuts her a deal in order for to stay at the manor she must help him in a new case.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for my main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M: some coarse language, mild sexual suggestive situations, violence and some blood**

* * *

**Chapter II: **

Intruder

* * *

"H-hey! Wait you...I'm not done talking to _you _dammit_!" _Yelled Contessa as she ran after him towards the kitchen door; only to witness the corridor empty and silent…..

Feeling bewildered and not knowing what to do next, Contessa just stood in the empty corridor dumbfounded of what just transpired moments before.

"_Damn him_!" she hissed under her breath. "When I see him again…I. I'll give him a swift kick to the groin." Contessa grumbled harshly to herself.

However, she didn't feel like getting into another weird brouhaha with that _man_. She was just too mentally tired to deal with him anymore.

Rolling her eyes as she groaned sluggishly back into the now silent kitchen to retrieve her check list from the counter where Sebastian cornered her earlier. She quickly turned down the kitchen lights and then walked out towards the servants quarters.

Upon entering her quaint sizable sleeping quarters, there was a nice full sized bed with a brass headboard and footer, a comfortable white goose feathered down comforter, two large white goose feathered pillows that laid perfectly on the bed.

To her right, a simple armchair sat quietly next to a small table, a closet dresser in the far right corner and to her left a cute vanity set near her bed. The only window in her room sat above her bed.

Since the young master placed her near that insufferable butler's room which she wasn't too thrilled about, she'd rather have her sleeping arrangements adjacent to Maylene's. No matter, she couldn't argue with him because she really didn't have any say so in the situation.

Contessa closed the door behind her, calmly undone her braided dusky tresses revealing soft tight crimpy waves, slipped out her silk fuchsia rose bud robe, placed on her brass footer of the bed, tossed her check list onto her vanity and then merrily jumped on her soft inviting bed causing a loud plop when she landed.

"_Mmm, heh heh… how nice and comfortable this feels_…" she said merrily as she laid on her stomach spread eagle letting out an long awaited sigh.

Before she could dose off into slumber land, she heard a loud thud outside her window. Startled, she jumped up onto her bed; while her breast and crimpy hair bounced up and down with the moving motion of the bed. Carefully and curiously she peered out her window to see what caused the commotion.

Anxiously scanning her alert doey brown eyes from side to side; at first she couldn't see nor tell where the noise came from.

"_Hmm…Drat!… Nothing_…." just before she'd given up, there was another loud crash. This time it sounded like it came from inside the Manor.

Contessa suddenly leaped from her bed and dash out her bedroom door to go locate the noise. In doing so she ran into the other servants; Bard, Finnie, Maylene and Tanka standing alert in the servants quarters corridor.

At first, nobody notice the umber skinned petite woman running down the corridor towards them. She wasn't in her usual refined statuesque manner.

Trying to get their attention; she whaled her right arm in the air frantically, while the left one was clutched at her silky night gown. She called out their names; "Bard! Finnie! Maylene! Mr. Tanaka! W-what in the world is going on?" she demanded in surprised bewilderment.

They all together chimed in…. "Miss Charles! What are you doing up!"

"_Ooh…well you know, I was wondering around the hallway aimlessly like an mad woman_…she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Bard whispering into Maylene's ear "If you ask me, it seems like she's been _hittin_ the "sauce" to hard ya' know." Maylene furrowed her eyes in disgust as she swiftly elbowed him square in the ribs. "Oww!"

"Never mind me, what are you four doing up?" She ask puzzlingly.

"We awoken up to loud noises coming from that direction…" answered Bard as he pointed towards the kitchen, the other two just nodded in agreement.

'_The kitchen' that's where Sebastian and I were earlier after we…*ahem* had that…conversation. Was someone spying on us? So That's why he left so unexpectedly. _She quietly thought to herself.

"_Well then_… What are you three waiting for?…..Go check it out!" She demanded placing her hands on top of her petite curvy hips.

"In the meantime I'll go check up on the young master….."

"Uh, but excuse me Miss Charles?" whispered Finnie who was now stand beside her.

"Yes, Finnie what is it?" asked Countessa curiously

"Umm ma'am are you sure, you want to go check up on the young master dressed in like _that_?" he said as he blushed and looked away shyly.

"My dear Finnie what are you talking…a-about." He pointed up and down at her silky fuchsia, rose bud night gown.

Looking down at herself, she shriek in embarrassment as her _nice_ sized full C-cups sat up hugging the enclave of her sheer night gown. "Waah!… Oh my! H-how -" She said as she blushed a light shade of rouge.

"How unsightly of me…please go on ahead while I go retrieve my robe."

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside of the Manor**…

Sebastian looks at the broken kitchen window in utter disappointment. "Haa…Honestly this will not please the young master." He said as he placed his gloved hand to his forehead in disgust.

"_And_ as for you trespasser…you'll gladly repay me with your _life_ for a replacement." he declared with malice in his voice.

Inside the kitchen window, the masked cloaked figure stood up over the broken shards of glass around him, the trespasser just glared down at the disgusted butler with audacity in his eyes.

Not to be out done by this trespasser and to show him that he means business. The dark butler flashed out forks and knives down through his tailcoat into his slender white gloved fingers ready for an another around.

On the other hand; the masked cloaked figure perplexed by the butler's weapon of choice; laughed aloud to his chagrin.

"I don't find _this_ hilarious at all? Announced Sebastian as his ruby-red eyes now burned a demonic gaze at the masked trespasser. "If I were you I wouldn't be laughing so much when I _tear_ out your **throat**." he said as he darkly smiled with revulsion.

The masked cloaked figure, knelt down slightly looking directly into the demon's scrutinizing stare. And replies…

"Ah, _now_ you're getting serious with me. I was starting to get **bored** of your _sickening_ display of over-confidence and that damn _stiff _attitude."

Sneering in response, Sebastian ignored _that_ cocky bastard in front of him, was too busy in thought. The butler remembered his peacefully sleeping young lord mustn't be disturbed. He needed to find away to lure the masked cloaked trespasser away from the manor.

Returning his attention to the masked cloaked figure, he finally spoke… "Well is that so?…I admire you mentioning that your…'**getting bored'… and **as the Phantomhive butler my duty is to entertain our _guest and _**THAT IS THE PHANTOMHIVE HOSPITALITY!" **he coolly said with resolve.

"Well then….I guess your lord wouldn't mind me being 'entertained' by his faithful _**bitch**_!" Excitedly exclaimed the masked figure as he pointed a steel gloved finger directly at the butler.

To show that he was serious with his words, the masked trespasser lunged at him full force with steel glove fist.

Just like a stealthy ninja, Sebastian effortlessly dodged the attack as he quickly backed-flipped away from the masked figure's steel fist glove blast. Leaving chunks of rocks and a flurry of dust in it's wake.

In a rapid motion Sebastian in turn threw silver knives in the direction of the lighting speed attacker, only missing him in mere inches of his face.

The masked attacker maybe fast, but he was quicker; the butler again swiftly threw forks hitting the masked cloaked figure in the left thigh.

"Gyaaahh!" Yelped the intruder as he found another window to make his escape, bracing himself as he crossed his arms on impact.

Enraged, the butler looked up into yet another broken window. He sighed heavily…. " Honestly, _Once_ again **My** lord will not be too _pleased…_declared Sebastian clearly appalled by the site of it all.

* * *

As the masked attacker landed hard on the drawing room floor with a loud thud…..spraining his right wrist in the process.

Sluggishly sitting up he tired to regain his sight as he glanced round the area of the room. But to his chagrin it was too dark to see and the only light showing was the luminance of the full moon outside.

"_Shit…I must escape before that bastard shows up_." he murmured under his breath.

As he tried to get up to flee, a sharp pain struck him in his left leg causing him to collapse. Looking down he found four sterling silver forks lodged deep inside, when he successfully remove them blood seeped through his dark gray trousers.

"_Bloody Hell_!…" as the masked cloaked figure cursed in pain under his strained hot breath.

"_Bloody __**HELL**__…indeed!" _Smoothly exclaimed the butler who was now standing on the broken window's ceil. "Do you think you can get away from _me_ so easily?" smirked the butler gracing a crazed look on his usual stoic face.

Only silence instilled in the invading trespasser as he lied helplessly on the floor staring up at the brooding _man_… "Ah, goodness you're not talking as much before. What did you say earlier?…hmm, I do believe was it my _sickening display of over-confidence_?" He said with his demonic orbs ablaze.

As tall as he is; Sebastian nonchalantly stepped down from the window ceil in a graceful manner. He slowly walked up to the masked cloaked figure, squatted down to him eye-level.

Grabbed his cloak revealing coifed platinum blonde hair and then pulled off his masked revealing crystal green cat- like eyes. He was slightly surprised at what he seen…."Ah, what do we have here…."

Just when the butler mention that…the Earl, his new head maid Contessa Charles and Tanaka stepped into the room.

"_Sebastian what is all this commotion__…." _Ciel stopped talking as he realized who the trespasser was... Chancellor Barns butler ….Malakhi De'Gray…the man he was looking for.

Ciel's current case from her Majesty, about an unsolved murder by the hands of Chancellor Barns butler Malakhi De'Gray.

He was believed to be involved in the murder of Philanthropist Roman Magee, his master's rival. Chancellor Barns also had a 'wife' who was thought to be gone missing or murdered by him too.

One hot summer night down in a pub in White Chapel, the Yard caught him as he tried to forcibly extort money from his master's loan sharks for his gambling debts.

They tried to arrest him, but he resisted by injuring the policemen by throwing flash bombs and stabbing several in his wake.

They gave chase down all the way towards the London bridge where they witnessed he'd jumped to his death. He'd been missing for the past month or so.

As soon as Contessa recognized the subdued figure, her doey browns widen in sheer fear….it was _him!_...that man who has been chasing her for the past weeks.

"N-no!…._H-how is that possible! How did that bastard find me...of all the places….he…he found me here!" _she told to herself horrified.

The man who made a promise to his master to hunt and kill her. And her now ex-husband Chancellor Barns...the man she loath and feared with a passion.

Ciel notice that Miss Charles-_his songbird _was acting strangely when she recognized the trespasser..."_Hmm, is this what she wasn't telling me when I took her in?… But what was her reason in not doing so?" _He thought to himself in high suspicion.

Upon seeing the broken window, he grimaces. "Sebastian... secure Mister De'Gray, I don't want him lunging or destroying anything else in my manor." commanded Ciel

Sebastian complied with a simple "Yes, my lord..."

Luckily, he was still knelt down by the limp Dark Gray Butler's side. Sebastian restrained him quickly with his own cloak. And tied it in double solid knots making sure that he couldn't move.

"Is it tight enough for _you_, Se-_bastard_." Said Malakhi as he sneered at his rival in rile.

Sebastian leaned back down to Mister De'Gray's face, squinting his eyes as he _'sweetly'_ smirked at him; then he flicked the side of his head with his gloved fingers.

"Oh...I'm sorry, you had a _pesky_ speck of dust on you...sir." He darkly smirked agitating the Dark Gray Butler even further as he sat him up still restraining him.

Sebastian just ignored Mister De'Gray as he screamed obscenities trying to worm his way out of his grasp. Which only continue to further infuriate the butler, tightening his grip on his already injured wrist.

After wincing in pain, Malakhi noticed the woman he was searching for standing by the boy's side..."Ah is it Chancellor Barns black _whore!_ I've been looking all over for you... You very _naughty_ girl...why did you leave _me_ all alone? You know…_**how anxious you-make-me-wait!"**_he said with deranged anger and arousal in his deep husky voice.

"Shut the hell up you…disgusting bastard! I hate you! I hate y-you **PIG**!" She contested angrily as tears streamed down her pretty umber-skinned tone face.

"That's enough! Mister De'Gray my I remind you that _your in my territory _and you'll not speak to my servants with such vile ill." Coolly announced Ciel with stern authority. "Miss Charles, may I remind you to keep calm and please re-frame from using such language."

After hearing her young master defend and scold her...she immediately hung head down allowing her long dusky soft crimpy tresses to brush against her face apologetically. "I-I'm very sorry young master you have my sincerest apologies."

"Now as for you Mister De'Gray what was your reasons for trespassing onto my home and attacking my butler?"

"Tch, why should I tell a little elitist brat like you anything...Why don't you have that _whore_ behind you tuck you back into bed." He said as he curtly nudge his head towards Contessa.

"Fine, since you refuse to answer the question...I'll have Sebastian_ beat _it out of you to obey me." Said Ciel darkly

Malakhi, looked up at black butler in disgust...as much as he hated _him and his bratty master_. He reluctantly replied..."I came here for her…._**my lost doll**__, _she'_…your new maid_...I've been instructed by my lord to dispose of her and take back what is _owed_ to him."

* * *

**A/N: Just did an re-edit of this chapter and there will be more to come. But continue to read and review my progress.**

**Thanks  
**

**~Lilith  
**

* * *

**Updated 7/24/2012**


	3. Missing Links Pt 1

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Phantomhive Manor

**Time**: 01:05 a.m.

**Occupants**: The Earl Ciel, Head Butler Sebastian, Phantomhive servants: Maylene, Finnian, Bard and Tanaka also a new special guest the newest member of the Phantomhive Household….Contessa Charles new head maid/tutor, personal songstress and now fugitive?

**Whereabouts: **The Phantomhive household is unexpectedly woken up by a surprised intruder who crash landed inside the Drawing Room.

**Story: **A mysterious woman named Contessa Charles shows up out of nowhere at the Phantomhive Manor requesting permission to work for the Earl.

Perplexed, the earl decides on taken her in as his new head maid since the one staffed is pretty klutzy and unrefined. Curious, He asked what her story… she pretty much tells him the truth about her running away from a bad arranged marriage. But to the earl he sensed that there is much more going on behind that placid doey brown eyes. However, he cuts her a deal in order for to stay at the manor she must help him in a new case.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for my main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M: coarse language, mild sexual situations, nudity and more violence**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Missing Links Pt. 1

* * *

"Fine, since you refuse to answer the question...I'll have Sebastian_ beat _it out of you…for you to _obey me_!" said Ciel darkly glaring at the dark gray butler.

Malakhi looked up at _dark_ butler in disgust who was still restraining him; as much as he hated _him and his bratty master_. He reluctantly replied as his crystal green cat-like orbs gazed menacing towards his captors.

"I came here for her, my lost _doll, _she'..._your _new maid that you recently hired. I've been instructed by my lord to dispose of her and take back what is 'owed' to him." he said as he looked directly at the young earl square in his lone azure eye and then towards Contessa with a smug sneer across his face.

"I've been tracking her down for weeks and I just happen to stumble upon your residence Earl." giving the young boy a languid smile, the platinum blond hair man continued...

"I knew she hasn't gone too far... when I overheard my _doll_ talking to your dear butler inside that kitchen. I must say Sebastian Michaelis... I'm quite envious, with your good looks and pompous veneer you're an enemy to both men and women. O-hh how I would _love_ to smash that uncouth lecherous face of yours into the deepest depths of _hell_!"

"Haa~ my, my you and Miss Charles must harbor the same feelings for me...thank you I'm deeply honored." gleamed the dark butler in proud resolve.

The platinum blonde haired man laughed manically to himself…and then replied. "Since she has been here the whole time with you. Has she told you about that bad arranged marriage-my young Earl? About when she first arrived here…well you see she is…"

"Malakhi don't!…d-don't tell him…He doesn't need _you_ to elaborate any further…I'll do it!" she exclaimed while clasping her delicate hands together in untold shame and resentment.

Malakhi just languidly smiled, "Alright my _doll_ you have my word…_**not**_…_**one**_…_**single**_ _peep_ out of me for your sake." he replied sending an ungracious wink her way.

That unwanted wink sent an uncomfortable tingling sensation that travel all the way down to her stomach and through her spine. She hated him winking or even looking at her, it felt so uncaring and so wrong on many levels.

However, on the other hand... if it was _that other_ butler doing the winking; maybe…just maybe she would feel a little more at ease. At least he didn't make feel sick to her stomach.

Without looking at her, Ciel turned to his house steward Tanaka, tippy-toed up to his ear and whispered something inaudible so that she couldn't hear. "I'm sorry Miss Charles, but the young master would like for us to return to our sleeping quarters.'' suddenly announced Tanaka now standing next to her.

"Miss Charles you can tell me about it first thing in the morning and while you're on your way go find the other servants to go survey the mess Mister De'Gray caused. Right now Sebastian and I have some important matters to attend too." announced the young lord with his arms folded in authority.

"Understood and Goodnight young master…" she said as she bowed lowly in sadness. "Humph, It should be more like a Good-bye you dirty whore!" growled Malakhi in disgust.

Now turning to Tanaka, he then took her hand as they walked together out into the main hall towards the servants quarters.

Ciel stood in-between the entrance way and the hallway as he watched his servants take their leave from the Drawing Room, as soon as everything was calmed he turned his attention to his butler.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes…"

"Shut him up…."

"Gladly…" on that command, kneeling down again; Sebastian pulled out his handkerchief from his breast pocket and stuffed into Malakhi's mouth. "Uma Firr Umm Baafirr…" muffled Malakhi angrily as he gagged on the handkerchief.

"Now, Now hush Mister De'Gray... please be still; your only making it worst...you don't want to choke to _death..._do you?... Haa honestly."

Sebastian sighed in utter annoyance as he searched into his tailcoat pocket for another item. Once found, he pulled out an thin piece of white cloth, placed over the infuriated man's mount, tying it securely from behind his head. Malakhi glared at the dark butler as he brought both of them to stand.

"It is done young master.."

"Excellent!…now the question is where do we put him for safe keeping until morning?" smirked the young boy maliciously

"Young master if I may…I do have a suggestion?"

"...?"

"There is a large crate down in the wine cellar, that might be the most wisest choice to put him in there; heh, of course there are small holes on top _allowing_ him to breathe." Said the butler gracing a sinister grin to his stoic face.

"Good!…Take him down into the cellar…and ring for the Yard to come to take him into custody. After doing that… pay a visit to Miss Charles, keep an close eye on her I do not want my songbird to do anything rash.. I'm going back to bed…that is an order Sebastian." commanded Ciel now yawning absentmindedly.

Knelling down with his left hand to his heart Sebastian simply replies "Yes…my lord."

_A_s soon as Sebastian placed Malakhi over his shoulders, some rather unusual smells seemed to appear out of nowhere. Malakhi started giggling under his gagged mouth indicating that it was he who did it! (_Take that you Bastard!_) Sebastian's raven eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he closed his eyes and scrunched his nose trying to brush the unpleasant smell from his sight.

Ciel's face turned a bright red with laughter, quickly turning away covering his face avoiding his butler's murderous glare towards him.

Appalled from embarrassment, Sebastian swiftly administered a hard three swats to his rear. "_Uhmmaahh_." was the only sound Malakhi could muster from his gagged mouth. "How unsightly, for an butler as such as yourself to behave in such an _unrefined_ way. Now, be a good_ little _butler as I _escort_ you to your **quaint 'sleeping quarters'**. said Sebastian through angry gritted teeth.

Some moments later, the dark butler emerged from the depths of expansive wine cellar. Stopped to glance down at his sterling silver pocket watch... the time read "**2:45 a.m**…."

"If only that troublesome butler didn't intrude on my _negotiations _earlier with Miss Charles, I would have already had the information." he thought to himself. And speaking of which, that was his next task to tend too.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sebastian arrived in front of Contessa's bedchambers…before he could land a knock at her door, he heard a faint soft sobbing coming from inside. For moment, he thought not to intrude on someone who wasn't in the mood for company; but that meant he was going against his master's orders. Sebastian admired his young master dearly, never want to upset him in anyway.

Since being with him; the demon did grant the boy's every wish, never failing to satisfy his every desire. And now he was once again full filling that wish to watch over her...the young master's new pawn, his songbird. _"Young master, even though she is your new pawn... you do fancy's that young woman's voice and perhaps... so do I." _

He admitted to himself as a demon living for a long time; witnessing various talented singing voices over the centuries. However, this one was rather different from those long before, surprisingly her voice sets himself at ease, it was very _soulful_. Smirking to himself, the butler placed his gloved hand on the door knob and continued to open her door without acknowledgment.

Entering the room, he quietly slide in like a deathly snake hiding amongst the shadows out of sight. From his view he watched her; sitting on her bed clutching a pillow to her heart as she gazed up at the looming moon outside her window. Closing her tired teary eyes, Contessa clasped her slender petite fingers together and started to pray.

"_Oh, my almighty and all knowing moon goddess Serene… please send me your all loving protection and solace to protect those who are near and dear to me. P-Please I beech you to protect this poor soul of mine, shield me from evil and harm and please protect my new master, I know he's a bit young…but I'm most grateful to him. He took in a person like m-me…" _she trailed off with tears streaming from her eyes.

She couldn't finish her prayer…she was too overwhelmed with emotions. Tonight's incident made it worst, Malakhi De'Gray, the man who constantly harassed her… appeared here at the Phantomhive Manor.

Contessa detested that man with a passion, the many times he made her feel _dirty _and shameful, she told her husband countless of times what's been going on…but he just brush it off as if nothing happen. Deeply that truly hurt her, that the person who held her heart and soul in a uninformed marriage didn't care for her.

She sobbed harder as she realized that his love was a sham… he only wanted her family's money in the sugar cane business… _Her _marriage to him was a disgrace.

"What will I tell the young master in the morning, does he already know? _It doesn't matter now, I'm too tired to think anymore."_ she quietly thought to herself aloud.

Tired from tonight's events, she yawned sheepishly while placing her pillow next to her, stood up, arched her back as stretched her arms towards the ceiling in the moonlight.

Still in the dark corner of her room, Sebastian's ruby-red eyes slowly glanced over her petite silhouette as it glowed in the light. To her soft crimpy tresses that bounced up and down as she ran her slender feminine fingers through allowing them to fall behind. Still watching her mini inhibited pampering, his eyes continued to glided over to her perky breast that protruded through her silky night gown.

Raising an interested raven colored brow in amusement, the butler never would of thought this was the most slightly attractive quality to her. To him this was somewhat a surprised, but none of the less...a surprise that would of have delighted a 'play' with her. Shaking himself away from his thoughts, the dark butler continued to watch her.

Landing back onto her bed, Contessa eyes darted towards her vanity, walked over to her vanity to picked up a small vial of light purplish-pink liquid.

In her hand, she glumly stared at the tiny bottle, unsure what to do next she sat down on the small vanity chair. At first Sebastian's eyes slightly widen with surprise, he thought she was actually thinking to commit suicide. But then she undid her silky night-gown sleeve, revealing a single visible large scar on her velvety umber skin.

"_Hmm... I wonder where she'd got that scar from?" _

She opened the vial letting a sweet pleasant scent escape into the cool room. Sebastian raised his raven eyebrow in suspicion...then smirked as she slowly poured a small amount onto her body. Again it was a lovely sight to see, since she wasn't in her usual abrasive mood. This part of her being uninhibited and vulnerable was another attractive quality in her he'd seen in weeks.

This intrigued him more as he stood there in silence, just watching her carefully as she delicately rubbed the oils on top of her scar, her neck, shoulders and chest.

Soon after Contessa finished, she settled into bed with calming ease and immediately fell to a slumberous sleep. When the coast was clear, Sebastian emerged from his standing position from the dark corner. Meeting the warming glow of the moon. He stood at the foot of her bed gazing at her soft face basking in the subtle moon lite, glossing over to her lips, they slightly made a small pout as she slept; as if inviting him to kiss them.

Sebastian smirked to himself..."_hmm cute"_

He walked over to her bedside, knelt down, delicately swept some of her hair away. Since her night gown was already unfasten...he scanned for that visible scar on her body.

Once found, Sebastian leaned in smelling the nape of her neck and down onto the upper part of her shoulder, letting the tips of his raven black hair and soft lips glide over the smooth scar. The feeling left Contessa to softly giggled quietly in her sleep, that gesture made the butler smile a little widely...

"_If Mister De'Gray hadn't intrude on our little 'Midnight Romp' I believe I would have enjoyed our conversation more." _Reeling back away from her_, _Sebastian though about the smell of the oils.

He concluded that it was masked as medicine. To heal the scar and to protect it from further injury. The contents of the suppleness of the sweet scent of honeysuckle, jasmine hid the scent of a mild mint.

To get a better feel, Sebastian took his left-hand glove off with his teeth, moving his fingers gently across the rest of the scar on her collarbone. The scar felt a bit deep and smooth, someone must have cut her recently?

"_My Miss Charles what could happen? Did Malakhi De'Gray do this to you?"_

A small uncomfortable moan escaped her lips..."_M-mm_..." he paused for a moment, _"Is that a yes…perhaps?_ When she didn't answer, something wasn't right. Watching her, he realized that shifting eyelids means that she was dreaming. Listlessly sighing to himself, Sebastian stood up from her bedside and then caressed her cheek as a gesture of "Goodnight." And with that he silently took his leave out her door closing it behind him.

**UPDATED: 7/23/2012**


	4. Missing Links Pt 2

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Phantomhive Manor, Driveway

**Time**: 9:00 a.m.

**Occupants**: The Earl Ciel, Head Butler Sebastian, Phantomhive servants: Maylene, Finnian, Bard and Tanaka also a new special guest the newest member of the Phantomhive Household….Countessa Charles new head maid/tutor, personal songstress, fugitive and gardener? (even though this manor already has one)

**Whereabouts: **Malakhi is captured and taken into custody, the young Earl and poised butler are taking care of business with the Yard, The other servants are tending to their usual house chores…while the head maid is harvesting the Phantomhive garden.

**Story: **Mister Phantomhive's newest maid Countessa Charles has a secret that isn't so secret no more, she confesses to her lordship about the meaning of the Sea Nymph story and her so-called 'marriage'…Surprisingly he figured it out in lastnight's incident by her obivious reactions to Malakhi's appearance.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M: coarse language, sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised **

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Missing Links Pt. 2

* * *

That morning at the Phantomhive Manor became quite busy and noisy with the authorities running around, surveying the manor inside and out for evidence against Malakhi De'Gray.

Inspector Aberline who was present, questioned all the servants whereabouts in last night's incident. Being overly excited, Aberline frantically asked the young Earl where he'd place the suspect.

With mouthing any thing towards the worried man, Ciel pointed towards his butler. Who in turn escorted the young Inspector to a ground cellar door that lead down to the wine cellar.

As they arrived, Sebastian pulled out an ordinary key from his tailcoat pocket. Then pointed to a darken corner where a large crate sat alone with a large lock attached.

Inspector Aberline looked to him with confusion..."_Eh?...Sebastian, are you positive? that the suspect is... right in that box_?" the butler just patiently nodded and smiled at the young man. Aberline sighed as he cautiously walked up to the large box, unlocked with the key Sebastian had given him.

He again looked back at the silent butler, who kept smiling eerily…fearing the worst; he'd found Malakhi bound and gagged rumpled up inside with a rather large bump on his forehead. Kicking the crate, the Inspector yells..."Wake up! Malakhi De'Gray your under arrest!''

As the authorities helped him out of the box, they untied and un-gagged him; then placed their own restrains of hand-cuffs and leg shackles onto him. He was still furious that he had slept in that crate all night with an injured leg and sprang right wrist. He complain to one of the policemen, but his whining fell on deaf ears and quiet snickering.

_"What a crybaby, for a psycho he sure can act." _huffed Bard under his cigarette breath

"Bard! Do not speak ill of the mentally ill." announced Ciel from behind

"Y-Yea...sorry young master, but I'm curious...what did he want with Sebastian anyway?"

"It's not Sebastian he was after, rather something he had with him."

The 'chef' thought about it for a minute, then the light bulb struck above his head. "Ohh I see, Sebastian stole his girl...I knew it! Sebastian you sly devil..._you_! Haha! Laughed Bard

"What are you talking about Bard?" chimed in Maylene and Finnie coming up from behind

"Well the scoop is..." He said while whispering to them..." Mister Sebastian had got attacked by that Mister De'Gray bloke because he stole a pretty young dame from him. Isn't that right Master Ciel?"

When Bard turned around to locate his young master, he was met with Sebastian instead, and his face didn't none to pleased either. "Oh, are we spreading rumors now? And why do you assume that I've stole something from that_ man_? And if I had, _it_ wouldn't be any of value to me? So does that satisfy your curiosity...eh Bard?"

The 'chef' cowered at the sight of Sebastian's menacing stare, that scary dark intimidating stare which ment _If you don't get back to work I'll hurt you_. Before he could give him an answer; he was interrupted by Malakhi's boisterous laughter from behind.

"Yes, that's right! That **Yank** stole my precious _doll_ from me and I want her back. You hear me _Se-bastard_!"

Sebastian sighed in utter annoyance "Honestly...**Must** you call me that? You're also a butler so please properly address your peer by their given name please."

"Ha! I will not address someone like you as such an equal, you are _this_ horseshit under my shiny shoes!" he retorted

"Alright that's enough from you!" sharply announced a policeman yanking him away from Sebastian's sight.

Sebastian darkly smirked as he watched the authorities tossed him into the paddy-wagon "_Ah, and goodbye Mister De'Gray._" he said as the butler bowed to the departing wagon.

As the paddy-wagon passed by the young Earl; Malakhi yelled out the barred window, "Mark my words you little bastard! I'll come back to finish the job that I've been instructed to do! Ciel yelled back a simple "Oh, well I wouldn't want to stop you!" he smugly smiled at him, waving goodbye to the crazed platinum blond hair man.

"Young master, do you think it was wise to taunt that _man_?"

"I do think so, I'm pretty sure he'll most likely will come back for _my songbird_. Moreover, I believe that she is Chancellor Barns 'missing wife', which is odd... when I reviewed his file again...he was married only married once when he was younger. I've also noticed that he'd lost his wife to small pox soon after that. Also I don't recall him getting re-married at all. Hmm...there is more to this story than she's letting on. Anyhow, we'll talk more about this in my study privately."

"Before we head inside the Manor young master, do you still want to speak to Miss Charles now? I know last night you've mentioned that you wanted to speak to her in the morning... Am I not correct?" questioned his butler

The young boy was silent for a moment, then vaguely turning his lone azure orbs towards the stoic demon.

"No, not yet anyway I have other plans for her...I want you to get more information out of her...continue to 'woo' her, just don't scare her away. That is an order."

The butler just bowed with a devilish smirk..."As you wish...my lord."

* * *

**Meanwhile...behind the manor**

About 10:15 am Countessa tended to the vegetable garden alone out of view from everybody else, for some reason the young master instructed her not to talk to the authorities this morning.

He told her "_It was none of her concern..." _Why would he keep her out of things? She thought maybe this was his way for punishing her; for keeping a secret about her past from him.

How can she blame him, when she first came here she only told him a half-truth about her situation. Her reason...I guess she felt that he would turn her away or maybe even return her back to her bastard of an 'husband'.

Sadden by the thought of being tossed out for lying, she hummed a lowly tune about a lost soul searching for a _savior_. She knelt down picking up carrots, peas, potatoes and one large summer squash and then placed them into a basket.

Countessa decided if this was going to be her last day here, she might as well cook the young master one of her favorite dishes. She loved being outside in the fresh air, listening to the birds chirp their harmonious songs as they play amongst the trees. She stopped to feel the subtle breeze brush against her cheek playing with loose pieces of her hair as it dance in the air.

She was glad that Malakhi had been taken into custody this morning. Countessa felt a bit of relief that he wouldn't be bothering her for awhile...or so she thinks. The thought of him returning to kill her haunted her internally and that horrible dream she had last night...or so she thought it was a dream.

Countessa felt as if Malakhi began torturing her again with his hands or was it his hair? All she could remember is someone knelling beside her, caressing her skin with their soft lips gently...she could also smell a hint of an earthy fragrance..."O-oh..no that can't be! Please my goddess 'Serene' don't do this to me. When was he..."

"_Meow_"

She was thrown off her train of thought when she looked around her light blue maid's uniform. Down at her feet, an adorable black cat stood looking up at her with big brilliant amber eyes.

"Ooh, why hello there kitty...for a minute you scared me.'' she said as she bent down to pick up the cat. "Oh your soo soft and warm, your little nose is a charming pink color."

Countessa loves all animals especially horses, when she was still living in the West Indies visiting her elder. She would always would ride her elder's prized black stallion down by the beach, the feeling of riding a horse like that felt free.

Reeling back from a time before, she returned her attention to the cat in her arms, who was also looking up at her with curiosity. "Aah, I'm sorry...where was I... aren't you a cute little thing? I wonder...Do you have an owner? If not I shall claim you as my own and name you 'Amber' just like the color of your eyes. Don't you think it's the perfect name for you...no?" she said as she finished with a smile.

"I must agree with you _Te'ssa..it is the puurrfect name to give her_." smoothly cooed the butler into her ear from directly behind.

Her heart raced when she heard _that_ smooth voice, she felt the rhythmic vibe of his body heat danced up and down from behind. The cool mid-morning breeze picked up his scent, the earthly warmth with a hint of vanilla spice tickled her nose.

The scent made her a bit weak in the knees, just him being this close to her own body, it almost felt like raw sex to her senses. "Hmm I see that my charming little friend met you..._Te'ssa." _he again cooed into her ear.

Countessa furrowed her eyes together trying her best not to blush in front of him, he mustn't know that she is kind of excited by his presence. Yes, he maybe very alluring...maybe even sinfully good-looking, that doesn't give him the excuse to be sneaking up on a lady who is vulnerable and alone. Without looking at him, Countessa shoved passed him with the cat still her arms, but was quickly stopped by his strong, delicate grasp.

"Wait...Te'ssa I have something to tell you."

"You have nothing to tell me...Why are you calling me Te'ssa? You getting too personal for my taste...especially when it comes from your uncouth lips."

"Oh really?" said the butler gracing a sly smile to his lips, then continued..."You didn't seem to mind Mister De'Gray calling you by your chosen _pet _name..._my doll_." Countessa's eyes flared with disguest. She hated that word...'doll'. She wasn't Malakhi's play thing and she definitely didn't want _this_ man calling her that either.

"Sebastian! You have some nerve..." suddenly she was twirled around in an embrace facing him, their loose dusky tresses meeting in a formulaic dance in the subtle mid-morning breeze. For a minute, his soft ruby-red orbs seemed to have a lusty glow to them as she unwillingly stared into them.

"Um...let me- me go...please" she said trying to pry his arms around her curvy waist.

"I'm afriad I cannot do that Miss Te'ssa...you see" he said looking deeply into her doey eyes. Being a sneaky 'romeo' Sebastian snaked his gloved hands around her hair bun undoing it. Now dipping her slightly like they were dancing a seductive move of love, revealing her slender umber neck, Sebastian leaned in taking in her fragrance of light lilac and freesia, letting the soft sweet scent playfully kiss his nose.

His eyes scanned around her silky crimpy hair falling freely around her in the subtle mid-morning breeze, although demons do not care for human emotions such as love etc; the sight of her with his beloved feline friend in her arms, seemed very _pleasing _to his eyes, both of them dark and lovely.

"You have my little friend in your _petite_ arms... the young master is not fond of cats inside the Manor. As much I'd like to bring her inside too, you also must leave her outside. And by the way I can think of a better pet name for you..._my little forbidden songbird." _Sebastian cupped her petite chin with his gloved hand softly caressing it, he liked the way her lips slightly pouted it seemed like they would be great for licking, sucking and consumption.

Countessa eye's widen as she watched him move in closer to kiss her. In a panic, she had to stop him quickly; with her free hand she struck him across the face. "Y-you letch! I will not be your play thing y-you heathen! Why do men like you and Malakhi think they can take advantage of me? You think I'm some...some, never mind! Here take her!" She shoved the cat into his arms as she dashed off angrily towards the horses stables.

"My my Miss Charles your full of surprises, you even manged to strike me with your tender hand. Why must you continue to resist me? All the while I do enjoy this game of struggle." he finished with a sly smirk.

* * *

When Countessa arrived at the horses stables, she found an open empty stall and quickly hid herself from Sebastian. Frustrated, Countessa collapsed in angst onto the yellowish hay below.

Her eyes now filled with tears, she couldn't take it anymore. The utter hatred of being pursued by men who only wanted to use and abuse her...like that damn Malakhi.

Countessa pulled out an small blade out from under her stocking; stared at the shining blade for a moment contemplating whether or not to stab herself into own heart. Lifting the blade up in the air, she closed her teary eyes as she swiftly swung the blade into her chest...or so she thought.

Someones warm hands stopped her from completing the intending mark to her chest. When she opened her eyes to see who had stopped her, it was none other than the _dark_ butler. He quickly took the small blade away from her chest and then stored it into his tailcoat pocket.

"I'm sorry Miss Charles, but I cannot have you ending your life here in the young master's stables, besides it will be quite messy.'' Not listening, she just sat there in silence questioning as to why he would stop her from doing herself in?

Maybe perhaps he'd cared for her or maybe it was just an order his young lord made him do. Whatever it is she was glad that he'd stopped her. "Miss Charles...Miss Charles...? Are you alright?" he called out to her in concern.

She just blankly stared up at him while watching the stoic butler send her an wary smile; he pressed his gloved hand against her cheek checking for a fever. For some unknown reason, she lifted her hand clasping his. Gazing longingly into his docile ruby-red orbs, she leaned in passionately kissing him.

Some untold feeling came over her, _maybe_ because she actually wanted him. Kissing him felt kind of good to her, the way his lips felt against hers. Sebastian not realizing himself willingly followed suit by slowly coaxing his smooth tongue into her mouth, wrapping his tongue around her's playfully. Pulling and teasing it as he sucked on it gently...but then he abruptly stopped.

"W_hat am I doing? Maybe I was curious to taste her…However, this is very improper for a butler to behave this way. Especially with her vulnerable state_." he quietly thought to himself

Peeling away from her, Sebastian shifted to the side of her. "Te'ssa...I'm sorry but we must stop?"

"What...why? Isn't this what you want...right?" she said as she clutched onto his black lapels, searching his eyes for an answer.

"..."

"Why won't you answer me, you been chasing me ever since last night! Don't you want to _ravish_ me…like…um Malakhi?" she said shamefully looking away.

Cupping her petite chin into his gloved hand, he replies..."Te'ssa , I'm nothing like that incident human that calls himself a man...I'm too much of a dignified butler to do such things. Besides I like the way you are...you actually _challenge_ me." He finished giving her a satisfied smirk to his lips.

"Thank you...Sebastian for not treating me like some play thing, I'm more than that...I'm a lady that has lost trust amongst men. Even though you were just toying with me earlier or either that the young master put you put to it, I know that you very considerate gentleman."

"I'm deeply honored that you feel that way Te'ssa.'' replied Sebastian as he helped her up to her feet.

Feeling confident to now trust him, she halted him from walking. "Sebastian, as we head back...I have something to tell you and the young master right now."

* * *

30 minutes later...In the young master's study, Countess confessed to the real reason why she ran away from Barns. Three months ago she was brought to England to follow her dream of becoming an anthropologist, it was unheard of in her small village in the West Indies, but she believe that it would benefit her thrust for knowledge about mankind.

He'd promised her father who was a struggling sugar cane farmer that he would take care of the business. Handling all the sugar business profits overseas, while he took in his daughter abroad to live with him to be tutored by the best educators in London. So far he kept his word, until he so-called 'married' her and that's when everything changed.

Her 'husband' didn't know anything about the 'Sea-Nymph' Story. Until he over heard her talking to one of the servants, telling her of a legend about the Sapphire Rune of the West Indies; it held great power of luck and prosperity.

At first Barns thought it was some silly fairytale told by some ignorant natives to their children to strengthing their dreams. But soon had second thoughts after reading up on Roman Magee's trip to the West Indies.

It turns out the story was true, there was an actual Sapphire Rune located inside a secret temple near by a small village. Once Master Magee returned with the 'found' Rune to England, Barns ordered his butler to 'negotiate' some type of bargain for this 'Rune' which ended up in his murder.

"Hmm interesting Miss Charles that explains Barns motives, but that still doesn't explain the fact to why you ran away? questioned Ciel

"Uh...yeah, about that you...see I really didn't run away...the truth is that I was on my way home from the market, when out of nowhere Malakhi attacked me with a knife to my throat.'' Countessa clutched her left shoulder where he'd cut her, the butler semi-smiled to her indicating that's where he too 'examined' her scar last night.

"Since after I've arrived here to England_, _He trully became obsessive; always toying and torturing me...in unsavory ways. He didn't understand why someone like me would be 'married' to an old bag of bones."

"So are you really married to Chancellor Barns, Te'ssa...?" also questioned the butler.

"Haa...no I-I'm not...Barns never consummated the marriage. However in his heart, Barns true love is his deceased wife who had passed away from small pox. Who he still loves... I-I'm just his mistress."She half heartedly smiled trying to hid her hurt. "Honestly young master, I thought you were angry enough to throw me out after last night's incident...I was prepared to resign my position here after your dinner this evening."

"And what would have that accomplished, Miss Charles?

"Ah, I don't understand...sir?"

"Please don't be so bashful, understand that your a vital piece here. Without you I think my butler wouldn't last long around here with the other servants causing him to go mad." Sebastian shot him a glaring warning not to joke about such things. Ciel ungraciously smiled as he continued on. "However, Sebastian _seems_ to fancy you as well as the other servants, you actually managed to keep them out of trouble...for his sake."

Countessa laughed merrily to the endearing comment, it was also weird to hear that the poised butler could possible have a nervous breakdown any moment, which seemed impossible since he's always calm and capable.

Ciel motioned for his butler to lean in for a whisper, once done; the butler bowed and exited the room. Countessa still sitting there in the room with the young boy, thought nothing of it. To her she thought it was something else like fetching some more Tea.

Suddenly, the young Earl spoke to her. "Miss Charles, that's all the information that I need for now…your excused. However, later on today I'll need you to accompany me into the city were going on an 'small' errand."

* * *

**A/N**: Well hello again, this chapter took a while to write, since I kept on changing my mind on the scenes...at certain spots in the story I felt that I kind of written myself into a corner, but I didn't fret too much about it. So I took breaks and thought about what's next (although I've previously written these chapters down in my composition book three months ago for another character) Anyways...I'm tired and it's time for me to go to bed. (it's 3:39 am)

* * *

**Update**: This one too...enjoy =)


	5. A Day Mare's Epilogue

**Warning Rated M: coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised **

* * *

**A Day mare's Epilogue (Chapter 5)**

* * *

"_Ahh, another well deserved bath!" _exclaimed Te'ssa merrily as she stepped out of the tub_. _

She was exhausted after the trip into downtown London with the young master. It was a bit strange, this errand he'd mentioned earlier today didn't consist of going into the East End to go talk to some Chinaman named Lau.

When she met the man for the first time, he was quiet suspicious looking and didn't seem welcoming at all. He kept giving her a cold stare as if she didn't belong or was trying to size her up. Either way his aura said otherwise as he looked up and down at the umber skinned woman.

Te'ssa whispered to the young master that she was excusing herself out. This confused the Earl, he'd asked her why she was leaving. Te'ssa told him that she didn't feel comfortable being around; especially with that young girl sitting on that man's lap scowling at her with those eyes. Ciel sighed in irritation to Lau's games, he explained to her that she shouldn't be intimidated by the likes of him.

The young Earl then turned to address Mister Lau, that he should not threaten his _songbird_, she had rights to be here as he did. Lau raised a curious grin to his lips when he heard the word songbird replied he didn't understand what young master was talking about, that he was just teasing her. Actually he wanted to test my reaction to him, she guessed with a half-hearted smile that she'd failed. No matter, it seems that we've gotten some vital information from him about Chancellor Barns whereabouts.

Speaking about her 'husband'… Malakhi mentioned last night that his lord wanted her dead and to give back what is 'owed' to him. For the life of her she tried to remember what he wanted from her. But to her regress, nothing came to mind... And also why is he suddenly gone missing? Trying again to remember that day she ran from Barns butler, only reminded her in anger by his damn 'gift' he marred against her left collarbone. She furrowed her eyebrows in disgust averting the hatred away from that indecent man.

Moreover, Te'ssa continued her thought… Why would this man, who brought her here to England betray her. What would he gain from doing such a thing? Was because of her father's business or was it because she knew too much?

For whatever which reason it maybe, she decided to forget about it; he was good as dead to her anyways. Countessa finished cleaning the water closet, wrapped a towel around her and then proceeded to walk out towards her room. As she waltz down the hall to the servants quarters, the atmosphere in the Manor felt eerily silent and darker.

Although nobody else was around, she couldn't help the feeling of being watched. This stirred her emotions making her feel quite uneasy as she traveled down the corridor. What was strange is that it's only 9:30pm, but felt later than the actual time. She decided to dismiss it as she continued onto her sleeping quarters.

As Countessa approached her bedroom door, she noticed soft light coming from an open slit of the entryway. Now, she'd remembered locking her door before her bath, who could possibly be in her room snooping around her private things? As fear set in she braced herself for a fight with this intruder.

"_I don't care if I have a towel wrapped around me, I'll kill this intruder for invading my privacy_."

Upon entering her own room cautiously, she hid behind the closet cabinet. Just peeking around the corner, in horror there was some strange man with slicked back hair in reading glasses sitting comfortably in her cushioned floral armchair. Reading her book that she purchased earlier while in London.

"_Who in the world is this? She blinked twice, then squinted to get a good look at the man…to her surprise… _

It was none other than the butler, he did not wore his signature black tailcoat jacket, tie nor his vest. He also seemed pretty comfortable with the top part of his shirt undone… maybe a little too comfortable. Countessa raised an confused dusky eyebrow at the sight of it all.

"_Why is he not properly dressed? And what's with those glasses? _She thought blinking rapidly_…he looks like an old man? I've never seen him wear any before? I'm confused…besides that what is he doing inside my room!" _she thought to herself.

Although relieved that it was just him, Countessa became confused and flustered with sheer annoyance at his presence_._

"_What in world are you doing in __**MY**__room, Mister Michaelis! I demand you to get…out!"_ yelled Countessa angrily as she clutched her semi-wet towel tightly to her body.

The stoic butler did not acknowledge her at first, he was too engrossed in her book to notice her standing there. Luckily she was in a towel or otherwise she would have gave him the heave hoe out the door. If isn't already bad enough that she spent the whole day with him _(being a 'distraction' didn't help either) _now he was in _**her room **_reading _**her book**__._In a huff, Countessa marched in front of the seated butler, snatched the book out from his grasp and then stared down at him with rile.

"_Hmm, hello my love…" _he said staring at her lovingly_. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you entering, this book that you've purchased. It's a rather interesting find..."The Divine Comedy, Dante's Inferno". I enjoyed reading this very much, but I'm curious…what possessed you to buy such a book?" _finished Sebastian with a curious grin on his stoic face_._

Countessa was caught off guard by his question, she thought about why she'd chose to purchase that book. Wait… why should she answer to the likes of _him, _Why in the hell is he so interested in her hobbies all of the sudden? Before he could care less of what she did in her spare time, or so she thought. However, it was none of his business anyway.

_"Good heavens, why are you so curious to know? Am I not at liberty to purchase books? Young Master didn't seem to mind, besides he recommended me to read it."_

Sebastian couldn't help but too chuckled at her folly, being amused by her reactions was so tempting...he didn't mind teasing her at all, in fact he'd enjoy putting her off. He felt that it was another attractive quality to see in the exotic young woman.

"_Anyhow, I see that your finished with your bath. Also I took the liberty of rearranging the room to suit our taste . But that scowl on your pretty face doesn't seem too please." _He said slightly whimpering in the comfortable chair.

"_Mister Michaelis...wait, what did you just say? M-my…love? I'm pretty…? Our room? What is going on? Are you playing a game? Did young master put you up to this again? Ah! I-I'm confused?"_

"_Heh heh, no-no my dear, the young master did not put me up to this…and besides what is there to be confused about? _He said as he peered his ruby-red orbs over the thin frame glasses. _"My dear Te'ssa have you already forgotten about today?" _

"_Today? What's happen today? I have no clue to what your talking about."_

"_My, my… now don't be so modest my dear Te'ssa. Haa…perhaps I may need to refresh your memory. _He smiled at her with ease then continued. _This morning I've spoken with young master and he gave us blessings to marry. You see my love… We've consummated our 'union' in a very private ceremony this afternoon in the rose garden. And I must say you looked rather __**stunning**__ in your wedding gown."_

Shocked with this news, Countessa said nothing as she looked down averted her gaze away from his.

"_I'm married to the likes of him! How could this be? This must be a joke being played at my expense. However, If this is true there would be a ring sitting on my finger."_

To be sure this wasn't a dream, she looked down her right hand. And there it was, a gorgeous onyx/diamond ring twinkling in the soft light.

"Uh…_Mister Michaelis_…suddenly without warning, he pulled her onto his warm lap seating her facing him, once again her doe brown ones meeting with his soft ruby-reds.

Sebastian cupped her petite chin delicately caressing it; looking down she noticed that he wasn't wearing his white gloves or for that matter any gloves. _**His nails were completely black**_

"_Please no need for formalities, just call me Sebastian…I am your newly wedded husband now. And just remember that my love." _He said with a hidden gleam of possession in his eyes.

Sebastian delicately took her ring hand, held it upwards facing the both of them in the soft light. _"Do you know the reason why I've bought you such a ring? This ring signifies 'our union'…meaning you belong to me and no other shall have you…not even that despicable human Malakhi."_

Countessa felt her heart raced as it pounded against her chest. _What in the world is going on? This can't be right…. Why would he suddenly be with her? _The fact she is not fair-skinned nor a born noblewoman throws this whole situation into a unknown zone of eccentricities. Since she had nothing else to refute him with; she decided to play along.

"_Sebastian, I-I don't quite understand…Why would someone as yourself wed an undesirable such as me? Aren't you very trouble that society will frown upon this forbidden union?" _Countessa sadly clutched her towel in concern.

"_Te'ssa, I don't care what others think. I chose to wed you because of this __**forbidden**__ union._…_**my beloved songbird." **_He said while gazing into her docile doe brown orbs.

For a moment, Countessa thought she saw a hint of a strange glowing beyond his eye glasses. Perplexed she cautiously searched them again, but no to avail. _Was she going mad with fever_? Suddenly…her thoughts were interrupted by him

"_My love….what is the matter_? _Is there something on my face_?"

"_Uh…ha ha..n- no Sebastian, your face is…uh…handsome as usual." _kindly laughed Countessa removing his glasses from his face stroking it a little in the soft light. She had to admit to herself that he is quite deliciously seductive with his hair slicked back.

_Ah, well then I must go change into something more suitable…excuse…" _Before she could take her leave to put on her night gown, he'd stopped her.

"_Wait…Te'ssa, Since this is our first night together as newly weds…I want you to sing me a song, one different from the young master's_."

This surprised and confused her, what did he want a song for? Te'ssa wasn't really in the mood to sing, but since it was a request from _him_…she couldn't refuse.

"_Ah, ….song?_ She said with an half-hearted smile. _What kind of song you would like for me to sing_?"

"_I want you to sing me a forbidden song...of __**pure**_ _**passion**_, _**unholy truth of**_ _**lust between man and woman **__**of**_ _**sweet unbridled ecstasy**_." He sensually cooed into her ear.

Te'ssa's doey orbs widen as she blushed a dark rogue to her cheeks, what did he ask of her?…This was getting to strange for her taste, but tried to play dumb when she didn't understand.

"_Umm…I-I don't know any songs of that nature_." she said while nervously fiddling with the edge of the semi-wet towel.

"_Oh, I believe you do…especially when that special beautiful note comes… from …here_." Showing her, he slid down one finger in-between her cleavage.

Feeling the sensation of his touch against her skin, sent her Goosebumps to rise in pleasure. Sebastian then proceeded to unclench her hand from the towel, letting it fall down revealing curvaceous petite body.

Slowly he took away the towel from her body, and then tossed it onto the floor as he sent a sexy mischievous smile towards her.

With his other hand, Sebastian unraveled her bun, letting her wet dusky tresses fall around her shoulders. Followed by delicately sweeping some hair away revealing her slender umber swan-like neck.

Sebastian caressed and teased the nape of her neck longingly like a _vampire_, then administered soft kisses and sucking ever so gently down her neck. Making her whimper in soft pleasure of his touches.

_"S-Sebastian…I-I…Mmm…we must…s-stop..Ahh.._

"_Why?…. Don't you want to enjoy me? Aren't I everything that you've always wanted_? _Well...Te'ssa?"_

_"Y-yes, but...this...feels... s-so good." _She finished with hushed breath

Sebastian grinned devilishly to her gesture, which it pleased him greatly. Even though, he rarely mated with humans because it was not his of objections; he did enjoy it on quite a few occasions.

Still seated in the armchair, Sebastian whispered something naughty into her ear as he pointed to the inviting bed. He stood up carrying his 'newly-wedded wife' over to the bed. Setting her down, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing a well-toned body . He knelled down in between her legs, carefully laying her down into the bed, he arched her back towards him.

Sebastian slowly licking her smooth flat stomach in circles passionately. She softly bit her lip down in utter ecstasy of burning lust that filled her petite body. He continued to lead kisses and licks all the way to her breast enclosing his lips to suck her nipples_. Mmm so beautiful, looks exactly like chocolate truffles. ._She closed her eyes in pleasure as she moaned his name in a subtle whisper. _"Ooh…S-S-Sebastian." _trying to get his attention, Countessa ran her delicate fingers through his raven tresses massaging his scalp.

He looked up to her lustfully when for no apparent reason, suddenly he stopped moving. Countessa couldn't feel the warmth of his body anymore; instead in placed of his presence, this cold chill surrounded her naked body.

Confused as to why he abruptly stopped, Countessa felt around the bed for him, touching something warm and wet soaked her petite hand. When she opened her eyes to what has happen. In horror,she witnessed Sebastian's bloodied body laid next to her with a dagger stabbed into his bare chest. Te'ssa sat right up staring at her...uh "husband" who laid there lifeless.. "_Oh no! Sebastian! Who done this to you_! _Please don't die! I-I…love you_!"

Te'ssa screamed as she laid down her head onto his chest crying, suddenly out of nowhere someone from behind her slammed her down back into the bed. Feeling dazed from the blow, with overwhelming terror filling her eyes, she witness Malakhi hovering over her with his hands pinning her down.

_"Ahh! this can't be, please no… Malakhi H-how did you escape? I thought you were taking to jail! What did you do to Sebastian! I say let me up you fiend!" _roared Countessa angrily.

He didn't answer her, he just smiled eerily down at the pinned naked woman. She was vulnerable and helpless, Te'ssa tried to wiggle an arm away from his grip, but it was no use. He held on tight squeezing her wrist. She whimpered in pain begging him to stop. Malakhi's crystal green cat-like eyes raised in pleasure; he didn't care to let her go nor did her care that she pleading with him.

All he care about was to make that _**dirty bitch **_suffer, she just a_** dirty** whore _to him and he wanted his _whore_ to die. To bring up his heartless 'pleasure' another notch, he brought out his dagger shining it into her face.

Slapping her across the face hard, he smoothly glided the tip of the blade across her breast, making her wince in the stinging sensation of the opened cut. Sending small rivets of blood seeping through her umber skin. Malakhi knelt down lustfully to taste the dark blood following from her chest. In a panic reaction, Te'ssa freed her right arm from his grasp, sending a right hook to his face. She frantically tried to get up to flee, but was caught by him roughly pulling her dusky tresses from behind.

In anger, Malakhi back handed her with his balled up fist slamming her back into the bed. He was so furious he that repeatedly slapped her breaking her nose in the process. Malakhi forcibly grabbed her neck shaking and squeezing her wind pipe.

"_Die, Die, Die you stupid whore...you shouldn't have escaped from me and this wouldn't have happen." _he yelled while gritting his teeth in anger. Countessa tried to fight him off but couldn't, she was desperately gasping for air. Oddly as he was strangling her, a rush of water came up through her mouth, nose and eyes spraying everywhere.

* * *

Immediately, Te'ssa woke up under water in the bath tub. Her body shot up frantically splashing and thrashing around coughing up water as she gasped for air.

"Uhhhuuuuuggg. Uhg bergluu, she coughed up water trying not to choke to death.

Trying to escape the water, she struggled to clasped the side of the tub. Desperately trying to stand, her legs gave way under her own weight sending her back into the tub causing another big splash.

Countessa tried to yell for help, but the water muffled her cries. Instead of trying to stand on weak legs, she slowly slid out of the tub collapsing onto the cold hard wood floor of the wash closet room.

Trying to get her breathing under control, she cried uncontrollably to that horrible day mare. Why did she suddenly dream of these men? Especially that Chinese man she never seen nor met before? How does he know the young master? She had inkling a feeling that everything will come to the surface to be answered later on in the day or in upcoming weeks.

Countessa's orbs heavy with tears searched around the room, to surprise it was still light out and that nobody came to check up on her, not even the _dark _butler. Her heart was sadden by that thought, though he saved her earlier at the horses stables, but not here…why?

What did she expect when she told no one that she was getting cleaned up after lunch; especially a bath. This will not please the young master to see his maid in this state.

Still on the floor, Te'ssa felt her petite body unwillingly curling up into a fetal position; feebly hugging herself as she fainted into a slight unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everybody, how is your new year? Mine was so-so, took a break from writing a bit, I needed it. Anyways I wrote this as an in-between story in the story. I wanted to do something a little different. So I wrote an epilogue. Sorry that I kept going back and forth on her name, I couldn't decide on just writing her nick name or full name. I think I'll stick with the nick name, it's easier to type. :P Anyway the poor, poor Te'ssa I wonder what made her dream of Sebby. Does this mean she has feelings for him? She is really this complicated…huh (lol) Te'ssa's dreams may come true in later chapters...who knows. You'll have to read it to find out. **Please R&R**

**TO Detective: **Sorry I forgot the rest of your sn, but thanks for the tip...Sometimes when writing I'd forget the time period for a moment (lol) but I'm grateful for your input and reminder.

Also chpt 6 will be updated soon for **'That Butler, Midnight Romp' **so stay tuned...If you have a chance please read '**Poison &Watchdog' **in the Kuroshitsuji crossover section.

Lates ppls!


	6. Mixed Feelings Pt 1

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Phantomhive Manor

**Time**: 12:00 pm

**Occupants**: Well forget the damn introductions…you should know who these people are by now. (LOL)

**Whereabouts: **Countessa is still lying on the bathroom floor unconscious , Meanwhile Mister Sebastian is in the kitchen preparing the young master his lunch of Oolong Tea, light golden spring rolls and chicken w/ vegetables over white rice. The other servants and the young master are waiting for Miss Charles out in the rose garden for lunch.

**Story: **Soon after her 'rescue', The Phantomhive household receives a surprise visit from Ciel's betrothed. Later that afternoon, while enjoying the carriage ride to London with the young master, the young maid is interrupted by random questions from him. Bemused, Countessa cheeringly answers them with ease, except for one. (which makes her blush).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M: coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised **

* * *

**Chapter VI **

Mixed Feelings pt 1

* * *

Surrounded by darkness, nothing but darkness…there is no light, but only continuous darkness that engulfs me. Sitting in the darken corner of her mind, Te'ssa lowered her doe eyes in lost hope for a second, until she heard a mysterious smooth, but choppy voice call out to her in echoes beyond the darkness.

"Miss….Cha…rles ….Miss…Cha…rles….Charles…Are… yo…oou…right…right…alright?"

"W-who is that calling me? Why don't you leave… me be…I-I don't want to be… revived. Go away…" she replied woefully to the mysterious voice.

"Why must I leave you? Do you not want to be saved?" crooned the now clear mysterious smooth voice.

"….Does it matter? My life is a waste…I'll be dead soon anyway… Why the hell do you care." retorted Countessa.

"Heh heh…My Miss Charles…please stop being so childish. Aren't you aware that you're lying down on this cold bathroom floor? Do you want to catch a cold….or perhaps I should revive you with a single kiss just like sleeping beauty?" chuckled the mysterious smooth voice teasingly.

"Huh? Uh…a-a kiss?… Who is this?…S-Sebastian….is…is…that you?"

As Te'ssa slowly opened her eyes to the blinding bright lights trying to adjust her sight. She witness the striking young butler towering over her. Sebastian calmly knelt down by her side as he sent her a listless smirk reassuring her that she was safe. He'd gently pulled some of her wet dusky tresses away from the side of her face, stroking it warmly.

Te'ssa slightly closed her eyes to the endearing sensation. For a moment she thought that no one would come to find her. Surprised enough that _he _came, maybe a bit tad too late. Nonetheless, Te'ssa restlessly rolled onto her back and smiled up at her 'rescuer'.

The young maid forgotten that she was indecent, and soon realized that the butler's eyes were scanning directly upon her velvety nude body. In embarrassment, She quickly re-tighten herself into a fetal position away from his gaze; blushing like a mad woman as she furrowed her eyes together in shame.

"_Oh my…H-How unsightly…that he'd found me in this state…I would have gotten up on my own…without his help_! _Although, I am grateful he did come to my rescue (__**yet…again**__) maybe being a damsel in distress isn't so bad after all.." _she thought to herself.

Not realizing the bathroom window being opened, Te'ssa shivered uncontrollably as the afternoon cool air nip at her umber skin.

"Heh…Tsk tsk, Oh dear…look at you now, you're shivering." Said Sebastian as he began to pick up the shaken woman into his arms.

The young woman solemnly unraveled her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, setting her head onto his warm chest like a baby. He then grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her carefully, while rubbing her shoulders tenderly in a comforting motion.

Upon looking about the water closet, Sebastian noticed a half emptied tub of water, a very soaked wooden floor and the walls were also covered in wetness.

"Miss Charles, why would you not scream for help? And why did you not tell someone where you would be?"

"I-I didn't think anybody would have mind, besides I thought I could use a bath right after making a mess of myself in the kitchen."

"Ah, I see…I'd assumed it was one of the other servants that made that mess…I would have scolded them for your incident." Still in his arms, Sebastian turned walking towards the door out to the servants quarters.

Te'ssa eyes lowered apologetically… "_I'm sorry_" …she whispered melodiously; shyly rubbed his raven hair between her slender fingers on the back of his collar in forgiveness.

Sebastian subtly smiled from the good-hearted gesture, "_Mmm…hmm, you're becoming sensitive to me…before you would have been screaming at the top of your spirits for me to put you down. But I wonder what made you change your position of me so suddenly? What exactly happen in there Te'ssa." _escaping from his thoughts, he returned his attention back to the exotic woman now staring up at him.

"No matter, you can make it up assisting me with young master's dinner this evening. For now I shall escort you to your room." And with that Sebastian carried Te'ssa to her room to be properly dressed, upon entering she signaled him to set her down.

"Thank you Sebastian, I'm fine now." giving him an appreciated smile upon her humble face.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes…Te'ssa." said the butler still standing in close proximity to her.

Countessa's eyes shyly scanned the butler's lapels admiring the smooth black color as she continued…"How did you find me, when I haven't told no one where I would be and how long I've been unconscious?"

"Hmm… he thought pensively as he placed one gloved finger below his between his lips and handsome chin. Then continued….

"After delivering the young master's lunch to the rose garden, I returned back to the kitchen's side door. I've noticed there was this unusual sound of rushing water coming from the corridor. As I searched for the source, I found it to be in the servants quarters water closet. I assumed a failed sprung leak from one of the water pipes, but upon entering I found you lying on the floor unconscious."

"However, I'd say the whole lunch hour, if I've hadn't found you…. it would have been… longer."

"Oh…I-I see…"

"Is something the matter? You sounded a little dissatisfied?" said the butler as he tilted her oval face upwards piercing into those placid doe orbs.

Countessa removed her gaze away from his, she did not want to tell _him_ about the dream that bothered her. She decided it that at this point in time, it wasn't important enough to mention. And besides he probably didn't care to hear about it.

"Oh…uh…it's nothing…I-I'm fine..." She hesitated for a moment and then continued…. "I'm just happy that you've came to my rescue and besides I'll have to _reward_ you later. Smirked the young woman teasingly.

"Now if you please see your way out, I must get dressed." she said coyly as she playfully shoved the butler out the door.

Before she closed the door, Sebastian turned around giving her a sly wink and then walked off back towards the main corridor. Countessa just stood there wide-eye in the door way watching the young butler disappear in the distance.

"_Did he understood what I was implying? I sure hope not…I swear that man is a mischievous deviant…when he wants to be." _quietly chuckled the young maid to herself as she closed her bedroom door.

* * *

About an hour later (1 pm), Te'ssa emerged from her sleeping quarters fully dress in a fresh maid's uniform. She felt a little weird, having Sebastian seeing her fully in the buff. But what did she expect after being found lying on the bathroom floor unconscious. Sooner or later someone else would have found her in the same predicament too.

Anyhow, Te'ssa hurried to report to the young master…he'd must be worried where she'd been, that is if Sebastian haven't told him yet. Then again he would inform the young master about what has happen to her anyway.

Te'ssa remembered that his lordship was still out in the garden along with the others, before she could step out; the door bell rang unexpectedly in the main hall. Since she was close by, she calmly waltz over and answered the door.

Cracking a warm sweet smile, Te'ssa witness a young blond girl near the same age as the young master; accompanied with another. In turn the pre-teen girl stared at the umber skinned statuesque woman in utter confusion.

"Uh…I'm sorry I must be mistaken, you see I thought that Ciel Phantomhive lived here, sorry to trouble you." said the young blond girl sadly walking away

'Wait…Miss!" call out Countessa after her "My dear your not mistaken, this _is_ the Phantomhive Estate… Are you one of his acquaintances? I apologize for not introducing myself. I'm the new head maid of this household, Countessa M. Charles please to meet you." Finished Countessa with a graceful curtsy.

"Oh…no! I'm not an acquaintance…Ciel is my cousin and his fiancé; My name is Elizabeth Middleford and this my maid Maria. I'm pleased to meet you Countessa Charles." Happily giggled the pre-teen as she returned the curtsy.

"Oh my I didn't know that young master was engaged to someone as charming as you? smiled Countessa merrily.

She was taken back on how young these two were, the young master and that girl betrothed to be wedded and on that note cousins? This perplexed her, nobles marry other nobles within their families? She always thought that nobles married other different nobles of an older age.

For example; say that a young man in his early twenties marries a young lady as the same age would be appropriate. Since Countessa wasn't a noble, she probably wouldn't fully understand how the marriage process works in this country or any country with nobles for that matter. Overall she thought the young master must be happy regardless. (_wrong_)

"I'll escort you to the young master, he's out in the rose garden enjoying the warm day. I think he'll be excited to see you Lady Elizabeth."

"So Miss Countessa or do you prefer Tessa…how long you've worked for Ciel?

Te'ssa giggled and then answered the young girl "You can call me Te'ssa and to answer your question I've only been working for the Earl for about three weeks now."

"So how do you like being here? Isn't Ciel the most wonderful _man_ you've ever met? How do you get your hair like that? Do you like to play dress up? Do you smell like chocolate? Wow your skin is soo smooth like silk!"

_Wow this young girl sure can ask a million questions all at once, I'm surprised she didn't ask me if I had a lover…yet? _Chuckled Te'ssa to herself. "_Anyhow, I think it's adorably sweet."_

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Rose Garden….**

Ciel excused the four servants as they finished their lunch,sighing to himself the gardener stood their gazing up to the clear blue sky. Worried, he wonder where Miss Charles have gone.

Bard noticed that Finnie was lost in thought and called out to him. "Hey Finnie….Finnie….Finnie! Why are you just standing there? Hurry up and clean up or Sebastian will scold us for being late! And you'll know what will happened…he'll give us the triple decker ice cream scoop…above our heads!"

"I'm sorry Bard, but it's just that I'm worried about Miss Charles…it's been an hour since she promised to have lunch with us. I just hope that nothing has happened to her.

"Yeah...She probably decided to ditch us for another household for a better salary." Joked the 'Chef'

"Aaah! Bard! Don't be so rude…I doubt that Miss Charles would leave us for another family. If it wasn't for her, Master Ciel wouldn't have invited us to have lunch with him. Usually it wouldn't be possible since he'd preferred it alone." cried Finnie.

"Yeeaahh, I supposed your right there kiddo. Ever since the dame came here the young master has changed a little." replied the 'Chef' "Also if you haven't notice, Mister_ Intimidating _is quite fond of her too. Which is strange… since he's a very hard person to please." he concluded.

"H-hey Bard! Finnie! Lets hurry back before we get a good scolding from Mister Sebastian!" Frantically waved Maylene holding onto the picnic blanket.

Maylene was also worried about Miss Charles too; this was the first time meeting someone else other than male. Don't get her wrong she enjoys being around her guys especially that dashing butler. But having another female around was quite a refreshing take for the Phantomhive household.

* * *

As the three women approached the garden, Elizabeth's vivid emerald green eyes spotted her beloved betrothed seated at a small table near the water fountain. She gaily rushed in a blurred motion passed Te'ssa to molest the young Earl in an jovial embrace.

"Cccccciiiiiiiieeeeelllll! Squealed the young blonde girl as she opened her arms wide to hug and squeeze him like a tick.

"L-Lizzie? What are you doing here? He asked her questionably surprised, trying to wiggle his way out from her tight viselike grip on him.

"I wanted to see you before I departed to France, a good friend of mother's in invited the family to an opera by the very famous Countess LaSalle. Ciel I know that this is on short notice but I wished that you could attend."

"Perhaps next time Lizzie, however we here at the Phantomhive Estate have our very own Songbird.'' Coolly acclaimed Ciel smugly.

"Who?…You mean Sebastian? Looking puzzlingly over to the stoic butler standing behind his young master quietly.

Ciel smirked coyly as he shook his head no and pointed toward his maid Countessa; who was standing next to rose bush admiring the fully blossomed flowers.

"Miss Charles, please come over here." beckoned Ciel to his preoccupied maid. "Ah, y-yes young master, is there something you desire?"

"Yes, would you please grace us with your beautiful voice." replied the young boy nonchalantly

"Uhh, yes what song would you like for me…." before she could continue, the butler interrupted her in mid-sentence.

"Excuse me…. Milord before you continue, may I suggest something to Miss Charles."

"Hmm….as you wish….Sebastian."

The butler bowed in response, then continued turning towards the young woman. "Miss Charles?'

"Yes Mister Michaelis…" sparsely batting her long dusky eyelashes toward him in curiosity.

"Do you mind if I play the violin along with your song? I think what ever you choose to sing will be most befitting with the melody." asked the butler earning a grin to his corporeal face.

Te'ssa blinked her doe-eyes rapidly in awe. She couldn't believe her ears, that he'd asked to perform with her? At first she thought Sebastian wasn't fond of her singing, but then Countessa remembered what he'd called her earlier this morning. _"My little forbidden songbird" _

She smiled shyly and quietly mouthed _"Yes" _to him, then she turned her attention back to the young master and his betrothed.

"Milord…Milady, This song that I'll sing for you is a song brought from a little story sung by the women of my family; of true love and how that love blossomed from a struggle of trust. I think you and Lady Elizabeth would enjoy this very much." she concluded with a wink to the both of them.

"Mister Michaelis, on my queue you can start playing to the rhythm of my voice."

With one sway of her delicate finger, she conducted the butler to start playing to her humming. He'd matched her beautifully as she let soft harmonious notes escape her lips. The melody of the tender violin and her voice danced wonderfully to the tune of ever lasting love.

Elizabeth rocked lightly back and forth to the symphonic sound, her emerald greens sparkled wide-eye to Ciel's lone azure one. He knew the look on her face meant that she wanted to dance. Even though he disliked dancing, sighing he forced a smile to his face. Ciel then stood up, walked over to the young lady and held out his hand to her, "May I have this dance….Milady."

After the romantic dance with his lady, Ciel and his butler watched Lady Elizabeth departed from the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian looked down at his pocket watch. It read…"2:34 pm"

"Sebastian prepare the carriage and go locate Miss Charles, she will be accompanying me into London. I want to speak to her alone without interruptions." commanded the young boy standing beside his butler.

The butler bowed with his hand over his heart and simply replied. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Inside the dinning hall, Countessa began humming to herself happily as she set down a freshly cleaned white embroider table cloth, smoothing it out delicately with her hands.

Te'ssa paused for a moment to gaze outside the window, that song she sung an hour ago had been on her mind. Remembering how Sebastian matched the tempo of her soulful vocals with the melody of the violin; made her smile earnestly.

It was sweet to know that he actually likes her without the games. _Maybe...just maybe_ she was starting to fall for him too. Before she could return back to her work, Te'ssa watched Maylene wobbled into the dinning room with dishes and glasses rattling on the tray cart. She was trying her best not to break anything especially when that _dark_ butler is always lurking around.

"Oh… Maylene! Just wait right…there. I'm coming to assist you!" Merrily exclaimed Countessa slightly jaunts towards her.

"Oooh, Miss Charles! Thank you very much ma'am." smiled the shorter maid. Countessa sweetly instructed her to hand one plate at a time over as she set up the dinning table.

Maylene observed the head maid closely, with precision Countessa placed the dinner plates gracefully one by one. The room was too silent for her liking, she shyly rubbed her hands together trying to think of something to say.

Thinking pensively, She thought about a topic that both of them would like. "_Ok Maylene think of something, anything_. _but of what…ugh this is too hard! Wahhh…what should I do…what should I dooooo!"_

Softly clenching her fist delicately as she slammed into her opened palm "I got it!" she announce out loud startling the head maid out of her trance . "Miss Charles, may I ask you for some advice."

"Sure Maylene, what is your question that you want me to answer."

Maylene always wanted sound advice about how to get men or a certain man. Usually keeping these things to herself, the thought of asking the other two was just out of the question.

"Well…I-I was wondering on how to get Mist…er I mean… someone that y-you fancy a present." slightly stuttered the maid as she blushed a lovely shade of light pink onto her cheeks.

This news delighted the head maid, she knew all to well who the younger woman was infatuated with . It was obvious enough that it was Mister _dark_ butler. As alluring and mysterious he is, any woman who have crossed paths with him will surely want a him as a prized possesion.

Countessa giggled happily and then continued pretending not to know who. "So who is this gentlemen that we speak of ?"

"Ah…umm…I-I…well he's perfect in every way, dashing, smart, warm, considerate, strong and so handsome. Oh I don't know. Maylene paused for a moment thinking and then pressed on. "I know he is very difficult to please, but I'm most grateful to work with such a person."

Down the hallway, as Sebastian approached the double doors to the dinning hall. He overheard two maids talking loudly about who else..._him_. Slyly grinning to himself, the butler didn't immediately barge into the room, instead he hid behind the door eavesdropping onto their private conversation.

"Ah, I see…does he know how you feel?" she asked smoothly

"Uh…I don't know… most of the time I don't think he cares on how I feel about him. He can be very cold, heartless, scrutinizing, menacing man. But when he's with the young master, he cares for him so much…I'm kind of jealous of him."

This stunned Countessa, she knew that Maylene was fond of him too, but this is just very rich. It was not like she was making fun of her, for the feelings she felt for him. But this insightful view on how she felt was very humbling. But why wouldn't Sebastian return her feelings? Oh that's right the love dynamics between house servants were strictly forbidden, but it was odd to her, why would Sebastian be into her now and not Maylene?

This feeling struck her like lighting bolt, she felt a deep remorse stinging her heart for the young woman before her. As if she stole something from her secret stash. Interrupting from their conversation, Mister said Butler waltz in, this time his face wasn't so pleasant almost seemingly crossed.

"Maylene! What have I've told you about dawdling about, don't bother Miss Charles with frivolous questions of your naiveté. Get back to work!" He snorted in a tone that reverberated across the room.

This frighten and irritated Countessa greatly, she was tired of him screaming at them with rile. Her dusky eyebrows furrowed in disgust. Ignoring his command, she turned to Maylene stopping her in mid-step with just one hand on top of her slender shoulder.

"Wait… Maylene, you do not have to go." calmly announced Countessa as she squared her gaze back to the brooding man before them. "In fact**, **_**Stay**_…. _**Right**_… _**Here**_… and help me finish setting up the table." challenged the exotic woman cocking a smuggling grin to her oval face.

Maylene's eyes widen in amazement… _Did Miss Charles just actually stood up to Mister Sebastian_? In all of her time being at the Phantomhive Estate nobody has ever talked to him like that, well except for the young master and he respects old man Tanaka, but this was new to her.

Through her thick glasses, she watched the two in their ultimate stare down. Neither one of them budging from their spots. Countessa did not remove her gaze away from him as she continued to talk to her.

"Maylene please go and retrieve the silverware for the table. Also tie your shoes and on your way back be extra careful ok." Maylene bowed in response as she cautiously exited the room avoiding the _dark_ butler's glare.

Sebastian on the other hand, his eyes did not waver either…he was more fascinated by the fact someone like this woman actually challenged him again. This _is _quite attractive to him, this is the reason why; _she_ of all people could hold her own against _him_. He wanted her even more, the burning desire to taste that forbidden exotic fire within her. Now he understood why Malakhi wanted her so badly or at least why. She was a new forbidden dream, _his_ forbidden dream, but he'll never tell her that.

Disgusted, Countessa took a step back away from the table; rolling her eyes at the butler as she angrily walked away from his sight. Sebastian didn't want this standoff to end just yet, he quickly maneuvered his way to her, just stepping in front obstructing her path from going any further. " Tch, Are we playing this damn game again? Well I'm no mood to-'' before she could finish her sentence; Sebastian pulled her into a close embrace kissing her luscious lips feverishly.

He forced his smooth tongue between her lips tasting every inch of it, the sensation her felt good to him. This emotion of erupting passion filled him eagerly as he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body into hers; lifting up her left leg and wrapped it around him caressing her supple slender thigh sensually. "_Mmm…I want you Te'ssa._" he moaned into her ear deeply in a lustful tone.

Countessa doe orbs widen furiously as she shoved Sebastian away slapping him in the process. "How dare y-you dandy! Kissing me like that! You have some nerve! I don't want to speak to you ever!" yelled the young woman dashing off towards the main hall leaving him behind.

"Uhm, once again my _forbidden_ little songbird I'll _enjoy_ our little 'cat and mouse' game of struggle later tonight." quietly acclaimed Sebastian with arousal in his smooth voice.

* * *

Countessa slowed down her steps as she entered the main hall; leaning onto the stair banister the young maid hung her head down pausing for a breather. "What has come over that _man_? She said with annoyance in her voice. "Haa…ha ha sometimes I think he's a manic in disguise." laughed Countessa uneasy to herself. Being oblivious to her surroundings, she did not notice the young master standing behind her on top of the steps.

"Miss Charles there you are... I see that your ready to go into London with me." announced Ciel pretending not to over-hear herself conversation about his butler.

"Ah! Eh…y-young master…I almost forgot about that, Yes I'm read to accompany you." abruptly replied the young woman in surprise forcing a crooked smile to her flaccid lips . "_Damn, did he overheard me, oops_!"

"Excellent, after you madam." he said while pointing his cain towards the doors. Countessa bowed shyly, then saunters over to the main doors to escort the young man out. Upon opening the door, there he was the lanky butler awaiting for them by the carriage entrance.

Her eyes lit up in confusion at his rapid re-appearance. "_H-how did he get here so quickly? Well I don't want to know besides I'm upset with him." _

The young master casually walked up to the butler as he helped him inside. Sebastian turned to the young woman before him as he extended his gloved right hand out to her. Looking down at his hand, Countessa smacked his hand away in a "**Thanks but no thanks**" gesture as she helped herself inside the carriage.

* * *

**A/N**: Whew! this one was a long ass chapter I had to cut this one down into two parts because there was to much going on. Anyways...what's going on people I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter the Epilogue. I hoped that you understand that it wasn't an ending just a precursor to what is or will be happening soon. The next chapter will be as long as this one with some interesting events like more fighting. YeeAHHhh! ROFL oh and by the way **Please Read and Review** I need more people reviewing it and don't be shy I do not bite at all.

Update...Chapter 7 has some very interesting moments...I had to change the Introduction of story a bit, Yes there is fighting in it and some very 'saucy' moments too.


	7. Mixed Feelings Pt 2

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Downtown London, East End

**Time**: 4:15 pm

**Occupants**: Well forget the damn introductions…you should know who these people are by now. Ha hah

**Whereabouts: **Ciel, Countessa and Sebastian riding in carriage head off into downtown London to go seek an associate (_I guess you can call him that_)

**Story: **Later that afternoon, while somewhat enjoying the carriage ride to London with the young master, the young maid train of thought is interrupted by short random questions from him. Bemused, Countessa cheeringly answers them with ease. Soon upon arrival she meets this man she'd seen in her day mare, but it turns out to be not what she expected.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M: coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised **

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Mixed Feelings pt 2

* * *

Looking down at his hand, Countessa smacked it away in a "**Thanks, but no thanks**" gesture as she helped herself inside the carriage.

Apologetically, Sebastian watched her closely as she sat down gracefully across the young master. Countessa knew that he was watching her, but didn't bother to acknowledge his glances, she was still quite upset with him.

Noticing the stale air between the two servants, Ciel became little annoyed as he glared at his butler to close the door and start driving.

Sebastian reluctantly bowed lightly, closed the door and climb up the drivers seat. As he slapped the reins once commanding the horses to pull away from the manor's driveway. He smirked to himself as he thought about that kiss he planted on his forbidden exotic songbird. He'd never would have guessed, that _he_ a **demon**, who has lived for a long time; would fall for a human or _any_ human for that matter. This feeling of this strange emotion was very new to him. Maybe being in the human world for too long made him that way.

Meanwhile inside the carriage, Ciel scanned his maid's solemn face, he actually never took noticed on how exotic looking she was.

Before he didn't really care….he was happy to get another maid, but now looking upon her she's a very striking young woman. _He wonder what Chancellor Barns exactly wanted from her_? _Whatever it is, it must be of some great value, maybe even greater on the black market_. He thought to himself

When he consulted her early this morning she only told him about how Roman Magee was murdered, but never mentioned anything about taking something from Barns. Although in last night's incident, that butler of his seemed to know what Countessa had.

He must get to the bottom of this immediately, but first he had covertly ask her some mundane questions.

As Countessa gazed outside the window, her mind was on that forced kiss she'd received from Sebastian just minutes ago. _Why is he now acting like Malakhi? Did that man slip Sebastian something in last night's incident? No, that's just silly. And if he did that wouldn't have gone too well." _she thought to herself.

She replayed the standoff argument in her mind. Remembering those eyes of his, how he scowled with bitter intent in his gaze; as if he wanted to rip Maylene into pieces horrified her. Countessa couldn't understand someone like him can be sweet as pie, but then turn into a complete _monster_.

She felt whatever it is about him might be the death of her. If she pried deeper into the mystery of that butler; she wouldn't like the end result.

Countessa blinked restlessly as she watched the forest go by in a slowed blurred motion. Upon doing so, the young maid's doe-eyes caught a glimpse of an lone azure orb side-glancing her in curiosity.

Not looking directly at the young boy, Countessa sank into the comfortable seat, semi giggled to watchful eye of the young earl. "_Well I wonder why he's doing gawking at me like that, he must be curious to ask me more questions again. Heh….children." _

"Young master if you must, please stop staring at me like I'm a new animal at a zoo. I am fully aware the reason you've brought me here with you. You want to continue to ask me questions? Am I not correct." coolly declared the young woman boldly.

Ciel's eye widen in amazement; he'd never heard Countessa speak this way before? Usually her demeanor is quite calm, jovial, and lovely (yeah only when she's around you _kiddo_)…what has made her change so suddenly? Although to him; her direct attitude is more of a sassiness which is very interesting indeed.

Thinking not too much on it, he assumed it was about his butler and that face he made before their departure. Although not unaccustomed to the demonic manservant, he must have upset her or that she had some choice words for him in a struggle of some sort. But for whatever the cause maybe he didn't like to have his servants at odds with each other.

Anyhow, he had to stop dawdling about thinking of his servants personal affairs as interesting they maybe, he wanted her to answer some unresolved questions.

"Hmm….alright since you have caught on, answer me this…when is your date of birth?"

Bemused, Countessa continued to stare out the carriage window pretending not to listen to him. Just to humor the boy she answered him anyway.

"Mid-spring April 12 of 1867."

"Your family's names, starting with your mother and father?"

"My father's name is Raymond and My mother's name Natamie, we call her Nattie for short. Also I have an elder brother named Thomas..._also_...Ah, my grandmother Sophie."

"Do have a favorite hobby?"

"Swimming…."

"Swimming?" repeated the young earl in a curious tone. "Interesting, I've always thought singing is your favorite pastime."

"Yes that is also true, but before coming to England with Lord Barns. I'd always go down to the watering hole for a swim near by my family's farm. Young master, do you want me to teach you how to swim?" asked Countessa smoothly

"Uh, that's not necessary Miss Charles…I'm not that fond of water recreation types." he announced with quickness in his voice.

"Ha ha ha my word young lord don't be so bashful, I've overheard Sebastian talking about you going for a swim with Lady Elizabeth earlier this summer. I must say that I find that utterly adorable." Softly chuckled Countessa teasingly.

Ciel squinted his eye in a displeasing manner, he didn't like being tease not by anyone and definitely not by his butler. The young maid notice the sudden change in his demeanor. And thought…"_Aw a bruised ego perhaps? No matter he's still cute when upset. Maybe I should humor him a bit."_

"Alright your lordship, can we get onto the real questions. You want me to answer a few unresolved ones that I did not disclose before." replied Countessa now looking directly at the young Earl with a sly smile.

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

"Fine I'll tell you, but just a warning what I'll show you won't be too pleasant for your eyes." she said as she shyly turned away from his gaze.

The young Earl became perplexed by this news, what does she mean by that "_won't be too pleasant for your eyes." _

"Miss Charles please explain yourself this instant!" he demanded sharply.

Countessa started to shake uncontrollably in the cushion seat…she held her hand over her mouth trying not to vomit…"Y-young… M-master…. I-I don't …feel… s-so… g-good! Ahh! I'm changing…..h-help me….p-please…"

Countessa clutched onto her chest tightly, the throbbing pain of her heart raced over her body in agonizing pain. "Ahhh!" she screamed again.

Her once vivid doe-eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed onto the carriage floor. Ciel watch in horror as everything unfolds in front of him. "Miss Charles! Sebastian! Stop the carriage!"

On that command, the butler abruptly stopped the carriage right in the middle of the Forrest. He quickly jumped down from the driver's seat and swiftly opened the door; his ruby-reds witness the young master on the carriage floor, holding the young maid limp in his arms in a aghast state.

"S-Sebastian I-I don't know… what happened s-she just…just…" said the young boy with worry in his lone azure eye. "Sebastian …I order you to save her now! Don't dawdle you here me! **Save**… **Her**… **Now**!"

"Young Master…"

"Stop calling me…." before he'd finish his sentence, the butler pointed to the snickering maid in his arms.

He felt the rush of heat spread across his face in embarrassment, he abruptly dropped the young maid onto the floor, stood up, shoved passed the butler as he walked out the carriage with rile.

Countessa sat up laughing at the young Earl. "Hah ha I do apologize young master, but this was too tempting to pass up with you being so serious all the time, I thought you needed some humor."

Furious, the young earl turned his back on her, he didn't want to hear another word. Countessa knew that she was in the wrong for doing such a nasty trick to the young master, but she only thought it would bring to laugh to his glum face. Countessa thought since he's always on edge all the time he would show more emotion.

Sebastian on the other hand turn about face laughing at his master's expense, it was quite amusing to see him panic-stricken with worry. He felt glad that he wasn't the only one who would do such a thing to the young master, but yet so boldly? He thought this was pay back for the young master laughing at him in last night's mishap with Malakhi.

Still not turning to her, he angrily replied back. "Miss Charles! You think this is funny! I'm trying to be serious and _you _dared to make a cruel joke at the expense of me! I don't appreciate this at all, You are hear by fired! You can walk back to the manor and pack your things!"

Countessa's eyes widen in surprise to his angry outburst. She didn't think he'd get this real upset at her, but this was so unheard of to her, this sort of gagged usually worked on children his age, well at least it worked on children in that lived near the farm back home.

"Young Master …forgive me…. I didn't think this would have upset you so greatly? Since you are still a child I thought playing with you would be fun? Haa…no matter what I say to you, my apologies will be fallen on deaf ears. Anyhow since you want me gone I'll leave." she did not bow to him, she just turned to travel back to the manor alone.

Finished from his chuckling at the minor spectacle, Sebastian turned to the young boy. "Young Master now your being silly…I know that your utterly upset, and I understand that Miss Charles did not meant any harm, But do you want to let her go so easily like that?"

Ciel did not say anything, his arms were now crossed in a displeasing manner. Again his butler pleaded "Young Master answer me? If you don't, I'll take that as a yes and we can continue into London." declared the dark butler.

Still turned away, Ciel did not move nor answer him; he'd stayed put in his spot on the road. He was very silent, a little too silent.

Sebastian felt something was wrong as he approached his master, before putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Out from the corner of his eyes he noticed Countessa standing there. "_Te'ssa_" whisper the butler to himself as he creased an eyebrow in surprise.

"I thought you took your leave when the young master order you too? What have changed your mind?"

"I know that he'd ordered me too, but I just can't leave him! For some unknown reason I just owe him…"

Sebastian looked to his young master, he knew that he was listening to the conversation before him. Did the young master really want to let Countessa go? She did make him feel at ease with her songs and she did keep the other servants out of trouble. Actually he was relieved that she'd returned to the young master and _him_. Besides he wanted to finish their little forbidden 'cat & mouse' game later on tonight.

Countessa walked up slowly to Ciel who was in fact crying? This is the first time she'd seen him ever shed tears, the young maid felt remorse for scaring the young boy the way she did.

She said nothing to him as she pulled the young boy into her supple chest soothing his heart. Surprisingly, Ciel did not push her away he just held onto her as he cried harder. He really thought that she was dead for a moment, he didn't like to be joked around when it came to people whom he liked. He really likes his new maid, songbird and friend.

Still holding him in her arms Countessa whispered lovingly into his ear softly. "_Dear_ _Master_ _Ciel, I never meant to frighten you. I'm surprised to see that you've shone compassion and vulnerability in the account of saving someone else. Whether or not you want to hear this, but you have a good-heart." _she said as she kissed the top of his head.

During the whole endearing scene, the butler checked his pocket watch " 3:25 pm.", thinking to himself "_If we don't arrive to London on time, dinner will be delayed tonight."_

"Not to interrupt Young Master, Miss Charles…but we should be moving along shortly to London or we'll be very behind schedule." Coolly announced the poised butler smiling to the both of them.

Peeling away from the warm embrace, Ciel wiped away his tears, straighten his outfit, regain his haughty position and nodded in agreement. Calmly waltzing over to his butler who again helped the young Earl inside. He then turned to Countessa who just stood their now with tears in her eyes. She didn't know if whether he needed her services. "_What does it matter? He fired me… I might as well start walking back_." she sadly thought to herself as she started walking back towards the manor.

Quickly the butler poked his head inside, the young boy whispered something inaudible to his manservant. Knowing all to well that he knew what was said.

"Very well sir…"

Sebastian hurriedly jaunts towards the walking woman and stops her with just one gloved finger. "I'm sorry Countessa you cannot go that way, the young master has forgiven you please rejoin him inside the carriage."

* * *

Even though a bit delayed from the little mishap, the three finally arrive in London's East End. For the rest of the ride there, Ciel and Countessa came to an understanding that she would no longer play any pranks on him, unless it was at _his_ butler's expense.

Before the young Earl took his leave from the carriage, he told Countessa to wait here; while he and Sebastian took care of some business in that building. Nodding her head once in agreement. The young maid curiously watched the two disappear inside, she was a little bit worried about being in the city again.

Countessa recalled the first time she'd arrived here in London with Chancellor Barns, it was a very negative experience.

When she first stepped off the ocean liner at the London docks, the air quality was very sooty and foggy, the streets where very dark and bleak like charcoal. It was nothing like home, where everything had color and liveliness to the people and towns. Whether she liked it or not London became her new home away from home. Countessa shyly walked towards an awaiting carriage along side Barns. This is where she first met his butler Malakhi De'Gray, he was a odd looking young fellow of 5'11, his crystal green cat-like eyes staring at her brown doe orbs coldly.

Since Barns is his employer he had to mind his manners in front of 'guest', he reluctantly sighed as he held out his gloved hand. Before helping her inside the carriage, he squeezed her hand tightly making her wince in pain. Countessa quickly snatched her hand away from his grasp, she stared at him with rile. "_What was that for_?" she softly whispered to him.

Malakhi only smirked in smugness to her pain, he didn't have to answer to the likes of…_that_ _undesirable. _She will never be anything more than a dirty _teapot._

Before heading towards the Barns Manor, they dropped in Smithfield Meat Market to pick up a few things for that evening's dinner. Countessa clench onto her white handmade shawl that her grandmother Sophie made her. As she walked in close proximity to the Lord; just barely stopping to view the day's selections. Although she's used to smelling the stink of slaughtered animals, whole warehouse reeked of blood and entrails did not bother her. Standing at one of the meat stations, one of the meat merchants accused her of stealing a small portion of pork.

The merchant swiftly grabbed hold of her arms shaken her violently, questioning her about where she hid the meat and calling her all sorts of offensive names as he yelled for the Yard.

Luckily Chancellor Barns is a man of Law, he quickly dismissed the accusation when he pointed to his butler who purchased the meat.

Feeling a bit embarrassed for causing a scene, the merchant swiftly apologize to the well-known Judge and Philanthropist. He even reluctantly apologize to her, Countessa quickly accepted and returned hiding behind the Chancellor shyly. Thinking about it made her even nervous, Countessa quickly closed the carriage curtains hiding herself away from the world.

However inside the building, we follow the young Earl and his butler down a flight of stairs leading towards a decorative red and gold door, behind it emitted a hint of potent smell of opium.

"Young master… are your positive that you want to enter such a place?"

"Does it matter now, I have no other choice. Besides I want to get this done and over with as soon as possible."

Upon entering, Ciel instantly covered his nose with his sleeve blocking the pungent smell from wafting in his lungs. The room was swath in heavy smoke of the drug; surround the room of forgotten men and women lay about on make-shift beds on high endues fixes of stupor.

The young boy and butler maneuvered around towards the end of the room, where a tall, slender man sat of cunning business tactics and underground handling with females surrounded him. He smoked a long pipe of Chinese tobacco, exhaling into the already heavily doped up room. He also had a young girl straddling him, you would think it was perverse, but actually it was not the case.

The man spoke first…"Ah, isn't the young Earl of Phantomhive and poised Mister Butler gracing me with a visit." he grinned with resolve. "So what do I owe you this time?"

"I need some information on a certain business man you deal with on occasion."

"Ah and whom are we speaking about my dear little Earl?" the man asked curiously. Ciel hated when he called him "little" he was a _grown_ man not a little man.

"Chancellor Barns….

"Barns? Said the man cocking a eye open in suspicion. "Hm, he's a prominent man of the business world and also a 'good' philanthropist. He recently 'donated' a very large shipment this week. " smiled the man in high resolve.

"Anyways Earl, why the sudden interest in him? Does he owe you some unpaid debts?"

"No, but I would like to ask him a few questions on a certain item that I'm interested in buying from him."

"Oh…? Does this have to do with a certain someone?

The young earl and butler side-eyed each other in unison, they knew all to well that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"That I don't know, but I want his contact information to speak to him about." finished the young earl as he watched him shift his body to the side of the girl. The smell of the room was getting to him, he wanted Lau to hurry up hand over the information.

Lau noticed that Ciel was getting uncomfortable being in the Opium Den, this was no place for a child like him to be. Shifting back, he slyly smiled up at Ran-Mao, "My dearest Ran-Mao should I give the young earl an useful hand?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes, no?" softly announced Lau as he cupped his hand over her petite chin nodding it for her.

"Mister Lau, that isn't necessary." abruptly announce the butler as he spoke up for the young boy. " However, the young master has other important matters to attend too, would you please hand over the information." coolly demanded Sebastian.

Suddenly, two heavy metal balls attached to a medium stick (Chui) slammed down in front of the young earl and his manservant. In a quick reaction Sebastian prepared to protect his master from approaching harm.

Lau raised his hand in suspension. "Wait Ran-Mao…first let's wager a little game Earl. In order for you to obtain the information. Have your pristine butler fight against Ran-Mao for it, of course not in here. However do we have an agreement Earl?"

Ciel wasn't in the mood for games right now, he was too busy trying to slow down his breathing in the stink of the room.

He digress in response. "Fine, let me speak to my butler outside in private before we begin." Lau nodded in a slight bow to the young boy's request. Ciel turned swiftly as he and his butler waltz out the room. Quickly walking up the stairs, the young Earl exhaled immediately when the door was opened to the outside.

"Finally! I cannot stand the stink of that place!" He sharply yelled in detest. "Sebastian go and retrieve that information. Also do this swiftly as you can…go easy on Ran-Mao I don't want them to suspect that your not 'normal'."

Sebastian bow lightly as he complied. "Yes, My Lord.

* * *

As Ciel returned to the carriage, he'd noticed the curtains were closed. Alarmed he cautiously approached the door. Suddenly slammed wide open as Countessa jumped into Ciel's little arms. "Young Master!"

"Wah! C-Countessa…what is the matter! And why are you crying?" he demanded in utter surprise.

"I heard strange noises coming from the outside and I was ready to fend off an intruder from entering. And when I opened the door it was just you. I'm sorry…" she said as she finished dotting her face of tears.

Ciel was dumbfounded by this woman's erratic behavior today. "_Has she been swallowing pills for a crazy person?" _However, he hoped that this will not play out later in the evening, he wanted his personal songbird to return back to herself. He then lightly touched her hand, motioning to her that everything will be alright.

Meanwhile inside another private room in Lau's Opium Den, Sebastian stood there stiff as a board tightening his white leather gloves waiting for Ran-Mao to make her first move. Sitting in a 'emperor's' chair, Lau watched gleefully as the fighting commences. In slow tiger like moves, with Chui in hand, Ran-Mao stared down her prey waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Feeling a little irritated, Lau restlessly taunts the dark butler in amusement. "Mister Butler, aren't you going to make your first move? Ran-Mao is getting a little _bored_…."

On that cue, Sebastian grinned slyly as he slightly 'waltz' towards the young girl. When out of nowhere the lights abruptly went out. "GYAH!" someone screamed out loud. Scrambling around for the light switch in the dark; finally locating the switch flipping it on, Lau was met with one of Ran-Mao's Chui to his face. Sebastian 'sweetly' grinned to the horrified man who's back was now to the wall in defeat.

"Please Mister Lau don't worry…. I didn't hurt her too much, she's just taking a "_Little Catnap_". You see that I've won this little wager for my master… what do you say, that you will give up the requested information." smiled the butler with resolve in his smooth voice.

* * *

**A/N: Alright thanks to those who have provided me with some mindful advise on my writing. As long as you can give me some good advice I'll happily to oblige, if you want to insult me for my writing, then so be it there is nothing I can do, but to piss you off more by writting a little bit more better and clever. (Ha ha ha) Anyways if you want to know more about Ran-Mao's weapon look up Chui in wikipeia. Also this chapter was quite long, I would have have written more but I really didn't want too. So I'll have to continue this as a third part named a little differently. However, the small in-between chapter I put up before will be in chapter 8 explaining in more detail :P. But please continue to read and review I do enjoy reading what you've got to say.**

**Peace!**


	8. Feelings Erupt

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Downtown, Lau's Opium Den

**Time**: 16:45 pm

**Occupants**: Well forget the damn introductions…you should know who these people are by now. Ha hah

**Whereabouts: **Still in Downtown London, Ciel, Countessa and Sebastian try to wrap up for the day before dinner time.

**Story: **Upon defeating Ran-Mao, Lau hands over the requested information to the dark butler. Later, Lau joins the young Earl for dinner at the townhouse since it was too late to return to the Main Estate. Over dinner Ciel and Lau dicuss the whereabouts of Chancellor Barns, at the same time Lord Randall pays an surprise visit to the young Earl and his news could not sound any better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M: very coarse language, sexual situations, nudity and some violence. Reader's discretion is advised **

**A/N**: Ah I'm so sorry guys, the time stamped on the 7th chapter is all wrong, I meant for them to leave at 3:00pm from the Estate and arrive in downtown London at 4:15 pm because of the small falling out. Wasn't paying attention -_-;. Anyways more slight funny parts…eh a little bit of romance, but for the most part very serious. I thank those who have been reading, giving me advise on improving and adding my story as their faves, very much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Feelings Erupt (conclusion of Mixed Feelings pt 1&2)

* * *

"Please Mister Lau... don't worry…. I didn't hurt her too much, she's just taking a _Little Catnap_". As you can see that I've won this little wager for my young master… what do you say, that you will give up the requested information." smiled the butler with resolve in his smooth voice.

"Hah, well done Mister Butler….here is the requested information." Lau nervously hands over the piece of paper to the dark butler.

Sebastian bowed lightly, placed the note inside his trench coat, then took his leave from the room. When the coast was clear, Lau promptly ran over to Ran-Mao's side; gently placing her into his arms. Ran-Mao! Ran-Mao! Are you alright? he said with worry in his voice as he sweetly stroked her small lovely face.

Stirring around in his arms, Ran-Mao slowly opened her eyes and lightly smiled up at her panic-stricken brother. Relieved that she was alright, he spoke to her softly. "Haa…as long your alright, that butler is a very tricky man, what did he do to you exactly?" Ran-Mao didn't say a word to him as she quickly stood up turning away from her brother's sight. She abruptly pointed to a red bruise on the back of her slender neck.

"Ah, I see what he did…Hmm clever Mister Butler. Knocking out the lights to cause disarray amongst the darkness. Anyhow, let me tend to that bruise Ran-Mao. After this, we can go home and start dinner, ok?" he said finishing with a smile.

As Lau felt around for a handkerchief in his jacket to sooth over Ran-Mao's bruise, instead of pulling out one, he took out a piece of neatly folded paper. "Hmm...What is this?" Curious he opened it, to his chagrin this wasn't _his_ personal information. To his horror it was the right information the butler won for his young master. "_Oh dear_..."

Upon exiting the building Lau yell after him from behind. Mister Butler!... Mister Butler!... Wait!

Dumbfounded, Sebastian turned around in awe, _now what_? he thought "Haa...Haa...I'm sorry Mister Butler you've got the wrong piece of information."

"What in the world is going on? murmured Ciel from inside the carriage looking outside. Sitting next to him, Countessa eye's widen in surprise to see that man in her day mare right in the flesh. _That's him! That man from my dream earlier this afternoon, but something is off about him." _she said in a hushed whisper.

Ciel side glanced at the young maid in question, "What is she whispering about?" Shrugging it off as he opened the door to jumped down from the carriage, on instinct the butler instantly caught the young boy in his arms setting him down gently.

"What's that you say Lau?" Question the young earl putting his hands on top of his hips. "I've said that I've gave your butler the wrong information, Earl." he replied.

Turning to his butler, Ciel looked to him..."Sebastian, hand over the information..." on that command the dark butler reached inside his trench coat and pulled out an small note. Ciel snatched the small note from his hands, and eagerly opened it; to what he read horrified him. "N-no this cannot be?"

"..."

"Lau? Is this some kind of joke? W-what...is _this_? A recipe for Kung Pao Chicken?"

"Oh my...ha ha I'm sorry Earl, I must have grabbed the wrong one by mistake. Although I don't mind your butler preparing this for dinner at your residence tonight? What do you say?... How about it Earl." he said while gracing a sly smile to his face.

"Lau?...You cheeky bastard..."

"Now, Now young master no need for name calling, it was just an honest mistake."

"How can you say that Sebastian! You didn't even bother to look you fool!" he said while whaling his tiny arms in anger.

Meanwhile inside of the carriage, the young maid watched the whole spectacle unfold in front of her. Raising an dusky eyebrow in amusement, Countessa couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't stop giggling at the folly. _Guh he he he_! _Why is Sebastian making that stupid face, he looks ridiculous_! _Gya haha ha_!

Countessa laughed so loud that she'd caught someone else attention, Lau curiously saunters over to the awaiting carriage and what he finds delights his eyes.

"It's her! Madam Godeaux! The goddess of burlesque! pointed Lau aloud in awe. My Earl… I didn't know you also had a '_taste' _for that type of woman? You're a real sly**_ little devil _**aren't you." grinned Lau teasingly.

Flustered, Ciel's lone azure widen in utter humiliation . "H-hey what do you think your implying! How dare you! I do not have a so-called _taste _for such women. And I'm already betrothed to Lady Elizabeth! And besides she's just my new maid, that is all!" he pouted in embarrassment gracing a small pink blush to his cheeks.

Sebastian on the other hand couldn't stop laughing at his young master's plight. _"I must say, today turned out to be rather entertaining after all." _quietly chuckled the dark butler to himself. He straighten up quickly when he noticed his young master side-eyeing him in anger. "_Shut up demon..."_

Countessa was taken back by that comment Mister Lau made. _Was he being serious with that statement_?

"Uh...Burlesque?….Goddess? Y-you mean me? No, no, no sir your sadly mistaken. Just like the young master said I'm just a common house maid." She said trying to crease a smile to her face, but failed doing so.

"Ah, but I'm not mistaken madam, I recognize that face anywhere. Wait here and I'll show you." declared the excited Chinese man as he ran back inside the building.

Ciel and Sebastian glared at her in confusion. Alarmed, Countessa quickly felt like she was put on the spot. _Damn! Why me_?" she rubbed her temples in utter distress; thinking quickly, how could she explain this to the young master and _him_.

"Now….Young Master, Mister Michealis! she started while raising her hand up in defense. I swear... I-I do not have the slightest clue to who he's talking about! And besides I'm from the West Indies! I did not run off to France with some-! she abruptly covered her mouth. _Oh no, I think I've said too much_."

Ciel turned to her narrowing his eye in suspicion, "Miss Charles, what are you going on about? And why are you being so secretive again? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Waiting for her to answer him, Countessa remained silent shaking her head back & forth rapidly she just stood there noncompliant twiddling her thumbs nervously...What can she tell him? It's not as if he wasn't already onto her. She didn't want him to know anymore about her past than he wanted. Besides why does he care so much to know about an "_undesirable_" such as herself.

Ciel grimaced to her unwillingness to answer him, he wasn't too upset...however he had another card up his sleeve. Turning away from her, the young boy motioned for his butler to kneel down for him to whisper; when finished...Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

Watching them closely, she curiously wondered what the young Earl whispered into his butler's ear? Occasionally both of them would take turns giving her side-eyed glances. This made her worry even more, what could they be possibly talking about? What ever was said between the two would be the end of her time at the Phantomhive household.

"I've got it!" shouted the chinaman in glee, Lau brought out a rather large poster in rolled up his hand. He then hands it over to the butler, Sebastian proceeded unravel the poster to show the young earl. To their surprise, the woman in the poster did resemble the young maid. They both took turns double taking and gawking at the dumbfounded woman before them.

Sebastian slightly bent down to whisper something into the young Earl's ear, on that motion he nodded in agreement.

"Yes….Your absolutely right Sebastian…" softly chuckled the young boy

Feeling the heat of embarrassment rush across her face, In huff Countessa waltzed right up to the both of them, snatched the poster away from their eyes. When she took a gander at the poster, she silently hung her head low; not in shame but in disappointment and disapproval.

Without saying a word to any of the men, she gently handed the poster back into the young earl's hands and climb back into the carriage.

"Earl, what's the matter with Miss Godeaux?" he'd asked in concern

"Lau that is not Miss Godeaux, that woman inside the carriage is Miss Charles my new maid and Songbird." smirked the young boy with pride

"Songbird?" he repeated. Lau raised an dusky eyebrow in wonder, this news made him grin with curiosity. "So she's actually a professional Songstress just like Mistress Godeaux? I would love to hear her sing?"

"Well if you want to find out more about her and to hear her sing…. Lau, please arrive at my town house tonight and please bring the correct information."smugly announced Ciel, now abruptly turning to his butler he continues…."Sebastian once we get to the town home please ring the main estate that I'll not be returning tonight."

"Are you sure young master, I'm sure that we could return on time for-" with one wave of his ring hand he silenced the butler, "That will not be necessary Sebastian, we'll have dinner at the town house... I have a feeling more guest will appear tonight. However this case is getting more interesting as it unfolds."

"Very well, As you wish..."

* * *

About 5:25 pm. the Phantomhive party stopped by a couple of shops along Charterhouse Street including the Smithfield Meat Market.

"Miss Charles ready to go with Sebastian?" announced the young earl suddenly. Countessa looked at him in question. "Uhm…if I may…young lord your not accompanying us?" Ciel did not answer her immediately, he only sighed at her hesitation.

"I don't like entering places that stink of blood and animal entrails. However, since you come from a farm I assumed that you wouldn't mind at all." he said as he looked away from her. Usually this task was either done by that pyromaniac chef or his dapper butler, Ciel didn't want to be bothered right now, his mind was on the whereabouts of Chancellor Barns.

"Yes that is part true, but your forgetting that my father runs a sugar cane farm-" he cut her off with just one wave of his ring hand. Still looking away he replied….

"I fully understand that Miss Charles, but I've asked you to go with Sebastian. So please do not argue with me and just do as I say."

Countessa chagrined and sighed unevenly as she prepared herself to venture out the carriage door. Her heart raced as she looked upon the area, oh how she dreaded venture into that Market again.

As she recalled the events three months before with Chancellor Barns. The _disapproving stares_, the _offensive whispering _from other customers…._that _damn merchant who accused her of stealing. Just thinking about it made her want to run away in the opposite direction. Before taking her leave, she sadly looked back at him realizing in despair that he was still staring out the opposite window.

However she had to confront her fears, slowly counting to three to herself as she stepped out to greet the awaiting butler. Sebastian gracefully held out his gloved hand to help her out; to his surprise she didn't refuse the gesture like she did before. Meeting his eyes, Countessa grace a fake grin to her lips trying to seem her usual confident self.

Still holding his hand, Countessa announces subtly. "I'm ready…. S-Sebastian." said the young woman trying not to sound nervous, but who was she kidding this place frighten her greatly. But she didn't want the butler to know that she felt uncomfortable being here again.

Sebastian stood there for a moment slightly furrowing his raven brows in impatience. Did she think that he couldn't sense her utter nervousness? He grimaced a little to her actions, but decided to brush it off for now. He began speaking softly to her.

"Alright before we venture inside, I have a list of items that needs to be purchased from this section of the market." Searching in his trench coat he pulled out a small shopping list and then continues… "Once finished, I'll meet with you at the _pork section_- Sebastian stopped speaking when heard faint whimpering.

Slightly bending down to her ear, he whispered..."_Ah? What is the matter Miss Charles? Are you afraid of coming here? If so squeeze my hand twice._" without hesitating she quickly squeezed his warm hand twice lowering her head in shame.

Sebastian half-smiled and then replied calmly…"Ah, don't worry about it Miss Charles everything will be fine. Let's go shall we." As they began to walk in, Countessa tugged on his trench coat stationing him in place.

Alarmed, he turned to her to see what the matter is... "What is it now Miss Charles? Why are you just standing there?" Still standing there frozen, the young maid said nothing to him as she took her hand way from his trench coat.

To his dismay, he couldn't have her pouting like a crybaby in public view. "Haa….Honestly this is no good." Thinking quickly...Sebastian scanned around for a corner to speak to her privately, once found, he spots one near by a closed off section of the market. "Come this way." Sebastian swiftly pulled her into the corner shielding themselves away from prying eyes.

Averting his gaze away, Sebastian hung his head low as he placed his gloved hand over his temples in minor destress. He had a schedule to keep up and this charade that she's putting up is keeping them behind. No matter he had to get her to _talk._

Returning his gaze, he placed his gloved hand firmly on her shoulder and the other cupping her chin lifting her face to meet with his.

"Now, Miss Charles this is no time for you to be acting like a child. However would you please show some restraint in a public setting so that we could began gathering items that I've written on that list." The young maid complied as she silently nodded in agreement; feeling satisfied Sebastian continues...

"Now that I've been clear, you will answer "_Yes, Papa_" when your addressing me… is that understood?" he said in a teasingly manner while grinning slyly.

Countessa darted her doe orbs at him in anger to his subjection. "W-what the bloody hell! I'm not your daughter y-you lecherous bastard!" in rile she started to lift her hand to strike him across the face, but to her amazement Sebastian caught her wrist restraining it.

"No- no Te'ssa, I've already **received your special helping **of 'slaps' today and I'm not letting you get away with it again! Besides I don't like being slapped by _anyone_." he said as he still held onto her wrist firmly.

Trying to worm her way out of his grip, Countessa yelled..."Tch, that's because _you_ did deserve it! And unhand me this instant! Y-you..."

"You...What? Come now _Te'ssa_, don't be shy...show me your **_real _**anger at the person you detest so much." he challenged. Countessa stopped moving around, she knew that the only person she truly detested was Malakhi and not Sebastian.

Still gazing into her eyes, the butler replies..."I don't understand why your so hot and cold when I'm around? And why you keep imposing your anger out on me, as if I'm _that_ human who marred the scar against your velvety umber skin." Once again she said nothing, why...because he was right, she _had_ no reason at all to impose her anger out towards _this_ butler.

Sebastian has all been somewhat kind to her, well except for that odd **_cat & mouse _**chase he's been doing the whole day with her. However this doesn't excuse the fact he's a _man _and he can get away it. Countessa returned her attention back to him, rolling her eyes in displeasure.

"Ah, there goes my little** _forbidden_ **songbird." he declared in a hushed tone with a smirk to his lips. "Anger _always_ suited your _lovely_ face my dear lady." chuckled the dark butler with sarcasm in his smooth voice.

"Shut the hell up Se-_bastard!" _retorted Countessa haughtily. "Hmm by the way...isn't that your new 'special' name from your new _mate _Malakhi? she replied with smugness in her soft voice. In return Sebastian squared his ruby-reds murderously towards her. Countessa immediately noticed that she angered him, not that it bothered her; she continued taunting him anyway.

"Aw, Oh my...I'm very sorry, Did I strike a nerve in you my dear butler?" boldly giggled the young maid. Sebastian eyes widen in glee, this feeling of being challenged again by her aroused his interest, but he couldn't do anything as of yet; especially in a public area like this.

Regaining his proper composer, he backed away from her as he smiled _sweetly _and replied..."Hmm, I see and I was trying to be kind... Anyways Miss Charles enough games for now, let's get these list of items before dinner time." And with that he took a hold her hand leading them away from the corner.

* * *

Now re-entering the meat market with calm, Countessa and Sebastian split up as planned. The young maid still felt nervous being around here, but she had to do what was necessary to finish the task. Slowly, she cautiously approached each station purchasing each item on the shopping list, handling money and kindly thanking every merchant. To her surprise nobody seemed to be talking about her like they did before.

Feeling a bit confident, she approached the last section of the market- _the pork section. _Not thinking about it; she once again looked down the list in her hand for the last items. 'Pork Cutlet and Pork Tenderloin'. Countessa sighed heavy as she waltzed down the isle scanning each booth for the last two. Ah, this is no good...I don't know where- before continuing her thought she heard a rough firm voice from behind her.

"Oi, you...the **_teapot_**, ye gonna buy som'em at me shope? If not off with ye! announced the Pork Merchant in disgust. It was _him, _that same man three months ago; who humiliated her in front of Lord Barns. Countessa wanted to cower in fear and walk away from his sight, but she had to stand her ground or she'll hear it to no end from _that_ butler. Just before she could return answer to the rude man, as instructed the butler arrived just in time. Stepping in front of her, Sebastian calmly approached the merchant.

"Good day sir..." smiled Sebastian. "Oi, Lord Phantomhive's butler it's always a pleasure doing business with ye, what can I do fer ye? replied the merchant merrily.

"Yes, there is something you can do for me..." he said as he squared his gaze darkly at the man. "And what would that be...?" answered the man nervously. Sebastian turned towards the young maid and asked for the list. Shyly,she nods and hands it over to him. "Ah, here we are I'll need these last two please. And once you've found them please hand them over to Miss Charles; she will be paying for them."

The merchant grimaced in disgust as he looked upon the young umber skinned maid. He didn't like to serve people like her kind; all they did was steal with their _dirty grimy hands_. The merchant folded his arms in protest. "I'm not gonna to serve the likes of that dirty fucking **_teapot_**!"

Countessa doe orbs widen in utter shock and then narrowed her gaze in anger. _How dare he insult me because of my background_! _That bastard!" _she muttered to herself. However, she couldn't do anything about it; especially not in public view. Her only choice is to let it...ugh _slide._

Sebastian on the other hand noticed the nastiness in both humans before him. This made the dark butler smirked sinisterly. "_Goodness_... _human's are rather volatile towards each other nowadays._" he thought to himself.

"Excuse me mister merchant, but I'm rather **_pressed_** for time and I would like for you to _**cooperate**. _Besides you don't want people to know that you've **'cut corners' **with your selection." Threaten the butler narrowing his now dark cold ruby-reds towards the merchant. "Now if you please avert your attention away from Lord Phantomhive's **_inexperience_ **maid. And please collect the requested items for me? He finished smiling eerily.

On that command the frighten merchant disappeared into the back of the shop, he quickly returned with a two freshly cut Pork Cutlets and Pork Tenderloins. "Ah, beautiful...Well done my good sir." announced Sebastian as he dropped a sack of coins into the man's hand. "Oh and please, keep the **_change_**."

* * *

After 'saving' her and slightly scolding her about the mess she made in the Estate kitchen before leaving this afternoon to London. As promised, Countessa became the butler's sous-chef for tonight's dinner preparation all by the request of Mister Lau.

Countessa silently chopped up the chicken into cubed pieces on the cutting board. Occasionally wiping the excess grease from the chicken off her hands onto her apron. The young maid was kind of glad that Sebastian was not yet inside the kitchen with her. Besides his 'top' priority is to tend to the private guest of Lord Phantomhive. Averting her thoughts about the alluring, but yet somewhat annoying butler.

This gave her some time to let her mind unwind and wonder for a bit, she hummed a quiet tune of unrequited love... subtle notes once again escaped her lips as she wrapped the melody around her body like a fitted glove. '_Unrequited love, will I ever return my love for you..._' she whispered to herself as she swayed back and forth to her own beat. _"Under rainbow showers, between the mist of the cooled exotic forest floor... you stand there waiting for my tender kisses upon your soft lips, which will never be. Ooo la la la "_

Beyond the hallway to the kitchen, the butler heard faint singing coming from the kitchen door. Slowly approaching the entrance way without alarming her, he stood half-way in just listening and watching Countessa swaying to her own music merrily. _Hmm, She's singing again? I wonder what this song about. _Slightly swaying his head side to side, Sebastian too began to hum along side her matching the sad, but longing melody.

All the while not realizing; that the butler stood right behind her. Countessa tapped her slender finger nails against the smooth counter top, closing her eyes as she swayed more to the handsome rhythm.

Sebastian couldn't resist the seductive movement, he too wanted to feel her rhythm as he pulled her close from behind. Just gently pressing his body against her back swaying along with her. At the same time, the butler lightly lowered his nose down to smell the sweet scent of coconut milk of her braided hair.

"Mmm...is this how you feel about me Te'ssa? Moaned Sebastian softly into her ear. Are you saying that your love is **"_Unrequited_**... for your's truly?" He teased with arousal in his smooth voice.

Countessa whirled around in surprise blushing madly, but should she be? Since today alone he saved her from _stabbing_ herself at the horses stables, _scolded_ her for making a mess at the main estate's kitchen, again he _scolded and defended _her at the market an hour ago.

And also she did say something about _rewarding _him for coming to her aid earlier before leaving to London this afternoon. It seems like she was always _owing _him in some way or another from him coming to her aid. Countessa sighed in slight annoyance to her own weakness, this was becoming to pitiful for her liking. However the damage was done and the only thing she can do is just be grateful.

Without saying a word to him, she delicately hands over the chopped up chicken and the rest of the other ingredients; to be cook for young master's and his guest dinner. Sebastian grimaced for a second, then turned away from her to start cooking. Countessa ignored him as she started to wash her hands in the sink, looking up she stared out the window absentmindedly.

Watching the moon and storm clouds loom over London's skyline. _Haa...it's going to storm tonight._ whispered the young woman under her breath.

Countessa turned around to watch him cook; he on the other hand didn't make any sudden moves nor turned to look at her. Disappointed, Countessa sighed heavily as she bit her lip down in hesitation. Did she really want to tell him how she felt about him? Even though he'd asked her some minutes ago, this wasn't the best time. Besides she's only known Sebastian for about three weeks; oddly enough it feels like more than that... Shaking her head out an thought like trance, the young maid abruptly changed her mind and besides it was the _best_ time to tell him.

Silently thinking to herself..."_Honestly Countessa, why do you have to be so...damn... difficult. Say something to him already_!"

Taking a deep breath, she swiftly turned around back towards the sink..."_Uh damn...I can't do it, besides he was probably toying with my emotions again. Maybe just maybe, he was being serious... Haa...Fine! I-I'll just tell him already."_

Rubbing her temples in frustration to her own indecision, she once again tooka deep breath, closed her eyes and blurted out..."Sebastian I'm grateful for your kindness! And...I-I-I'm actually...quite **fond **of you...too." With her eyes still closed, Countessa clenched her fist in anticipation waiting for his answer, but to her surprise there was none.

Upon opening her eyes, she didn't feel his presence behind nor around her. "Sebastian are you-" She turned around abruptly only to witness a still empty kitchen! "What the hell! I confessed all of my true feelings for that man! And now he is nowhere in sight! Honestly, I feel like an utter jackass." she said fuming to her ownself stupidity.

Snapping out from her minor embarrassment, she returned back to her work. However, her mind was now elsewhere thinking about that poster Mister Lau brought out this afternoon. _That _woman; from her past…however how does Mister Lau know about her? she thought as she brought down the cleaver into another part of chicken hard.

* * *

Around 7:00 pm in the dinning hall, Countessa and Sebastian both served tonight's dinner of Kung Pao Chicken with steamed white rice. "Oh, how perfect this looks and the aroma it's exactly how it my grandmother used to make." smiled Lau in gratitude.

"Although, I don't like spicy foods; but I have to say that this dish is very delicious." declared Ciel aloofly.

As promised Earl, here is the information of Chancellor Barns whereabouts. Lau hand over the information of Chancellor Barns home and law office address and phone number.

"Thank you Lau."reading the information Ciel lone azure orb narrows in predictability, he knew damn well this were Barns would frequent his visits time from time. Without saying a word to him, Ciel again motioned for his butler to come to his side.

Just then the door bell rang in main foyer, the butler excused himself from his Master's and Lau's presences. Taking over as server, Countessa walked over to Lau's side and poured him a new glass of red wine. This was her chance to ask him about the woman in the poster. She smiled to him and whispered into his ear smoothly.

"Mister Lau, if you have time I would like to speak to you about that poster. He looked to her in awe, and then replied. Why do you want to know about that woman? If I give you up the information you'll have to give me something in return?" he smirked slyly as he placed his hand against her right hip.

Countessa was taken back by that statement, what did he mean by _If he gives up any information to her, she'll have to give him something in return_? _Ugh...are _**_all _**_men disgusting perverts_? she thought in displeasure. However, if she wanted to know more about this woman; she would do _whatever _it took to get what ever she needed.

Clearing her throat, she replies in her sweetest voice. "Hmm, Well and what would that be Mister Lau...?"

"Why a song Miss Charles?" "The Earl here promised me that you'll grace me with one after dinner? Isn't that right, my Lord!" Lau looking to the young boy raised his wine glass upward, nodding and smiling. The young Earl stared back him in confusion... "What is that man smiling about...?" Just before he could muster a word towards Lau, Sebastian walks in with Lord Randall and Inspector Aberline.

Standing up alarmed, Ciel leaves his spot from the table to _greet _the two men. "What brings you here Lord Randall and Inspector Aberline?

"Humph! a good _evening to you _too her Majesty's Watch _Dog_." Grimaced Lord Randall haughtily, he didn't like coming nor answering to this yappy Pomeranian, but since he's under her Majesty's wings there's nothing he could do.

"Since we've been informed by your house steward that your staying here for the night. We've came here to warn you that Malakhi De'Gray has escaped, and he's on his way to your main estate looking for you and someone else he kept shouting about...his _doll?... _Earl Phantomhive do you have any idea who this other person he's after?" announced Lord Randall.

Ciel slightly shrugged, "I don't know who's he's implying too, but we have no one here by that name. Will that be all gentlemen?"

"No, before he escaped he tricked a few of our finest guards and brutally stabbed them with some type of hidden dagger. And not to mention that Chancellor Barns is missing or has gone into hiding." Finished Aberline.

When she overheard the news that Malakhi had escaped from Aberline;the young maid's heart sank fast into oblivion. "_N-no that's impossible_! _He was just arrested this morning...n-no this can't be true_! she screamed to herself.

Frozen in utter terror; she dropped the fine bottle of red wine, sending it splattering all over both Lau's bottom part of his jacket and the checkered floor. Quickly snapping out of her trance, Countessa swiftly knelt down to pickup the broken pieces of glass. "Oh my h-how unsightly, I'm so sorry Mister Lau...I'll clean this up right away! E-excuse me." said Countessa rushing out of the room towards the kitchen.

Immediately the young maid collapsed on the floor in the main hall crying in sheer terror. What is she going to do? He was coming after her and there was **NOTHING** she or anybody could do about it.

"Countessa? Is everything alright?" announced Ciel from behind. "Young master, uh...umm... I-I'm alright don't worry about me...I'll be alright." she said as she wiped tears away from her doe eyes, trying to smile. He knew the real reason why she dashed out of the room upset, because of the sudden news of Malakhi De'Gray's escape.

"Well I need you to compose yourself right now, please come back and clean up that mess you've made." declared the young earl with authority in his voice. "And also just to keep appearances please sing for my guest tonight, If your up too it." he finished with a calm smirk. Ciel kindly extended his ring hand out to her, the young maid took his delicate little hand as she helped herself up.

"Aw, Young Master if I didn't know any better; I would say that you're trying to cheer up a young miss like me? Heh, how _thoughtful _of you." half-smiled Countessa.

Ciel lone azure eye widen as he blushed bashfully to her comment; trying to brush it off slyly...he cleared his throat. *Ahem* "Well Miss Charles, I am a noblemen and I must present myself as a gentlemen when aiding a distraught maiden."

* * *

After Countessa sang her song to the guest, the young earl was put to bed immediately. _Young master is now sound asleep_. whispered the butler to the young maid. Countessa stood there at his side for a minute gazing upon the young boy. _When sleeping he looks so sweet and precious like a little doll_." she whispered back to him. Before leaving the room she knelt down to kissed him upon his small forehead and whispered into his ear lovingly.

"_Goodnight young master Ciel_."

Sebastian placed his gloved hand on top her slender shoulder slightly squeezing it tenderly. She looked up to him sending a tired smile. Now standing up beside the bed, Countessa yawned sluggishly as she stretched her body upward. Upon doind so, she giggled landing back onto something warm. Knowing that the inviting warmth was the butler's, not that she didn't mind; just smelling his scent relaxed her mind.

"Oh I'm sorry Sebastian...I didn't see you there." He didn't reply, but just smirked at her. "Come Miss Charles...let's us take our leave, to let the young master sleep." She nodded in agreement as he kindly took her hand, leading their way out of young master's now darken bedchambers closing the door behind them.

The grand father clock down in the foyer struck 11:30 pm as they walked down stairs to the servants quarters of the town house. Sebastian suddenly turned to her. "Since this is on short notice, you will be sleeping in Maylene's room just down the hall." he told her pointing to the last door on the right. "In the morning the young master will assign you to your own room."

Countessa bowed lightly and thanked him, then started to walk off into the direction of the temporary assigned room. Upon arriving to the room; she couldn't stop thinking about that warning from Inspector Aberline and Lord Randall. _Malakhi, he's out there somewhere, lurking, waiting for an opportunity to strike...me down._

Entering the small cozy room, Countessa immediately closed the door behind her leaning against it while holding her chest. Her heart pounded away just thinking about that evil _man__. _She swallowed hard in her throat, trying to fight back tears that started to swell up inside. She huffed in annoyance telling herself... _don't think about it, everything will be alright...the authorities will catch him again_..._Oooh I hope they do._

Trying to forget about it, she slowly took off her maid's uniform hanging it up inside the closet. Backing away from it while rubbing her arms tenderly, Countessa remembered that since this _was_ on a short notice, she didn't have anything else to sleep in but her undergarments.

"Haa...I hope Maylene has any spare night gowns around." Looking around the room, the young maid eyes a dresser over to the right corner of the room...sauntering over, she opens one drawer...*grimacing* nothing. Oddly enough in that drawer Maylene had a _nice_ collection of corsets and matching panties..."_Was she saving this for a special someone? Ha ha oh never mind I know who_." coyly grinned Countessa, although she doesn't blame the young dame; maybe Sebastian should give bashful maid a chance...he might even like it. (_After all he **IS** a man_)

Anyways she continued on her search for something more proper. Opening another drawer, she found something that might fit her, even though Maylene is a bit 'bigger' than her in the chest area; Countessa slip into the robe anyway. Finally settling into the bed, she laid there for a while wide eyed. Turning to her right, she spots a small night stand next to the bed with a picture; Countessa smiled at the picture of the four servants and one very adorable grumpy young Earl.

"Hmm...they look so happy." she thought. However this didn't make her fall asleep...thinking, maybe she should make her some warm milk to sooth her nerves. Leaving the room, the young woman walked along the desolate corridor listening to the grandfather clock down in the foyer; playing a handsomely somber tune of 'Midnight'. Soon after, the sound of pelting rain hit the window panes all over the slumbering house.

Somewhat restless, Countessa switched on the kitchen light aimlessly looking around the sterilized environment. Grabbing a small sauce pan from the rack above, she began looking for the milk; sauntering her way towards the pantry. The young woman stopped abruptly... something out the corner of her eye caught her attention; there was someone standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her heart raced as the figure approached closer.

"Who goes there! exclaimed the frighten woman holding up the sauce pan in defense. "Do you have to yell Countessa? And besides why are you in the kitchen at this hour? announced Ciel restlessly and adoriably rubbed his eye.

"Oh! Young Master...I was preparing some warm milk...I'll-" abruptly cutting her off, he replies..."I want some too, prepare mines with honey."

"Alright sir..." she returned back to the pantry door to collect the milk and honey; then waltzed over to the stove and started to warm up the milk.

Slightly turning her head towards the young boy… "Young Master, if I may ask as to why your up?….I thought for sure you would have been sound asleep after my song. Is something troubling you?"

He didn't immediately answered her, instead he sighed heavily as he slouched in the chair.

"Young Master…are you ok? Maybe you should return back to bed…" declared Countessa in concern. "Yes, I'm fine…and to answer your question I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Pausing for a minute, the young woman stop stirring the milk and then answered him. "Uh…what did you want to talk about, sir?"

"I want to know what you were talking about with Lau at dinner? said Ciel curiously staring at her. "Ah, I see… Countessa walked over to the cabinet, she took out two tea cups setting them on the adjacent counter. Wiping them out she slowly poured in the contents evenly; adding a good spot of honey in both of them.

Now walking over to the kitchen table, she hands one cup over to Ciel and then sat down next to him quietly.

"Countessa….? Aren't you going to answer me?" he asked in question. "Oh, that…umm It was just about the dish." She replied looking down into her cup of warm milk. The young maid hated lying to him, but she rather not talk about things that weren't important to him.

"Countessa...Why do you hide such things from me? Do you not trust me enough? he replied taking a quick sip of his warm milk.

"It's not that I don't trust you… sir, I just rather not talk about it."

"Heh, I see…well I cannot force you to talk about it. However, I know that woman in the picture is somehow related to this case. Yes, I have spoken to Lau before he took his leave from your performance this evening."

Before she could return an answer, the dark butler walked into the kitchen. "Ah, There you are young master, you should be in bed? And also may I ask why your with Miss Charles? Are you trying to practice sweet talking?" Teased the butler while smirking at him.

"Tch, shut up…It's not like that…Anyways I couldn't sleep; so I've came down here to have a little chat with Miss Charles. Is that a crime Sebastian?" retorted Ciel annoyed

"Heh, No not at all my young lord."

"Alright then, I'll chat with you later this morning Miss Charles…Goodnight."

"Goodnight young master." Watching the both of them disappear away from the kitchen, Countessa sat there for a moment slowly sipping her warm milk. Now yawning, she decided it was time for her also to retired to bed once again. Before leaving the kitchen she cleaned the sauce pan, the two tea cups and wiped down the counters.

"_Hmm I wonder what he knows_?" she thought to herself as she exited the kitchen back to Maylene's room, or so she thought.

* * *

30 minutes later after escorting young master back to bed... Sebastian returns to his room, 'preparing for sleep' (_even though he doesn't need it_) he's surprised to find the young woman asleep on top of his bed. Wearing an ill-fitted robe and hugged up with his pillow between her slender legs and breast.

Bemused to her being there, the poised butler stood there just grinning to the mere sight of it all... "_Hmm whatever should I do with you Te'ssa_? _Maybe I should wake her properly or carry her back to her room or maybe should I not disturb her_?" pensively thought the demon.

There really was a choice, but **_he didn't want to _**carry her back to the proper room nor did he felt like waking her. He was actually glad to see the _mouse has stopped running_. Shaking his head in amusement he turned towards his closet cabinet; removing his tailcoat, tie and vest then hung them up neatly inside. Closing the closet doors quietly, he knelt down to open a lower drawer taking out his night attire of pajama shirt and bottoms.(_That he rarely wears_) Before Sebastian took his leave from his room for a shower, again he stared at her once more, then quietly closed the door behind him.

When he came back, Countessa was sprawled all over his bed, softly giggling and smiling in her sleep. The demon not knowing what to do just stood there in blinking in bewilderment to this female human. He slightly chuckled at the silliness as he climbs into bed with her, pulling her close to his chest.

As Sebastian gazed upon the sleeping woman, he paused to see her shriver slightly. _Hmm my lovely forbidden songbird, your shrivering again. A_nd then began to tenderly caressed her arms warmly. Watching her peaceful state seemed very lovely to him; at least she wasn't screaming like a _hellcat_ ruining the quiet moment between them.

Chuckling to that thought, kind of stirred her out of sleep making her turn towards him. Sebastian looked down to her again, this time she was slightly nuzzling her nose against his warm bare chest. Countessa smiled when she smelled his earthy spiced scent, softly murmured..."_Mmm Sebastian...haa, your always delectable to m-my senses_."

"Hmm do you really think that my scent is _delectable_? cooed Sebastian into her ear. Still holding her in his arms, Countessa stirred again, this time waking up to a wall of flesh and long arms wrapped around her. Mortified, her doe orbs widen in sudden sight of him staring down at her. She abruptly sat up quickly moving away from him blushing like a mad woman, not just because he was lying next to her, because he was semi-nude.

"Oh goodness! S-S-Sebastian!...I-I didn't realize that this was your room. I'll leave immed-" stopping her, Sebastian placed one finger on her luscious lips to hush..."Shh Te'ssa, it's alright I didn't want to disturb you since you looked _so comfortable lying on _**my bed**_." _He finished with a amatory smile.

Countessa just blankly stared at him in confusion. _Why is he being so calm about me being in his room_? _Would he not be furious to the sight of me, especially that small fight we had earlier?But something is od_-" before she could finish her thought. He leaned in kissing her sweetly on the lips. Blinking rapidly to the sensation, it left Countessa feeling abit dazed. Before returning the kiss, she slyly caressed his bottom lip slowly with her thumb.

Grabbing her hand gently, Sebastian kissed the fleshy part of her thumb. Pulling it into his mouth, staring back at her as he gladly sucked on it. "Ahmm..." smiled Countessa as she gazed into his eyes longingly. Removing her thumb from his mouth; he cupped her petite chin with his index finger and thumb. Just barely touching her lip, Sebastian traced the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip. Ever so teasingly he softly nibbled on the corners of her mouth.

As a small moan escaped her quivering lips, Sebastian took the opportunity to enclose his lips around her's while slipping his tongue onto her mouth. Enrapturing her tongue with his, playing with it as he gently suckled it with ease. Countessa rolled her doe eyes back in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck, subtly teasing his raven hair with her finger tips.

Now both of them laying down into the bed, lifting out of the kiss, Sebastian caressed her soft umber cheeks as his soft ruby-reds pierced into her doe brown ones. He admired the way her orbs gave off that innocence and vulnerability, it pleased him very much.

Lowering down his lips again, trailing luscious wet kisses down her neck. Slowly Sebastian pulled back the robe away from her velvety umber skin with his teeth, eagerly tasting the sweet oils of honey and almonds glossed over her neck and down into her cleavage. ''Mmm you taste so sweet tonight." he moaned softly in between kisses and licks.

Looking to her again, he undid the top of her corset, with his ungloved hand Sebastian sensually caressed both of her breast's nipples playfully. Lowering down his head again, his lips enclosed around it; subtly pulling, suckling and teasing her causing her to moan.

Moaning softly to herself, the young woman couldn't help but to bite down her bottom lip in utter pleasure. Countessa only wanted to concluded the night with a nice kiss, but this was beyound than just a nice kiss. It was soft foreplay.

Countessa giggled softly to the tickling sensation of his tongue, ''Mmhm Heh heh...Ahh...Sebastian you feel so... _wonderful_." she said smiling seductively to him while cupping his porcelain supple warm handsome face, pulling him in for another deep passionate kiss.

While kissing, He ran his hand through her soft crimpy tresses lightly wrapping one lock around his finger, playing with it between his index finger and thumb. Lifting out of the kiss, Sebastian smiled down at her.

"So tell me my **forbidden** little songbird, is this my reward for all that's happened today?"

"Ahm, well...Yes. This is your reward for everything today Sebastian." she replied while staring into his eyes longingly.

"And was this also the reason for sneaking into my room?"

"No, dear butler this was just a minor mistake, but I'm glad that I'm hear with you...is that a problem?"

Sebastian whispered 'no' as he pulled her on top of him laying her head down onto his chest. Listening to his heart beat, Countessa slowly closed her eyes into slumberland.

* * *

**Update A/N: Hmm this story took awhile to write, but I managed to maintain it...Besides I wanted to end the last two chapters into one. As you can see for the most part this chapter was quite comical... Anyways as this story progresses there might be some lemons, but it isn't going to pretty for one character or maybe two. Ok enough of me talking please READ & REVIEW**


	9. Gone

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **London**, **Phantomhive Town home

**Time**: 8:50 am

**Occupants**: Well forget the damn introductions…you should know who these people are by now. Ha hah

**Whereabouts: **Everyone is now at the town home in London

**Story: **That morning, Countessa recieves a letter stating a arrival of someone from her past. However mister butler himself receives a strange letter as well. Later that afternoon while talking on the telephone in his study, Ciel thought about his next move in capturing Malakhi; he also receives unexpected news within the Phantomhive Household.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M: coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Gone

* * *

That morning, Countessa stretched her arms wide as she arose semi-naked from the comfortable sheets of Sebastian's bed.

Adjusting her doe-orbs from the bright beams of warm sunlight, she watched them dance on the bed, walls and floor of the dark butler's room. "Hmm, I guessed it only rained last night…" she smiled softly.

Looking to the right side of the bed. Countessa spotted a bronze clock sitting on top of his desk; briefly glancing at the time she could help but to feel that the time was a bit off. .

"_Hmm….**'9:15 am'** is the time correct_?" plopping her head back down onto his pillow, a few small goose feathers escaped the confines of the pillow.

Watching them land softly around her like little fluffy snow flakes, a few landed in her dusky hair, her forehead and small umber skinned nose.

Countessa smiled as she reached upwards and caught one of the small feathers that floated above her. While staring at the feather, she thought about last night's sensual kiss with the dashing butler.

Grinning to herself in pleasure, she lightly glided the feather against her dewy skin; recreating the sensation of his soft lips and tongue tracing from her lips, neck and cleavage. "Hmm, Sebastian you know how to please a lit'l _undesirable_ miss like me." she murmured aloud.

It actually felt nice that she'd spent some comfortable time with him alone, just to have someone to hold you for comfort and not have to worry about anything else was utter bliss. Rolling onto her stomach she thought, "_I am falling for this man?... or was it just out of curious lust? Haa...honestly Countessa _you've _became an common bedfellow."_

The young woman chuckled at the naughty thought as she once again stared up at the ceiling for a minute. And then turned back to the clock. This time the clock's hands read **'9:25 am' **"Oh...NO! I'm late!" she yelled in shock.

Countessa quickly leaped out of bed fussing with the borrowed ill fitted robe and her messy tresses. Frantically searched for her maid's uniform all over the room. "Dammit! Where is my-" out of the corner of her eye, she spots her uniform dangling on the closet door.

"Ah...Mmhm" feeling a bit ashamed...the young woman blushed bashfully, that her maid's dress was right there the whole time. "I forgotten that I've undressed in Maylene's room and stored it in her closet.

"Haa...Sebastian must have gotten for me while I slept. Hmm he maybe an odd man, but he is very thoughtful one." she said with a satisfied smile.

Some moments later(**9:50 am**), Countessa fully dressed and refreshed arrived in the kitchen, upon entering she was completely surprised to see the rest of the servants from the main estate here.

"Mornin Miss Charles..." announced Bard reading this mornings newspaper. "Ah, I can't believe it!" He exclaimed in an sudden uproar. "My damn horse lost again!" slapped down the news paper in anger.

Ignoring the fuming 'chef'; the other two also greeted her..."Ah! Good Morning Miss Charles!" chimed in Finnie and Maylene. "Good morning Everyone...Umm so how did you all arrive here?" asked the young head maid in curiosity.

"Sebastian…" answered Bard. "He called the Main Estate early this morning instructing us to come to London immediately. And that was all he said. Oh I almost forgot to mention, Miss Charles….before we arrived here this morning. Someone dropped off a letter to you." Pointed the 'chef' to a single envelop lying on top of the kitchen table.

Countessa was perplexed by this news, thinking to herself. _Who could be sending post me when I've told nobody else where I would be_?

Not trying to sound alarmed, she sweetly asked…"Really, do know by whom?"

"Sorry…. I did not see'em…" replied Bard again now lighting up a cigarette in-between his lips.

Countessa chagrined a little, she was hoping it to be **her**, the one who left the family two years ago.

"T-Thank you, Bard…" said the head maid calmly. Countessa picked up the letter from the table and stuffed in the right pocket of her white apron. Turning her attention to the servants, she announces…

"Now, that every one is settled…it's time for work!"

* * *

**Meanwhile Upstairs...**

As the dark butler dusted around his young master's bedchambers. "Goodness, I didn't realized young master's room is this dusty." Sebastian knew that his young master will be sneezing all day with this dust in the air. Which is never good thing, since being his butler; the demon always made sure his _special meal_ maintained in supreme health.

Grinning darkly to himself; the demon thought about his young master body being small and physically weak, but his mind very mature and well rounded. Which is so unheard of for some as young as him. "Hmm...Young Master, when your enemies are no more... and when your crown no longer shines, until the end...I'll enjoy swallowing your sweet pure soul.

Sauntering over to the window to air out the room, upon opening it a black crow swoops down landing on the window ceil with an black envelop in between it's beak. "Ah?... And what do we have here my little one?"

Sebastian picks up the bird carefully letting the crow hop onto his shoulder freely. Wildly flapping his wings and cawing loudly, the dark butler calmly hushed the crow down as he kindly petted it to release the envelop.

Surprised, the dark butler stood still glancing down at an black envelop with gold lettering engraved with his 'chosen' name on top.

"**To Mister 'Sebastian Michaelis'** he slowly opens it with an letter opener, inside the envelop a rather normal letterhead. Pulling it out, he silently read it to himself:

[_Greetings Great Demon Lord,_

_We send this letter to you yet (__**again**__) to remind you that the "__**Peak Season**__" is beginning soon in hell and in the realm of Mortals. Since you have not complied with the guideline of choosing a mate for the __**thousandth**__ time. While serving your time on the plane of Mortals, We hear at the "Department of Demonic Resources and Human Affairs. Have decided to compile a list of carefully potential mates for your liking. _

_Enclosed is a list of fine human females to choose from:_

_**Stephanie Dukes, Archduchess of Dartmouth Sound**_

_**Ann Gerald, Countess of Mount Michael, France**_

_**Millie Townsend, Daughter of Baron & Baroness Townsend, Yorkshire**_

_**Mary Gale, Nun, of Our Holy Temple, Isle, Ireland**_

_**Julie Hunz, Nun of Our Holy Temple, Isle, Ireland**_

_Sincerely, _

_The Department ]_

Sebastian heavily sighed in utter annoyance. "Humph, this list seems 'promising'…and they've added Nuns _this_ time….Haa….how inconvenient. "

The demon never had to do this ritual nor has he thought about choosing a 'mate'. Sure he had his share of 'mates' before, but none of them suited his taste. The only time he did engaged in anything sexual with a human (_usually with gullible and loose women_) was just to get information from them. Many of them ended up as "marked meals" for later consumption.

With this news, the demon stood there with utter displeasure across his corporeal face. "Why would the "Department of Demonic Affairs" send this nonsense to me? Really, I have no use for such silly rituals. Haa...Honestly, this is an utter waste of time." he said as he tossed the letter into the fire place.

Before taking his leave from the room, Sebastian vaguely turned around towards the fireplace, removed his left glove, with one snap of his black fingers he set it blaze, watching the letter and envelop burn to a crisp. Feeling smugly satisfied he decided to occupy himself with chores to do around the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

**10:15am **Outside the Phantomhive town home garden; the young master, his two maids and Finnie are enjoying the unusual warm weather in London.

Ciel dressed in dark purple and black attire sat down in a small table preoccupied with his book **Dante's Inferno**; would occasionally glance up at the two maids working quietly along side each other.

Stopping for a second, Countessa stood there in-between the linens just admiring the warm glow of the sun, the fresh scent of the white sheets tickled her senses as they flowed freely in the warm breeze. Pushing back one dusky loose tress behind her ear, the young head maid resumed back to duty assisting Maylene with the laundry.

"Miss Charles…."

"Yes, Maylene?"

"Are you ok, it seems that something is bothering you?"

"Uh…yes I'm fine…why do you ask…"

"Well…since yesterday afternoon…you have been a little out of it. As if something has caught your attention? Is because of that argument with Mister Sebastian?" asked Maylene curiously.

Countessa's eyes slightly widen bringing them to blink rapidly, but regained her composure and then soon answered her immediately.

"Well to be honest Maylene…." the young head maid paused for a second, then continued..."Yes, that argument did bother me…Sebastian shouldn't have been so cruel to you. I hate when he's that way with you servants. I honestly think sometimes he should be a little bit more considerate." she finished sending a soft smile towards her.

Maylene nodded in agreement, and then added… "Well Mister Sebastian isn't all that bad, he can be 'sweet' when he's not scolding us or chasing us around to give us his special triple decker ice cream scoop above our heads. However, If we managed to keep ourselves out trouble, Mister Sebastian will _reward_ us for good behavior."

Countessa lightly chuckled, "_Odd to hear her say that about him...but I wonder_." reeling back from her own thoughts, she asked the younger maid. "Maylene before I came to work for the young master? How is Sebastian on a personal level?"

Surprised by that question, Maylene looked to her in slight suspicion. "Well…uh…Mister Sebastian's personality? Well honestly I do not know, he's usually his quiet self with the young master, confident and compliant." Maylene lightly blushed as she continued to talk about him. "Although when he's alone, Mister Sebastian is a rather private man. Why do you ask Miss Charles?"

"Oh...Well I just though, since you've known him longer than I have…I-I...Ah, never mind it's not important. Countessa abruptly brushed it aside, she did not want to tell Maylene that she also has feelings for the mysterious butler too. "Anyhow, after we have a break today, let's say we ladies go venture into the city." finished Countessa with a light-hearted wink.

Stepping outside into the garden, before locating his young master; the _dark_ butler glanced over to the two young maids hanging up the linens to dry.

Sebastian smirked slyly a little to the sight of Countessa recalling last night's interlude with her. Early that morning before starting his day, the butler gazed upon Countessa peacefully sleeping on his side of the bed. Quietly walking over to her side, Sebastian knelt down sweeping some of her crimpy hair away from her face. Smirking he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Although he'd enjoyed the light foreplay from that human female; Sebastian never once thought of stealing her soul. Tempting as it seems, if she'd offered willingly he could of taken it with honor.

But to the demon's digress there were no real reason, she gave him no "legal" right too and besides he's already bound to another. Lowering his eyes in thought again, the dark butler also recalled yesterday afternoon event with the young woman. Usually these things do not faze him, but this _has_! The demon lightly chuckled by his own strange actions for planting that lustful kiss against her lips. Maybe this was part of the reason he'd been acting strangely lately... **peak season **is truly approaching soon.

Again thinking pensively, Sebastian thought about why the young head maid came into his room last night. Besides_ rewarding _him and mistaking his room for Maylene's (heh)…He couldn't help but to sense that **vulnerable**,** pitiful**, **desperate **look in her doe brown eyes. He guessed that she had felt exposed and wanted someone to comfort her fear away.

How can he blame her, Countessa knows that he's coming to do away with her. She may not know when and where, but the feeling in the air of that deranged 'Gray Butler' coming is emanate. Sebastian averting his attention way from her; resumed his waltz towards the young boy.

Plastering his usual compliant position, stood there stoically and smiling to the young boy before him; the butler calmly calls Ciel's attention to his presence…"Young Master, I see that your finished with your brunch. If I may…I'll go over today's engagements..."

* * *

In the kitchen, the young head maid slaved over a hot stove preparing that day's lunch for the servants. And plus baking an assortment of tea biscuits for the young master.

Feeling a little bit warm, Countessa fanned herself while she lightly sautéed a medley of vegetables in a pan. "Mmm...this smells wonderful, thank goodness that Sebastian keeps a recipe log for the kitchen. I wouldn't know how to cook this dish." she said with a comical feline smirk.

Still fanning herself, Countessa thought of that letter she stuffed into her apron pocket. _Should she read it now or wait until she served everyone their lunch_? Dotting her forehead of sweat with her apron, the young maid walked over to the sink to open the window.

"Ugh this heat in this kitchen is unbearable." upon opening the window to let cool air in room, she did not notice a hidden flock of crows under the rose bush. "Waaaahhhh!" she screamed while putting her arms up in defense from the alarmed cawing crows. "Tch, Damn cursed crows, frightening the living dickens out of me!" she yelled out loud.

"Miss Charles what's the matter! Where are the bandits?" rushed in Bard with his flamethrower in ready for action. Softly chuckling, she calmly answers..."Mister Bardlory there are no bandits, it was just a flock of crows that startled me. You can be at ease now."

Feeling silly he quickly hid the flamethrower behind his back, and then coyly replies..."Oh heh heh heh...Well do you need any help with lunch Miss Charles?"

Nodding her head, she hands over a platter of freshly baked tea biscuits and sweet milk. "Can you please deliver this to the young master?"

"Uh yes...ma'am...but wouldn't it be better for you to-" Countessa abruptly cut him off by softly placing her hand on top of his forearm. Slightly clutching her apron with the letter inside, she thought of a quick lie to tell him.

"Mister Bardlory I'm not feeling well, I going to lay down for awhile. Also would you be so kind to finish cooking lunch for me... Excuse me." and with that she quickly took her leave from the kitchen.

Running up stairs quickly, Countessa escaped to an unoccupied room to read the letter she received this morning. Upon entering the room, there were a collection of family portraits of the previous Phantomhive predecessors neatly decorated on the walls. Waltzing around the room, Countessa spots one particular lone picture of a very handsome dark haired man and lovely blond woman craddling a infant. The young maid, smiled happily at the picture..."Aw how lovely." she thought to herself.

Walking away from the endearing photograph, Countessa pulled out the envelop from the confines of her white apron. Nervous, she sat down in a chair near by the window.

Clutching the envelop in her right hand, for a moment she stared down at it in hesitation. "Haa...I wonder if it's from_ her_...or would if this a trap from that _man. _I will never know until I opened it."

Countessa sighed breathlessly as she slowly opened the top of the envelop... pulling out an rather small note?...confused, the young maid read the sparse abrupt message:

"_Miss Countessa Charles, Please meet 'me' at __**3:30pm **__behind __**'The Elizabethan Theater'**_

_Signed,_

_**S**__._

Perplexed, she didn't know whether or not to take this seriously..."Who in the world is... **S**-" before she continued, a sudden thought arose. "C-could... it be!"

This excited the young maid, she didn't know whether to run, skip or sit down. Countessa anxiously paced back and forth and then sat down in the chair, stood up again and then sat back down. "Tch, dammit Te'ssa make up your mind!" she yelled out loud. Then realized that she might have called to attention to someone near by. "_Oops I hoped that no one heard me_."

The young maid abruptly jumped out of the chair and hurried to the door silently, carefully she cracked it opened to take a gander. Cautiously poking her head out, Countessa was relieved that nobody had came upstairs. "_Whew that was a close one_." Quietly closing the door behind, the young maid saunters back over to the chair by the window.

Again she sat down in the chair looking outside towards the garden, she thought about the urgent message again. "_Please meet 'me' at 3:30pm_". Countessa glanced at the clock sitting on top the mantle,"Hmm...**12:35pm" **thinking again about her plans the young maid bit her thumb nail down in worry.

"Hmm, Is this possible for me to take my leave from the townhouse without young master's permission? However, If I do this without telling him, will he be rather upset at me for not informing him?" shaking her head, she made up her mind to go meet up with this 'S.' person at the designated time. Now standing up to leave the room...

Before she could reach the door knob, Sebastian suddenly entered the room. For a moment the dark butler stared at her suspiciously; he was actually surprised to see his forbidden songbird in the young master's family portrait room. "

_Why would my forbidden **chocolate** truffle hide herself inside young master's private portrait room_? he thought to himself.

"Hmm... Miss Charles what are you doing in here?" he said while narrowing his gazes towards hers. Countessa didn't immediately answer him instead she fiddled with her apron shyly.

Trying to avert his direct gaze away from her, she shifted her eyes around the room. Remembeing the note, she quickly hid it into her apron pocket and then thought up a fast answer to appease him. "Ah...I-I felt that I had time... some free time...uh..uh... to observe this house and...uh...I...cleaned this room for the young master." she said as she sent an fake innocent smile towards him.

Damn she hated to lie to anyone especially to _him_, grimacing she did not want him to know about that note she received. And besides she still didn't like him prying into her personal business. Trying to squeeze past him, she calmly replies... "Well I'll be taking my leave-"before Countessa could make a step towards the door, He stepped in front of her stopping her from leaving the room.

"What are you doing Sebastian...I told you that-" Sebastian said nothing as he walked in closing the door from behind; with one gloved hand he gently pushed the young maid against door.

Staring her straight in the eye, he calmly replies; "Countessa, I know that your not telling the truth...You did not come in here to 'clean' this room." he questioned while enclosing both of his arms around her against the door. "Now, why don't you tell me the truth, What were you doing in here?"

Without answering him, Countessa lowered her head down in non-compliance. "Ah I see, Why are you being so disobedient when I have asked you a simple question?" Then ever so slyly, Sebastian lowered his lips towards her ear whispering softly. "Is it because you fell in love with the man standing before you and that you did not want to trouble me with your problems?" grinned the butler as he brought out two flowers; placing a black and white roses on the side of her hair bun.

Countessa shot up her doe-eyes towards him staring blankly in awe...she didn't have any words to say, perhaps it was the fact she did fell for him...well sort of. But it was also the fact that she didn't want him to know that she was meeting someone at all.

Sebastian sense her refusal to answer him, then suddenly a thought came to mind. The butler knew one fullproof way to get her to let go what ever she was hiding. Sweetly smiling to her, he gently pulled her away from the door into his arms.

Tilting her chin up towards him, Sebastian stared into her eyes longingly, he leaned in down slowly lightly teasing her soft luscious lips against his. Countessa's lips trembled subtly as he tenderly placed soft delectable kisses between her chin and lips. At the same time while distracting her with kisses, Sebastian slipped his hand down her apron pockets fishing for whatever she hid in them.

As Countessa felt his hand travel down into her apron, she couldn't help but to quiver to his gentle fingers rubbing against her inner thigh. "Ahh...Se-bastian...please...I-I"

"Ah? You what...tell me that you **_crave_** for **me** more Countessa, tell me to keep going further..." he moaned deeply into her ear. Countessa couldn't muster an audible word in return, her mind was too busy enjoying the sensual rush to her body. Looking into his lusty eyes again, Countessa kissed him deeply, holding onto his black lapels as she let a small hushed moan escape her lips. "Mmm...Se-Sebastian I-I...mMm...I-I have something...too.."

"Yes, Tell me...my forbidden little songbird...what do you _desire_...to confess." he said while administering more slow teasing kisses against her lips and neck. Countessa again tried her best to speak but the butler wouldn't stop.

Feeling slightly irritated and _good _at the same time, the young maid pulled away from his kiss and slipping out of the enraptured embrace. Slowly backing away from him; Countessa continues..."Sebastian, I know what your doing, although it feels so wonderful. But I just cannot tell you nor the young master about it...I'm deeply sorry."

Trying to push passed him to leave the room, Sebastian grabbed her hand pulling the young woman from behind back into his arms again. Before the butler could speak seductively into her ear again, Maylene stepped into the _room. "Miss-"_

Maylene's face became still like a frozen lake as she gazed upon the two in a 'couples embrace', she did not say a word to either one of them. Just lightly bowed and quietly back out of the room. "Oh no! Maylene wait!" yelled Countessa after her breaking free from the embrace.

* * *

Countessa ran down the hall catching up with the younger maid. Gently placing her hand on top of Maylene's slender shoulder, the young head maid pleaded with her to listen. "Maylene, Maylene...wait please...it's not-"

Slapping her hand away in anger, Maylene replied; "It's not what **I **think it is? Humph! y-you had me completely fooled Miss Charles...I told you how I felt about Mister Sebastian and now you betrayed my trust!"

"Maylene...I'm sorry, but-"

"I'm sorry,** I don't **want your damn apology. It has fallen on deaf ears and if I were you Miss Charles..." pausing for a moment, Maylene fought back the tear as she continued…"it would be best to quickly leave from my sight." and with that Maylene continued down the hall quietly.

Countessa stood immobile in the hallway watching Maylene disappear down the stares. What can she do now that going into town with her is no longer a plan. She had hurt the younger maid whom she bonded with. And now their new friendship is now ruined by her betrayal.

"Haa... look at the mess that I have caused..." she sadly whimpered aloud. Still immobile, Countessa listened to the grandfather clock rung his handsomely somber tune of **1:25 pm. **The young maid smiled a little to the strong sound, but sadly returned a frown to her lips.

Thinking about that note's message, she decided to leave this afternoon immediately from the Phantomhive household.

Meanwhile in his study, the young master finished an telephone conversation with Lau. Sitting back into his cushioned chair, Ciel thought about last night's warning from Aberline and Randall.

Malakhi De'Gray, Chancellor Barns butler was on his way to kill him and his lovely umber skinned songbird. Ciel swivel his chair around to gaze outside the window to watch the towns people walk on by without the notion of an elusive danger lurking about.

He sighed uneasy as he cupped his small fingers together in contemplation, just thinking for a way to lure the fugitive from his hiding place. Recalling this morning's arrival of the rest of the servants. When Ciel debriefed Tanaka on the whereabouts of Mister De'Gray, to his surprise Tanaka told him that nobody showed up at the main residence last night.

And what is also astonishing is that Tanaka also told him about a strange letter addressed to Miss Charles; _ap_peared on the door step of the main residence. Ciel being the child he is, curiously asked the old man about the sender.

Without saying a word Tanaka only shook his head 'no' once. This news greatly disappointed the young boy; he wanted to know who this unknown sender was. Sighing deeply he abruptly dismissed the house steward.

As Ciel swiveled his cushion chair away from the window, he thought about his next plan of action. Now being informed that Malakhi hadn't appeared at the main estate last night and this strange letter sent to his songbird.

Thinking again about his young head maid, he remembered something was very peculiar about her behavior yesterday. The way she stared at the photo of Madam Godeaux as if she knew who she was and then at dinner the secret talk she had with Lau.

Standing up quickly behind his desk Ciel beckoned for his demonic butler to the study.

"Sebastian I need you this instant..."

Quietly entering the room, he answers: "You've rang young master."

"Go find Miss Charles I must speak with her immediately."

"I'm sorry young master, but that request is impossible."

Ciel was taking back by his reply, which only irritated him. "What do you mean that request is impossible! Where is she?"

"Miss Charles is gone.."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review Please =)**


	10. The Songbird and The Muse

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Downtown London, behind the Elizabethan Theater

**Time**: 14:40 pm

**Occupants**: Well forget the damn introductions…you should know who these people are by now. Ha hah

**Whereabouts: **Contessa is roaming the streets of Downtown London alone towards the designated rendezvous point. Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian are still at the townhouse study still discussing the whereabouts of his maid (songbird). While everyone else is tending to the house duties including the very upset Maylene (Meirin) Which one is correct?

**Story: **Soon after receiving that message from code name 'S', Contessa decides to leave the Phantomhive household immediately to go meet this person. Back at the townhouse, After disciplining his manservant, the young Earl being highly upset with him for not following his orders. Instructs him to go after her. Before Sebastian could comply, another surprise visitor comes up with a proposal that the young boy could not refuse.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for my main character and other minor characters**

**Warning Rated M: coarse language, ****strong sexual situations****, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised**

* * *

**Chapter X**

** The Songbird and the Muse**

* * *

The Time is now 14:47 pm, and we've locate the missing Phantomhive maid clutching to her shawl closely. Contessa hurried along the dusty streets of Downtown London towards the designated place.

Not knowing where she is exactly, the young woman hadn't fully familiarized herself with Downtown London streets yet. Trying not to cause self panic, she stopped to dig around in her apron pocket to look for the address.

Upon doing so, she felt nothing inside her pocket. "_Where could it have gone too_?" she murmured to herself with utter confusion. Thinking clearly she recalled the little incident earlier with _that_ butler...

"_Oooh! That damn Sebastian! He must have taken it while he was __**distracting **__me!" _ she thought to herself in a panicked while pacing back and forth, just slightly gnawing on her thumb. "_Haa... Shit what do I do now? Perhaps asking for directions wouldn't hurt_."

Still gnawing on her thumb nervously, Contessa searched around for a kind and friendly face to talk too. Once spotted, she sees a lowly ol' swarthy skinned woman across the street; just standing idly by a flower cart admiring the red roses.

Without waiting for a clear opening in traffic, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Contessa foolishly darts out into the middle of the street. Upon doing so a rushing carriage driver spots her just in time to careen out of the way.

Shaking his fist angrily in the air at her..."Hey you stupid woman! Watch where your going dammit!" shouted the angry driver rounding another corner out of sight.

Contessa stood there frozen in shock and abruptly snapped out her frightful daze realizing that she was still in the way of traffic. So with that she quickly dashed towards the old woman.

Upon reaching the ol' woman, Contessa lightly tapped her shoulder and began to speak softly. "Umm e-excuse me ma'am... would you be so kind to-" before finishing her sentence she was cut off immediately. "Come this way." abruptly announced the old woman grabbing hold of the young woman's hand tightly.

"H-Hey! Wait!…Where are you taking me?" cried Contessa trying to pull her hand away.

"Be quiet and just follow me…" replied the old woman leading her down a dark back alley way passing by vagrants and prostitutes. It was very dingy with sewer rats and flies frolicking in the garbage. Contessa grimaced to the disgusting sight of it all; feeling the sickness of home, she was beginning to miss the Phantomhive residence.

Steadily rushing along the darken alley, both women came to an abrupt halt. Standing before them was an large half circled white building with a steal grey door that said "Exit". Perplexed, she looked at the swarthy old woman who in turned only side glanced her.

"Wait here…"

"But!" yelled Contessa after her. Without saying another word she watched the old woman slip into another door and disappear inside the building. Worried, she thought this was a mistake of coming out here to meet with this 'S' person.

She stood there gnawing on her nails contemplating to go back towards the Phantomhive town home. But with the blow up with Maylene, how could she show her face around.

"Goodness, I have no choice…I don't know my way back the town house and that _creepy _ol woman didn't say a word to me. Hell she just dragged me here for no reason!" she thought to herself in irritation. "Damn that Sebastian for taking my note from me. If wasn't for him...I-I've wouldn't be in this mess!"

Contessa stomped her heels down in frustration, no matter she has already made her choice to walk away. However she remembered that warning from last night, in her frenzy to leave that afternoon she'd forgotten that 'he' was still out there. Waiting for everything to settle down and then strike without warning.

Speaking to herself out loud Contessa paced again back and forth very nervously. "Damn where is that ol hag! I don't want to be out here for long knowing that _evil_ man is loose."

A few minutes later, the old woman opened the door that said "Exit". She didn't say much as she motioned for the young woman to follow her inside. While inside, Contessa observed the corridor, align the walls were posters of past performances and other fliers of singers and stage plays. Now turning to her right there were a flight of steps that lead down to another area.

Arriving to a single lone door, the old woman opened the door with a simple key. "Hurry inside quickly…" Contessa swallowed hard down in her throat and nodded as she complied with the order.

"Sit…"announced the old woman, pointing towards the small pastel pink cushioned vanity chair.

Doing as she was told, the young woman sat down in a vanity chair. Contessa's doe eyes glossed over the brick room, it didn't have much in it but only a Chinese folding screen, one large lounge chair, a large vanity mirror and one single window that looked outwards to the street.

Folding her arms in authority, the ol' woman stood before the worried and confused young umber skinned woman, she then began to speak...

"So, tell me young miss…what where doing in the middle of the street? Where you looking for _someone_ in particular?"

"Well…in fact I was looking for a place, but instead I got lost…Hey! Wait a minute... What's your damn problem? Why did you drag me here and how did you know I was searching for someone!" she shouted in rile.

The old woman was taken back by her anger, chuckling in amusement, she quietly answers. "Shh, young lady do you have to be obnoxiously loud? From where I stand, I can hear you quite clear. Geeze kids these days."

Contessa folded her arms while fuming from being scolded, it seems lately the theme for her was to scold her for anything and EVERYTHING she says or does. Sighing unevenly she replies.

"Haa...I-I'm sorry ma'am."

"Ah that's better...Anyhow, I know that look anywhere when a person is searching for someone or something. Moreover, what is this place that your inquiring about?"

"Uh place? Well I was, I was searching for **The Elizabethan Theater**…Uhm, I was told to meet this 'S' person here at 3:30pm." staring at the wall clock, the old woman smiled as she answered her.

"Ah, I see…well young miss you're in luck, this _is_ the said Elizabethan Theater." said the old woman now waltzing behind the Chinese folding screen.

Still talking to her, the old woman continues..."However, are you aware that someone very close to you sent that letter?" said the ol' woman as she took off her powered wig and placed it on top of the screen.

Curious...Contessa watched her carefully as the old woman took off her...uh...body and face? "_What in the world is going on_?" she wondered with confusion of fright in her eyes. "Uh...well I-I...umm I don't understand."

"Ah hah hah... My your funny! And you still don't know who this 'S' person…haven't you figured it out already…_Te'ssa._" Contessa's doe eyes widen as her heart sank when she heard the ol woman's voice change into a more softer lighter younger tone.

Sauntering out was a woman who looked almost looked exactly like her, except for two distinct feature on her umber skinned face. A small beauty mark on the left side of her mouth and lighter brown doe eyes.

"W-what...S-Selita!"

* * *

Contessa and Selita are identical twin sisters of a very different persuasion. Contessa the younger twin, is a reserve, saucy and sometimes a nervous wreck, but jovial young lady. Who enjoys her time being outside and doing things for others.

However Selita, the elder twin of the two is a very out-going, sensual, selfish, sporadic trickster and rather scatter brained young woman. Who in turn doesn't like animals nor does she like cats, but she does enjoy the company of men and the spotlight.

Ever since they were little, Selita and Contessa have shared similar interest such as singing, boys and swimming. Although being close to each other the sisters made promises to stay in close contact and to NEVER forget each other if one of them parts.

However, Selita always concerned herself of becoming the first umber skinned woman to perform all over the world. While her sister Contessa wanted to become an anthropologist and to expand her own personal horizons.

However our parents on the other hand; wanted us both to stay on the sugar cane farm and settle down with some nice local men from the near by farms.

One day our mother beckoned for us into the kitchen to learn the basics of _providing_ for a husband. Since we're both from a small farming community, it's only natural that women of such farming families learn how to take care of hard working men.

Upon hearing this, reluctantly Selita did learn the domesticated ways of a wife just like Contessa. However, she rarely had such interest in becoming some deplorable farmer's wife, _she_ had dreams...big dreams.

That all changed two years ago...One warm spring day, she met this Frenchmen named Anatole Lisle; who had heard her sing down by the local swimming hole.

Upon watching Selita, he was intrigued by her unique voice and look, it was like nothing he heard of nor seen before. Mister Lisle was a man who has a taste of anything foreign and exciting.

He would travel all around the West Indies and South Caribbean seas searching and collecting anything that would fulfill his desires.

While staying a month in town he was told by the colonized Europeans. That the freed slaves were using some type of voodoo magic in their songs to entrap unsuspecting visitors and local colonialist. Laughing to their nonsense, he told them that he didn't believe in folk tales and if was true he would use them in one of his shows.

Unbeknown to her what his true intentions were, he offered her a proposal to come to France and perform in a upcoming new burlesques show. At first Selita refused his offer, she didn't trust some strange white man to take her anywhere.

Mister Lisle told her that his production company was interested in looking for a _different _kind of talent. Delighted by this news, Selita agreed to go…but chagrined by the fact that father will not be joyous to this offer.

She told Mister Lisle that she'll try to convince her father to let her go, but if that doesn't work she'll to go collect her things without his permission.

When Selita told father that she was leaving to pursue her dream, at first he just laughed and smugly replied "_Hah hah...Nobody gonna see you dancin and carrying on like a fool and if they do you gonna be locked up like a cage __**dog**_. _You best bet is to stay on the farm, where you belong. Cus you aint goin no damn where!_"

With tears in her eyes, Selita yelled back at him that she was tired of being here and not doing what she pleased freely. She didn't care to be married off to some random fool on this island nor did she care to be stuck with the likes of him.

Father instantly became furious with her, grabbing ahold of her arms, he shook her roughly as he shouted at her to obey him. When she refused to comply with him, out of nowhere my father back-handed my sister causing her to fall onto the floor hard.

Still angry with her, my father toward over her limp body screaming at the top of his might for her to get up and to receive more of a beating. Luckily our brother Thomas was near by when he heard the commotion, approached the doorway and ran over to stop father from hitting her again.

Upon doing so, Thomas had little trouble restraining him. He turned my father around to face him, the look inside of his eyes were of anger and control. My brother knew that Selita came to him one day and spoke with him about her dreams and intentions.

At first, Thomas objected to her leaving the family behind to pursue her dreams, but realized that she was too stubborn to listen.

_"Father please no more, What ever Selita told you. She has made her decision not to be here on the farm with us. Although I don't like the fact she made her intentions clear, there is nothing you could do about it. You no longer have control over her destiny." _Lowering his head down in defeat, father stopped moving and mumbled something inaudible to himself.

Abruptly snatching his hands away from my brother, father yelled after her_..."If things go wrong girl, don'tcha show you face here! You hear me!" _he said as shook his fist at her. Upon hearing that threat, Selita got up and ran away from his sight.

Soon after that Selita packed her bags and took her leave from the farm, while I stayed behind. I've became resentful after she'd left for France with that _man_! Why would she be this selfish?

That promise we've made to each other, THAT VERY **same **PROMISE TO NEVER FORGET EACH OTHER. Felt like a joke, a cruel joke. Just thinking about it upset Contessa greatly, at the same time she wanted to embrace her and to brutally slap the shit of her. But there was no use to try it now, for the moment she was just pleased to see her sister once more.

"So why are you here Selita and how did you know it was me?" asked Contessa in a puzzled manner. Walking away from her sister, Selita opens a hidden door behind the folding screen, inside there was a water closet. Running the tap she, answers her.

"Ha ha Te'ssa, I've recognized that stupid lost look you do when in a panic. And that you had grandmother Sophie's handmade shawl with you. Anybody who knows you can spot you easily. Anyhow you should know…I'm here on tour for awhile. And besides I was recently contacted by Roman Magee."

Perplexed, Contessa's eyes darted back her sister in bewilderment. She had no clue that her sister was in London, and what did she mean she was recently contacted by Lord Magee? Doesn't she realize that he is-

"Selita…there is something you must know about Lord Magee."

"What about him?" She asked puzzled while slowly splashing her face with warm water in a bowl.

Watching her still, Selita waltz over to the vanity to pick up another wash cloth to dry her face.

"Well…" pausing for a second Contessa again looked towards her sister. "Lord Magee was murder two months ago."

Selita became deathly silent when her sister broke the news to her. But tried to brush it off as if she was joking. "Te'ssa that wasn't very funny. H-how can Roman be dead? When he clearly sent me this letter." she replied while turning towards her with the letter in hand.

But Contessa wasn't joking, the look on her face told her that she was telling the truth. And being the twins that they are the emotional bond never goes away. Which means that...

Devastation hit her like a ton of bricks as she dropped her powder brush in shock. Quickly kneeling to pick it up, Contessa waltzed over to her side. "S-Selita? Are you alright?"

"Who-who... killed him Te'ssa…? Do you know who did it?"

"Yes…"

"Well tell me who…"

"It was by the hands of Jonfrit Barns butler, Malakhi De'Gray."

When Selita heard _that _name, she slammed down her fist in utter anger. "That bastard! I knew it he was no good when I first met him." Contessa's dusky brow arose slightly, what did her sister mean by that. Has Selita been here before with Barns?

* * *

**Meanwhile in Ciel Study...**

*_**SLAP***_ Sebastian I told you to keep watch over her no matter what! Explain yourself to why you didn't want to follow that order!" screamed Ciel in anger.

Reeling from the slap; the dark butler returned his direct gaze towards his master and calmly replies..." Young Master you ONLY ordered me to keep watch over her, not to follow her. Maybe _you_ should be more clear on your orders. Besides there was no reason to resort to physical abuse, I know exactly where she had went too."

"Tch, are you talking back to me?" he declared while folding his arms in authority.

"Not at all, I'm only stating your mistake of action. However I do have that letter addressed to her." Sebastian calmly takes out the letter from his tailcoat pocket, then hands it over to his fuming young master.

Snatching it from him, Ciel reads it aloud to himself:

_"Miss Contessa Charles please meet me behind the Elizabethan Theater at __**3:30pm**__"_

_Signed,_

_'S'_

Glancing down at his desk clock, Ciel notices that it was past the meet time. "Well… what are you just standing there for? Go find her imme-" before he could finish, there was a knock at the door, then a familiar face poked inside the study's entryway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you young master, but a Mister Lau is here to see you." announced Tanaka now fully stepping into the room.

Coolly entering in the room, Lau announced his position to the young boy. "Earl, I'm sorry but I wanted to-"

Maneuvering around his butler, Ciel abruptly cuts him off with his ring hand…"Not right now Lau, I have something important to do-"

"Ah, but Earl…You will be most interested in what I've got to tell you."

Ciel stopped short, cocking an dull grayish-blue eyebrow in curiosity, then he smoothly answers; "Oh and what would that be?"

"If it's that umber skinned maid that your looking for? I know exactly were she is-"

Both Ciel and Sebastian side-eye each other in unison, maybe this time the shady Chinaman actually knew what he was talking about.

"And so do I-I was on my out to the theater to speak to Madam Godeaux about her, the way my songbird was going about yesterday had me thinking."

"Oh, excellent I'll tag along with you Earl...Madam Godeaux is expecting me."

"Alright accompany me to the theater, I want to see how this plays out." replies the young boy with amused smugness on his tiny face. While inside the carriage Lau and Ciel talked amongst themselves. Sebastian listlessly gazes outside the window.

The sly butler knew that he _could _have followed Contessa, his lovely umber skinned songbird that he _enjoys_ to play with. But soon realized that his top priority was to stay by his young master's side until his 'job' was complete.

However, still thinking about the light sensual teasing with her earlier made him somewhat aroused. Silently crossing his legs in after-thought he smirked a little by the fact she was _turned_ on by him.

Although he was simply doing a little snooping around in her apron; because he knew that she was keeping something from him. Still smirking to himself, Sebastian thought about how he'd enraptured her body close to his.

He couldn't help but to enjoy that smell of her _sweet _essence of her **fragrance**. His senses aroused in slight pleasure to her spiciness, not that he wanted to admit it, that an two hours ago 'his libido' gotten the best of him.

Moreover, these things do not happen to a great gluttonous demon as he. Usually he'd brushed this shit off because it wasn't truly part of his aesthetics. But now that _'Peak Season' _is approaching soon, it has gotten his full attention with that female human.

Not to disclose much of last night's romp, Sebastian liked the fact that she was so vulnerable and very uninhibited with that weakness she gave off.

Licking his lips slightly _hungrily_, he remembered the taste of her nipples and tongue, the suppleness of her ass when he gently squeezed it, her hushed moaning to the reaction of his teasing touches...the feel of her sweet we-

Just barely glancing at him, Ciel noticed that his butler's attention was elsewhere. Usually he would have jumped into the conversation. But something was off, he didn't like his manservant to ignore him.

"Sebastian..."

Snapping out of his thoughts he answers him, "Yes young master, is there something you want to say?''

Hesitating for a bit, Ciel squares his lone azure orb towards him in suspicion. "No, I'll talk you about it later..." Sebastian smirked a little towards him, but then returned his attention back to gaze outside the carriage window.

Relaxed down into his seat, the young lord thought about his butler's slight odd behavior today. When Ciel slapped him, usually Sebastian would catch his ring hand from contacting with his face. In fact he was actually too calm about it. He had a feeling that something was going on with that demon of his, but what?

Arriving to the theater, since Lau was a regular attendee of the Elizabethan Theater and doing personal business for the production manger, Frances S. Weeks. Since he was a personal client of Kun Ron he'd received all kinds of invites to all sorts of musicals and plays. Ciel on the other hand rarely frequents these things because he had other important matters to attend too.

Since it was too early for showtime, (performance starts 19:00=7pm) Lau led the young Earl and manservant into the side of the building, before venturing inside the butler noticed a faint familiar scent.

Looking around, his ruby-reds pin pointed an dark alley across the street.

"Young master, someone is here...watching us."

Stopping in his tracks, the young boy replies in a whisper. "Is it _him_..."

"Yes, but he's just watching us...steadily...what are your orders master? Should I pursue and kill him."

"No, let _him_ stay there and watch...I want to know what his next move is. Come Sebastian."

Grinning to himself Sebastian replies..."Heh...as you wish, my lord."

* * *

**Back in Selita's private dressing room...**

Contessa knew that her beloved sister was still shocked by the news that Roman Magee's death was done by the hands of Malakhi De'Grey. She can feel the protruding hatred surrounded around her. That same hatred that Contessa felt for that bastard of a _man_ and his conniving snake in the grass_ master. _

Selita quietly gritted her teeth in anger, but then realized that Contessa was watching her closely. Shifting her composer back together Selita calmly replies,

"Te'ssa so how long have you've been in England?"

"I've came here about three months ago with Chancellor Barns, He and father had made an agreement."

Upon hearing this Selita raised an dusky brow in curiosity...what did her sister mean by her father and Barns made an agreement? Not trying to alarm her, she asked sweetly." Te'ssa what type of agreement that was made between father and Barns?"

"Uh... well when Barns came to visit father three months ago, he told him that if I was brought back to London with him. I would be taken care of there while he over saw the sugar production over-seas."

"Hmm, what's the sudden interest in the farm...the last time Barns visited he wasn't interested in father's sugar cane business. Instead that man's real reason for visiting-" before she could finish her sentence; there was a knock on her door.

"Madam, Are you there? There are some gentlemen here to see you." announced Mister Weeks behind the door. "Oh... I have visitors? And who would that be?''

"Ah Mister Lau, a young Earl Phantomhive and his manservant." replied the middle aged brunette man.

Upon hearing that, Contessa's eyes widen in surprise and fright."_Oh no! It was Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian and Mister Lau! If they find me here...oh I just can't think about it!" _Without saying a word, Selita knew that her sister was in trouble again somehow. Signing to herself, she thought quickly to where she would hide her.

"Madam...Madam are you in there?"

Running towards the door, she answers..."Uh...uh...Yes, give me a moment..." Selita abruptly waved to her sister to hide behind the folding screen. Quickly Contessa ran behind the screen, rushing aside to her sister's aid, she threw a thin sheet over her, opened a near by closet door and forcefully stuffed Contessa into a small closet.

"H-Hey! Your hurtin-!"

Covering her mouth quickly, Selita squared her light browns towards her sister darkly..."Shhh! if you don't want those people to know that your here, please be quiet!." and with that she closed the door on her concealing the fugitive maid inside.

As Selita walked away from the closet, she rushed across the room to grab her favorite light pastel blue dress; that was draped over the Lounge chair and swiftly put it on. Stopping at her vanity mirror. She hurriedly brushed her dusky wavy tresses shaping it around her shoulders, leaving soft bouncy hair.

Dawn on some light lip gloss, checked herself once more. Then gracefully saunters towards the door.

Upon opening, she witnessed a very small blanked faced young boy, her closest fan Mister Lau and a very mysterious, but handsome-looking manservant all in black.

Before Ciel could speak to her, he was cut off by the Chinaman... "Madam Godeaux! Once again it's pleasure to see you here in London." Happily announced Lau waltzing from behind the young Earl with a bouquet of daisies and red roses.

"Oh why hello Mister Lau, what a surprise to see you here today? And who are your friends?" she sweetly asked taking the bouquet of flowers from him. Answering for him Ciel complies...

"I'm sorry Madam Godeaux, but he is not my friend, just an _acquaintance. _However, I'd like to discuss something with you in private if you don't mind?"

Raising both of her dusky eyebrows in surprise...Selita was caught off guard by this young boy's attitude. "_Wow for someone as young as he, this young boy has a dark aura around him...Heh I'm actually little intimidated_." she thought to herself.

Snapping out of herself thought, she nervously answered him back. "Uh, n-no I don't mind, please come in." she said as she stepped aside to let them to enter.

Before Sebastian could react, his eyes slowly glossed over the umber skinned woman in amazement. This _woman_ who looks and speaks exactly like his **forbidden** songbird. Who also shared this same sweet uncanny scent too. Was a remarkable sight to see.

Thinking to himself, the butler thought about the many women who resembled each other throughout his demonic lifetime. To his digress he couldn't find none that fit.

Still standing, Selita's attention was on the manservant who stood there in the hallway with 'a surprised look' on his face. Slightly worried, Selita calls out to him.

"Mister Manservant... is there something the matter? Is it that my quarters not up to par for your young master?"

Once again snapping out of his thoughts, he simply replies with a smile..."No not at all Madam, your quarters are just fine." he said as he calmly stepped inside the room.

Watching him carefully, Selita followed right after him inside closing the door from behind. Now shifting herself towards them, out of nowhere the young boy speaks.

"Now that we're settled Madam Godeaux...I have something to ask of you."

Surprised, she replies..."And what would that be your...lordship?"

"Please there is no need for that.. just call me Mister Phantomhive, However do you know of a woman named Contessa Charles?"

"No... not that I know of, why do you ask...Mister Phantomhive?" she said while waltzing towards the vanity mirror checking herself out.

Ciel knew that she was lying when he noticed that she was wasn't looking directly at him. Thinking, he needed her to answer him but how should he go about it? Then suddenly a thought arose. Ciel shifted_ shyly _in the quaint seat, hanging his head down low as he sat there twiddling his small thumbs somewhat concerned.

"Well Madam I thought to come to you for some help..." he paused for a second faking a slight whimper and then continued. "Madam Godeaux...you see I have this _songbird_, she is the most valuable and _rarest_ bird that I have in my collection and I need your help searching for her." he said in his fake innocent voice.

"Your looking for your _bird? _And you want my help? Well sir, since your so adorable I cannot refuse someone like you." smiled Selita at him in the mirror. "However, how did your _bird _escape you Mister Phantomhive?"

"Thank you so much..well uh my _songbird her name is Contessa_, she's been missing since this morning. My songbird was acting strangely last night before she went to bed. She kept mentioning your name-"

"My name? How odd...why would a _bird_ call for someone they've never met?" before she could continue, there was another knock on the door. "Yes, please come in."

"There you are Madam Godeaux-...Ah, I'm sorry I didn't know you had company yet... _again_." replied Mister Lisle in a displeasing tone. "So now _this _time your entertaining a little boy and two old geezers? Madam I think your losing your touch." haughtily laughed the bald man walking over to her.

Not moving a muscle herself, Selita was taken back, but then haughtily answered him in return. "Humph, Do I sense a hint of jealousy? Is it because I refused to _entertain _you last night? Come now Anatole your being rude, These are my special guest. Mister Lau, Lord Phantomhive and his manservant."

At the same time, Ciel looked upon the man in utter offense. How dare he address him as a_ little _boy; does this fool know whom he is? Apparently not, Mister Anatole Lisle an average height middle aged man. Bald with beady blue-eyes and a devilish-looking goatee. He didn't like the feeling of this man, his whole persona reeks of "**Sleaziness and Constant smell of Alcohol**"

However, Anatole never paused for a second to address the young Earl nor Lau or Sebastian. Instead he huffed at them with displeasure and then continued to disregard their presence.

Selita furrowed her brows down in disgust to his rudeness. "Anyhow, Anatole I know this isn't the reason why you came to me?"

Closing his eyes slightly and sighing to himself, he smirks "Yes there is, we have a problem...one of the female performers is injured and we need to find a replacement."

Once he said that, there was a loud thump near by the Chinese folding screen; causing all of the occupants to look into that direction. "Is someone else in here?'' asked Anatole in suspicion. "No, no there isn't, it was probably one of the stage hands dropping something from above." swiftly replied Selita.

Laughing loudly to himself, Anatole calmly pulled Selita away from the mirror and whispered into her ear. "_Selita my love, if you don't want anymore further embarrassment...You better tell me who's in-_" before he could finish Sebastian cuts him off by lightly tapping his shoulder.

"What the bloody hell do you want!" Yelled Anatole in rile.

Sebastian on the other hand raised an raven colored eyebrow in slight irritation, but _for his sake _the butler plastered his smooth charming smile towards the uncouth man.

"Excuse me if I may Mister Lisle, I'm Sebastian Michaelis the head butler of my young Lord Phantomhive and we're kind of pressed for time. But my young lord is searching for this woman." Digging into his tailcoat pocket he took out an small photo of Contessa?

This even surprised Ciel and Lau who sat there quietly watching everything, Where did Sebastian obtain a photo of her? Selita rushed over to the manservant in black and took the photograph from his gloved hand. Upon glancing at it she smiled subtly. "Where did you get this photo from?" she asked curiously searching into his cool ruby-red orbs.

"Miss Charles must have dropped while she was setting up Lord Phantomhive's brunch this morning. And she mentioned something about seeing you today. I was wondering if you could return this to her."

Selita stared at him in awe as she held onto the photograph close to her heart. She didn't realize that she spoke out-loudly..."Sir who are you exactly?"

Smiling the butler simply replies..."I'm just one **Hell** of a butler."

However Mister Lisle grimaced as he snatched the photo from her hand, then turned to look at the tall manservant in black, who in turn smirked down to him with poise. "Humph, No I haven't seen this woman nor have a heard of her. Now if you excuse me I must be going I have to deal with a mishap upstairs." And with that he took his abrupt leave from the dressing room.

All the while inside the small closet, Contessa heard everything including her 'missing picture' that she wasn't aware of. "_H-How did Sebastian...Oh never mind I'll figure this out later when I have the chance to get out of here."_

Still standing by the young woman's side, Sebastian's eyes darted in the direction of the folding screen. For some unknown reason he started to gravitate over towards the faint noise coming from behind it.

Selita noticed him walking towards her concealed sister's location, thinking quickly she sauntered up to the man, grabbing ahold of his warm gloved hand stopping him.

"I'm sorry, but it's quite messy over there uhm...there are things a man should not see." she said with a shy smile. Sebastian slightly looked down at her and nodded as he backed away from the area.

Now speaking up Ciel announces he's leaving Madam to her privacy. Stopping before her Lau, kisses her hand lightly and exited out the door.

Before stepping out the door, Selita softly talks to the young boy and company..."Mister Phantomhive, Mister Lau and Mister Butler? Would you please stay and watch my show? Do not worry about paying for tickets this is on me and besides there will be a treat." she said with a wink and smile.

Not looking to her, Ciel slightly waved his hand in the air for his butler to speak for him. "Madam my young master would be delighted to stay and watch your show." smiled and bowed Sebastian.

As soon as the three men left, Selita hurried over to the folding screen. "Are they gone...?" asked Contessa now stepping out of the closet. "Yes there gone, but however I need your help."

"My...help?"

Smiling brightly to her sister, she replies."Yes, now please come this way."

Since talking to Madam Godeaux, the three men were invited to stay and watch this evening's performance. Ciel was a little disappointed that she didn't budge on any information.

Because he failed to pull on her heart strings and besides that, they were rudely interrupted by her stage manager Mister Anatole Lisle, but as usual Sebastian put on his charm to impress her. In a turn of events he felt little opposition from her, maybe because she is more comfortable around men than Contessa.

Quietly sitting down in his seat, Lau leans over to him and whispers..."Earl...is something the matter?"

"No there is nothing for you to be concerned about, I'm just waiting for this performance to start...that is all."

"Hmm, no need to be sour Earl...I know Madam Godeaux was joking with you earlier and your butler seemed to sense that she was toying with you because your a child. Frankly she was just humoring you."

"Tch! How dare you insult me-"

"Shh Young lord...the performance is starting-"

As the curtains arose, a single spot light shines on one person...and that person is the young master's missing songbird... Contessa!

* * *

**Author's notes**:

Hello everybody! This here is another chapter of **That Butler, Midnight Romp**...let see here...well it seems that everything is unfolding about Contessa's life and now you meet her sister who will be in the next couple of chapters. She has somethings to disclose too... Oh yea another person will be interrupting again...i'm not telling you who. You'll just have to read the next chapter. And what's up with Sebastian's slight odd behavior? What will he do about it? Anyways **read and review **this chapter pls.

**Updated: 7/25/2012**


	11. That Butler, Romped

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **The Elizabethan Theater

**Time: **19:00 (7pm to be exact)

**Occupants**: Ciel, Lau, Sebastian, Contessa and Selita

**Whereabouts: **Still at the Elizabethan Theater...The young Earl, Sebastian (except for Lau who is in utter glee the whole time) are attending their very first burlesque show.

**Story: **During the performance...one unwanted visitor steals the show and tries to ruin it by horribly singing out of tune. Later that night Selita stays over and has a chat with the young earl about her involvement with Roman Magee over a late light dinner.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for my main character and other minor characters**

**Warning Rated M: coarse language, graphic sex, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised**

**Author's Note:** In this chapter things will come out in the opening to complete the case. And will surprise you in many ways the silliness that you wouldn't expect one or two characters to do and...well and more fighting. There is a **VERY **seductive creepy dream Lemon towards the end of the story, Yes that's right I said lemon. Just a _warning_...btw the whole time while I was typing this up...I've been listening to a bunch of underground music and ol' skool...such as Matthew Dear, Flying Lotus, Madvillian etc. Anyways enjoy the story...=)

**Update: Geeze now I see why I had to come back to this chapter! UGH! there were so many grammar and spelling mistakes in this one that it was driving me crazy. So now here I am. Re-editing everything and taking out shit because it didn't make any sense**. **Anyhow, the creepy seductive fuckable lemon still stays! LOL  
**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**Romped**

* * *

To his surprise he didn't think he would see his songbird on stage dressed like that! Let alone performing in front of a crowd of strangers. Slightly wide-eyed with intrigue, Ciel watched her carefully...at first there was nothing but silence.

A few whispers here and there, an unannounced coughing from patrons across the isle making the theater house uncomfortably awkward. Whispering to himself..."_Come on Contessa, do something? The audience is waiting for you_."

At the same time, Sebastian and Lau sat there in their seats in awe to the reappearance of Contessa. Both men were also curious to see where things will play out.

However, before coming on stage...Contessa whimpered and pleaded with her sister that she wouldn't be comfortable doing this role.

In frustration, Selita softly smiled and then sat her down quickly into a near by chair convincing Contessa that all she had to do was follow her lead and that she'll take care the rest. Seeing that her sister was serious, Contessa reluctantly nodded and agreed to do the act with her.

Taking in a long deep breath, Contessa closed her doe-eyes humming a slow hypnotic tune. As soon as the tune was played….her sister…Selita waltz onto stage in a slightly revealing costume that matched Contessa's.

Both of them wore a black and white sweet-heart shaped, neckline bodice with black and white roses dotting the bottom of the bodice as close knitted skirt. Their dusky hair were slicked back in the front and wavy from the side showcasing more of their petite umber faces.

Slowly just like magic, the twins hummed to one another, both clasping each others hands in a sisterly embrace, dancing in slow circles around each other. This sight of it all captured the entire audience's feelings of the alluring siren-like melody.

_The sound was so…Wildly, Intriguing and __**Soulfully**__ Enchanting._

By Act Three, the show was in full swing, the audience roared in laughter of the raunchy caricatures of political silliness of the world. Before the show could reached it's climax; the lights suddenly blacken out. Causing the audience to scream and holler bloody murder for someone to turn back on the lights.

"Oi! What 'appen to the lights?" yelled one of the patrons. ''Yeah!" shouted another. Just abruptly there were heavy clacking of heels running above the stage rafters.

"Who goes there! Whoever you are! Your disrupting my show!" Yelled Mister Lisle running onto stage pointing and looking up angrily at the intruder. Suddenly with one single light shone above them, someone clad all in deep pretty…**RED**. "Tra la la la Faaaahh! Dooooo! It is _I_ the lovely angel of Death is here to reap your soul!" Sang out loudly this rather odd person with crimson red hair and glasses.

It was none other than….Grell Sutcliff. Who wore an deep bloody red dress that showed his sexy curvy legs. Gracefully he pranced merrily around the stage twisting his dress around in his hand teasing the angered stage manger. sauntering around the three like a cat stalking it's prey.

"Oh, Mister Lisle how rude of you! Is that how you address an angelic actress with that tone and why do you need these two when you-" He'd stopped talking for a second when his eyes scanned the audience and happily noticed his 'beloved' sitting in the audience glaring directly at him or so he thought.

Grell dashes off the stage to rush to his 'love's' seated position, leaving the two women and stage manager dumbfounded. "H-hey you ugly "woman'' come back here!" Yelled Anatole while whaling his arms around in rile.

"Ahh! Sebastian Daaarrrlllliiiinnnngggg!" Immediately with calm, Sebastian gracefully leaped and ninja flipped from his seat and onto the stage. Making the crowd clap in awe at the "performance" before them.

All Ciel could do was mumble under his breath. "_Tch show off_..." while Grell felt flat on his face into the empty seat next to the young Earl. Feeling and rubbing around the chair lustfully and smelling it. (Grell is smelling Sebastian's warm imprint of his ass on the chair..eww)

Since the redheaded reaper was too busy enjoying the sensation of his 'scent', Grell didn't realized that he was being closely watched by theater goers in disgust, especially by the young Earl and Lau.

Stopping, he looked up witnessing the disgusted glares of his actions. "Uh..Ah hah ah ha, e-excuse me." he said as he blushed profusely. "W-wait, S-Sebastian Darling!" screamed the love struck reaper after him.

Landing smoothly, Sebastian saunters over to the two twins, quickly he whispers into Selita and Contessa's ears. Both of them looked alarmed when he told them that there was another above the rafters, watching and waiting for a chance to strike.

Without warning, a sharp dagger was swiftly thrown down towards Contessa's head, just in the nick of time Sebastian caught the blade in-between his gloved fingers. And then gently as possible he grabbed ahold of both twins hands and twirled them around the stage out of harms way.

At the same time, Contessa continue to twirl onto stage right crashing into Grell, running his way towards Sebastian..."Aaahh!" both of them screamed as they both careened into the red curtains ripping from it's clippers.

Ciel and Lau stood up in utter shock until another uproar of laughter came from the audience. "Haha...my young Earl, your umber skinned maid is quiet the entertainer the audience is rather captivated. They are really enjoying this!"

"Lau... I-I don't think this part of the show?" He replied in concern.

"How so Earl...? I think she's doing an excellent performance."

Once stopped, she found herself lying on top of the redheaded reaper and screamed loudly under the curtains. Contessa scrambled to stand up and free herself of the entanglement of legs, hair and dresses. Pulling the redness away from her face, she witnessed Sebastian dancing with her sister!

"Oooohh that...that...BASTARD!" cursed Contessa under her breath gritting her pearly whites in anger. Taking her sister's delicate hand he whispers..."_Please follow my lead Madam_..." He said while smiling down to Selita.

Once he said that, the butler started singing the tune that Contessa sung last night in the kitchen...

Instantly she recognized the song..."_Sebastian?" _she looked to him in awe. "_Does he even know that the song was meant for him and only him? And why is he singing it here_?" Contessa again gritted her teeth in anger, she felt like he was singing all of her hidden secrets and feelings to the world.

"_How utterly embarrassing." _she thought to herself in shame_. However...s_he continued to watch them both flawlessly dodge each of the attacks from above. Without much effort Sebastian dipped and twirled Selita on the ques of the music in his arms as he smoothly flashed out his choice weaponry.

Upon doing so, he threw them right up to the assailant who held up a small sand bag above his head. Causing it to explode in a blur of light brown dust. This again caused the enraptured audience to roar in cheers and whistles to the spectacular action.

Meanwhile the assailant dodged the returned attack by cutting off one the stage heavy sand bags from above and swiftly threw one down onto the stage below. With his demonic hearing, He lead Selita across the stage waltzing beautifully side to side dodging each of them to the symphonic tune of "**Unrequited Love**".

Frustrated that he couldn't land a solid blow to the elusive butler's head, the unknown assailant sneered a little until he spotted someone familiar on the right side of the stage. Grinning sinisterly to himself he came up with a solid plan.

Quickly he dashed off towards her position, jumps down from the stairs, snuck up and captured her from behind. Pulling out another dagger, he pitted up against her swan-like neck then dragged her off stage into a darken corner.

Slamming her up against the wall, he spoke..."_I've got you now my dark skinned doll, be a good girl and come with me. Don't make any sudden moves and do not call out to that man_. _If you do I'll end your life right here." _He whispered hotly into her ear.

Contessa knew who's voice it was when she heard him say 'doll'. "Ah! Malakhi, let go of me-" before finishing her sentence she was abruptly interrupted by a loud motorous sound from behind them.

"I think not sir, you see I'm here to reap that soul. So hand her over!" announced Grell revving his modified 'death scythe' standing wide leg in his sexy deep red dress. Malakhi glared at him with rile and then in disgust..."Oh and why should I listen to a **cross dressing circus freak **like you? "

"How dare you call me! An **gorgeous **lady! A cross-dressing circus freak you uncouth bastard! stomped Grell in anger. "Your not so good-looking yourself y-you **Boars Ass**!"

"Tch, shut it you dolt! I'll kill her if you say another damn-" suddenly out of nowhere Contessa threw some talc into his eyes blinding him for seconds. Malakhi screamed in pain as he grabbed his eyes. This was a chance for her to escape his clutches and dash off towards Sebastian and Selita. At the same time, the redheaded reaper yelled after the fleeing woman.

"Hey wait you! Your scheduled to die!"

"No I'm not you freak!"

Alarmed by the sight of Contessa trying to run back into stage away from Malakhi and Grell whiling his 'Death Scythe' around in the air like a manic. Trying to scream for Sebastian to pay attention to her, Contessa was caught once again by Malakhi dragging her away.

Immediately jumping out his seat, Ciel runs towards the stage yelling at his demonic manservant to go after Malakhi and go save his songbird. _Again the audience roared in laughter. _With a bewildered raised eyebrow, Ciel thought..._ "They DO really think this is part of the show?"_

Looking back, Ciel side-eyes Lau as he stood up giving a standing ovation to the chaos on the stage. Shaking his head down in disappointment. "_What a fool_!" cursed the young Earl under his breath. Continuing towards the stage again Ciel points towards stage right for his manservant go after them.

On that command, Sebastian bows before the audience and to Madam Godeaux leaving her to finish the rest of the show. Swiftly running through the theater's corridor towards the Exit. Upon arriving outside, Sebastian spots Malakhi roughly pushing Contessa up a flight of fire escape stairs to the roof.

Gritting his teeth in slight irritation the **dark **butler starts to climb the stairs after them. Running right behind him was Grell and the young master, "Grell Sutcliff what are you doing here?" asked Ciel rather dryly.

"Why should I tell a little brat like you anything, it should be obvious enough. I'm here to see my Sebastian Darling and reap that woman's soul."

"Why do you need to reap her soul? Is she scheduled to die? Or are you just saying that because your jealous of her?" replied Ciel chuckling to the reaper in a teasing matter.

"Tch, how dare y-you damn brat Question my motives!" he said in a huff and then continued..."I've already told you that I'm here on special business."

"And what special business is that?" he asked the agitated reaper while eying his loud dress in amusement. He didn't respond to the young earl's question, but only sneered in silence.

Upon arriving to the roof top... Sebastian witness the Gray butler backhanded his forbidden songbird hard across the face, sending her backwards onto the gravel. "You stupid whore tell me where you hid the rune! I won't hesitate to I'll kill you instantly, you hear me!"

Spitting out blood from her mouth, she laughs at him hysterically. "Ha ha ha how stupid are you Malakhi? What makes you think I have it in my possession? You're a fool to believe so, I-I'm not the one who has it." she said as she started to fainted into unconsciousness.

His green cat-like eyes lit up when he realized that it was the other twin, this whole time he'd been chasing Contessa was because of Selita! "_That damn tease. Should have known._" he thought in anger and disgust.

Also not paying attention to the dark figure that encroached right from behind him. Without warning Sebastian swiftly falcon punched him from the back of his head.

As soon as Malakhi realized what had hit him...he stumbled to his feet, squaring his cold gaze towards the poised grinning butler. "H-how dare you sucker punch me Se_bastard Dick-less_! The faithful little Lord Phantomhive's_ bitch! _Why do you interrupt my fun?" he pouted in a childish manner while rubbing the back of his head.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance and placing his gloved hand on his temples he answers. "Haa...I find it interesting that you seemed to be playing the 'victim' even though you're just the lackie. And besides I'm tired of you harassing my _songbird_!" he said while fuming in anger.

Malakhi raised an platinum blond brow in shock, he was astonished by his answer...songbird?...that _undesirable_ his songbird! "Ha ha ha don't make me laugh you stiff shirt-"

"Hey! You _**Boar's Ass**_ don't you make fun of my** Sebastian Darling**!" shouted Grell as he hopped onto the roof top. "And that woman you slapped earlier is scheduled to die, so hand her over!"

"Oh really? Well let's **make **that happen now!" Malakhi ran over to Contessa's limp body scooping her up in his arms. Glancing at the black butler, he smirked with malice as he carelessly tossed her like a ragged doll over the side of the building.

"Oops...I'm sorry...she just...slipped out of my hands!" grinned Malakhi devilishly. Without hesitation, Sebastian runs toward the edge diving off the side of the building, capturing Contessa in mid-air safely in his arms.

Landing without any effort, the butler gazes upon her in a worried state. "Contessa?...Contessa?" he called out to her while sweeping some of her dusky hair away from her bruised cheek. He could feel her breathing, but she did not stir when he called out to her. Again he gritted his teeth together in irritation. "So He wants to play...I'll give him a game to play.." smirked the butler in resolve.

Jaunting over to his side was Selita, Lau and Ciel. "Sebastian...?" the butler didn't hear his master calling out to him, the demon's eyes were filled with anger. Carefully handing his unconscious songbird over to her sister, the butler abruptly left their sight to finish the fight. Still confused by his odd behavior, Ciel never seen his demonic butler act this way before? What in the world has gotten into him? Squaring his lone azure eye in suspicion, he must get to the bottom of this.

In a rapid speeds the butler ran back up the fire-escape. Once finally on top of the roof again, he witnessed Grell fighting with Malakhi. "For a cocky human _rat_ he sure can hold his own against a reaper." he thought. Without wasting any time, Sebastian lunged at the both of them ending their stupid little tug of war.

Abruptly using his daggers as a shield against Sebastian's dinnerware force, Malakhi felt his strength draining away from him, this wasn't looking so good for the Gray butler. He was on a losing streak against the Black butler's _lust_ and _anger_ for that woman.

He had to think of something quick, digging inside his Gray tailcoat pocket, he pulled out a small white bag filled with black powered. Abruptly he threw down the white bag, instantly the air was filled with black smoke. Temporally blinding the reaper and demon, when the smoke cleared...the Gray butler was out of sight. Grell stomped his heels down in utter frustration..."That little shit interrupted my reaping tonight."

"Grell looking at your book, you've once again have the wrong person..." announced Sebastian still angry, but now little calm. "Ahh! H-how did you get ahold of my cinematic records book?"

"You've carelessly left it laying about on the roof. Here...please keep with you at all times...I have a feeling you'll be needing it very soon." And with that the dark butler jumped down from the roof out of sight.

"But wait I want to ask you- Sebastian...Darling?"

* * *

Later that evening back the Phantomhive town home, Maylene sat in the kitchen watching Bard set up the pots and pans for tonight's late dinner. Sebastian had phoned the town home ahead of time before the show started. Informing Bard that he and the young master will be home after it was over. She sighed heavily to herself, thinking about the blow up with Miss Charles earlier that day.

Maylene couldn't believe her, but then she should have known that Miss Charles would eventually be interested in Mister Sebastian also. When Miss Charles first showed up few weeks ago, the young maid wasn't to thrilled about her being there. Let alone replacing her as a new maid and then being situated near Mister Sebastian's room.

This made her feel at a lost, she knew that she wanted to make Mister Sebastian her one and only. But then that..._that _bitch came in and took over and stole him from her grasp. Maylene knew that Mister Sebastian was almost hers, she planned everything up until the day.

She slammed her fist down on the table in anger just think about that _'couples embrace' _of theirs earlier. Oh how she _desired_ to be held in his strong arms, his hands _hugging_ her hips, him whispering _sweet_ nothingings into her ear-

"Maylene? Is there something the matter? You look troubled..." announced Bard now looking towards the young woman, setting down two pheasants onto the table.

"Uh-uh...no there's nothing wrong...I'm just...just fine." she said as she plastered a wary smile to her face. "Anyhow I must get back to work before Mister Sebastian returns. I'll talk to later Bard." and with that she took her leave from the kitchen.

Bard on the other hand was confused, what was she talking about? The during the whole time she was in the kitchen. She didn't make a sound, all she did was just watch him. Her demeanor was just solemn and blank, the same look she gets when holding a rifle and staring down the barrel vantage point to her next victim...?

"Uh oh, I hope whatever happen today, the lit'l lass wouldn't do something she would regret." he thought to himself in worry.

A few moments later the butler stepped inside the kitchen as composed and calm as usual, "Bard have you prepared the Pheasants and Watercress stock for the soup?" he said as he took off his tailcoat and hung it onto the coat rack that graced the kitchen wall.

"I sure did Mister Sebastian, everything is set up for you along with the pots and pans."

"Excellent I shall start on the soup and then stuff the Pheasants."

"Uh, not to interrupt you Sebastian, but have you notice anything strange going on with Maylene today?"

Without looking at him, the butler raises an curious raven colored brow and then smirks to himself. "Oh? And how so?"

"Well for one, after you and the young master took your leave from the town manor. Maylene polished the stairs banisters with **ACTUAL** wood polish and that's not all...she hadn't broken a _single_ dish nor has she tripped! However, before you returned to the kitchen she had this queer glint in her eyes. The same thing she does while looking into a vantage point of her target."

"That is truly odd Bard, but it's none of my concern." said the butler nonchalantly." Sebastian how could you say that! Aren't you least bit curious to why she's that way?" replied Bard in shock. "Why should I? This should be a good thing...maybe you should follow her by example."

Was he really surprised by this news? Actually he is...the thought of Maylene hurting someone or doing something horrible did trouble him a bit. But after that fight with his lovely forbidden songbird that afternoon, she might be capable of doing such things.

Should he intervene before a major tiff interrupts the young master's peace? However getting into the middle of a fighting between two women doesn't end too well for him. He wonder where this night will lead into, it might end up being quite entertaining...for _him _at least.

Right after that daring rescue from Malakhi and that freak, her sister accompanied them back to the town home. Selita was very troubled by the fact Malakhi De'Gray had shown up and almost killed her sister. If wasn't for Sebastian saving her from his clutches she wouldn't see her alive again.

"I'm glad that you came to stay Selita, so why do you want to speak with Lord Phantomhive?" asked her sister in curiosity as the two walked towards the salon.

Selita gazed upon her sister's face. She saw the bruise on her face and grimaced in worry. "Contessa are you sure that your alright? It looks pretty nasty and you were out quite a while?"

"Don't worry big sis, I'll be fine..." But in actuality she wasn't fine, that blow she'd received from that Gray butler still caused her pain and light-headiness. Contessa didn't want to trouble Selita about her pain. She rather for her to forget about it and not to ask anymore.

"Anyhow since I was being slightly rude to him earlier in my dressing room, I thought I would help him out in solving the case of my murdered beloved; Roman Magee."

Contessa watched her sister closely, she knew the look in her eyes were serious and not of play. As they both arrived to the salon door, suddenly the door swung opened. Sitting there next to the fireplace was the young Earl, he silently watched the fire dance as it lightly popped and crackled on the wood. Stepping from behind the door, the butler addressed himself to the startled women.

"Good evening Madam Godeaux and Miss Charles, the young master is waiting for you. Please take your seat next to him."

Looking to her sister in surprise, Selita musters a wary smile towards her...in return Contessa grabs her hand, squeezing it softly to reassure her that it will be alright. Slowly the both of them stepped into the room together. Selita couldn't help but to notice that the manservant all in black kept his direct gaze on them.

"Umm Te'ssa? Why does that manservant of Lord Phantomhive's stare at me like that?" she said in a hushed worried whisper. "Ha ha Selita don't mind Sebastian, he's harmless." replied Contessa with a sly smile.

"Oh, really...I wonder?" smiled back her sister. Closing the door behind them, the butler positions himself next to the door. Waiting for his master to command his next move.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes young master?"

"Come here please." coolly sauntering his way towards the young boy, Sebastian stood right besides him. Motioning for his butler to kneel, Sebastian complied, nods and returns and answer. Bowing in front of the two women and his young master, the butler immediately excuses himself from the room.

"Please sit" suddenly announced Ciel not looking their way.

On that command both women sat down onto the couch. "Contessa, come here for a moment.''

"Uh y-yes young master." she got up from her seat and walked over towards him. He motioned for her to kneel down to his level as he whispered something into her ear. When he was finished, Contessa nodded and walked out of the room.

Selita was a little curious and confused; Why did her sister leave the room and what did that young boy whispered to her? she thought, from the looks of it his face seems a bit crossed.

_"_Madam Godeaux_-_

_"_Please just call me Miss Charles, you don't have to call me by my stage name."

"Alright, Miss Charles...You had something to tell me about Roman Magee and your involvement with Chancellor Barns."

"Yes, I didn't tell you that I knew what Johnfrit was up too earlier Milord?"

"No you did not you've kept dancing around my first question about your sister. Which I wasn't too thrilled with, but however what do you know about Chancellor Johnfrit Barns?"

"Well, before Contessa came to England with Lord Barns...I was his 'personal muse'. After he found out that I was in France, by my loud mouth manager. Barns had me rushed to England and doll me up in lavish clothing that only high class noblewomen wore, to parade me around to his friends as a 'prized possession'. One night while he entertained his guest of a round of poker. He bested against Roman that if he found that rare jewel in the West Indies that he would sell his entire fortune in diamonds. Plus he would throw me in as a gift."

"Hmm not surprising Chancellor Barns has a bad streak of luck when it came to gambling, before my predecessor passed he would even lose to him too. Sometimes I wonder how his finances managed. However, go on Miss Charles..."

Slightly grimacing, Selita continues..."Just as predicted Johnfrit lost and I was given up to Lord Magee as a new prize...long story short. I've became his personal muse and lover, Roman treated me far better than Johnfrit." Selita shifted in her seat a bit uncomfortable, but continued on...

"Anyway one night in bed with him, I sang the 'Sea Nymph' story to him. When finished he'd ask me about the rune in the story. I told Roman that it was an actual true story my grandmother told me and Contessa when we were little. I explained to him that on my Island there was a brilliant Sapphire Rune that hold many untruths. Roman was so intrigued by this news that he decided to go and search for it. After that I didn't hear much from him until Contessa told me what happen..."

Ciel didn't say much after listening to her story, it was a lot to take in...but now that Selita told him the 'Why' he just needed the full result of the incident. "Miss Charles, were you aware that Chancellor Barns has a very nasty habit of being competitive and jealous?"

"Yes I was fully aware of this, that night when I was handed over to Lord Magee, he'd sent his bastard of a butler Malakhi to keep an eye on me. He didn't get far with Lord Magee's Butler Halensworth. Also I don't know if you knew my young lord, but the missing item from Lord Magee is in my possession."

Upon hearing this news, Ciel narrowed his gazed towards her in suspicion. "And what would that be Miss Charles?"

"This..." Selita took out her mini pale blue clutch, opened it pulling out a brilliant blue smooth rune disguised as choker. "Miss Charles how did you get ahold of this?" he asked with surprise in his voice.

Smiling as she looked down to the glistening stone in her hand, Selita cried a little to the remembrance of the one who actually captured her heart. "Before Roman was killed he'd sent this to me as a present long with this letter." Again she went into her pale blue clutch and took out a neatly folded letter. She then handed it over to the young boy, who opened it up and read the letter silently to himself.

Ciel's lone azure eye narrowed in astonishment, nodding his head...he now gotten his evidence to put Chancellor Johnfrit Barns and his butler Malakhi away for good.

"Earl I apologize for luring my sister out to me. I was bribed to do it by Malakhi. He tricked me into doing it, he lied to me about my father being ill. Even though I haven't spoken to my father in two years...I-I-"

"It's alright Miss Charles, we can discuss much more over dinner later." he said creasing a smug smile to his little lips.

* * *

It was 9:30 pm when Sebastian and Bard returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes and tidy up before winding down themselves. "Haa...Well that's the last of them Sebastian, man I'm beat." said Bard as he rubbed the back of his neck and then yawned loudly..."I'm retiring for the night...see ya in the morning."

The butler nodded and wished him a goodnight. Sighing to himself, Sebastian clasped his hands together and started to work on the pans. Moments later, someone softly walks into the kitchen.

Without turning his head around to see who it is, he didn't need too, the dark butler knew that **scent** anywhere. It was her, his forbidden songbird 'Contessa'. Slightly gracing a sly smile to his lips, he continued to wash the cooking pans.

Suddenly the kitchen lights switched off, side-eying he smiled to himself in amusement. "_Hmm perhaps my forbidden little songbird would like to resume our cat & mouse game_?" said Sebastian as he dries off his hands onto a dry kitchen cloth. Before he could react, someone approached him from behind, wrapping their soft delicate arms around his waist. Just smelling his fragrance drove the unknown figure utterly aroused, it's almost like you can taste it.

Feeling surprised he just stood there still. Usually he would catch the person sneaking upon him with such speed and kill them instantly, but since it was 'her' he didn't mind at all. Sebastian like the way _her_ body felt against him.

He closed his eyes enjoying the teasing sensation of her body heat. 'Her' hands crept slowly and slightly awkwardly onto his black vest, undoing some buttons and then slipping her warm hands in between. Again slightly fumbling with his dress shirt's buttons, the soft delicate hands moved in-between the folds of his dress shirt shyly caressing his smooth bare chest.

"_Mmm_" softly moaned Sebastian. "_Contessa...why do you make me feel so at ease? I_ _thought you were still furious with me? Have you change your mind?"_

_"Oh my! I can't believe that I'm doing this! Why is he calling me Contessa? I-I guess that is expected of him. Oh my this is S-so shameful...ooohh...but I must...He's actually letting me touch him!..Waahh! I could just...uh...*blushes profusely* Ok...ok...I'll just keep going...just concentrate...OhhI can't believe that I'm s-s-soo close to his body like this! Would if he finds out, that it was me? Oooh_..._he's s-so smooth, warm and...ahh soft_." Watching him carefully in the darken kitchen, Sebastian gently grabbed 'her' hand gently away from in-between the confines of his dress shirt. Subtly caressing her small soft hands he began to lift it towards his lips to kiss the top of it.

Panicking she quickly removed her hand away, this confused the handsome butler "Contessa what's the-" out of nowhere just barely touching his soft lips, she quickly pecks them and just like the wind rushes out of the room.

"Hmm...heh heh" smiled the dark butler while chuckling a little. "Haa this must be my night for full on entertainment...I wonder what else is in store for me?" he thought to himself while buttoning up his dress shirt and black vest. The butler quickly returned to his duties, swiftly washed all the dishes, dinnerware, glasses and not for getting the pots and pans.

It was after 10:30 pm when the young maid escorted her sister off to bed, feeling abit uneasy Contessa stepped outside to get some fresh air. Upon arriving into the garden she drew in the crisp late September air. Luckily before she came out here, she brought light blanket to keep her warm.

Walking out to the middle of the garden, she noticed the moon was high and full. Staring at the sight of the shimmering luminous purity of the white glow. Contessa smiled knowing that 'Serene' was carefully watching her with honor.

Looking around her slippers in the manicured cut grass, she unwrapped the blanket around her letting the skirt of her night gown flow subtly to the breeze. Slightly smirking to herself Contessa undid her dusky tresses letting them flow freely, just lightly teasing her hair from root to tips. While still teasing her dusky, now wavy tresses, Contessa closed her eyes feeling the soothing sensation of warmed gloved strong hands also massaging her tender scalp.

She didn't have to turn around to know who's hands they belonged too. Immediately she stopped her's while grabbing onto his..."What do you want Mister dark butler?" Sebastian just stood there still saying nothing in return. He can feel her getting more upset as he continued to stand there in silence, which made him lightly chuckled.

"Oh so your not going to answer me? UGH Fine! I'm still quite upset with you from earlier today. Just because you've saved me tonight from that redheaded freak show and evil man means nothing! Do you understand me?"

Suddenly without warning, he pulls her into his arms from behind. Contessa stopped talking when she smelled his fragrance emit from his body heat, this time it was a bit different. It wasn't his usual earthy cool vanilla scent...instead there was another distinct scent. Rosewood and Mimosa? She never smelled this one before, was it new?

However it doesn't excuse him for tossing her to the side of the stage like that. _Why did he have to dance with Selita and sing that song_. _Was she jealous of her? or was she jealous of the fact he danced with her? _Still in his arms softly rocking slightly to his heart beat, Sebastian closed his eyes as he kissed the top of her head down in apology. Contessa stopped her thoughts and finally succumbed to his rocking rhythm.

She smiled knowing that he was truly sorry. Turning around to face him, she'd relaxed against his body, laying her head down onto his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was very _soothing_ sound..._very calming_...very at _ease_. Now staring up at him Contessa deeply gazes into his eyes. Slowly she caresses his bottom lip admiring how the way it feels against her thumb.

Smirking to her, Sebastian gently removes her hand away from his lips. Just before he leans in to give her a quick taste of her luscious lips, she place two slender umber skinned fingers upon his lips, obstructing him from going further. "No, no, no Mister manservant I'm not going to give into you that easily. First things first, if you want to capture my lips with yours; you must catch me and then my lips shall be yours." softly giggled Contessa as she threw the blanket over his head running away.

Sebastian cocked an interested brow in amusement, once again she has presented a challenge. However childish and utterly silly as it seems, playing along with her a little wouldn't be so bad. After spending dull month after month without anything major happening, this became one of his favorite things to do with her.

On that dare, Sebastian 'Playfully' chased her all around the moonlit garden 'trying' to capture her by the blanket. Finally cornering her against a tall bush, Contessa smiled seductively and giggled never leaving his gaze away from her sight. Sebastian quickly enraptured her with the blanket pulling her into his arms, once again gazing deeply into her doe-eyes he leans in...and whispers.

"Goodnight...Madam Godeaux..." and with that he left her standing there alone in the garden. Selita immediately dropped her jaw in awe. "Damn how did he know it was me and not Contessa? My my my that man he's very smart. And I see why my sister fell for someone like him."

* * *

_That night a horrible storm rolled into London, Ciel settles restlessly into his bed, as he laid down his head. He thought about how Contessa and her sister Selita sounded so delightful during the show. And why his young maid was so angry with her own sibling? Moreover, the young boy did not think that she would be so bold enough to leave the townhouse today. Although last night's warning of Malakhi's escape frighten her dearly, but why she deliberately not heed the danger?_

_Since scolding her before dinner that evening, the young head maid has not come out of her room. Ciel was somewhat now a little upset that Contessa hadn't sang for him tonight personally. However the young boy wasn't in any mood for a song he had enough of that during the show; all he wanted was some rest._

_Before the dark butler took his leave from his young master's bedchambers, Ciel calls out to him…._

_"Hey…Sebastian"_

_"Yes young master, is something the matter?"_

_"Yes there is...Tonight, before you settle down with my songbird again…would you please keep it down. You've had her "__**humming**__" all last night."_

_Not looking his way, Sebastian's eyes widen with surprise. He didn't think his young master was eavesdropping in on them. "What a __**naughty**__ little master you are?" He thought with a devilish smirk. _

_"Heh…Maybe you should learn one or two things from me...young master." replied the dark butler under his breath. _

_"What was that, you say?"_

_Before leaving The butler simply replies: "As you wish." then took his leave closing the door behind him._

_Walking amongst the slumbering halls of the Phantomhive town-manor…. Thinking about his last night's 'romp' with his forbidden umber skinned lover, Sebastian smiled as he approached her bedroom door._

_Now standing in front of it, he hesitated for a moment just staring at the door. Tilting his head slightly upward, he thought about putting his ear against the wooden grain. _

"_Now this might be an invasion of privacy, however…"_

_Playing it cooly, Sebastian slanted himself against the door softly, ghosting his ear slightly above it. Once done, he slowly closed his eyes imagining her wispy sleeping position. The way her slender fingers intertwined themselves around her dusky soft locks that laid upon the feather pillow. How her full luscious lips made that small opening asking to be kissed passionately. To her semi-exposed swan-like neck and bosom that glisten with tiny rivets of sweat-_

"_Mmm…heh." deeply groaned the demon in arousal. Opening his eyes again, Sebastian licked his lips as he began to call out to her. __**''Te'ssa…Te'ssa...let….me….in'' **he said as he__ pushed up against her door; he deeply moans again... _

_"__**Te'ssa my sweet, forbidden, onyx flower….please let me in**__. **I want you...Te'ssa**"  
_

_Stirring out from her sleep, alarmed the young head maid sat up quickly listening to the eerie whispering beyond her door. "W-who goes there? W-what do you want of me?" replied the frighten woman clutching her pillow to her beating heart. Outside the thunder roared ferociously making the room unearthly colder.  
_

_Listening again the eerie whispering abruptly stopped and was replaced with terrible slow scratching noises. Terrified, Contessa did not make another sound nor stir around in her bed to catch the attention of what ever it was behind the door._

_Once again the demonic butler pushed up against the door hard, his now long black nails scratching across the door softly. "Mmm" he moaned in a very deep husky aroused voice. "__**Contessa**__….__**Contessa**__…__**let…me…in**__…**I can smell that delectable, wet scent of yours.**" cooed the in heat demon against the door._

_Contessa covered her mouth whimpering in sheer horror…thinking and crying to herself; she pleads with the voice..."P-please leave me alone, I just want to go to sleep…leave me in peace…please I beg of you. P-please just...leave me be." she replied sinking her head down into her pillow sobbing.  
_

_Quickly snapping out of his heated lust; Sebastian realized that his forbidden songbird was now crying. Calmly he regained his composure and cleared his voice. "Contessa are you awake? I'm terribly sorry that it's rather later, but I would like to have a small chat with you."_

_Relieved that it was just him, she quickly opened the door and jumped into his arms. "Oh Sebastian…I'm so glad that it was you-" with out wasting anytime, he promptly pulled Contessa's lips into his enrapturing them feverishly._

_"Mmm…Se-Sebastian….Mmm…why…mMm….are you kissing me." she asked in utter surprise trying to catch her breath.  
_

_Closing the door behind him, still kissing her Sebastian swiftly took off his tailcoat, tie, vest and shirt. "Mmm...Forgive me Te'ssa, I've been waiting all day to kiss you again. I..." he stopped talking as he glanced upon her. He noticed something was off. Tilting his head to the side in curiosity the butler stood a little back to gaze upon his exotic beauty. _

_Sebastian noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual night attire, this one seemed different. Her new night attire was a short white off the shoulder mid-drift top and short asymmetrical skirt. Showing her umber skinned flat tummy and slender legs were exposed...Very exposed. The sight of her being sinfully uninhibited excited him even more, however this is no way for a lady should dress for bed.__  
_

_Contessa smiled when she noticed that he was staring directly upon her new sleeping attire. "Sebastian my forbidden love, I see that your eyes are delighted by my new night attire. Do you like it."_

_"Yes, I do see your unusual attire Contessa do have no shame? So scantly ravishing, you know this is a punishable act...right? Although punishable I want to administer the **desirable** accommodations." he said while grinning widely in arousal.  
_

_"Ah! My... aren't we a naughty butler tonight…However, Sebastian you said that you wanted to have a chat with me? What did you want to talk about?" she said while seductively batting her dusky eyelashes at him._

_"Yes, I do want to chat a bit with you. You'll have to promise me that no matter what I say, you will not faultier. Do you understand me Contessa?" said the butler as he caressed the back of her neck._

_The young woman stared into his soft ruby-red orbs willingly, the seriousness she felt in them alarmed her. Without hesitation, she nodded in agreement. Smiling softly to her, Sebastian continues…."Hmm, that's a__** good **__girl…now I'll ask you this once and only once…." still holding her in his arms and gazing into her docile doe brown orbs. He continues... " Contessa, I've chosen you to be my 'mate'. _

_Contessa was completely surprised, she didn't know to rather feel excited or confused. This was all coming so fast, just last night she confessed her feelings for him. And now he asked her to be his mate? Something about this wasn't right, but she couldn't keep him waiting for an answer.  
_

_"S-Sebastian, this is all so sudden...Y-yes, I-I will be your-" he cut her off by placing one finger upon her lips. "Shh…I know my love, right now let us enjoy our __**pleasurable**__ company together in commemoration." _

_Picking her up bridle style, he gently eased her into the warm inviting bed. Sebastian climbed on top of her roughly ripping her top off, revealing her supple breast and nipples. He always loved the way her skin looked, the exoticism of her pleased him._

_Sebastian knelt down his head, guiding his smooth tongue up towards her breast from her smooth flat belly, tasting each of them, gently teasing and pulling one nipple between his lips. While his free hands cupped her ass and hips. Contessa softly moaned to the sensation of his touches and tongue. In utter ecstasy she then in turned gently ran her fingers through his raven tresses, caressing his forehead and then down to his soft warm cheeks._

_Staring down at her, Sebastian again pulled his lips up to hers in a heated passionate kiss, stroking and tenderly enrapturing each others tongues. Teasingly pulling herself away leaving a trail of warm saliva from his lips. Contessa backs away motioning him with subtle seductive hand gestures to 'come hither'. Smirking to her challenge, Sebastian gladly accepted as he swiftly grabbed her arms flipping her back down onto the bed again. _

_"Heh...are we trying to play our little cat and mouse game again? What a naughty little songbird you are." He whisper to her seductively while smirking._

_Lifting her left leg, Sebastian slips his hand under her short white skirt, slowly tugging and pulling down her panties trying removing them. Upon doing so, Sebastian removed his left hand glove with his teeth. Softly caressing her luscious lips with his finger tips, Contessa grabbed both of his fingers and pulled them inside her mouth sucking on them. _

_Sebastian rolled his eyes in pleasure, pulling out his fingers from her mouth, once again moving his hand up her skirt slowly. He massaged her inner thigh in smooth circles, gliding his two wet finger in-between her inner lips. Subtly teasing her clit in light slow circles made her moan softly to his touches. _

_Smirking slyly to her reaction, Sebastian continues to tease and pulsate his two fingers against her clit and wetness. Contessa bit down her bottom lip as she felt his fingers slide up and down inside her. "Ooo~ Se-Sebastian...hn!" she whispered in a hushed tone while running her hands through her own wavy tresses in utter pleasure. _

_Feeling that she was ready for the next step, spreading her legs wider he knelt down to taste her sweet wetness. "Ahh…Sebas-tian….this feels…s-soo wonderful." softly cried out his forbidden songbird._

_Again his tongue went further deep inside, tasting every inch of her. Making her moan a little louder…._

_"Ahh…Ahh….mmM….haa….Se-Sebastian…." softly moaned Contessa again as she ran her hands playing with his raven slick tresses. "Mmm…Contessa, tasting your delicious wetness drives me mad with pleasure. Are you ready for me?" he said as he continued to taste her sweet wetness pulsating his tongue deeper inside her._

_She couldn't muster an audible word to answer him, her mind was too busy enjoying the pleasurable teasing of his tongue. Stopping, Sebastian climbed back on top of her again sending wet gentle kisses against her trembling lips. Since her lips where agate he gently pushed his smooth tongue down inside her mouth. Wrapping his tongue around hers suckling on it ever so teasingly. Contessa lips quivered as he continued to lead more passionate kisses and licks down from her lips and neck._

_Trying to sit up, Contessa stopped him... "What's the matter Te'ssa? Don't you want me to please you? Are you afraid that you'll be judge if you continue?" asked the aroused handsome man in hush breaths._

_Contessa said nothing as she looked into his eyes shamefully. "Do not worry, nobody will ever know about our secret 'Midnight Romps'." and with that Sebastian enraptured her lips again, feverishly, effortlessly passionate. _

_Resuming where he left off, fingering her sweet wetness again...Sebastian gazed upon her biting down her bottom lip in utter pleasure again. Just so softly nibbling on the corners of her mouth, Contessa softly moans "Sebastian...uhh..I-I c-can't take it anymore...uhh!" _

_Feeling her excitement, Sebastian eagerly unbutton his pants; fully aroused he climbed on top of her, pulling Contessa into him. Pining her arms down into the bed, the demon thrust earnestly inside of her; causing her moan a little loudly in earnest pleasure. The sensation of him sent shock waves all over her body like electricity. In a automatic reaction she wrapped both of her legs around his lower part of his back. And again he pressed his lips against hers muffling her sexy moans, just tasting the sounds of her moans drove him even wide. _

_Contessa's doe deep brown orbs rolled back in pleasure to the utter complete unbridled ecstasy. To her it felt so __**sinfully**__ sweet to her body, so sinfully wrong, but it was so right. Turning her around onto her stomach, Sebastian bent her down on all _fours, _once again entering her as he thrust deeper inside of her. Contessa placed her head into the pillow to moan louder, clutching the bed sheets quivering in pleasure_.

_"Oooh~...Se-Se...bastian...uhh don't s-s-stop. Ahh..."_ _Grunting deeply inside his smooth voice, "__**Uhh….Mmm Contessa…your….Uhh….Mmm...mine…now**__. __**And I'm going...mmm... to enjoy ever inch of you**__." Sebastian's soft ruby-reds now burned a lustful demonic gleam as he kept thrusting harder inside her. Contessa screamed again against the pillow not in pleasure, but in pain. The sensation made her want to remove herself from his grasp._

_But she couldn't move because he pinned her down behind by the neck. Contessa continued to squirmed under him…"Se-Sebastian...Ahh! Your...hurting...me!" she cried_

_"I'm sorry Uhh…my love….Mmm…what's that you say….Mmm… you want me to go __**harder**__." Grinning devilishly he pounded harder as he went deeper inside. Contessa just kept her head down into the pillow, closing her eyes, convincing herself to relax into him. But it was no use...the pain was too great to bare.  
_

_She bit down onto the pillow muffling her screams. Slowly tears streamed from her eyes…the pain of him driving in so deep inside hurt her dearly. Contessa softly whimpered into the pillow wishing for him to be more gentle with her._

_Sebastian noticed that his forbidden flower wasn't moaning in pleasure like earlier; and then drew himself out of her sweet wetness. Turning her over, he looked down at her panting and teary eyes. "I'm sorry my forbidden flower, I'll ease your__** tears away**__." He knelt down to lick away her tears and then spent some time teasing her lips with soft kisses._

_"Contessa why didn't you tell me that you were uncomfortable?"_

_"I-I couldn't because you had me pinned down into the pillow…" she softly cried. Sebastian sighed a little as he laid next to her. Contessa grabbed the pillow and quickly balled up into a fetal position away from him._

_"Sebastian, you were too rough with me…I felt like you actually want to kill me from the inside." Without saying anything to her, the butler abruptly flipped her over towards him and stared down to her with murderous intent in his demonic glowing eyes. _

_Pinning her arms down with such force, she shrieked in pain. "Se-Sebastian! You're hurting me... AaaaHHH!" Then suddenly, showing his razor sharp teeth he swiftly bites down onto her neck ripping it apart causing blood to gush from her._

"AAhh!...Nnnooooo!" screamed Contessa as she sat up out of her sleep clasping her slender umber neck. Panting and sweating from the dream, her eyes darted all around the darkness of her room. Looking outside her window it was stormy and dark with lightening flashing in the distance. Touching her cheeks...she slightly winced in pain from a bruise.

"Oww! How did I recieve-" She remember the fight with Malakhi on top of the roof. She'd forgotten that young master also told her that she was off duty for tonight and sent her off to her room...she was kind of glad that he didn't fully scold her for leaving the town home. Actually the young master was pretty lenient about it...And Sebastian...

Searching around her bed for signs of him, when she saw and heard nothing in the silent room, an uneasy sigh of relief came over her. Settling back down into her bed, Contessa just laid there for awhile wide-eyed thinking about that horrible dream. Why did she dream of Sebastian _in that way_...again? And why did it feel so real to her? Why was he so sadistic and callous when he so called 'made love to her'? Is he really that **dark **and** dangerous**?"

Whatever it is, she didn't want to know anymore...maybe, just maybe the dream was a warning to her not to get deeply involved with another white man. Just when she thought they were coming together; especially after all that's happen between them tonight. _But would he actually hurt her in such a horrible way_? Contessa curled herself up into a ball, sobbing to the thought of him harming her.

_**"No it's just a dream...right?"**_ she thought again. Crying again she couldn't risk the thought of getting anymore closer to the handsome man. Just like that she had to personally to reject all of her feelings for the butler again. _Why me_?

For now on, things between them will be strictly professional, nothing more and nothing less. After deciding that matter, once again Countessa slipped herself into REM.

** Review pls =)**

**Updated for editing 07/22/2012  
**


	12. The Talk

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Phantomhive Main Estate

**Time/Day: **8:30 am Saturday (the following week after the Elizabethan Theater incident)

**Occupants**: All of the beloved Phantomhive Servants, plus a guest Selita Charles who's been staying for a week...(a.k.a Madam Godeaux) Countessa, the head butler Sebastian and the very adorable Ciel Phantomhive. Have all returned back to the Main Estate nestled away from the city.

**Whereabouts: **Since it's raining out, everyone is all in the kitchen talking to Selita and learning a few songs and dance moves. Countessa is in her room still getting ready for the day (reluctantly), Elsewhere the butler himself is tending to his very tired and cranky young master.

**Story: **During last weekend's eventful incident with Malakhi De'Gray (again) Ciel is dumbfounded by his demonic manservant's very odd behavior all last week...Today young Phantomhive is getting to the bottom of it. Later unexpected news hits the Phantomhive Manor again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters**

**Warning Rated M: Very coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

Talk

* * *

That morning around 9 am before Countessa emerged from her sleeping quarters. We find her seated down at her small vanity gazing at herself. Checking the bruise, she reluctantly half-smiled, the swelling went away returning her cheek color back to normal. Countessa couldn't help but to constantly think about that dream she had about the butler...

All week she had been avoiding him at all cost and whenever she couldn't avoid the daunting butler, she would make snide comments just to drive him away. But to her digress none of them has worked, it's made the butler more adamant to be more closer to her. Earlier that week in utter frustration to her sudden relapse of her avoiding him, Sebastian followed her into one of the guest rooms.

He wanted to know why she was _playing __**keep away**__ with him. _Refusing to answer his question, Countessa hastily pushed passed him. Not refusing himself, Sebastian swiftly pinned her down into the bed. Making sure she wouldn't leave from his sight, lightly stroking her healed cheek softly. He asked her again, but her only reply was an angry scream for him to let her go.

Sighing heavily to himself, Sebastian complied and got up from her to let the young head maid go. Once done Countessa stormed out of them room slamming the door behind her.

Shaking her head out from the events of last week with the butler, Countessa stood up from her vanity, quickly brushed her dusky tresses into a tight bun. And with pen and paper in hand the young head maid took her leave from her bedchambers.

Quietly strolling the corridor of the servant's quarters, she stopped short in front of the butler's door. Grimacing she thought about how she was going to _miss_ being around him, although he was a bit of a pest Countessa couldn't help but to smile and giggle to their shared odd moments. Shaking her head in amusement, Countessa resumed her march towards the kitchen.

Now arriving into the kitchen, Countessa came in plastering her usual jovial smile to the other servants.

"Good morning Miss Charles." they all chimed in..."Well good morning everyone." bowed Countessa to them

"Good morning sis, I hoped you slept well." added her twin sister. "You're still here Selita? I thought you would have left town by now to resume your tour?"

"Yes, but since we cannot leave port until the storm has passed. Until then I'm completely stuck here. And besides I haven't seen you in for a long time...I just wanted to spend some time with my twin sister." said Selita going behind her sister and grabbing her breast in a teasing manner.

"H-hey! Selita! Stop that! You're worst than a filthy drunk man!"

"Ha ha I'm sorry sis, you were always top heavy than me...I guess I'm a bit jealous of how much you've grown. You would make mama proud knowing that you will bare her _nice_ grand children." replied Selita merrily.

"Ah! Selita! Don't embarrass me in front of my staff, don't talk about such things in from of others." she whispered to her in displeasure.

"Anyways, since everyone is here...let's start on our daily chores now."

"Te'ssa...is something the matter?"

"No, there is nothing. Why do ask Selita...?"

"Well for one thing, You've been distant lately. And whenever the butler is around you would roll your eyes and make rude comments towards him. Has something happen between you two?"

"Why the hell do you care, I don't want to talk about such frivolous things. Now if you excuse me I must get to my work." Selita grabbed her sister's hand squeezing it for her to stop and listen. Countessa stopped but then yanked her hand away from her sister's grasp. Again Selita took a hold of her hand.

"Te'ssa please, just tell me what's the matter?"

* * *

**That Mid-morning...(11 am)**

Sitting in his library, Ciel ponders about his butler's odd behavior. It seems lately that demon has been preoccupied with something else, I wonder what's on his mind.

"Sebastian please come to the library."

"Yes, you called for me young master."

"Hmm I want to speak you about something?"

"Is it about another business endeavor?"

"No it isn't rather it's about you personally."

"Me?" Said the demon in curiosity." So what has gotten into the young master to as such questions?"

"Do you mind...if I continue?" replied Ciel haughtily. Sebastian nodded in compliance.

"Well as of Late you've been acting strangely since the incident. And it seems to stem from your involvement of my songbird."

"How so young master?"

"Well for instance, when you were over looking paper work for the Funtom profits in your administrations office. I've overheard you humming that tune of hers...the one Lady Elizabeth and I danced too." And not only that, a few days ago when Finnie destroyed my favorite toy. You never once scolded him for it. However your cooking seems to stay the same, except for you made as twice as many. "

"Ah heh, well young master you are very perceptive…If you must know the reason for my odd behavior, it's just that where I come from, Demons such as I, who are serving our time in the plane of mortals. Have this sense of consummating unions with humans. Whether that be male or female."

"So what do you mean by consummating unions? Do you mean like some type of formal arrangement?"

"Hah Young Master you learn very fast, as always…like human couples we 'wed our chosen ones' under a blood red moon sometime during the full harvest season. I myself has never done this before, my sole objective was to drag down the possessor into darkness as I take their soul."

"But Sebastian, you have 'mated' before haven't you?"

"Of course, however those time were done for information and then I mark them for my later consumption."

"Hmm, as disgusting as it sounds. You seem intolerant to 'mating' with humans to a oppose of consuming us."

"Well yes, I don't mind it on a few occasions, moreover it seems that it has changed for me. Since Miss Charles has been here I've really enjoyed being around her...very much. I guess I-I have fallen for the dark skinned beauty, but it seems lately that our interactions have gotten a little bit strained." he said while staring blankly out the rain soaked window pane.

Ciel didn't have any soothing words to say towards his love sick demonic butler, it was strangely odd for him to show any sympathy. He didn't think Sebastian could developed such feelings for _any_ one. He thought that demons such as he cared less about falling in love and only operated on destroying mankind. Was he becoming soft or was he actually falling in love?

"Ah interesting…does that mean you've met your match?"

"Perhaps…young master I'm surprised to hear you not object to my feelings for her? Why is that?"

"Hmm I guess your right Sebastian, maybe because I'm a bit curious and I want to know more. Before I would have not cared either way or would have cared. But somehow this interest me. You a demon, who was summoned to a young child such as I, whom resembles my late predecessor and a dark skinned woman from the West Indies, who stumbles on my door step out of refuge is one truly forbidden combinations."

"Hmm...since you've putted that way...I guess you have a point. My Lord."

Settling back into his chair comfortably, Ciel sighs uneasy...there was another question bothering him.

"However Sebastian, is Miss Charles aware of what you truly are?" Sighing unevenly the demon answered him. "I'm not sure young master, however I think she suspects that I'm more than a _mere butler_. But I do have a feeling that she will sooner or later." slightly smiled the demon.

"Hmm...interesting. Although have you…uh…you know defiled…er I mean deflowered her yet?

Chuckling to himself Sebastian replies…"No not yet, it's not quite time…Why do you ask? Is it because you want to know how to deflower Lady Elizabeth one day too?"

Blushing profusely Ciel turned about face. "Ahh! H-How dare you suggest something such as that you uncouth demon!" he pouted in embarrassment. All Sebastian could do was laugh out loudly, for the first time in his demonic life, he's never laughed at something so cute. "Haa...my young master aren't we a little curious today, but I'm glad that you've asked-" suddenly stopping short in mid-sentence the butler takes out his pocket watch, flips it open and read the time.

"Ah, young master but it's time for your afternoon tea... and then after that your daily educational studies. I shall excuse myself to make your tea."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes young master?"

"We shall continue this conversation later?"

"Certainly..." replied the butler as he took his leave from his young master's sight.

* * *

Just as the butler descended down the grand stair case of the Phantomhive Manor, there stood Countessa at the foot of the stairs waiting for him. On the side of her feet were two large suit cases and in her hand a folded up letter.

Stopping short in front of her, without saying any words to the dark butler, Countessa hands him over the letter...without asking questions he opens up the letter and read it's continents.

" **Letter of Resignation **"

_I, Countessa M. Charles give up my position as Head Maid of the Phantomhive Household due to employee conflict of interest._

_Signed, _

_Countessa M. Charles_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Short Short Short chapter, Sorry guys this has to be a cliffy...but the next chapter will be quiet as long and explosive**. **Please R&R!**


	13. The Arguement

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Phantomhive Main Estate

**Time/Day: **12:05 pm Saturday

**Occupants**: All of the beloved Phantomhive Servants, plus a guest Selita Charles who's been staying for a week...(a.k.a Madam Godeaux) Countessa, the head butler Sebastian and the very adorable Ciel Phantomhive.

**Whereabouts: **Everybody else is doing their chores contently with a few mishaps, while the young Earl is talking to his contingents in France about an new 'business' endeavor. (heh heh not telling :P)

**Story: **A somewhat peaceful rainy day at the Phantomhive Manor is yet again interrupted by another unexpected outcome. This time Countessa feels the need (for some bullshit reason) to deject herself away from the Manor and the butler's (The man she has feelings for and fears greatly) sight. Oh and the butler is getting more weird in a sexual deviant way in this chapter...Fu fu fu :-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters**

**Warning Rated M: Very coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

The Argument (Sort of)

* * *

The thunder and lighting roared outside of the Manor, the rain pelted down hard on the ground signifying torrential storm of untold portions.

Still standing on the last step of the grand stair case of the Phantomhive Manor...The butler held the letter in his hand, keeping his direct gaze on Countessa; without looking at it he crumpled it up into one small ball.

Then dropped it onto the floor, just lifting one leg gently in the air, with an enough force he'd smashed it into pieces under his shiny black dress shoes. "I'm sorry, but that letter will not be going into the young master's hands. You see you cannot leave, your duties here are not finished… Miss Charles." He softly imply with slight annoyance in his smooth voice.

Upon witnessing the opsition from the butler, Countessa's eyes widen in shock and then anger. "Why the hell you do that for! Y-you-" without saying another word to her, the dark butler swiftly grabs her right arm crossly as he took her away down into the servant's quarters hall.

Gritting her teeth togther in resistance, Countessa struggled against his grip as he yanked her down the corridor. "Unhand me now Sebastian...Ah! she screamed trying her best to pull away from him.

But he wasn't listening to her griping, he was too busy in thought about his mission. That mission was to settle her down somewhere in private to talk. Thinking quickly the butler focused on one opened opportunity and that only private place was his very own bedroom. Why because no one else would be allowed to go near his room, whether he be there or not.

Again she struggled and drugged her heels against the carpet runner in the corridor to slow him down and still screaming at him to let go of her. Sebastian only heavily sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance to her whining and quickly got tired of her doing this, when suddenly he swept her up into his arms.

Being caught off guard of the sudden upheaval into his strong arms, Countessa stopped yelling for a second when she saw that same look in his eyes from before. That crossed and unsatisfied gaze he had with Maylene, she knew that it meant real trouble for her.

Upon arriving to his room, he quickly unlocked the door, setting her down gently beside him; Sebastian held onto her wrist firmly making sure she wouldn't run off back into the hallway.

Pushing her inside, he pointed for her to sit down. Looking at him, and then staring back at the bed in utter displeasure, Countessa crossed her arms in non-compliance.

"Don't boss _me _around! Tch, I'm not sitting down!" she declared rolling her eyes at him.

"**SIT**!" boomed Sebastian in irritation. Frighten, on that command the young head maid quickly sat down onto the bed. Knelling down to her level, Sebastian firmly enraptured her hips with his gloved hands and pulled her into him.

Lightly cupping her face, Sebastian stared deeply into her upset and angry doe brown orbs. "Countessa, All week you've been avoiding me. Everything that has happen between you and I has been a entertaining **cat & mouse** game."

Pausing, he continued to search into her eyes. He knew that she was thinking about the events that transpired, but failed to return an answer. Lightly sighing to himself he continues.

"However lately it seems like this unknown rift between us has been split wide opened. After everything that I've done for you, why are you becoming so hot and cold again? Countessa...I never _begged _any human for any explanation on anything…Why do you feel the need to leave?"

Countessa sat there looking away from his direct gaze, she couldn't stand it when he gave her those eyes of his. She had to admit it was adorable that _he_ was begging for her to talk to him. But thinking back to that dream, it warned her not to get so close….but why.

Still tight lipped, she continued to sit there in silence. Should she confess to why she's avoiding him? Or should she continue to push him away? Either way it might end up very explosive whether that is intimately or an all out bloody war.

Sighing to herself, Countessa stares directly into his eyes then starts to speak…"Why the hell do you want to know Sebastian! You don't actually care about why I'm avoiding you. I'm just some fucking toy for you. A playing_ thing_ at your disposal...Y-You make me sick…!"

Sebastian was rather taken back by her answer he wasn't expecting that at all. _**I make her sick**…. _Narrowing his eyes in a unsatisfied glare again, he retorts his answer. _"Oh is that so…you weren't saying those things that one night we've shared together. If I recalled...you were too enraptured by enjoying me tasting and kissing you passionately... as you softly called out my name in sweet pleasure. I know that you cannot resist me even if you've tired. So stop putting up this charade my sinful songbird and confess to me at once."_

"Ah! How dare you! Never! I will** NEVER** confess anything to the likes of you…y-you'll just…just _hurt me_." Yelled Countessa as she immediately covered her mouth trailing off.

Sebastian knew something was odd with her, just by her softly whispering "**Hurt Me" **indicated that she's afraid of him doing harm to her**. **Usually the demon got his rocks off by seeing human's cower in fear of him doing bodily harm.

But why would he want to hurt _her_, the one who has shown him unimaginable grace with her songbird like voice, vulnerability and a sinfully sweet uninhibitedness of **lust** and **love**.

He liked the fact she was challenging, strong and saucy with him. A human like her doesn't come around to often. However he needed her to confess more…

"_Te'ssa_ please, no more hiding your secrets away from me…this is the second time you've been tight lipped…Are you afraid that I'll harm you?" Her eyes widen when she heard him repeat those words. Lowering her head down in fear, she nodded in response.

Sebastian squared and then soften his direct gaze towards her, the reason she'd been avoiding him was because of that…but why.

"Countessa…my sweet nightingale...Is it because that human trash threaten you?" said Sebastian still gazing into her eyes.

Staring back in sadness, she covered her face whimpering. "N-no that human trash did not threaten me, Sebastian...I just cannot say..." She just couldn't come to tell him…Countessa really wanted to be with him, but if she gets any closer intimately the outcome of it will end up in heartbreak.

"Sebastian…I-I-I just cannot confess to you…I cannot be around you…I'm sorry but I must leave! I have to leave you!" when thoughts words were spoken, thunder clapped and boomed outside the Phantomhive Estate, sending the whole manor to darkness.

Again when the lighting flashed luminescening the darken room…the butler witnessed her steady tears rolling down her soft umber face. A face of pitiful, vulnerability and regality was now fearful and heartbroken.

For a beast whom has never shone emotion for anything nor anyone, felt the need to comfort her...to become her security blanket... to become understanding.

Now standing in front of her, the demon glossed over her face leading his eyes to stop at her luscious lips. Even when frowning they gave off that lovely pout. Smirking towards her, with his gloved thumb, Sebastian softly caressed her trembling lips.

Slowly leaning in to kiss her tears away from her lovely doe brown orbs, Countessa abruptly moved away from him…"S-Sebastian please… I-I…cannot-" Stopping short, the butler took out his pocket watch and read the time… "Haa, oh dear the young master is going to be quite upset that his tea isn't ready."

Thinking quickly, before taking his leave from his own room, Sebastian took one last look at her. "Until you've cool down,** Do not** leave this room..." and that was it as he stepped out of the room. Locking the door behind him, Sebastian dashed down the servants quarter's corridor and out towards the kitchen.

Countessa rushed towards the door jiggling the door knob to open, but it was locked from the outside. "Tch damn him...he locked me inside of here." Stepping back, she bit down on her bottom lip looking around for an escape route. Searching around the room she couldn't see nor feel any opening, except for the window next to the bed which is tightly locked.

Sighing heavily to herself in defeat, she sat back down onto his bed thinking about the little quarrel before...Did she really mean that he made her 'sick'? No, in fact she was lying about that she just wanted to drive him away and it still didn't work. And why did he ordered her to stay in his room? Thinking pensively...her eyes widen to the thought of him maybe not hurting her, but that other _thing _she dreamt about.

"N-no he wouldn't dare...oh no I must get out of here!" Running back over to the door, Countessa tried her best to pry the door open. But it wasn't no use, it was still locked.

Since there was nothing else to do in his bland room...again feeling defeated Countessa laid down onto his bed. Breathing in heavy, she could still smell his **after scent** waft around the room, somewhat smirking to herself the butler's scent did make her calm and a bit tired.

Listing to the down pour of rain droplets hit the window pane, slowly taking off her heels, Countessa grabbed his pillow and curled herself into a ball falling asleep.

* * *

In the kitchen the butler finished up preparing the tea for his young master..."Haa...this batch will do for now." he whispered to himself in slight annoyance. He would have made this earlier if wasn't for Miss Charles trying to leave the manor without his...erm he means young master's permission. Now setting the milk, tea biscuits along with the Royal Black Darjeeling Tea from India and his young master's favorite Royal Blue Tea Set.

Quickly prancing across the foyer, the butler delivered the tea upstairs to young master's office. Upon entering into the room, the young boy was sound asleep at his desk..."Ah, young master you fell asleep and I just now arrived with your tea and afternoon light snack." declared Sebastian a bit relieved.

Quietly waltzing towards the sleeping boy, the butler places a nice warm blanket over him. Upon doing so, he noticed a small note under his tiny ring hand. Carefully removing it from the napping Earl's grasp, the butler read it's message. His eyes slightly widen and then grinned..."As always young master you're a clever one."

Setting the small note back under the young earl's ring hand, suddenly the young boy spoke..."Sebastian you're late with my tea and I supposed that you took a gander at the message?"

"Heh, very aware you are sir...Yes I did take a gander at the message."

"So you know my plans..."

"Of course..."

"Hmm...well then..._she_ mustn' know. However that's another matter I wanted to talk to you about." smiled Ciel darkly as he sat up looking at his butler. Sebastian knew that look in his young master's eye. That meant it was time for some sound **'Phantomhive Hospitality' **but wait...the young boy wasn't finished.

"Sebastian, although we're supposed to finish our "discussion" during tea...However I've seem to come across another vital piece of information."

"Ah, How so young master?" lightly answered the butler while pouring hot tea in a teacup.

Lowering his lone azure eye in thought, the young Lord continues..."Just before you took your leave to prepare my afternoon tea, Madam Godeaux stopped by my study to speak with me in private. She was a bit reluctant to disclose a recent conversation about my songbird's odd behavior...when she's around you."

Gently handing over the teacup to his master, Sebastian closed his eyes and slightly nodded. "Yes I know this already young master, I've have tried to speak with her about it...but to my digress nothing from her."

Taking a quick sip, the young lord replies..."However, Do you understand why?"

"..."

"Interesting, It seems that whenever my songbird dreams about things for-telling certain events, she goes on the defense. Moreover these two recent dreams that Madam told me were all about you or at least surrounding you. I think my songbird fancy's you very much and is deathly afraid of falling for you. I'm not going into much detail of the...*ahem* last dream, Madam Godeaux discussed."

The butler raised an interested raven brow in curiosity. "And why not young master...is it something a young boy like yourself should not be hearing with your innocent ears?"

"Tch, Don't talk such things! I am capable of handling myself. Anyways come over here so I can whisper it to without being eavesdropped on." Nodding in compliance the butler saunters over next to his master, knelt down to his level to listen. When Ciel was finished the demon smirked a little knowing well that's what he'd suspected in the first place.

Now standing up, Sebastian simply replies... "As I suspected young master...since that day before leaving to London, I didn't tell you what happen to Miss Charles." Perplexed and slightly angered by that news the young earl wanted to hear more. Usually Sebastian tell him everything, but he did not tell him about this.

"What do you mean Sebastian, what happen that day when Miss Charles went missing."

"I've found her unconscious lying on the floor of the water closet, and not only that the whole room was covered in water. I suspected that she'd drowned somehow while taking a bath...when I've revived her, she didn't tell me much about her ordeal but it seems that she was rather secretive about tell me."

"I see...moreover where is my songbird?" Asked the young boy dryly

"She's taking a _break_ young master..."

* * *

Meanwhile back into Sebastian's bedchambers...

An hour later...(13:00pm) still pouring outside the manor, Countessa sleeps comfortably on top of his bed...dreaming...maybe.

Quietly walking in, the dark butler checks up on his _misbehaving_ forbidden songbird, not to surprised to see her fast asleep on top of his bed_ again_. Slowly taking off his signature black tailcoat, he hung it on a wall rack near by the door. Abruptly turning to her while loosing his black tie, He took notice that her shoes where off and that the top part of her blouse was slightly undone.

Bemused, he just stood there watching her sleep and stir abit, slowly glossing over her face once again he knew that shifting closed eyes meant a bad dream. "Hmm...what might you've be dreaming about my forbidden songbird? Something naughty again...perhaps?" he thought gracing a sly devilish smirk to his lips.

Now climbing onto the bed next to her, Sebastian pulls her into his arms slightly comforting and tenderly caressing her cold limbs. Just from that touch, Countessa loosen her grip on the pillow. Opening her eyes, she abruptly turned around to witness him staring down at her. Without saying words to him she cried a little to the sight of him. Not in a way were she was still sadden and troubled.

But where she was glad to see him again, slowly cupping her soft petite umber skinned hand on his cheek. She pulled her lips up to his, slowly kissing him eagerly and earnestly. She loved the way he tasted and felt against her lips. The smell of his scent drove her sense into a heated flurry of passionate lust, she truly wanted him to make love to her.

Stopping her in mid kiss, in hushed aroused breath, Sebastian looks to her. "Mmm I see that you've calmed down my forbidden flower...Does this mean that you want to confess your desires?"

Nodding her head in agreement, she grabbed onto his tie pulling him down again to kiss him, slowly and earnestly as they wrapped and teased each others lips. Again deepening the kiss as it gotten heavier.

Now rolling over, Sebastian pulled her on top of him still kissing as he caressed, grabbed her ass tenderly and untied her ribbon of her dress a loose. Straddling him, Countessa gazes down at him with seduction in her eyes as she undone her hair bun letting her dusky wavy tresses fall around her.

"Oh Sebastian...please _ravish_ me." she said in a hushed seductive whisper. Still lying under her, Sebastian blankly stares into oblivion into the ceiling.

Noticing that he wasn't paying any attention to her, Countessa grimaced with displeasure. "Se-Sebastian?...Are you listening?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...what did you say?" dumbfounded Countessa slid off of him. Not knowing what else to do, she got up from his bed, bent down to grab her shoes. Sitting up straight while running his gloved hands through his raven hair, Sebastian stared at her curiously.

"Where do you think you're going? Countessa...you have to stay and keep_ me_ company...or do you want me to haunt you just like in your dreams."

Frozen, Countessa's eyes widen in shock..." Ah, I don't know what you're talking about, tch who gave you such wild fantasies."

"Oh, I've never said anything about someone telling me such wild fantasies. Acting bashful in front of me isn't going to let you off so easily. Now be a good songbird and tell me about it."

Lowering her head down, Countessa clenched her fist in defeat until out of nowhere, she throws her heeled shoe at him making a mad dash out of his room. As usual Sebastian dodges the hurled footwear towards his head. Seeing this as a challenge, once again sighing to himself "Haa...Another silly challenge is upon me. Once again I shall take it." he said smirking in resolve.

As Countessa ran through the halls of Phantomhive Manor, she could hear booming foot steps from behind...panicked stricken Countessa stopped to search for an place to hide from that dark butler. Again the heavy footsteps came closer from behind, heart pounding inside her chest fast, Countessa made another mad dash for an empty room on the top floor of the Manor.

Swiftly closing the door behind her, she searched around the room for a place to hide. Since there wasn't much in this room except for a very dark bed with black curtains around it. A long elegant black lounge chair, an dark deep walnut colored dress closet and an a strange covered black and white alter or what it seemed to be with marble candles on top?

_What is this room_? _And where did it come from_? _For a little boy he has some strange taste_? she thought to herself.

Looking across from her position the windows of this mysterious room was as nothing out of the ordinary, except for the two toned curtains that gracefully draped on the side of them. It was still pouring out, so escaping into the outside wasn't a deal breaker. And she didn't want to risk getting wet nor sick. With no other options Countessa settled for the strange covered black and white alter.

Now crawling under the...uh...table? Countessa held her breath as soon as she heard _his_ footsteps enter the room. Using his demon senses, Sebastian sniffed and licked the air around the room. Her scent was very strong in the cool room, he smelled the fright of her essence. Slightly smirking to himself, he announces out loudly..."Ahmm...Resuming our forbidden **Cat and Mouse** game? Ah I see, now if I catch you...what would be the consequences?"

Countessa remained tight lipped as she watched him slowly waltz about the room checking and inspecting the furniture, now taking off his left handed white gloves. Sebastian glided his black finger nails against the two toned drapery feeling the soft satin fabric between his fingers.

Countessa's eyes widen again when she saw his fingers, just like her first dream. His nails are blacken..."I knew something was odd about that butler, He's not a man at all...then what is he..." Still watching him, she once again looked to his left hand, staring closely she's spots something that she'd never seen before. A clear tattooed of a symbol, it had a bunch of weird inscriptions inside of the intricate pentagram.

"Oh no, Young Master is trouble...this man is very dangerous. I must warn him...but how do I get past him without him noticing." Quickly thinking on where to go, for a Mila second she closed her eyes. Not paying attention to his whereabouts, the covered drape of the alter table suddenly disappeared.

Fluttering her eyes opened, she witnessed Sebastian staring down at her with glowing red eyes. Before she could muster a scream. He grabbed her putting his exposed hand over her soft luscious lips. Bending his head down to her ear…he whispers.

"_Countessa now that you've seen this room and me in this matter, I shall** punish** you for your misbehavior today. Now my forbidden songbird when I have unhanded you. You must slowly undress in front of me and move over to that awaiting bed to wait for further instructions_."

Countessa couldn't comply with that 'order' she was too busy screaming on the inside of fright. "Oh no, my dream came true…he's truly going _hurt me_! Countessa you've got to do something!"

Suddenly trying to slap him away from her as she struggled against him, "Let me go Sebas-" she was cut off by him pressing his lips forcibly against hers. Pulling away from her lips Sebastian smirked seductively letting her know that her punishment was about to commence.

Not noticing he swiftly removed her clothing from her body. Standing there in utter shock, Countessa held onto herself just watching him wide-eyed with fright. Pulling her towards him again, the demon slowly glossed his hand over her velvety smooth cheek softly caressing it, piercing into her doe brown orbs in ownership. Returning the gaze Countessa felt his haunting and dark presence that glowed behind his demonic orbs.

Subtly tears started to rolled down her docile doe brown orbs, there she knew that this man, isn't human, but a beast. Trying again to escape from him, Sebastian roughly grabbed her wrist. Then pulled away from him, he again brought her back into him. Slowly they did a hypnotic dance around the room, lifted her up into his arms, slowly twirling around in one spot on the floor.

Carefully, sitting down on the bed, the dark butler laid her down on her stomach across his lap, rolled up his tailcoat sleeves...darkly smirking Sebastian whispers "Now that play time is over, I shall start your punishment. Let's see...three hard swats to your soft around rump will do." he chuckled

"N-no Sebastian please...I-I promise I will not escape..."pleaded Countessa innocently, before continuing with the punishment, puzzled the dark butler cocked his head to the side. "Countessa...this isn't like you? I thought you would give a little rebellion towards your punishment? You're acting more of scared child...This does not interest me at all..."

"W-what...what do you mean? You're not going to punish me...? Is thus some kind of vile prank played at my expense! How dare you toy with me Sebast-" without warning he flips the young angry umber skinned woman onto the bed. Pinning her arms down while slightly hovering above her; Sebastian gazed into her surprised doe brown orbs. Slowly leaning down to her lips, he took long teasing licks against the corners of her mouth.

Opening her legs wide, Sebastian slid his hand up her slip and into her panties. With two fingers, he dived into her sweet aroused wetness. Upon feeling the friction of his fingers slowly going in, out and all around inside of her.

Countessa clutched the silky black bed sheets in unbridled shame and pleasure. Her lips quivered as she softly cries. "Ahh….Se..bast…ian..p-please." Sebastian on the other hand was enjoying himself, knowing all to well this what she wanted from him.

All that avoiding and dodging him, wanting him and not wanting him from days on end…Countessa decided to disregard that dream. It was just a dream, besides who was she kidding…she'd knew damn well that she's falling in love with him.

Removing his two fingers from her sweet wetness, Sebastian licked them both like it was the most delicious dessert he's ever savored. Countessa panted slightly as she licked her lips hungrily wanting more of him.

Smirking down to the half naked woman, he began to speak, but immediately stopped. Using his demonic hearing, carefully listening down the hallway he could hear the sound of foot steps. Two people talking and one of them seemed very irritable that 'they' had to roam the halls of the manor to search for a certain someone.

Sighing to himself, the demon grimaced signaling that _**his private play time**_ is now over. Yes for him, who is so prim and proper likes the idea of fun time. Usually he's too busy with being busy, correcting mistakes of the other servants, preparing young master's daily meals, schedule and whatnot's.

Quickly he grabbed her dress from the floor and re-dressed her. Pulling her up from the bed Countessa stumbled a bit from being weak in the knees. Before parting with his forbidden songbird, lifting her petite chin up towards him. Smoothly caressing her cheek and bottom lip, Sebastian took a long pause, just staring at her.

As soon as the two mysterious people approached the door, Sebastian opened it calmly with a water bucket and feather duster in hand. "Why, Young Master what are you and Madam Godeaux roaming about these halls?"

* * *

**Read and Review**...


	14. The Result

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Phantomhive Main Estate

**Time/Day: 14:00** ( 2pm Saturday)

**Occupants**: All of the beloved Phantomhive Servants, plus a guest Selita Charles who's been staying for a week...(a.k.a Madam Godeaux) Countessa, the head butler Sebastian and the very adorable Ciel Phantomhive.

**Whereabouts: **Ciel, Selita and Sebastian are all standing in the hallway of the far end of the Phantomhive Manor.

**Story: **More interruptions and fighting...sounds like an abnormal day for the Phantomhive Household.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters**

**Warning Rated M: Very coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**Author's Note:** Hi again readers, thank you again for continuing to read my story and adding it as one of your faves. It makes me happy to know that people like it! Anyways here goes the 14th chapter of That Butler, Midnight Romp. Oh and by the way when I was typing this up I was listening to some old stuff like NIN (Nine Inch Nails, Soundgarden, Cranberries, Manson etc as well some new stuff.) For some strange reason listening NIN kind of reminds me of the butler ROFL. (Creepy and Sexy)

* * *

**Chapter: XIV**

The Result (in more unnecessary fights and aurgments)

* * *

**From the last Chapter...**

[ _Sighing to himself, the demon grimaced signaling that **his private play time** is now over. Yes for him, who is so prim and proper likes the idea of fun time. Usually he's too busy with being busy, correcting mistakes of the other servants, preparing young master's daily meals, schedule and whatnot's._

_Quickly he grabbed her dress from the floor and re-dressed her. Pulling her up from the bed Countessa stumbled a bit from being weak in the knees. Before parting with his forbidden songbird, lifting her petite chin up towards him. Smoothly caressing her cheek and bottom lip, Sebastian took a long pause, just staring at her._

_As soon as the two mysterious people approached the door, Sebastian opened it calmly with a water bucket and feather duster in hand. "Why, Young Master what are you and Madam Godeaux roaming about these halls?" ]_

"Sebastian, where is Miss Charles? I need to speak with her immediately..." he commanded sternly. As soon as he said that, with a mop in hand, Countessa emerged from behind the butler.

"Master Ciel...what's the matter? I was cleaning the water closet when I heard you calling my name?" she asked in concern. Slightly calming down Ciel suspiciously eyed them..._What were these two doing in the same room together?_ he quietly thought.

Quickly brushing it aside he returned an answer..."Yes I need to speak to you all...it's about that 'Rune'-" He stopped talking for a moment when he noticed the room behind them, pushing past Countessa and Sebastian...walking into the room Ciel looks about. "I say, I don't remember this particular room being here? Sebastian...w-what is this? Why is everything in here covered?" he demanded in question.

"Young Master, you don't remember? This was your mother's special 'sunlight' room, you told me that she would always bring you here on rainy days to hear her play the harp." replied the dark butler softly as he sauntered back into the room, then waltz over to window where there was an large object cover by a white sheet sat.

Pulling it off, he revealed an very dark and elegant mahogany grand harp, taking his feather duster, the butler light dusted off the grand strings of the harp with care. Now sitting down at a small chair, Sebastian started to play a familiar tune from the young Earl's past. It was a tune his mother would play for him and Elizabeth when Madam Red would visit.

Ciel lowered his eyes for a moment, and lightly muddled thinking about the faint memories of his beloved mother and how she played that soothing tune. But she is no more and he didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Sebastian stop playing...and put that thing away...Now."

"Young Master..."

"I said NOW!"

Sebastian was taken back by his outburst, but didn't faultier and complied with the order. "As you wish, my lord."

Folding his hands into his lap, the butler just sat there awaiting for his young master to give him orders. Ciel calmly composed himself as he turned his attention to the two twins in front of him.

"Since that we're all here, Sebastian would you please close the door."

"Certainly" sauntering over to the door, the butler stops for a second to look around the corridor trying to spot the rest of the servants. Surprisingly there were none, smirking in delight he stepped back inside closing the door.

Lightly nodding that the coast was clear to his young master, Ciel began speaking..."Alright now that everyone is here, Madam Godeaux would you please show your sister the said object."

Nodding in compliance Selita took out her small red clutch and pulled out an brilliant Sapphire Rune decorated in a gorgeous choker. In shock Countessa dropped the mop down onto the floor as she ran up to her sister.

"Selita, Where did you get this from? Did Lord Magee give this to you? Does Chancellor Barns knows about this?" Selita didn't muster a word to her sister, but only shook and nodded to her rapid questions.

Calmly placing her hand upon her twin's soft shoulder, Selita gazes into her eyes..."Te'ssa there is something else that I must tell you..."

Countessa knew that tone in her voice, it was serious and alarming...gazing back into her orbs. She nodded in compliance, "What is it Selita...is there something more about this Rune?"

"Yes, this Rune that Roman gave me is the Real lost treasure of our Island, but since it has been taken-" before Selita could continue...there were loud sounds of heavy foot steps stomping down the hall.

Bursting into the room was Bard along with another figure, "Master Ciel! I've tried to stop him but he insisted on to see you!"

* * *

"Lord Phantomhive! You damn brat how dare you cut me off when I'm speaking to you! Where is my 'Muse'!" demanded Mister Lisle while gritting his teeth in rile. "Come here now Sel-"

Suddenly out of nowhere Sebastian restrains him from behind pitting him against the wall. And whispers into his ear calmly...

"May I remind you that your in Lord Phantomhive's territory and you must show him respect inside his manor. Also your in the presence of ladies please refrain from saying such utter ugliness. Now do I make myself clear." he order with authority in his smooth voice.

Anatole side-eyed at him with abandonment, noticing those eyes of Phantomhive's butler gleamed a dark and intimidating presence. Something told him not to further cross this man or else severe consequences will follow.

Letting him go from the wall. Anatole slapped his hand away in disgust as he straighten up his attire. Just barely looking at the dark manservant, Anatole curtly nodded in compliance.

"Very well.." calmly answered the butler now stepping away from the irate man.

Clearing his throat, and scarcely glancing over to the butler, who in turn only glared at the Frenchmen with an eerie smirk. Anatole huffed at his embarrassment and then continued to talk to the young Earl. "Well since you had me waiting for a while...I want to know what are you going to do with my compensation for that fiasco last week!"

Ciel raised an confused eye brow in awe. "Mister Lisle I do not recall say to you that I would compensate you for the incident last week. And why should I? I have nothing to do with that and beside it was your Muse who invited me to watch your show. Was it not? smirked the young Earl with utter cockiness.

Anatole cursed under his breath he knew damn well that the little brat was right. But he wanted to extort Phantomhive an exchange for his maid to be in his show.

"Mister Lisle, I've told you many times that I will not sell you my Songbird. Moreover your Muse is doing a wonderful job entertaining your nightly audiences."

Sebastian eyes narrowed into a displease glare when he heard that Mister Lisle wanted to take away his sensual _play toy_. Growling low and deep in jealousy, the butler quickly excused himself out of the room. Ciel turned about in question to his demonic manservant's actions. But he knew why and only came to the conclusion that he was upset by the news.

Sighing heavy Ciel ignored him and continued to talk to three people in the room. "Madam Godeaux, if you wish to stay I have no qualms about you visiting your sister. Mister Lisle, your welcomed to stay for dinner, However do not ask me to invest in your 'personal endeavors'. Now Miss Charles...I want to speak to you in private later on. Is that understood?"

At the same time quietly the twins nodded in agreement except for Anatole who was still in a sour mood, "No thank you Phantomhive, I'll be taking my leave from here." he said as he stepped out the door, just barely glancing at the butler who was standing outside the room he whispers.

"H-hey, You...Mister Corkscrew! You better take good care of my 'Muse' or-" abruptly cutting him off with his gloved hand, Sebastian replies.

"Indeed, have a nice trip back to London." and with that Anatole took his leave from the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

During that evenings dinner (6 pm) the young lord had some special dinner guest from out of town. Of course Mister Lau stopped by as usually unannounced along with that muscle of his Ran-Mao. And also a new guest of his from the textiles industry.

This woman didn't seem to friendly about my presence nor was she thrilled about me being so close to the beast...erm I mean the butler. She quickly voiced her displeasure by giving me snide comments about my race. When I tried to replenish her wine glass, she knocked the wine bottle out my hands sending the contents spilling onto my uniform and floor.

Trying to be polite as possible, I apologized for the 'trouble' I've caused as I knelt down onto the floor to clean up the mess, even though it wasn't my fault.

"Oh how unsightly Lord Phantomhive! Where did you 'buy' this _thing_? She is truly **uncouth** in her mannerism, maybe in exchange from our meeting. I could take her off your hands as my hired hand and teach her a few new lessons." said the dark brunette gleaming a sinister look in here light blue orbs.

Ciel only glared at her in irritation. Sebastian noticed his young master's displeased look upon his tiny face when he stepped in to speak up for him. "I'm sorry Madam, but the young master declines your offer completely, Now if you excuse my young master he is now done with this transaction."

The brunette was quickly taken off guard, "W-wah wait a minute Earl, Why did you decline my offer on the Textiles transaction? I thought we had a deal! You little-" Suddenly the butler took her plate of food away, then narrowed his gazed down at her not to go on any further or she might regret it.

Huffing in anger, she quickly stood up from her seat and stormed out of the dinning hall. Sebastian bowed and excused himself to escort the rude woman out of the Manor. I just stood there blank and numb trying to turn to apologies to the young master, but he abruptly raised his ring hand to silenced me.

"That's not necessary Miss Charles, go clean yourself up that mess upon you is unsightly." he said a bit irritated as he shooed me away from the dinning hall. I bowed quickly and hurried out of the room to change into a fresh uniform.

Cursing under my breath as I sauntered down the servants corridor, not paying attention to my surroundings again I bumped right into the butler. "Oh excuse me..." I said softly.

Before I could move further passed him, Sebastian grabbed my arm firmly. Staring at me contently he softly whispers into my ear..."Hmm maybe young master's rude guest was right. Your manners are a bit uncouth and need further lessons to be taught, but I rather give you a _proper_ lesson myself." he said with a sly grin.

"However that woman is known for abusing her hired hands, which I cannot allow." smiled the butler seductively.

Countessa's eyes widen with fright again, she knew that he was again up to no good. That grin meant something forbidden, something that he'll enjoy doing. Thinking quickly, she tried to knee him in his groin, but was swiftly swept off her feet again.

"My my my aren't we a little eager to start the lesson-" Countessa interrupted him by squirming and yelling around in his arms. "Sebastian put me down this instant! The young master will become suspicious if neither of us return, so put me down!"

Slightly chuckling to her folly the dark butler replies."Miss Charles you should know the young master better than that. He wouldn't suspect neither of us 'gone' for a few moments. Besides from the looks of it, the young master told you to change into a clean uniform did he not?

Countessa couldn't utter any words to defend herself, why because he was right again."Ugh I hate when he's right about everything...it's annoying! damn beast, but for some odd reason frightening he maybe, but I can't help it I do owe him my gratitude why because he's _my beast_."

* * *

Soon after the encounter with the butler again Countessa quickly disappeared into the kitchen to wash the dishes before he entered. During the down time alone her thoughts drifted about of the events of today.

Countessa continued to slowly wash the plates as she thought about how Sebastian's lips felt against hers and his teasing touch when he pleasured her inside. And moments before coming to the kitchen, he helped her redress into a fresh maid's uniform. Although he wasn't required to, he insisted on staying. "_Yeah to sneak in sensual kisses and teasing licks against my lips and neck. What a naughty man he is."_

Unconsciously she softly moaned and bit her bottom lip thinking about his words from earlier today. "_Oh he was right, who am I to be joking...I do want him...I want him more than ever. But even so, I want to fight him...and to forget my feelings for that man. Knowing the hidden dangers of him I just cant help to feel drawn to him like a curious moth ensnared by the soft and tainted glow of dark fire._" she whispered softly to herself.

She stopped for a moment to shake the thought of him out of her mind. Sighing, Countessa stared into oblivion out the window, upon viewing the clouds did their passing in between breaks of the moon and stars.

From the looks of it the storm had ended or at least it seemed as if were, now removing her gaze away from the scene outside she returned her attention back to the submerged plate in her hands.

Telling her mind wander again, just then someone walked into the kitchen stopping from behind. Countessa could feel the jealous presence emitting from it. It had the feelings of being malicious and determined to get rid of something.

"You're still here? I thought I told you to leave from my sight...even though I was being polite in front of the others I still won't forgive you Miss Charles. I am the first maid here for Lord Phantomhive, I can do more things for him that you cannot. All you're good for is singing your stupid songs. You cannot **protect** him with_ that _nonsense!"

Hysterically laughing at her, Countessa abruptly turns around to face the jealous woman. "Well is that all Maylene? You figure that I'm an obstacle in your way? When you failed to obtain what you _desire? Since I already know how you feel about that man you can have him_? Besides I'm not in the mood to be arguing over something that so trivial as that. I have other important things to worry about. As your Head Maid, I advise you to do the same."

Maylene darted her eyes at the umber skinned woman in anger, the audacity in her voice riled the seasoned maid. She gritted her teeth together as she spoke... "How dare you talk to me that way! I don't care if you are my superior! And besides I've already had _him and it was wonderful. _(All she did was stroke his abs and peck a kiss from his lips in the dark :P)

"Maylene, please I don't want to fight with you over some man. I've already told you it's trivial." she said as she waltzed over to the side door of the kitchen to toss out some old water from a bucket.

Before Countessa could return back inside she was pushed right into the mud face first. Sitting straight up with mud on her face, she yells.."Hey what was that fo-" *Splatt* another mud ball landed on her face again. Maylene tower over her smiling with glee. Removing the mud from her face, Countessa smirked as she balled up some mud into her hand and hurled it at Maylene hitting her square in the face.

Wiping off the mudd from her face. Maylene and Countessa glared at each other in their close contact stare down. Suddenly for no reason what's so ever, Maylene trips over her own feet falling over Countessa sending them both into the mud. Laughing hystrically both of the women came to agree that all that's said and done was trivial. Now playing and laughing in the mud, the butler caught sight of the two outside.

Dumbfounded, Sebastian rolls his eyes, sighed heavily and then shook his head down in disappointment. "Haa...once you two are finished fooling around clean your selves up and...ugh...never mind. Goodnight."

* * *

It was about 9pm when I stepped inside the warm inviting tub to wash away the caked on mud from the slight folly with Maylene moments before. Once again my mind drifted away into my fantasies. As soon as I closed my eyes there was an sudden knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it" I said trying to sound uninterested.

"Te'ssa it's me, big sis do you mind me coming in?"

"No, I don't mind."

Selita entered quietly, undressed and then slipped into the warm bath along with her sister. "Selita, what are you doing? Get out this my bath!"

"Come now Countessa, don't act so bashful it's just me...You sound like as if I am that manservant of Lord Phantomhive's...Did something happen between you two earlier today?"

"Uh...Tch don't make me laugh, why would you ask such a silly question?"

"Why because your blushing like a mad woman who's keeping a secret from a beloved love one. Honestly Te'ssa just admit it...you fell for him. You know you have, but you continue to hide it." declared the elder twin, teasingly poking her sister's cheek in response.

Countessa shifted her position away from her sister who began to softly brush the mud away from her dusky tresses. "Selita I know I've already told you my intentions with him, but somehow I feel that if I do I'll be in constant danger. And I cannot risk trying to get closer again...today I've tried to run away from him, but somehow he always pulls me back."

"Well my little sis, it seems strange you feel that way with him. An alluring, dark and mysterious man like him is hard to ignore. Although I have to admit myself he is very intimidating indeed. But I couldn't help to notice his action of words and presence behind them...Ohh the way he handled Anatole astounded me greatly...ah just thinking about it gets my heart racing! Mmm...I know Anatole is jealous of him...ha ha that butler of Phantomhive's can _haunt_ me any-"

"Hey! Watch your loose tongue! I will not have you talk in that manner...it's inappropriate the way you talk about men...especially _that_ man." she retorted

Selita raised an brow in surprise, she knew damn well poking at her sister's emotions will make her react. "My...jealous aren't we?"

"No, I'm not jealous and besides I do not like to hear you talk like that! Remember you're a lady and should present yourself as such."

"Ahmm...Yes Ma'am!" lightly chuckled Selita as she continued to brush and wash the mud out of sister's hair.

"Selita...earlier when we were in that room. What was it that you wanted to tell me?...about the rune?"

Her sister hesitated for a moment, thinking to herself. She debated whether or not she should disclose the truth about that rune. Sighing unevenly Selita answered. "Te'ssa that story about the rune is false. There is no promise of luck and fortune...It harbors a gruesome bloody history that surrounds it self in darkness."

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	15. A 'Holiday'

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **London Harbor, Queen Mary

**Time/Day: **10 am, Wednesday **(**five days later**)**

**Occupants**: Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Countessa M. and Selita F. Charles

**Whereabouts: **The young master, his butler and head maid along with her sister are now boarding a new ship called the Queen Mary on her first maiden voyage to the Virgin Islands.

**Story: **A new excursion for the Phantomhive household! This time the young Earl has a change of plans, instead of muddling through another frivolous week of no leads with the case. He decides that it's time to pay a visit to these Islands that is umber skinned maid is from. Delighted by the sudden news, Countessa rings her sister for an invite. But wait! Not so fast Young Phantomhive! there is a pests lurking about the ship who was not formally invited.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters**

**Warning Rated M: Very coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**Author's Notes**: Hello fellow readers, once again here is another fine chapter of '**That Butler, Midnight Romp'. **Since typing this story I though to myself there is really not nearly enough traveling nor is there the adventure of returning something. So I've came up with this number! My reason? Well frankly because Ciel rarely travels outside his home country and I felt like he needed an adventure along with that dashing butler of his. ***Spoil Alert*** It's rather funny that in the continuing manga that Ciel is on a doom ship with zombies heading to New York! XD But in mines, he's going to the Caribbean on a little 'Holiday'. More mayhem, sexual teasing and pleasing, plain ol' teasing and fighting…and of course close calls not all at once in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter XV**

A 'Holiday'

* * *

"Nhh, gees why do we have to stay here and watch over the manor. It's not like the manor is going to get robbed or nuthin'" grumbled Bard trying to hold onto his cigarette in-between his lips.

He sat down right down onto a large chest trying to light up his cigarett with a lower than lighter fluid inside. *tic tic tic* Damn lighter! This one is shit!" he said as he carelessly tossed it away.

Sighing to himself, he wonder why the young master suddenly wanted to take a trip to an area he's never been to yet. Thinking about kind of made the blond man a bit tired. "Oh well, whatever makes the young master happy and I shall be happy."

Now stretching Bard resumed his duty of unloading the luggage from the carriage.

"Hey Finnie! Hurry up with that! The ships crew needs that to store it."

Stepping out the carriage was the young master, Sebastian, Countessa, and Selita. Feeling the salty air hit her soft umber skin made Countessa's skin crawl…the downtown London harbor's air was still sooty and foggy. Grimacing to herself, she thought this was nothing like the fresh air in the country where his young master resides.

Before coming to the docks the young lord stopped by a few shops to pick up a some items. Selita took that opportunity to buy a few items for her sister and self. Looking around the downtown shopping area, she spies an quaint shop towards the end of the district.

Casually walking into a garment store, it was filled with countless fabrics of all different colors, some of pale baby blues, pinks and yellows, while others were in deep reds, purples and greens.

Walking together hand in hand the two twins, came upon an area where there was a new shipment of fabric that came from India. "Oh Selita, look at this...isn't it beautiful!" clamored Countessa happily as she held up the piece of coral blue and gold fabric.

"Yes it is beautiful, this fabric will do nicely for a light dress back home."

Lightly nodding in agreement to the choice of color, Selita sauntered over to her sister, took the fabric and wrapped it around her. Then turned her around to a mirror to see herself wrapped in the fabric. "Hmm Te'ssa this color does suit you beautiful, I think this color will entice that handsome butler that you fancy so much." grinned Selita with a comical feline face.

"You really think so? It does enhance my skin color, but somehow he probably would like to view me in traditional colors or something little more flattering." replied Countessa feeling a bit concerned, but happy.

However, Selita turned up an rather intriguing dusky brow. She was pleasantly surprised to hear her twin **NOT** objected her feelings for the butler. Thinking pensively about five days ago, when she and Countessa shared that private conversation about the rune in the bath.

Countessa never indicated a single possibility about their affair nor lately has she lashed out towards him. Speaking of which, that whole day she'd been silent and distracted, but Selita sensed a little jealousy when mentioned his name and how she felt when Sebastian handled Anatole.

Soon after the bath, she left to go clean the water-closet and that was it...maybe. Selita couldn't help to feel as if her sister and Sebastian declared their love for each other in private, perhaps. But thinking again coming to the conclusion that they have...is too soon. However, she'll get her sister to spill about it later about the details.

Returning her attention back her twin sister, Countessa removed herself from the mirror to look at more things around the store. Waltzing around she catches a pastel yellow color hidden way from the rest. Smiling she walks up to it before pulling it out to purchased it, just then she was approached from behind.

"May I help you young lady?" announced a humble old woman standing besides her.

A bit startled, Countessa replies.."Uh y-yes I would like to purchased this fabric for a dress."

"Oh alright deary, but must warn you..._**you'll not get away with this**_?"

"E-exuse me...?" asked Countessa confused.

"_**You and your horrid sister will stay out of St. Thomas and that ol' voodoo witch mamawaldi will soon parish under my reign**_!" darkly laughed the possesed old woman with black eyes.

Countessa spine shivered when she recognized that dark voice, it was the evil spirit that haunts the Rune. "How did you get here?"

"_**You should know how I've gotten here. If wasn't for your dear sister's lover taking me away from that 'prison' that confines me. I wouldn't have known where I was**_."

"What prison? What are you talking about?"

"Miss Charles is everything alright." announced the butler from behind her. Hesitating for a second Countessa's eyes searching for the old woman who is now behind the counter helping her sister, then she softly answers him. "Uh-uh yes yes everything is alright, I was finishing up here."

Staring at her hand, he spots the pastel yellow fabric, smiling he takes the fabric from her. "Lovely color, let's purchase this and get a move on or we'll be late for departure."

Snapping out of her daze, Countessa absently nods in agreement and walks with Sebastian to the shop keep to purchase the yard of fabric. Sebastian on the other hand wasn't a bit suspicious of her behavior.

He knew that there was a presence around her, but what was it. Just five days ago his young master's behavior has change dramatically. Being the demon he is, things such as this does not pass him, but this has. Troubled he figured to brush this aside for now, his now prime focused was on getting his young master and the other's abroad the ship.

When finished with shopping, Sebastian was surprised to see the young master being carried like a little baby by Madam Godeaux? Upon seeing this he couldn't help but to chuckle at his folly.

"Would you put...me...down Madam!" whined Ciel in embarrassment.

"Oh no I can't do that wittle Phantomhive, You are just sooo adorable!" replied Selita cuddling him and kissing him as if he was her own.

"Sebastian..._help...me_!"

* * *

Staring up at the newly built ship, Ciel couldn't help but to think back two days ago...

_That Monday started ok, not great just a bit dull...he was up all night going over his collected evidence against Chancellor Barns and his butler Malakhi De'Gray. Feeling a bit groggy Ciel ran his tiny hands through his bluish-grey hair in restlessness. Not going to bed last night was driving him crazy, maybe shooing away Sebastian probably wasn't the best idea._

_Although he did get somethings accomplished, Now standing up besides his mahogany desk, the young boy glossed over the collected information once more. Making sure that everything was in order. Trying to stay awake, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh...I'm so tired, but I must get this together." he mumbled under his breath._

_While he was re-reading documents, something out of the corner of his eye glisten from the distance. Setting his papers down, Ciel saw something blue lying out of the corner of another stack of papers. Curious, he proceeded to remove them. Upon doing so, he recognized the items, it was Madam Godeaux's choker with the brilliant sapphire rune shining so brightly in the morning's warm sun._

_Quite alarmed, Ciel searched around his office to see if there were any signs of her. To his surprise there were none, confused and perplexed the young Earl thought this was another prank, picking it up with his ring hand. Ciel stared at for a moment, when out of nowhere he heard this faint, frighten little voice crying. _

_Startled he called out to the voice, "Who is this...Lizzy is that you?"_

_"__**Help me, Help me please...I beg of you...I'm in danger and I need help**__."_

_Rubbing his eye in disbelief, was he hallucinating or was sleep still calling him? Which ever it was, Ciel shook his head to awake himself. Which it did not work because he was already awake._

_"What do you want of me? And how did you enter my manor without permission? he asked in suspicion_

_"__**Oh, ho ho little one...you aren't very bright are you. What type of question is that? Honestly I've asked you for help instead I get this tripe**__." answered the voice now louder and closer._

_Still looking around his office Ciel didn't think of what else to say, he was truly going mad with fever. This voice that's talking to him out of nowhere, this is more terrifying than his butler. Not trying to show fear to this voice, Ciel huffs in irritation._

_"I say I don't know who you are nor do I care for what you want, you are obviously on my property without my consent. Now come out of hiding and show yourself this instant!"_

_Laughing hysterically, the voice answers him. "__**Ah is that so? If that's you wish then so be it**__."_

_Suddenly a gust of wind whirls around him, in his hand the Rune shook violently causing the young Phantomhive to drop onto the floor in the process._

_"AAhhh...Sebastian!" yelled Ciel as he covered his eyes from the wind and swirling papers that were surrounding him. Just above him were a dark misty presence staring down onto him. The eyes were bright purplish and slit like a snakes._

_Suddenly dark misty hands crept on the back of his neck, wrapping around the young Earl's windpipe and slowly entering his nose, eyes and mouth...feeling this sensation Ciel felt himself slip into a cold world. Instantly bursting into the room the butler finds his young master lying on the floor unconscious._

_"Young Master!" quickly rushing to his side Sebastian and lifts the young boy into his arms. Looking upon him, the demon noticed something was wrong before he could do anything else. _

_Selita entered into the room, alarmed she quickly closed the door behind her. "Mister Manservant what's has happen?"_

_Without saying anything to the umber skinned woman, the butler just held onto the young boy. Stepping up to him Selita placed her hand upon his small forehead. "Ohh this is not good, the Earl is burning up and is quickly slipping into 'it's clutches."_

_Sebastian raised an curious brow in concern, thinking to himself "How does this human know what's going on?"_

_Look around the room Selita knew that it escaped, but where was her choker? Walking about she steps onto something smooth, glancing down she sees that it's her choker. Kneeling down to pick it up off the floor, views it, confirming her suspicion the Sapphire Rune lost it's luster. _

_Turning towards the tall man all in black, Selita questions him. "Do you know how the young Earl got a hold of this?" Sebastian did not nod nor spoke in responce...he just stood there narrowing his gaze down at her in awe. _

_Searching into his eyes, Selita knew that he did not have answer for her, sighing to herself she had no other choice but to recite some words her grandmother taught her to drive an evil spirit out._

_Motioning to butler to lay him down onto the floor, At first Sebastian refused because he wasn't sure if this would have worked. But noticing the stern look in Selita's light brown orbs told him otherwise. Gently setting the young Earl down onto the floor Selita knelt down next to him, placed her right hand down onto his chest, with her other hand she held the Rune above his mouth._

_"Sebastian, what ever is going to happen I need to firmly hold down onto him, I'm going to call out the spirit from his body."_

_Slowly she started to roll her head and incant some strange hymn from flick and rolls of her tongue, at the same time Ciel's body slowly jerked back and forth in response. It seemed like he was in a state of trance, or under a spell. _

_**Sebastian's POV**_

_Sebastian witnessing all of what is happening in front of him, he watched the combative struggle coming from his young master's body. Glossing over his young master's face, Ciel's lone azure orb was no longer that beautiful color; instead his eye were pure black, a deep dark blackness. He knew his young master was in the mist of being possessed by a spirit. This troubled him more, the last time the demon came across a spirit such as this, let's just say he was __**thoroughly annoyed**__. Turning back his attention to umber skinned twin next to his young master; the demon tilted his head in curiosity. Was this the first time he'd seen Voodoo being used?_

_**End of POV**_

_When the small ritual was finished, Selita panted and dotted her forehead from the sweat. Exhausted, Selita scarcely turned to him "Well, I failed to cast out the spirit from his body, for some reason there is another presence blocking it's action of course. However I've managed to keep it at bay from harming him by placing this talisman on him. As soon as he wakes up he'll be ok for now. But we must get to someone who know's how to drive out that spirit to cleans him."_

_Soon after, Ciel woke up in his bed having no recollection of what has transpired before. But had this sudden interest to travel...the first thought that came to mind was to visit the West Indies. He screamed for Sebastian then ordered him to prepare his luggage and make arrangements to set sail on the first ship out to sea traveling towards there._

_Caught off guard, Sebastian stood there perplexed to his strange behavior, but didn't give the young boy any indication to any trouble. "Young Master! You're finally awake. I say you were very exhaust from being up all night-"_

_Stepping out of bed, Ciel softly walks up to him, grabs his neck tie pulling him down to eye level. "Sebastian didn't you not hear me? I say to prepare my luggage and make arrangements to set sail to the West Indies. Do not dawdle with frivolous concerns, I order you to do as I say. And by the way tell my songbird that she and her sister will be accompanying us."_

_Without saying another word, the demon places his left hand over his heart and bows in response._

* * *

In disguise, a lone 'woman' in a gorgeous red dress and red hat aboard the newly built ship the Queen Mary. Upon showing 'her' boarding pass to the ship's personnel. 'She' was given the nod to enter the ship safely, smiling the woman 'Flips' her red long hair in response.

Now walking up to the front desk of the cruise ship, 'she' was greeted by the front desk receptionist. "Good morning 'madam' here for a room, last name please."

"Sut- Uh I mean Stanley, Yes I'm under S...Stanley, Gillian...oh there!" 'she' said pointing to 'her' name "Right here, dear."

"Alright Mrs. Stanley here is your room key, oh by the way will Mister Stanley be accompanying you?" asked the young man. Quickly making an excuse 'she' replies. " Unfortunately no, my husband sent me on this trip as a birthday gift. Oh yes he's a very loving husband and he wanted to make sure that I enjoy my time." 'she' smiled

"That's excellent madam I hope you enjoy your trip Mrs. Stanley." 'Gillian' nodded in gratitude and left his sight.

Adjusting 'her' eye glasses, 'Gillian' whips out what seems like an 'ordinary book'. "Now let's see, my room would happen to be down in this area?" Looking up, she was surprised to see that it wasn't the stately area he...erm I mean 'she' requested.

"Haa honestly, I specifically requested that I travel in style not in this pig sty! _He_ did this on purpose to teach me a lesson, I swear that man could be cold-hearted just like my _beloved_." she huffed in disappointment.

"Well there is no use to complain about it." said 'Gillian' as she entered 'her' room.

Several minutes later the two Phantomhive servants, except for Selita walked down into corridor of the lower (third) level of the ship to her sleeping quarters.

"Alright her is your sleeping quarters." said Sebastian handing Countessa her room key. Staring at his hand in disappointment, she wonder why, she had to stay down here? Why couldn't she stay with her twin sister?

"What's the matter." he asked her.

"Why couldn't I have stayed in the same room along with my sister? I don't think it's fair to be down here alone." Pouted Countessa.

Sebastian didn't have any words to say to her, nor that he had any comforting words to give her. Grimacing, he instead opened her door to her room, picked up her luggage and took her by the hand leading her inside.

Closing the door behind them, Sebastian pushed her against the door gently, placing both of his hands against the door blocking her in. Now staring down into her doe brown orbs he speaks. " Do I sense another lesson is to be taught? he said with a sly smirk.

"Sebastian this is no time for playing-" suddenly he lightly pressed his lips against her neck slowly ghosting over her warm skin. Feeling his exhaled breath on the nape of her neck left a tickling sensation down her body. Countessa blushed and pushed him away..."Sebastian stop it, the young master will be upset if don't return to him."

Nodding in agreement, Sebastian smiles and then took his leave from her room. Just as he stepped out of the room, he could help to feel as if there were eyes watching him from behind. Even though there were a few people inside the corridor, the demon knew that they weren't watching him but some else was.

Brushing it off Sebastian continues his waltz down the corridor towards the entrance of the stairs. Meanwhile upstairs in the first class level of the Queen Mary. Ciel sat down at his desk chair gazing outside the big bay window.

Sighing to himself, Ciel couldn't help to shake this deep eerie feeling from inside. Nervously running his hands through his hair, the young earl slightly fidget and tapped his heel against the leg of the chair. Laying his head down onto the desk, Ciel closed his eyes for a second. A few moments later the dark butler enters the room quietly, upon seeing his young master...supposedly asleep.

Before he could approach the young boy, he suddenly speaks. "Sebastian, you're late. I need to be ready for dinner with a client."

"A client young master?"

"Yes a client..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Another A/N: The chosen ship in question for this chapter actually sailed her maiden voyage in 1936, a century later. Funny in the later half of the 19th century England the only passenger ships were the Lusitania and Mauritania. Since Yana used another ship called Campania in her manga, that ship went down in 1918 a century later. I'll will not be using that ship. Neither any of thoes ships traveled their way to the Caribbean or it was known then as the West Indies. But in my story they do! Well and besides I think the Queen Mary has to be one of the finest the top of the line Ocean Liners of her time.**

**Oh not to give too much away...the spirit in this chapter will be explained more in the next one.**

**READ & REVIEW Please =)**


	16. The Uninvited Guest

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Ocean liner, Queen Mary

**Time/Day: **6:00 pm Captain's Banquet

**Occupants**: Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis

**Whereabouts: **Hours into the voyage, the Queen Mary set sails onto the Atlantic Ocean

**Story: **Ciel has a meeting with some strange person at the Captain's Banquet that evening. He doesn't know who, but it sounds rather important. Meanwhile Selita is trying to pry more into her sister's love affair with the butler.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters**

**Warning Rated M: Very coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**Author's Notes**: Hello fellow readers, once again here is another fine chapter of _'__That Butler_, _Midnight Romp'_. I took a break from writing for a while because life called and I had to deal with it…and haa I'm still dealing with it. Anyways…this chapter will be kind of short because there will be the introduction of a character that was mentioned before, but unseen.

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

The Uninvited Guest

* * *

"Yes, a client." announced Ciel with restlessness in his voice.

Sebastian just stood there not sure of the situation, his young master never told him about meeting any client before hand.

Usually he would schedule or cancel private meetings for the young Earl himself, but this time…this one slipped by him completely.

How could his young master hide such important matters to him? Was he not the young brat's dutiful butler?

Did he not trust his abilities to handle such task? This trouble the butler even more…Ciel's odd behavior and now the secrets he's keeping from him.

Sebastian felt this trip will get even more interesting and troublesome for him as it progresses. Sighing to himself, the butler replies calmly.

"Alright young master, I shall have you ready for the private evening's banquet."

"It's not private, I'm having dinner with the Captain of this ship. I've been invited to be seated at his table along with the client he's friends with."

"Indeed young master…" dryly said Sebastian as he sauntered his way over to the young Earl's suit case that sat on top of the bed.

Upon opening, it he pulled out an short black double breasted military jacket with single golden buttons at the top and black long shorts with gold embellishments aligning the dinner jacket's medium collar and cuffs.

Sighing to himself the butler was amused by the fact that one of Nina's most brilliant masterpieces she has created for his young master once more. All the while ignoring's the butler's suggestions on what his young master looks good in.

Laying the outfit flat onto the bed, the butler went into the suit case again pulling out his young master's matching hat, black and gold military styled boots.

Feeling that everything was in place, Sebastian turns to the young boy who attention was elsewhere. Watching him carefully, the young Earl stares out the window absentmindedly and then out of nowhere…he whispers.

"E'tu De la Pleta" (**_btw when I translated it this, it came out as gibberish...which sadly it is only just gibberish meaning Ciel is going crazy_**)...

As soon as the two descended down the grand stairs of the ship's dinning hall, Ciel was immediately met with his mysterious client…Chancellor Barns.

"Chancellor Jonfrit Barns." said Ciel greeting him a bit poised and coldly

"Well isn't young Earl Phantomhive the Queen's tiny pup. Hmm I say your not as tough as you look, but however." grinned Jonfrit with a large stogy in between his teeth. "I see that you've found my letter addressed to you."

"If I've known it was you I would have declined immediately and had you thrown into the brig."

"Oh is that so? There is no reason for you to be alarmed Earl. My _loyal guard dog _isn't even around to harm you. I just want to sit and talk with you…man to man." he smiled again

Ciel wasn't too thrilled by the fact that his private client turned out to be the person wanted for an arrest by the Yard. To him **_this was_** unexpected news, however since this was an unexpected news this was a blessing in disguise.

Grinning to himself, the young boy conceded with pleasure. "Alright, let's sit and have a man to man chat. Shall we?" he smiled

Before escorting Barns to an private area to talk, Ciel abruptly turned towards his manservant all in black who was somewhat bothered by something close by. Staring at him suspiciously Ciel quickly brushed it off as nothing.

Without saying much of words, he motioned for him to bend down to his ear level to whisper something into his ear. Nodding in compliance, Sebastian returned the favor by whispering to his young master in French.

"Earl Phantomhive! Are you coming? I would like to introduce to a few people of mine." announced Chancellor Barns excitedly. Sighing to himself, the young boy nodded in compliance.

"Sebastian...go." said Ciel as he disappeared with Barns down the main hallway towards the V.I.P rooms.

"Yes my lord." Just before the butler could make any moves to do his mission, he was stopped by some rather unsettling looking 'women'...or erm 'woman'.

* * *

**Meanwhile On the Second floor of the Queen Mary...**

After taking her bath, Countessa plots herself down onto her sister's large comfortable bed. Giggling to herself, Countessa grins with glee as she hugged and squeezed the pillow with ease. She was so glad to escape that hot hell hole of a small room on the third level of the ship.

She really didn't like sleeping near the bottom where the ship rocked the most, just thinking about it kind of made her a bit sea-sick.

Turning onto her back to get her mind off that issue, Countessa took a long awaited sigh to herself. She thought about that night she almost _shared_ with Sebastian. It wasn't the night when they've spent together in the town house, but the one right after her conversation with her sister.

Grinning to herself, Countessa remembered his soft teasing licks and kisses against her neck, breast, tummy and inner thighs. It felt so right and so good until she panic and stopped him from going any further. "_Stupid stupid stupid stupid._" she mumbled in utter frustration into the comfortable pillow.

"What was that?" announced Selita as she walked into the room with a snarky grin on her umber skinned face.

"What…oh goodness Selita! It's just you." replied her sister throwing a pillow towards her in embarrassment. Amazingly in return, Selita caught it with ease. (Actually it's the first time someone has thrown something at her.)

"Te'ssa is there something that you want to talk about?"

"No there isn't big sis…I just want some rest."

"Is that so? That's not what I see…now is it?"

"What do you see? Me…lying here on this bed trying to fall asleep. Now if would you please-"

"Te'ssa come now, I know you're thinking about that butler Sebastian. You've been distracted all day, Besides that fact you've been blushing when someone mentions 'polishing' silverware which is oddly strange. Honestly did something transpire between you two?" she asked in concern and curiosity.

Still not looking her way, Countessa bites down onto her bottom lip in response. "_How in the hell could her sister tell that something happened between Sebastian and I_?" She thought to herself. Was she being that obvious about it? She didn't think so…or so she thought.

Still thinking about it, she finally conceded into telling her sister the truth. "Alright Selita, If you must know the truth is that...Sebastian and I have…uh…did _laundry_ together."

Staring at her in a amused and slightly confused manner, Selita thought about the odd meaning to what her sister meant. "_They've did **laundry** together? Well they are servants and that is their duty to wash and clean….?_" Still stirring the words around in her mind, Selita thought about it for a moment until a light bulb struck above her head.

"Ah! Oh my goodness Te'ssa!" Clamored Selita happily clasping her hands excitedly to her heart. "I knew you two would eventually fall for each other, so how did it happen? Did he make hot and sweaty mad passionate love to you?"

Shying away from her sister's excited light brown orbs, Countessa continued…"Well not exactly…he did kiss me passionately... "

"Ah hmm..." Pausing for a moment, Countessa grined slyly as she thought of what else to say. "He slowly and sensually caressed my skin tenderly while leading slow...wet...kisses down my neck and breast, teasing my inner thigh with his soft fingers tips. He-"

"Stop!" Abruptly cutting her off, Selita had to fan herself off from her sister describing the transpired passionate lust between them.

"Oh…oh…my goodness…wow. Te'ssa...uh...should a woman like you...should be talking such in a way? Oh...my you're a very lucky gal. I understand why you want to keep that a secret. But why do I have the feeling that your not telling me everything?"

"Well since you're right again, something did happen before I saw you off to bed. I went to his room to speak with him, but instead I've ended up singing him a song because he asked me too. And then soon after I was finished with my song he…uh…fell asleep in my arms."

"He fell asleep in your arms?"

"Yes that's right, he just fell asleep in _my_ arms?"

"So he didn't make love to you?"

Slightly yawning, Countessa answers her..."N-no…he didn't…he just slept. Which is odd, Sebastian is never in his sleeping quarters at night. Honestly I don't know what else he does after when everyone else has retired for the night. The only thing I know that he does is prepare for tomorrow's schedule, I guess he likes to keep himself busy all the time."

"_Yeah, like he should be getting** busy** with you_." whispered Selita under her breath turning away from her.

"Huh?"

"Oh...It was nothing Te'ssa." sweetly smiled her sister. "Anyways Countessa? Why did you lie about him kissing you and such! You should know that I want to know** ALL **of the juicy details...so if you please re-tell everything that you've described... because...I...uh did it actually happen? Te'ssa?...hey Te'ssa! Are you listening to me?"

It was too late, Countessa was already fast asleep...and snoring loudly. "_That stingy cow_." whispered her sister in a displease manner.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

**Read and Review pls**

**Revised 10/10/2011**


	17. Two Unwanted Troubles

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting: **Ocean liner, Queen Mary

**Time/Day: **6:30 pm Captain's Banquet (Whiskey Poker Game Room before dinner)

**Occupants**: Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Anatole, Barns, 'Gillian and Miranda' and others.

**Whereabouts: **The upperclass are gathering in the main dinning hall for the Captain's Banquet to start, that also includes the young Earl Phantomhive and private client.

**Story: **Ciel's private client turns out to be none other than the **wanted** man himself, Chancellor Jonfrit Barns. Upon meeting him in the main dinning hall, the young Earl and Chancellor disappear into the upper class V.I.P rooms to have a private chat with some of Jonfrit's acquaintances. At the same time, on his way to comply with an order his young master given him. The butler was quickly hindered from doing so by two rather unsettling looking 'women'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters**

**Warning Rated M: Very coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**Author's Note: **Hi there again fellow fanfic readers, Yes this another sweet chapter of **_'That Butler, Midnight Romp' _**and this time more trouble for the butler and his master will ensue on the Queen Mary.

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

Two Unwanted Troubles

* * *

"Oh my what a _strapping_ **young** man you are?" announced a raven haired and piercing _crystal-green cat like eyes _woman slowly sashaying up to him.

"What is an man like you doing here all alone? Do you have a lover or a wife? I know someone dashing like you must have one?" finished the woman wrapping her 'strong' arms around his.

Upon noticing this...uh unsightly chick...Sebastian was appalled by this 'woman's' unusual scent. "_Ugh…how grotesque…did he really have to drown himself in that disgusting 'perfume'? And honestly he's painted up like a worn-out common prostitute! _Quietly chuckling to himself, the butler continues his private thought_. How interestingly inconvient...he thinks asking me frivolous questions in such a manner... how amusing."_

_"I see...I'll play his game." _he grumbled under his breath while trying to force a plastic-like smile to his lips.

"What was that?"

"Uh, It was nothing, madam." he said as he continued to smile towards her. "However, Thank you very much for your complement madam. And yes…you're rather correct, it so happens that I do have a loving wife waiting for me. I was on my way to check in on her...You see she is with-"

"_UGH! That **undesirable bitch** is with child_! exclaimed the 'woman' while covering her mouth in utter disgust. Noticing the abrupt unpleased tone in his...erm I mean 'her' voice, Sebastian side-eyes her in suspicion. "_Can't hide your distaste for her...can you human trash."_

_"_Yes she is with child..."

Feeling of getting caught, the 'woman' quickly changes her tone. "Uh…I mean…oh…my goodness! I'm so sorry I don't want to keep you waiting! By the way handsome…what is your's and your lovely wife's names?" asked the woman with amount of aroused jealousy in 'her' brutish voice.

Turning to 'her' the butler simply replies with a happy smile… "My name is Sebastian Michaelis and my lovely wife's name is Countessa...Countessa M. Michaelis…" smirked and lightly chuckled the butler in utter amusement. "Since we're being formal here, what is your name madam?"

"My name is Mal...I mean Miranda...Miranda Crey. I'm Lord Barns visiting niece."

"Ah...A pleasure to meet you Lady Crey. I guess will be seening each other again? I must bid you adieu...madam." smiled Sebastian as he took his leave from the 'woman's' astonished glare.

"Oh is that right…we shall see." smirked the 'woman' as she watched him walk away.

Quickly jaunting up the main stairs, Sebastian caught sight of an another familiar face coming off the elevator. Looking around for somewhere to hide, he quickly found a spot to conceal himself.

_"Honestly, this will trouble me greatly."_

Without hesitation he crawled under an incoming dinning cart to hide from that person who look so much like that troublesome reaper. Upon stepping out of the elevator, 'Gillian's' hot hunk raidar sharply went off..."Hmm I can sense a handsome young man near by, but I see none but only wrinkly fat old men." 'She' said with a disappointed pout.

Without notice, the dinning cart concealing the dark butler rolled on by onto the elevator back down into the ships kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile in the V.I.P rooms, Jonfrit and Ciel akwardly sat down at a round table full of upperclass men who were in the mist of playing a hand of Whiskey Poker.

"Well...Hallaway...it's down to the wire. Make your move." said a young thirty-something year old man tossing some poker chips into the middle of the table.

With a short stogie in-between his teeth, the staunch man puffed once on in responce as he stared down onto his deck. With his light blue eyes steady on the mark. He nods curtly as he gracefully pushed a stack of poker chips into the middle of the table.

Upon noticing this move, Ciel lone azure eye focused on his right ring hand. It was rather strange to see this type of ring upon this man. Interrupting his observation, Chancellor Barns hotly whispers into his ear. "Ah, my young lord...you've noticed his ring. That ring is a badge of honor amongst the ranks of highest class of seafaring military."

"Seafaring Military? You mean he's from Her Majesty's Royal Navy? That's quiet interesting...Why would he be on this ship?"

"AH haha my dear lil't pup...don't you understand, he's the Captain of this grand ship, Ciel." Grinned Barns with smugness to his face.

In fell swoop, the game ended in just one hand. "Straight Royal Flush".

"Wha-what just happen...I-I had a- but that's impossible. Jenson! You've cheated me once again!"

"Ha ha Count Merin, you should have known that every time you play me a hand of Whiskey Poker, You always lose." smirked the older dirty blonde, light blued-eyed man.

Slamming his hand down in anger the young man left abruptly without another word. Pushing past Ciel roughly, the man curtly apologied and walked out the door. Staring at him, the young Earl noticed that look in his eyes, that same look when demonic manservant does when he doesn't like something.

_"Something awful is about to happen later on this trip_." he concluded to himself.

"Excellent Game Captain Hallaway." clapped Barns as he stood up from the table congradulating the man. "You've always had a ravenous knack for winning, I'm quite envious of you...my good sir." said Barns as he extended his right hand towards him.

In responce, the older gent stood up from the table and also extended his left hand in welcome. "Ah, isn't Chancellor Jonfrit Barns...I see that your enjoying your time on this grand ship of the Queen Mary." he said while shooting Barns an coy smirk across his face. "And who is this young lad by your side? Is he your son Jon? He's quite adorable."

Immediately Ciel spoke up for himself in responce. "Heh Captain Hallaway, but I'm not his son nor are we related in any way. He's a 'client' of mine."

"Oh is that so? So you're this young businessmen I've been hearing so much about from Jon. I've heared after your predecessor's unfortunite passing two years ago. I must say running a toy and confectionary company is quite the extensive resume' for someone such as young as you."

"It's nothing really, I'm just picking up the pieces of my late predecessor's abandon works."

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

_[Slaving away in a hot kitchen, the butler prepares a delicious white chocolate and raspberry cake for the young master. As usual he's busy combining ingriedience into the batter, causing some to accidentally splash his right cheek, neck and lips._

_Also slowly walking into the humid kitchen, Countessa dumps some old dirty water down the drain in the kitchen sink. Restlessly rubbing her neck with her left hand, she looks towards the butler who so deep into his work. Scanning his face, she notice that he had a small flick of cake batter plastered on his cheek._

_For no reason what so ever, she leaves her post by the kitchen sink and walks right up to him, pauses for a moment and then slowly licks off the batter off from his face. Alarmed Sebastian stops abruptly to glare at her in awe. He's never seen her be this bold with him at all, this was improper for her to do...but then again._

_"Oh don't look so surprised Sebby, you know you've been waiting for me to do that". Grinned Countessa as she wraps her arms around his waist from the side._

_Turning to her, the confused butler grabbed her arms away from his side trying to see if there was something wrong with her. "Te'ssa? Are you feeling alright? Have you fallen ill with delirium?" he said as he searched into her deep brown eyes._

_"My Silly butler, I'm not delirious. I'm quite alright… It's **whom** I'm worried about…" softly whispered the exotic umber skinned nightingale into his ear seductively._

_"Oh? How so…Te'ssa?" replied Sebastian sweeping some crimpy hair away from her oval face._

_"Well first of all, you've been sweating profusely which I never seen you do. And you've been licking your lips and eyeing my hips every time I pass you by. Sebastian…have you been craving for me? Do you want to taste me again like that first night we've spent together?" implied Countessa with a lustful smirk upon her lips. _

_Teasing him she took a little swip of cake batter onto her finger waging it in front of his face. Grabbing her hand in responce, Sebastian pulled her finger with the cake batter into his mouth sucking it off slowly._

_Pulling her finger out of his mouth, he stared down at her only smirking a little to quickly brush her question off. "I have no idea what your going about Ms. Charles and besides I have no time for...uh...sensual...play...time. Mmm.."_

_"Oh? Is...that...so...my...beautiful...mmm...dark beast." moaned Countessa as she administred teasing kisses against his porcelein willowy neck. Slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt with her teeth, Sebastian softly moaned to the warm sensation of her breathing. _

_Lifting her chin up towards him, Sebastian eagerly enraptures her lips with his kissing her passionately. __Now picking her up and then settling her down onto the kitchen's island in the process knocking over some food, he'd laid her down. _

_With his teeth, Sebastian pulled off his left-handed white gloves. Settling it down next to her, he slipped his hand up her skirt. And then lean down towards her ear and said...]_

_"Miss Charles...Miss _Charles ...Countessa...wake up please?" said Sebastian as he sweetly whispered into her ear. "Se-Sebastian...what are you saying...please d-don't...mmm stop? Your almost...mmm there."

Laughing in amusement to her talking in her sleep again.."What on earth are you talking about Countessa? Are you dreaming naughty dreams again?"

Slowly prying her doe-eyes opened, Countessa squinted to the bright moonlit shadow of someone hovering over her.."Huh?..Ahh! SEBASTIAN! What are you doing here!" she screamed as she bounced up out of sleep.

"I could ask you the same question? Why are you retiring to bed so early in the evening? You are supposed to be upstairs with the other nobles servants." he said with concern and amusement in his smooth voice.

"Well...I thought since we're going on a holiday to my home country...I thought it was alright-" placing one finger upon her soft lips, he silenced her.

"Haa...nevermind that just make it up to me later." he grinned slyly to her. "However, the reason why I'm here is because there is trouble afoot. You and your sister are no longer safe on this cruise. To..." in mid-sentence the butler stopped talking. Using his demonic hearing, he heard heavy shuffling foot steps outside the cabin door.

"Sebastian...wha-"

"Shh..."

Now standing up from the bed, Sebastian slowly tip toes over towards the door. Flashing out his weapons ready for a fight, the butler open the door on cue only to find Madam Godeaux eavesdropping behind the door. "Madam what are you doing down there?" calmly said Sebastian putting his weapons away.

Feeling of being caught red handed, Selita looked up at him only to blush in embarrassment. "Oh...uh...mister manservant...I was looking for my earring. Oh look there it is, it was in my hand the whole time...ha ha ha." laughed Selita now standing up nervously as she stared at the brooding man before her.

"Well since you're here, I need to speak to you also-"

"Sorry, but I must take my leave...I'm wanted on stage in a few for the Captain's Ball after dinner. Tell me about it later, Sebastian. Oh Te'ssa? There is an extra evening gown left for you in the closet. Please wear it to my show! Bye." and with that Selita waved them goodbye and abruptly took her leave from their sight. Sighing to himself, the butler closed the door in disappointment turning back towards his forbidden nightingale.

With lighting speed she leaped from the bed, Countessa immediately opened up the dress closet to find a lovely pastel purple gown hanging up inside.

"Ah! how lovely! Oh thank you big sis you've always had great style!" Now turning to the butler, Countessa blushed heavily in hestiation. "Umm...Sebastian dear, I uh...need some help getting dressed please."

"Miss Charles, this is no time for you to get dress..." pausing for a moment, he saw that she was giving him the sad puppy stare. "Heh...alright, I'll assist you." he said with a smile.

* * *

**READ and REVIEW PlS =)**


	18. A Dance for the 'Dark Romeo' Pt 1

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting:** Ocean liner, Queen Mary

**Time/Day**: 19:00 pm Captain's Banquet Wednesday evening

**Occupants**: Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Chancellor Barns, Captain Jenson Hallaway

**Whereabouts**: Everyone is scrambling to get to dinner on time.

**Story**: People are now settling down in the main banquet hall awaiting for the ship's captain to make his appearance**. **Selita and her company are setting up last minute arrangements for the captain's ball after this evenings dinner.

Meanwhile, Ciel is still uncomfortable with the fact of being seen with Barns and now witnessing how this man is in front of his 'friends'. The young Earl couldn't help but to think about that young Count Merrin's actions from before.

Is there something more about this man that is not being told? Moreover, his butler and songbird share another 'touching' moment together alone...well somewhat alone.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M**: Very coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

**Author's Note**: Hi there again fellow fanfic readers, Yes this another sweet chapter of **_'That Butler, Midnight Romp'! _**Oh, however if you may recall some weeks or maybe a month ago before I published Chapter 15 and left an Author's Note explaining what I was doing currently to the story?

If not let me refresh your memory...I mentioned somewhere there will be weird things happening as the story goes along. Well surprise, surprise there is! A little** 'Voice'** that will be popping up unannounced in certain future chapters...I will not disclosed the name of this** 'Voice' yet **until later, but I will give you hints to who this is...(**research high** **ranking demons and you'll find out who) ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

A Dance for the '**Dark**_ Romeo'_ pt. 1

* * *

**All the while still alone in the room**,

Sebastian humbly helps his lovely nightingale into her beautifully fit purple pastel evening gown her twin sister loaned her.

Well all in actuality it was made specifically for Contessa's body shape only. Her sister in question, **(Selita)** requested an tailor made order from none other the infamous Miss Nina Hopkins. (**_The same one who has a THING for the other Phantomhive maid Maylene...yes that's right that crazy chica! Anyways...sorry about that little side note onto the story.)_**

Pulling up her crimpy dusky tresses out of the way so that it doesn't get snagged on a button or his cuffs, Contessa shyly lowers her head down. Not in shame, but in bashfulness. Honestly she couldn't help it!

Having him and his handsomeness near her again felt more comfortable. It not as if this wasn't the first time Sebastian has seen Contessa in her most intimate and vulnerable states.

He has already excepted her body as lovely piece of artwork along with that horrid scar marked across her collar bone. Although it didn't deter him from having sensuous foreplay with her nights again before the trip. But this time...it felt different... as if he's-

"Sebastian...I-" before she could utter another word, suddenly the dark butler turns her around to face him.

Startled, Contessa gawks at him in utter awe and surprise. Looking upon his corporeal face, the dark butler makes no sudden emotional response in return.

Instead, he takes her hand away from her hair, places it down onto her side and proceeds to wrap a purple pastel neck ribbon around her umber skinned neck gently tying it into a lovely bow.

Before he could continue dressing her, Contessa enclosed her hands on top of his gloved ones, stopping him from tying the bodice of her dress.

"Sebastian? Is something the matter? You've been rather quiet? If there's something bothering you...I'll be-" once again hushing her with one fingered glove.

The butler gazes into her doe eyes with reassurance and smirks as he shook his head no, then suddenly pulling her into his arms, he just...gently held her close to his beating heart.

This feeling was so unusual for the demonic manservant to act in such a way.

However, this untold emotion of compassion has engulfed the usually cold-hearted demon into something that he's not use too. Maybe this is what happens to his kind while serving in the mortal world when 'Peak Season' is in full bloom.

_**[*Ahem* let me explain What he means by this is, there is a time period of only three months during the mid-summer of every other 1,000 years, ei: Mid-July to Mid-October, where the weather on Earth is still a bit warm. **_

_**During this time, Demons do what they've called a 'Wooing Ritual'. It's not mandatory to all demons, however it only pertains to higher ranking demons, such as 'Contract Demons with Rank age' and so forth.**_

_**In this case of this demon named "Sebastian"...going back to chapter 9 and recalling that letter he...umm heh...burned. Well let's just say he's been dodging this type of situations from the beginning of his birth rank.**_

_**In the last 1,000 years. "We've" tried to coerce our great demon lord to comply with this mandatory ritual, but instead he blew up and dismembered a fellow department agent's head just for 'visiting' him. **_

_**To make sure that his message was taken seriously, He threaten us with returning our fellow department agent's severed head in a lesson not to trouble him with such frivolous protocols of ANY sort.**_

_**You see after that we decided to let him 'be' for awhile, until...well now. **_

_**However, Hmm...which is another thing 'I' forgot to mention in that charred letter. He doesn't know this himself, but he's up for an special election in Hell. Ha ha ha sorry that I've interrupted the story between these two. Proceed, proceed...]**_

Anyhow, in all of his demonic lifetime, Sebastian didn't expect to fall for this woman whom he never care for in the beginning. Going back a month ago, the butler recalled his first encounter with the umber skinned woman...

_[It was around 7 pm in the evening, when Contessa appeared at the Phantomhive Manor out of nowhere. Crawling onto the steps and banging on the door begging for someone to help her._

_He'd remember every last detail of her disheveled state, how her hair and torn white dress were caked in mud and blood, her face had ashy soot smeared across her cheeks and bruised lips. The streaks of tears running down her face away from her redden eyes._

_He also took account that she was bleeding from her left shoulder from an very bad injury of some sorts. Scanning her right hand and wrist also had a few sizable scratches and rope burn marks upon them._

_From the looks of her state he would say she was being held captive somewhere close by, but escaped from her abductors somehow._

_Not helping her situation, being drench in wetness from that evening's rain storm, weak from hunger and tired from running._

_Contessa tried to speak to the brooding poker-faced butler who'd found her, but it was no use, she completely blacked out from exhaustion._

_Since he has a 'secret knack' to be heartless monster around the servants, the butler just stood there for a moment staring down at the unconscious umber-skinned woman. Contemplating on what to do with her.  
_

_"Hmm" he thought unemotionally. "What should I do with this? I could dispose of this filthy human or return her back to her 'master'?"_

_Shrugging to himself, the dark butler casually walked back into the manor, grabbed a white bed sheet from a near by linen closet and quickly came back to the front door where this unconscious woman was still lying._

_Kneeling down, he carefully placed down the bed sheet next to her, rolled her into the white sheet and tossed her limp body into his arms._

_Not alarming anybody, the dark butler decided to 'dispose' of her quietly without notice through the side door of the servants entrance. As soon as he stepped outside to the gardens, the unconscious umber-skinned woman started to stir around his arms._

_Stopping in mid-step, Sebastian sighed to himself in slight irritation. He did not want an 'unwanted' to trouble his young master that evening._

_The reason for this action was because of the uprising in tricksters and rabid solicitors coming unannounced to the Phantomhive manor at ALL hours. Which was even strange..._

_Don't get the young Earl Phantomhive wrong, when called for he does charity events for all orphanages in London and other charitable contributions, but he absolutely despise people who try to take it upon themselves to 'use' him because he's a seemingly naive child._

_He'd given Sebastian specific orders to ward, dispose of and whatnot to anyone who trespasses onto the Manor without written consent for invitation to see the Earl._

_Still stirring around in his arms, the umber-skinned woman moaned and groaned under the wrapped sheet. "Umm...ugh...I can't...can't breath...please...I *cough* can't breath!" she screamed while wiggling around the wrapped up sheet. _

_Clawing and whaling her way around in his arms, Sebastian immediately dropped her to the ground._

_With a rather sizable thud, the woman continued to whale around the wrapped up sheet around her face until she was free. "Uuuugghhh huuuuggghh! *Haa Haa Haa I thought I was never going to get out of there."_

_Looking around her surroundings, she eyes an ominous tall looking man all clad in black towering over her._

_"Hey! What in the Hell is your damn problem! You could have killed me! You see me clearly hurt, but you decided to carelessly wrap me up into a damn sheet like rubbish! How uncivilized!" declared the umber-skinned woman very crossly._

_Trying to stand up on her already tired and injured legs, she tried to walk away but it was no use. __Her legs gave out on her completely sending her right back down onto the cold ground. _

_"Ahh! I'm too weak to stand! Damn!" pausing for a moment she returned her attention back towering man before her. " I don't suppose you could help me?"_

* * *

**********INTIMIDATING SILENCE*********

* * *

_Grimacing in disappointment she continues. "I see...I'll just crawl my way back...excuse me."_

_Not completely unfazed by her outburst and injuries, the butler just stood there gawking at her crawling away like a baby. _

_Quietly thinking to himself, he thought that since she didn't pose a threat to him...yet__ he couldn't help but to feel a bit amused for this poor undesirable sap. Sighing to himself he actually decides to help her, so he quickly and quietly jaunts right up to her from behind._

_Swiftly like lightning, the butler knelt down to pick her up off the ground. while surprising her at the same time by the abrupt change of heart._

_"Alright I'll help you nurse your wounds, but for my services you must speak to my young master in the morning." He said rather calmly as he cradles her into his arms again._

_Well long story short, the injured woman spoke to the young Earl that next morning, explained her story and told him her name and why she had ran away, but didn't give too much details about her ordeal._

_That night in the kitchen when the butler cornered Contessa against the counter top, besides taunting her folly he was also looking for an enticing 'opportunity' from her._

_He was extremely bored and randy from the utter stress all week, but he had to admit to himself that when he spied on her during the day. Just watching her move, bend in the right places, fanning herself from the heat and even reaching for things to dust. He was quite turned on (very highly unusual for him)...the butler never seen someone who worked so diligently with care._

_Although toying with her emotions to get her all riled up was just icing on the cake for him. But instead it was all wasted by that damn Malakhi interrupting him from reaching that climax._

_At first he only wanted to use her for his sexual innuendo, and then heartlessly make up some excuse to dismiss her from his and his master's sight. But since interacting with her more it seems that it has became rather difficult for him to deter her from leaving...]_

Pausing his own thoughts, Sebastian darted and narrowed his eyes towards something invisible that the normal human eye could not see. Not realizing he had Contessa still in embraced in his arms, and looking about the room, the butler thought he felt a slightly stronger presence around.

Scanning around like an alert hawk, he growled deeply in annoyance. "S-Sebastian? Sebastian? What's the matter?" asked Contessa in worry as she searched into his eyes. He wasn't paying any attention to her plea, all of his attention was focused on a darken corner of the cabin. He flashed his demonic eyes in warning to whatever it is that was spying on them.

Alarmed, she grabbed his arms and shook him gently, Contessa once again called out to him as she searched once more into his crossed ruby orbs. Whipping his eyes downward, Sebastian glares into her worried doe browns.

It was quite frightening, the abrupt glare he gave her felt as if he was looking down at her in utter disgust. For a moment this worried her very much, slightly bitting down her bottom lip and not knowing what else to do.

Thinking quickly, she proceeds to cup his handsome face with her soft warm hands pulling his lips down in for a kiss. For a moment he calmed down when he felt his forbidden nightingale's luscious lips pressed against his.

Closing his eyes in response to the sensation, he followed suit returning the kiss briefly. "Mmm...heh your kisses are very much delightfully sweet. My forbidden nightingale...Thank You." he said now seemingly calmed.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Contessa now in a calmed matter as she laid her head down onto his chest listening to his heart beat again.

Gently running his gloved fingers through her soft dusky crimpy tresses, he replies. "You mean "Nightingale", because you are...you are a soulful little songbird that 'sings' in the night as well in the day."

Giggling coyly she replies, "Sebastian you're just saying that to please me?"

"Heh...No Contessa I do not lie. This is what I think when I hear you sing." Pausing for a moment, he continued on..."However, my sweet Te'ssa I must confess to you. I've never expressed my feelings to** any** human let alone another one of my kind. Although my feelings for you is more...than deep..." he said as he gently cupped his gloved hand around her face, lifting her chin and eyes meeting with his.

"Te'ssa...I have something for you." reaching inside his tailcoat pocket. He pulls out a not completely black rose, but a single deep dark red rose. Slightly confused but curious, Contessa stares at the rose and then back at him in awe.

Clasping her hand with his as he gets down on one bending knee, Sebastian continues while gazing longingly into her eyes.

"This single rose signifies how much I adore you...Te'ssa, my fullest and truest sincerest feelings. However, this rose does not guarantee a marriage proposal, but an opening to this unruly, chaotic, beast of a demon's heart.

So far you've have captivated me with your enchanting voice, your exotic beauty and lovely soul.. And every single day you grace me with your heart and challenges, you will receive a single rose like this one until it becomes fully red. And tonight this will be your first." he said finishing with a soft smile handing her the deep dark red rose.

Just then taking the rose from him, Contessa started crying...more like balling out into his dress shirt. "Sebastian, I-I never knew you felt that way...I've always thought you were just toying with me for your own pleasure. Never caring for my emot-" silencing her again this time with his lips pressed against hers, Sebastian pulled her down onto the bed kissing her feverishly.

* * *

**Meanwhile back upstairs,**

Lords Ciel, Jonfrit and Captain Jenson Hallaway all waltz out the V.I.P rooms towards the main first-class dinning hall. As they were walking down the corridor, Jonfrit was called out from behind..."Lord Barns!" called out a young messenger boy.

Turning around to see who was calling out him, he answers somewhat calmly. "Yes, Yes what is it my young lad?"

"Evening my good s-sir." Replied the young messenger rather nervously. "Umm...Y-you have a 'message' from your niece.** Lady Crey**...sir." he finished handing him a folded up letter.

Abruptly snatching it away from him, Barns unfolded it, quickly read it and then before stuffing it into his inner pocket of his dinner jacket. He lightly popped the letter against the young messenger boy's head.

With a smug smirk, he then leaned grabbing the young messenger boy's lapels in whispering a message to him to reply to his niece. "Now go! And tell her that I don't want to be bother with such frivolous questions."

"Y-yes sir, right away sir." stammered the young messenger boy now scampering away from Barns.

From Ciel's point of view, he knew that Barns true colors started to shine soon enough as he roughly yanked the poor messenger boy in an intimidating way. This made Ciel's stomach churn in unsavory ways to Barn's rudeness he knew that this man was a pompous bastard to begin with.

He'd hoped that his butler did what he'd asked him to do before they've parted ways, but he knew Sebastian was a bit off in his behavior lately. However Ciel's prime focus was on **that man**, whom invited him to this evenings dinner.

"Tch, Typical pigheaded Jon." said the captain under his breath in a annoyed manner. " Hey Jon! Don't rough house the messengers on this ship. We still need them to deliver messengers to the other passengers all in tack." laughed the Captain a bit nervously.

Now over hearing the Captain shout his displeasure about his actions with his crew. Barns immediately straighten himself up and calmly turned towards them with a strange look plastered on his face. "Ahem...Let's go shall we...Earl and Captain?" he announced with a strange eerie smile.

Ciel side-eyed him as he slinked his way towards the door. He stood there for a moment thinking about exchanged between Barns and that messenger before. And who was this "Lady Crey" he'd mentioned? Is she someone closely related to him? For what ever the reason...this case has gotten a little more complicated than he expected.

Finally arriving to the First-Class Main Dinning hall, the young earl was met with his dapper butler. But looking upon the smirking demon, he wasn't dressed in his usual state. Sebastian was more dapper than usual? "_odd_" his hair was combed back only having a few strands of hair gracing his face. He was not wearing his usual long black tie but a black silk bow-tie, white dress shirt, gun metal vest and navy blue trousers.

Quickly jaunting over to his side, Ciel tugged onto his navy blue tailcoat with a deep red rose placed inside his breast pocket. "Sebastian? Why are you dressed like that? And where is Miss Charles?" he demanded in a curious tone.

Smirking in utter gratitude the butler answered him calmly. "Nice to see you too again My young lord. Miss Charles will be here soon...However, didn't you realize that after the Captain's Banquet there is also an Evening's Captain's Ball with a show? Moreover, Was it not you who "told" me to go undercover as another passenger to spy on Chancellor Barns and his constituents?"

"Yes, but I-I...uh..."

"Ha ha, well then this is the reason why I'm dressed like this...None of the less, shall I escort you and the rest of your new acquaintances to your awaiting table?" smiled the dark butler happily."Before I do young-"

"Young Phantomhive!" Interrupting the butler from behind, the captain and Barns caught up with the young boy who was now joined with his butler. "There you are Phantomhive! We've been looking for you." announced Hallaway a little worried.

Pausing for a moment, the captain noticed a rather stately man besides the boy. The aura around him seemed rather dark, mysterious and a bit intimidating. _"Hmm this strapping young lad would make a fine man of the sea."_ he thought to himself.

"Ah! I'm sorry? I didn't know that your father is meeting us here too?" smiled Hallaway with surprise.

"Father...? Oh you meant me my good sir? Sorry to disappoint you but he's not my offspring. He's is my young master and I'm his Butler Sebastian Michaelis, it's a pleasure to meet you Captain Jensen Hallaway."

"Astounding Phantomhive! Your butler is very posh and rather well-mannered." praised the Captain to Ciel.

"Captain there is no need for such complements, you see I'm simply just One _Hell_ of a butler." replied Sebastian with a coy smile across his face.

During that evening's dinner of_ French Roasted Chicken with Cabbage and Prunes_, with a side dish of _Sweet Potato Soufflé'_. All of them talked amongst themselves about what they were planning on doing when all of them reached the mainland of St. Thomas, Virgin Islands.

Not caring too much about the conversations before him, Ciel nonchalantly sat aloofly in his chair awaiting to be served his side dish of Sweet Potato Soufflé'. As usual Sebastian stood by his young master silently like a steadfast shadow. Also observing the social chattering amongst the dinner guest.

Occasionally the young Earl would look up observing everyone seated at the table. Taking in mental notes on their interactions and hidden body language that no one else seemed to be noticing.

At one point during observing these people, Ciel took sight of one person in particular who only stopped by for a short while to whisper something into the Chancellor's ear.

Staring at this person he noticed those crystal green eyes of Chancellor Barns 'messenger' perhaps it was none other than his 'niece' Lady Crey. "_Hmm not a much of a jewel, Is she?"_ he thought to himself with a small chuckle; which made Sebastian smirk in secrecy too.

Shooing way his 'nice Miranda' from his sight Barns couldn't help but to notice that the young Earl was rather quiet and observing him intently. "_What is the matter with this pup? Did this boy not enjoy conversation with others at the table? How imprudent!"_ thought Barns rather displeased. Smirking to himself he thought about giving the young Earl an little 'innocent push' to talk.

"So little Phantomhive so what brings you onto this cruise? I would have thought a lit'l pup like you would be too busy fetching her Majesty's scraps like one of her pet dogs!" laughed Barns heartlessly. Raising an disgusted eyebrow in response. Ciel slightly sneered at the comment which only made the young earl smirk widely, knowing that this man was a smug careless imbecile.

"Ha...I'm sorry if that troubles your concerns for me Chancellor Jonfrit Barns, but I've come here on my own accord...and that tis all." replied Ciel a bit unnerved. "However, your questions as to why I'm here should goes the same to you as well. Why are you embarking to this small Island also?"

"Hmm, I thought you've never ask me Earl." replied Barns a bit more anxious and smug. "My reason for my travels is that I have a beautiful private manor there and I'm visiting my sugar cane farm. By now you should know by now my other true reason for traveling there. Am I not correct her Majesty's lit'l pup."

"Enlighten me Chancellor?" asked the young Earl squaring his lone azure eye down in intrigued.

"The sister Jewel to the Sapphire stone of Rhem...the one the late Roman Magee 'took' from me. I've heard the other half of this jewel is somewhere on the north side of the island."

"Oh really and perhaps where do you supposed to find this...uh sister jewel...eh Jon? I seem to recall that anyone who is looking for this second jewel will be met with a powerful voodoo queen who put hexes on those who seek out this item." interrupted Anatole from behind him smirking with glee.

"Oh pardon me my good sirs where are my manners. Good evening Hallaway, Phantomhive and...ahem...Mr. Corkscrew." he said now standing adjacently eying the brooding butler.

Not returning the favor, Sebastian quietly stood there ignoring his weak insult to this position and name. "Tch, Anatole Lisle...a man that I would never want to cross paths again. Why is a poisonist snake like you doing on this ship?"

"Aw how rather rudely of you Jon, I thought you and I we were great friends?" pouted Anatole a bit disappointed.

"Tch, I rather not answer that..." replied Barns only to mumble the rest of his words incoherently under his breath.

* * *

Around 8:15 pm, Contessa nervously awaits near by the ballroom hall entrance. She didn't know why Sebastian told her to stay put and why would he change his mind about her being near the young master's side.

This was so unbecoming of his nature, usually he would explain his plans to a detail, but since he had truly confessed his feelings for her moments before. She figured that he was high on the sudden excitement...maybe, or perhaps he actually has something fruitful planned for this evening.

"Oh Sebastian what are you planning on doing?" said as she looked around the room full of rich nobles enjoying their dinner and chatting away merrily. Contessa even though dressed for this occasion, felt completely out of place. Ever since working for the young lord, she has never took the time to doll herself up for anything...well except for that stage performance she had to do with Selita.

But that was different...she guessed. However she felt herself getting more nervous about stepping into the room. "No I was told to stay here...and wait." she mummer to herself.

Not watching her surroundings, someone from behind approached her. "Miss are you waiting for someone? said this mysterious person.

Slowly turning to look over her shoulder, she witness a very striking dark haired man with piercing light blue eyes dressed rather dashingly. "_Oh my! He's rather handsome_..._just as handsome as the butler_." she thought to herself in amazement.

"Umm...why yes I'm waiting for someone." she replied a rather shyly still not fully looking his way. This mysterious man stood there staring at this umber skinned woman dressed very beautifully in her pastel purple gown.

"Well I wouldn't want someone like you to wait for too long, why not join me for this evening's dinner?" he suggested to her. Contessa's heart leaped a few inches inside her chest from this sudden invitation. Nobody has ever asked her to come and sit down with them, let alone another fair-skinned man besides Barns.

Seeing the mortified expression on her lovely soft face only made the dark haired man chuckle. "Do not worry I have a private table, nobody will bother you if that's what troubling you." he said calmly with a smile.

Contessa wasn't sure if she should go with this man, knowing well that Sebastian will be quite upset at her for leaving her position. However, she was rather famished and getting a free dinner from this nice fellow would come in handy. But should she be_ this_ trusting to an unknown strange man? Would if this was some sort of trap...

Sensing her hesitation again, the young dark haired man once again reassured her that he is a complete gentlemen. "I'm sorry, but I was told to stay here until-" suddenly he cut her off by gently placing his hand on top of her's.

"Please Miss...It's just dinner."

An hour past 8:35pm, dinner service was over. Contessa shyly sat quietly at the table cross from this man who she didn't even know.

The whole time during dinner service she barely spoke nor touched her food, she was too nervous to ask him anything. This was so unusual for her, when she's around the butler she's very outspoken and firm with him.

_"Come on Te'ssa, ask this man what does he want with you? I hope he doesn't think I'm some type of high priced escort." _she thought to herself as she took another a quick glance at him.

Noticing her staring at him in a curious way, which only made him smirk in delight. The mysterious man suddenly spoke up to break the uneasiness of tension.

"Excuse me, but Miss who are you waiting for? If you don't mind me asking?"

Being caught off guard to the question, Contessa sat there nervously twiddling with the creases of her pastel purple evening gown. "Oh...uhm I was told to wait for Lord Phantomhive and his butler."

Raising an intrigued eyebrow and smirking to himself again. "Ah, yes I think I've met him earlier tonight before this evening's dinner. He's the blanked faced young lord of some toy company."

"Yes that is him, he's my young master that I'm employed too." smiled Contessa rather nervous and weakly.

"Ah I see, so your a hired hand. Well forgive me for my rudeness My name is Count Merrin." he said returning a soft smile towards her. Sitting there in a moment of silence, Contessa didn't have anything else to say to this man. She wanted to so badly excuse herself from his sight, not because he wasn't attractive or nothing, it because of what would Sebastian might say.

Suddenly breaking the silence between the two, the Violins in the Main ballroom started to play. Understanding that was a cue for dinner guest to come into the room for dancing, count Merrin stood up from the table, slightly leaned over and said... "Well Miss...shall we go dancing?" he said as he extended his gloved hand out to her.

Well she didn't have any choice, Contessa didn't want to just sit there all night looking rather foolishly at his hand. Thinking quickly, she nodded yes in response to his request then kindly took his hand and was lead towards the ballroom. Upon arriving to the dance floor, Count Merrin turned to her and slightly bowed in a gesture of an invitation to dance.

"Milady shall I have this dance?" he announced. Pausing for a moment Contessa almost for gotten that this was offer to commence, luckily if wasn't for Barns teaching her how too, she would have felt like an ignorant fool just standing there. Seeing the blank stare in her eyes, Merrin pulled her in close to whisper into her ear..."It's alright just take my hand and follow my lead."

* * *

**Read and Review** **Please**

**A/N**: Oh by the way this chapter was inspired by a dance with an cosplayer dressed as Sebastian that I had the opportunity to dance with =) I had so much fun and also part two of this will be coming soon.

**Updated 7/25/2012**


	19. A Dance for the 'Dark Romeo' Pt 2

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting:** Ocean liner, Queen Mary

**Time/Day**: 9:00 pm Captain's Ball Wednesday evening

**Occupants**: Countessa, Gillian, Miranda, Count Merin and Sebastian along with Ciel

**Whereabouts**: Everyone is now finished with their dinner. And now converging onto the ballroom dance floor for tonight's entertainment.

**Story**: Countessa is 'stolen' away from her position by a mysterious man named Count Merin. Since he gave little information to her about himself. Countessa wonders who exactly is this Count, that has whisked her away onto the ballroom dance floor. And what will happen when Sebastian finds out? As the dances continues, Ciel is a complete wall flower, until he himself is stolen way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M**: Very coarse language, strong sexual situations, nudity and more violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

As promised the second part of _**'That Butler, Midnight Romp! Enjoy^^**_

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

A Dance for the Dark Romeo pt.2

* * *

Just as she was told, Countessa...somewhat nervously followed Count Merin's lead across the dance floor. Merin gently held her purple pastel gloved hand into his as he smoothly twirled and dipped her on the cues of the music.

Then freely letting her go; he watched her dress sweep side to side, slowly approaching her once again he claimed her into his arms.

Around and from behind, lightly pressing of hands while moving in slowly circles around each other, slight bowing and then once again collecting Countessa into his arms.

At the same time while taking a quick glance around the room, she noticed all of the other dancers on the ballroom floor switched partners and twirled around softly dancing to_** Les Indes Galantes**_.

To Countessa's amazement this was something she's only seen once while staying with Barns, since she wasn't truly allowed to attend any of the social functions that he held nightly.

Countessa thought it was nice to actually participate in this elegant activity with this handsome young Count.

Smiling and gazing into her doe-brown orbs, Merin couldn't help but to get lost inside them.

They were beautiful, deep, mysterious and comfortably familiar, if he's seen those eyes before.

However, Countessa got the sense that Count Merin was admiring her by that longing gaze he had in his eyes.

Realizing that he was caught by Countessa gawking down at her, he quickly thought of something else to distract her with.

"Hmm...you're quite the dancer Miss? I didn't know you were this good. Although...I'm a bit curious who has taught you how to dance?"

Pausing her thoughts for a moment, Countessa graciously answered him back with a soft smile.

"Well, before I came to work for the Phantomhives, I was taught by Lord Barns."

"Oh? Is that so." he said while lowering gaze away from hers.

She was taken back by his sudden demeanor, this was rather strange that he'd so became silent briefly after she had told him. "Is everything alright Count Merin?" she asked him with concern in her soft voice.

Returning his crystal blues towards her doe-brown ones again, he sent her a reassuring grin. "Yes I'm fine...there is no need to worry." he said as he continued to dance with her.

Meanwhile across the room... Master and Servant waltz right into the ballroom searching for their missing maid and songbird...Countessa.

"Sebastian?" said Ciel while fixating his lone azure eye into the crowded ballroom.

"Yes young master?"

"I thought you said Miss Charles would be waiting here for us? Where is she?"

"She was supposed to wait for us by the ballrom entrance way, but I don't know where she's gone too." he replied in slight worry as he scanned around the room for her like a hawk.

Once he'd spotted her, Sebastian wasn't too surprised to see her smiling and dancing with another he didn't recognize.

Smirking devilishly to himself, Sebastian couldn't help but to see this as **nothing** more than her having _'fun_'.

"Young master I've spotted your missing songbird." he said as he pointed towards Countessa's position on the ballroom floor.

Looking into the direction of his missing songbird, Ciel's alone azure eye narrowed in conflict. "Count Merin...? What is she doing with him?" he murmured under his breath.

Abruptly, Ciel looked upwards to his butler and demanded him to intervene quickly. With honor the dark butler gladly took the opportunity to 'cut' in, of course with the proper invitation.

Appearing instantaneously on the side of Count Merin without notice; Sebastian interrupted him by gently pushing him aside before the young man could make another complete contact with Countessa again.

Just like that the butler took ahold of her gloved hand bringing her back into him. Countessa's eyes widen when she realized that she was no longer dancing with Count Merin. Instead it was... "S-Sebastian!"

Without saying a word to her, he kept leading her around the room, dipping and twirling her around on the exact cues of the music.

Then suddenly pulling her back into him once more, he then softly whispered into her ear. Making Countessa suddenly blushed a deep merlot color onto her umber-skinned cheeks shyly to his _whispered_ **'gesture**'.

In a slight huff and embarrassment, Count Merin straightens himself as he stood there watching the stately man who has 'stolen' away his lovely dance partner.

As Sebastian led her gracefully across the ballroom floor in awe, Merin was rather upset that he was taken out by surprise without proper consent from this rude fellow.

He wanted to have a few **'words**' and **fist** with him, but thinking clearly to himself knowing too well that causing a scene over a dance partner is rather improper and barbaric is not something a distinguished noble shouldn't do.

So conceding with grace, he decided to retreat for now and to wait for another chance to speak with her again...perhaps alone without interruptions.

Without looking back behind him, he'd stumbled right into Ciel's foot who's face seemed rather flaccid..." What in the…Ah, I'm so sorry I didn't see- Oh it's you again? The young Earl from the Card Game?"

"Count Merin…you're that man who rudely step into me." replied Ciel with a bit of defensiveness in his voice.

Grimacing and then rubbing the back of his coiffed jet black hair in embarrassment, the young Count continued. "Well now I've already apologized, However I've noticed earlier that you were companied with The Ships Captain and Chancellor Barns? How come you're not with them now?"

Ciel didn't reply right away, instead he turned away and sat right down in a near by chair close to the wall. He felt a little ill as his head started to spin a bit from watching people dancing around the room.

And not to mention being on a ship that is rocking more. Usually he doesn't get sea-sick so easily but for some odd reason, this trip was making him feel very uneasy.

Closing his eyes and placing his fingers over his temples, trying to relax himself, Ciel sighed silently to calm his nerves.

He also was in no mood to answer that man's question either about those men. All because of Lord Barns behavior became unbearable during that evenings dinner.

Ciel left immediately with his butler after Barns got into an foolish argument with Anatole and became a complete drunkard.

"Lord Phantomhive? Is everything alright you seem very troubled?" announced Count Merin glossing over the young boy's face.

"I'm fine...I just don't like to stand for a while on large ships." he replied with a listless smile. "Count Merin please sit down."

Nodding in response, he took his seat next to the young Earl. Looking towards the boy with his crystal blues, Count Merin wonder why someone so young would want to be seen with the likes of Chancellor Barns?

Knowing well that he also didn't like unlawful Judge who abused his powers to intimidate and accuse people who disagreed with him to get what he wanted by force.

It's not the fact that he wasn't sure of this young boy's true intentions with the Chancellor, but he guess his private questioning to himself as to WHY he would be seen with them.

During the last part Whiskey Poker game, Merin took notices of Barns and the young boy's conversation about the Captains' ring hand.

Failing to see that the young Count beside him also wore the same ring of Military rank, Ciel continued to restlessly moved about in the chair.

Raising an dark eyebrow in concern, he starts to speak… "Lord Phantomhive pardon me, but I would like to talk to you about an business endeavor that I have in mind, that is if it's alright with you."

Cocking his unpatched eye over to this man in suspicion, Ciel straighten himself up and turned his attention to him. "I see, you want to do business with me? Even though you have no idea what I do exactly."

Grinning to himself, Count Merin couldn't help but to snicker a little to this young boy's attitude. "Ah ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I've never encounter someone like you Earl. The spice in your demeanor is astounding to me. For someone who is very young to act like an adult."

"And that is amusing to you? You don't think I can handle serious and important situations such as dealing with business matters or other personal affairs? You poorly assume that a child such as me could never understand anything you adults do on a daily basis? Heh well Count Merin for your sake I'm not _acting_ as such. **This is who I am.**"

And with that Ciel stood up in a huff from his chair and walked away from the man's sight. Feeling the burn of being humiliated by a twelve year old Earl, the Count felt rather stupid for his unintentioned insult towards him. He honestly thought he was making light banter with the boy.

Slightly reclining in the chair, Count Merin sat there recounting the conversation that just transpired moments before. Placing his enclosed gloved fist under his chin, just grinning to himself. "Hm, We shall see Earl of Phantomhive...you just peaked my interest."

* * *

As soon as the first part of the dance was over, just before Sebastian lifted his forbidden nightingale's gloved hand in for a kiss. He was hinder from doing so.

Countessa was abruptly pushed aside by a swarm of women including the two from earlier that Sebastian encountered who were rather unsightly looking!

Rushing quickly to his side while pushing the other women aside, Gillian's hot hunk raidar went completely off jumping in glee from the inside from the sight of Sebastian.

"She" knew that there wasn't just old farts roaming around this ship. But rather a good looking one with silky raven tresses and goregous face to die for.

"Ooh~ My good sir...I must say that was a beautiful dance. You are truly talented! May I have the next dance with you handsome!" Declared Gillian batting 'her' long lashes at him while wrapping her_ 'delicate'_ arms around his forearm.

Sebastian on the other hand was caught by surprise to this 'woman's boisterious emotions, it was quite unnerving. All in all he wasn't throughtly entertained, rather more annoyed by "her" presence and hideous shrill of a voice.

Hmm kind of reminded him of someone back home in London. Could it be? he thought to himself

Too busy happily snuggling up to Sebastian's forearm, Gillian didn't realized another coming up from behind her. There was another woman who also had his...er I mean "her" eyes on him the whole night too.

"I think not madam! This fellow is dancing with me!" announced Lady Crey as 'she' bumped away the firy redhead away from Sebastian's side.

"Lady Miranda Crey...it's a surprise to see you here." said Sebastian rather cooly

Angered, Gillian didn't like to be bumped away from the handsome man. In retaliation, stomping down onto her foot hard in protest, Gillian reclaimed the butler's arm again.

"No he's not! Why would he want to dance with a rough looking beast like you!"

Muffling 'her' pain, in returned retaliation, Miranda flicked the side of Gillian's head. "Tch, How dare you call me a beast and stomp down on my foot! You're no prize pig yourself Missy!" she hissed back in anger.

Grimacing to the unwanted attention around him, Sebastian just stood still stiff as a board sighing to himself. Thinking quickly he thought of a way to _'make them both happy'._

*Ahem* interrupting their frivolous stare down, Sebastian plastering his usual charming smile towards them began to speak up.

"Excuse me Miladies, but how about waging a little game?"

Both turning their attention to the dashing man in front of them, they both smiled with glee. "Alright what is it that you want us to do?" chamed in both 'women' with hugh grins across their manly faces.

Pretending to be parched, he continued. "You see I've became rather thirsty from the first dance. I would like something to drink?-"

Speaking up quickly Gillian said..."Oh don't worry I'll get you a glass of champange handsome!''

"No I'll get it for him! Hey you dumb waiter! Get over here!" shouted Miranda across the room to an rather surprised waiter. In utter mortification, Sebastian had to stop her.

"Heh, uh that's not necessary madam, but instead of shouting for a beverage of champange. I would like red wine." He said sending another fake smile.

"~Ooh my favorite color _**RED**_." exclaimed Gillian excitedly. Narrowing his ruby-red orbs down in suspicion...Sebastian continues. "Yes, _**RED**_ wine and the first one to retreive one for me will recieve a dance."

Secretly shuddering to himself, Sebastian couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at this shameful amusment. As distastful as it seems, he was rather pleased by making these two vulgar 'women' do mere stupid things for him.

However across the ballroom, Countessa retreated towards the back of the grand stairway, just as she sauntered upward. Someone gentle grabbed her hand from behind. Slowly looking over her shoulder, she witness that dashing man from before.

"My dear madam, please grace me with another dance." said Count Merin with a adoring smirk.

"C-Count Merin...I thought you took your leave?" she said very surprised at his sudden re-appearance.

"Oh I did briefly, however while I was away I was met with your current employer...Ciel Phantomhive?"

Cocking an dusky eyebrow in curiosity, Countessa turned fully around to face him who was still holding on to her gloved hand. "Oh...You have?"

"Yes I have, after briefly speaking to him, the young lad was rather ill and cross leaving me. Quite honestly...I felt a bit foolish for offending him ha ha." He said as he softly laughed and gaze into her doe brown orbs once more.

Countessa was quite troubled to hear that her young master was feeling a bit under the weather. "Count Merin after you've spoken to him. Where did he take off too?"

Pausing for a moment, the Count tried to think of where the young Earl went too. Looking back at her, he shook his head no in responce. Feelings of disappointment, Countessa took her hand away from his as she began to dashed upstairs to the Upper Class Suites of the ship.

"Miss, wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to check up on my young master."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Yelled Count Merin after her.

Upon hearing this...Sebastian's eyes scanned across the ballroom's grand stairs, where he witnessed Countessa and Count Merin quickly jaunting up the stairs together.

Closely gazing upon his forbidden nightingale's face, before she completely disappeared out of sight. The dark butler knew that look of trouble.

Immediately, he left the two unsightly 'women' to fight over a glass of red wine to give to him.

"Hey! You ugly cow let go of the glass I saw it first!" yelled Gillian trying to pull away the glass from Miranda's grasp.

"No! You... let... go! NOW!" Feeling frustration, since neither of them would budge, Miranda thought of a best way to win. Swiftly without notice "she" cut into Gillian's beautiful red puffy dress sleeve.

"AAAAHHH! My sleeve! Ohhhh! Now I have to mend this!" cried Gillian as 'she' stared down at her torn sleeve. "Heh serves you right for getting in my way." coldly laughed Miranda turning away from the aghast woman with the glass of red wine in her possession.

"Now Mister Michealis...Mister Michealis?" looking about the room for him, Miranda realized that he was nowhere to be found. "Tch dammit I've lost him." 'she' said rather crossly under her breath.

* * *

Quickly scampering down the Upper Class corridor towards Ciel's room. Countessa couldn't help but to feel that something was very wrong...silently praying to herself as she jaunted towards the young master suite. She hoped he was there safely in his room sound asleep.

Upon arriving to his door, Count Merin stopped Countessa from going any further, he took notice that the door to the young earl's room was slightly ajar.

"H-Hey? Why did you stop me!"

"Miss please do not enter that room...something is not right." He said as he narrowed his light-blue gaze towards the door in suspicion. Pulling out his revolver smoothly from inside his left breast pocket, he cautiously entered the darken room. "Wait out here." he said to Countessa who didn't get a chance to respond.

Standing there in silence, Countessa watched as he slipped inside the room alone. Fearing the worst, she prayed that both of them to be safe. Some moments later Sebastian arrived to the Upper Class corridor.

From there, he saw his forbidden Nightingale standing there alone outside of young master's suite very troubled indeed.

"Te'ssa!" he called out to her. Abit startled from hearing his smooth voice calling out to her, Countessa rather happy to see him, turned and ran into his arms for comfort. "Sebastian I'm so glad that your here. Something is wrong..."

"Where's that man." he said abruptly not looking her way. This feeling from before, before the two decended towards the dinninghall that evening, she knew when the butler gets like this, that means trouble is afoot.

And knowing too well that this time a kiss wouldn't calm him when it came to _his_ young master, slowly moving away from him Countessa pointed into the darken room where Count Merin disappeared into some moments ago.

Without hesitation, Sebastian flashed out his weapons down out from his tailcoat sleeves and into his gloved hands as he too slipped inside the darken room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: I had to come back and add some sentences for this last part. Anyways...stay tuned for chapter 20 of this exciting tale of "That Butler, Midnight Romp"**

**Revised 10/17/2011**


	20. Kidnapped!

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting:** Ocean liner, Queen Mary

**Time/Day**: 9:45 pm First Class Floor, Wednesday Night

**Occupants**: Sebastian, Count Merin and Countessa

**Whereabouts**: All three are located in the First Class Suite level of the Queen Mary

**Story**: ….. Sorry no story recaps for this chapter….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M**: Very coarse language and violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

**Chapter XX**

Kidnapped?

* * *

Standing out in the middle of the First Class corridor, Contessa could only wait in anticipating silence for some sort of sign from the three men to emerge from the darkness of the room.

Pacing back and forth nervously, she bit down into her gloved thumb just waiting. This overwhelming fear and waiting drove her completely crazy.

Being told to wait and do nothing was a weak move to her but...However trying to think clearly, She didn't know whether or not it was right for her to venture inside the room to go locate the young Earl herself.

But doing so would be taking a great risk of getting hurt or worst did played on her mind, but she didn't care.

This waiting game was becoming an extreme pain as it ate away at her very core. Stomping down her high heeled shoe in protest she decided to react.

She hoped that neither men weren't hurt in the process as they searched around the room. Then suddenly she heard a loud thrashing sound and then followed by a loud popping noise coming from beyond the door.

Startled, Contessa stopped pacing for a min... And then cautiously approached the door only to jump back in a hurry when she witness Count Merin diving out the room careening towards her.

"Gyah!" he screamed as he landed next to Contessa's skirt of her dress. In a panic she immediately knelt down to his level to aid him.

"Oh no...Count Merin! Are you alright!" she yelled to him in utter concern and fright. Upon scanning his body, she noticed that there was nothing wrong until he stirred.

As soon as he heard her soft voice, Merin's crystal blues staggered open as he slowly sat up holding his right shoulder, slightly bruised but alright.

"M-miss your still here?" he said while semi-smirking and winching to her in pain.

"Yes I am, please don't move...And please call me Contessa." she replied with a soft smile carefully helping him up.

"Te'ssa _get away_ from him." announced Sebastian now emerging from the room with his weapons drawn down to the slightly wounded man.

Flustered with confusion across her face, Contessa stood up blocking Sebastian's way shielding Count Merin away from his crossed gaze. "N-no...I-I will not!"

"S-so it's you who attacked me!" narrowed Count Merin in utter surprise and rile.

"Move out of the way Te'ssa."

"No dammit! Sebastian answer me! Why did you attack him?"

Not answering her, Sebastian continued to growl at Merin in rile. "Where is my_ Young Master_?"

Contessa's doe-browns narrowed down in frustration as she continued to yell at him. "SEBASTIAN! Did you not hear me!"

"Haa...Stop it you two please. I know why he attacked me and I guess I could completely understand." interrupted Merin.

Slowly standing up, the young Count collected himself as he stepped aside from behind her.

"Thank you for having concern for me Contessa, but I must settle this matter myself. You see, I'm not a threat to you nor her." He said as he turned to the lovely woman beside him sending her a reassuring smile. And then back towards the brooding butler again.

"I was here on my own accord searching for your master out of concern for her, she didn't ask me too…but I couldn't leave this lovely maiden in distress. However, he's right about one thing Contessa, you should _stay away_ from me." he finished with a crossed smirk.

Sebastian only glared at him with resolve in his ruby-red orbs in displeasure, he didn't like this man snooping around where his nose didn't belong. Nor did he like the idea of him being around _his_ nightingale either.

When the butler turned his attention towards Contessa, he realized that she was staring at him with worry, he began to slowly back down while still holding his combative stance.

"Sebastian? Please is the young master…in the room?" she asked him with tears starting to brim around her brown doe orbs.

Somewhat turning away from her, he only gave her a silent unemotional nod of 'no'. She was completely sadden by this news.

Where could have Master Ciel gone too? This wasn't like him just to disappear somewhere without telling anybody. This troubled her very much and besides this fact he wasn't feeling too well either, when he took his leave from Count Merin during the dance.

Suddenly speaking up breaking the brief silence between the three. *Ahem* "Before I was attacked, while I searched around the room, I found this lying on the floor of your Young Master's suite."

Digging into his right breast front pocket with his left-hand of his black tailcoat, Merin pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to the dark butler.

Calmly taking it from him, Sebastian unfolded the small piece of paper and read it's message.

**["**_**We have your son, if you don't comply with our demands...we will kill and dump his body inside one of the ship's boiler room furnaces. And don't try any funny business….just show up to this room with the goods at this set time 10:30…..**_'_**V.I.P room 12 **_**"**

**_ 'Painstake Bros' _]**

Perplexed by this random letter, Sebastian turned to the Count for answers…."Who are these people?" he questioned with a rather stern gaze.

Returning the favor, Merin sternly gazed right back at him. "Tch, I don't know exactly who they are either? However why would a random group mistaken _**you**_ for a father figure?"

Ignoring his question, the butler quickly took out his pocket watch to check the time. _"9:50 pm"_

"I must get going, Contessa go back to your sister's room and-"

"No I'm coming with you!" she demanded.

Wide-eye to her deterrent outburst he was somewhat taken back, but he understood why. Closing his eyes briefly, Sebastian waltz right up to her, took her by the hand gently and lean in down to whisper into her ear.

_"Don't worry my dear nightingale, I promise he'll be alright_." he said while caressing her soft umber-skinned cheek and then sweetly kissed her hand lightly. Now turning towards the wounded Count, Sebastian glared at him for a bit until he spoke.

"Count Merin...would you please escort Miss Charles back to her room." and with that Sebastian quickly took off in the opposite direction of the corridor.

Watching everything unfold in front of him, Merin lowered his gaze down in afterthought. "_Hmm that's interesting turn of events_."

* * *

**Somewhere on the ship...**

Waking up inside a darken room, Ciel couldn't see nor tell where he was. "_W-where am I_." he said to himself sluggishly. Trying to sit up only to lay down quickly again, his head spun worst than before he took his leave from the ballroom.

"Ugh...why is my head spinning? And how did I get here?" he questioned himself. Trying to think clearly, the last thing Ciel remembered was traveling down the first class corridor to his room, upon arriving to his door someone from behind him knocked him out cold.

"Shit...I've should have been more aware of my surroundings." cursed the young Earl under his breath. Curling up into a ball, Ciel pondered why he was in this predicament. Was he set up by that damn Barns or that other man...Count Merin?

Still thinking about it, why would either men make a foolish move such as kidnapping him? Neither one of them had a clear motive to do so...yet. Although he wasn't clear on where he was being held, he almost forgot about his demonic manservant still roaming around.

Knowing well that Sebastian will come searching for him immediately without orders, under the covenant contract placed between them. That unholy beast promised to keep his word of protecting the young boy at all cost. Even if that means putting his very own body under such hellish conditions to save him.

But in the meantime... Ciel had to figure out a way to escape, as the young boy felt around the room, to his shock the walls were a bit rough.

"What in the hell is this?" he wonder. Feeling around again and trying to stand up, Ciel bumped his head on something flat.

"Oww!" whimpered the young earl in pain. In utter frustration he called out to his _'dog'_ anyway.

"Sebastian...come."

Immediately the demonic butler appeared inside the designated room... "You rang Young Master?" he said while smirking

"Don't dawdle and get me out of w-whatever this thing is?" commanded Ciel.

"As you wish, my lord." Looking around the V.I.P room, Sebastian noticed there was nobody around except for a medium sized crate that sat in the middle of the room and a large painting of **'The Siren'**.

"Hm this is quiet _unnerving_." thought the demon. As he proceeded towards the center of the room, out of nowhere he swiftly caught an arrow in his hand.

Using his demonic hearing, he pinpointed where that arrow came from...Then suddenly a barrage arrows came flying out from behind a large painting.

In lightning speeds, Sebastian dodge each one of them as they rushed past his head. Not to be out done by this assault, the butler quickly threw out four dinner knives towards the portrait. As soon as the torpedo steel dinnerware penetrated into the canvas...

"Kyahhhh!"

"Sebastian! What's going on?" screamed Ciel from inside the medium size crate.

On cue, the butler broke opened the top of the crate's cover recovering the young boy. Setting him down gently next to him, an angered Ciel immediately pulled out his pistol and ran right over to the portrait.

Before he could pull down the canvas to reveal who was behind it, he was abruptly stopped by his butler. "Young Master, please let me handle this."

When Sebastian ripped down the canvas to the floor, to their surprise it was two men dressed in servants clothing with horrid mask on concealing their identites.

"Who are you! And why did you locked me inside that damn crate?" commanded the young earl in rile while he pointed his pistol towards the two injured assailants.

"D-don't hurt us please, w-we just wanted to scare your father, Lord Crumlin." quickly answered one of the assailants pointing to his butler.

Gawking over to his butler who was standing beside him obediently, Ciel wanted to fall over flat in bewilderment.

"Who in the hell is Lord Crumlin!"

"Isn't that Lord Crumlin and aren't you his son? Master Collin Crumlin?"

"**_No! I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive! Why would you foolishly mistaken my butler and I for another!_**" declared the young earl while he still held his pistol towards them.

Somewhat trying to sit up from their injuries and now turning to each other the two men started whispering to each other.

_****whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper** shove, shove** whisper, whisper****_

Watching these two imbeciles made Ciel's blood rise in frustration and anger. "Would you two stop whispering and fighting!-"

"Wait young master..." using his demonic hearing to eavesdrop into the private whispering, Sebastian continued..."From what I'm understanding, there is a reason why they've mistaken you and heh...I for their lords?"

Still keeping his pistol and gaze locked onto the two assailants, Ciel motioned his head upward to listen more to the butler's explanation.

"Well?" he coaxed.

"As soon we boarded in London, they took this opportunity to sneak upon this ship and come up with this frivolous scheme. Moreover, they've mistaken this to be the ship Queen Marie that their lordship was departing on. However, in their silly attempts for holding you hostage and leaving me a message calling themselves **'Painstake Bros' **in your room. Apparently they wanted Lord Crumlin to come home from his year long business trip in America and spend more time with his son." finished the butler.

Slightly lowering down his pistol, Ciel sighed heavily and just shook his head in shame. Not for him, but for these two servants of this Lord Crumlin fellow.

"Sebastian that is not silly reason, but it is silly in the way they've handle things. And another foolish mistake on their part for confusing this ship as the Queen Marie. Who've already set sail a day before this ship towards America. But we're not going to America, this ship is headed to the Virgin Islands."

"Indeed young master. However what should we do about them since their conspiracy has been foiled?" Asked the dark butler rather coolly than usual.

The two servants stopped talking amongst themselves when they overheard the butler detailing their whole conversation. "H-how did you know about that? We didn't-... B-but please forgive us young sir for mistaking you for our lords. We actually thought they would be traveling on this ship, we'll settle this here if you don't call for-"

Waving his ring hand in the air cutting them off. Ciel abruptly answered them. "That will not be necessary, you both will be taken into custody for conspiring to kidnapping. However once we've arrived to St. Thomas, from there you must to return back to London and settle this matter with your Master Crumlin."

Slightly wide-eyed with joy and tears brimming in their eyes. Ciel sighed and continued on..."Sebastian please take them to Captain Hallaway and tell him we've caught some stowaways in one of the rooms."

Bowing in response to the order..."As you wish, my lord."

"I'm retiring to my room for rest, I expect you to be back to change me into my night attire." said Ciel now taking his leave from the room.

* * *

It was past 11:00 p.m when the two arrived in the Second-Class Corridor...

"Is this it Miss Contessa?" said Count Merin with a listless smile stopping at room 202 .

"Yes it is, T-thank you...Count Merin." before she opened the door to her sister's suite, Contessa abruptly turned to him. "Um...Count Merin...I'm sorry for earlier, that's not how a lady should behave in front of-"

Cutting her off, he placed his gloved hand on top of her's squeezing it gently in understanding. "It's Quite alright." smiled the crystal-blue eyed man staring deeply into her eyes. "It's best if you get some rest yourself, see you."

"Wait, don't you want me to tend to your wound?" she called out to him walking away. He didn't say anything as he continued to travel down the corridor out of sight.

Feeling disappointed, Contessa returned to open the door to her sister's room. Upon walking in only to immediately close it behind her. Carefully taking off her pastel purpler gloves and then tossing them down onto the bed. She also sat down onto the bed next to her gloves untying her shoes, kicking them off and then falling onto her back.

Closing her eyes briefly, she felt someone hovering over her faintly and then giving her slow sensuous teasing kisses against her lips. Slowly prying her eyes opened she witness Sebastian softly smiling down at her.

"Sebastian..." she said softly as she slightly sat up gazing into his docile ruby-reds.

"Did you find Master Ciel? Is he alright?" she said with eagerness.

Nodding 'yes' in response, the butler then kissed her forehead reassuring her that the young master was fine. Learning about this news, Contessa reclined back relaxed as she smiled with relief.

"Te'ssa?" he began..."Remember what I've whispered to you in the ballroom as we danced?" he said rather seductively.

Nodding her head down in response, Sebastian grinned and took her by the hand helping her up from the bed and out into the corridor.

"Wah..Wait S-Sebastian where are we going and what about my shoes?" He didn't say anything, but just nodded as he went back into the room, grabbed her shoes, closed the door behind him and then handed Contessa her shoes.

Quickly slipping into her shoes, once again he lead her by the hand down and out of the corridor. Upon arriving out to the ships second floor deck outside, Sebastian once again lead her up a flight of stairs leading to the first class deck to an secluded area.

Looking around the somewhat darken area of the ship, she noticed that they had the whole bow to themselves. "_Excellent_" she thought happily. "Te'ssa..." calmly announced Sebastian from behind her. "Yes..." without saying another word to her. With one gloved finger, he pointed straight above them to the sight of twinkling stars and a light colored** '_Cherry Moon' _**hanging low in night sky.

Contessa doe-browns widen in amazement to the beautiful sight. _"Oh my..."_ softly whispered Contessa as she stepped forward towards the bow of the Queen Mary.

Just feeling the energy of pinkish moon relaxed her, again upon feeling this enchanting energy she slowly twirled around, undid her dusky tresses running her hands through them catching the subtly sea breeze.

Sebastian grinned as he watched her dance in the glow of the **_Cherry_** moon, it was a lovely sight to see her this uninhibited and loose. Smirking to himself again, Sebastian joined her in dance, waltzing up to her; he took her by the hand.

Bring her into him, he dipped her seductively low only to bring her back up into him again. Meeting eyes, following a unknown melody from her humming, he twirled her around, dipped her again and then lifted her in the air while moving in slow circles in place.

As he began to set her back down again, Contessa cupped his cheek teasingly pressing her lips against his as she slid all the way down to his pant leg in utter seduction. Wide eyed to the sudden sensation Sebastian pulled her up again.

Smirking again, he really wasn't too surprised by her actions, seeing that it was expected as part of the beginning stages of the "**Wooing Ritual**". Not to worry, he was glad it was** progressing** in time. Again he took her by the hand, and waltzed around the deck, slightly dipping her on the cues of her humming and then twirling her once more.

Stopping the very sensuous dance...Staring at her, Sebastian softly cupped her chin bring her eyes meeting with his again, caressed her luscious lips with his gloved thumb and he then kissed her deeply and long.

After that long kiss and dance at the top of the bow of the ship, Sebastian returned Contessa back to her sister's suite. Before entering the room for bed, Contessa immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed and thanked him for a wonderful night.

* * *

A/N: LOL Hi everyone...this is my 20th chapter of **That Butler, Midnight Romp. So happy ^^...** Well anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this far because it only going to get a bit serious after that. Anyways please R&R =)

Author's Update 5/1/2012


	21. Welcome to Paradise

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting:** Ocean liner, Queen Mary sailing into the port of Charlotte Amelia

**Time/Day**: Monday Afternoon (5 days later) 2:00 pm

**Occupants**: All Passengers of the Queen Mary encluding the Phantomhives

**Whereabouts**: Everyone is enjoying there time away from each other

**Story**: …..Again, Sorry no story recaps for this chapter either

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M**: Very coarse language and violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

Welcome to Paradise

* * *

Standing out on the second class level deck, Countessa gazed upon the expansive ocean's waves ebbing around the ship's bottom.

Slowly spinning around the deep red rose in her hand that Sebastian gave her nights before; Countessa smirked as she lifted it to smell the lovely fragrance the flower emitted.

Closing her eyes to the euphoric sensation, she could almost imagine seductive and haunting fragrance of the butler. So alluring and handsome as he...Just thinking about him made her body shiver in good and naughty ways.

Lightly kissing the top of the rose, Countessa sighed subtly as she continued to get lost inside her thoughts thinking about his words from that night Sebastian declared his affections for her.

Remembering that gaze of his docile ruby-reds gave off this believable sincerity about them; meant that he truly felt and cared for her. All though, the odd moments they've shared together, she'd guess this was his way of being close.

She was happy enough to know that he no longer wanted to play that damn _**Cat & Mouse**_ game he kept instigating before their departure from London.

_"My heavens he was truly irritating, but at the same time he did amuse me." _she thought to herself with a smile.

And then that same night they've danced Under the Cherry Colored Moon. Was something she never expected nor experienced ever! The enchanting seductive energy the moon emitted captivated her intently.

It felt as if the Goddess Serene graced a saccharine tantalizing forbidden Fruit at her, tempting her, calling her to entertain the goddess with a desirable dance.

While adding the perfect touch of the_** dark**_ and mysterious **Romeo** in her sights to ensnare the moon goddess faithful worshipping servant.

Speaking about another dark mysterious Romeo... Countessa hasn't seen Count Merin who danced with her at the Captain's Ball that night also.

Although it was rather strange for a large ship she would bound to bump into him again. She'd truly hoped nothing horrible happened to him and that he was safe somewhere enjoying his time.

The four days she'd been on the cruise has been most interesting. After the kidnapping incident, the young master seemingly himself again...

Requested Countessa and her twin sister for a bit of a song. And then afterwards Selita would immediately 'pamper' the young master like a baby.

Which to the young Earl's dismay he didn't enjoy very much because he knew Sebastian and Countessa would be quietly laughing at him. Much more on Sebastian's part than hers.

Countessa chuckled to herself a bit more to the thought of her twin's constant meddling with the young Earl. But she couldn't blame Selita for her yearning attempt to be a nurturing mother type?

Even thought Ciel doesn't like being handled so freely by anyone, but his trustworthy butler. She had to agree with her sister's actions in trying to give him some type of care for his ridged exterior.

However, knowing her sister... there might be something more deeper than just cuddling and cooing the young master. Remembering that look to her face, seemed kind of troubled…as if she was searching for something?...But what?

_Now coming to think of it, before we took our leave from London a week ago, the young master has been acting quite stra..._

"Te'ssa!" interrupted her twin sister coming from the opposite side of the second class level deck.

Barely turning her head towards her, Countess just glanced at Selita and returned her attention back to the ebbing ocean waters flowing around and away from the boat.

"Te'ssa? Didn't you hear me calling out to you? We need to get ready to disembark from the ship." demanded Selita rather irritated.

"Oh? I-I'm sorry... I did not." listlessly grinned Countessa in responce.

"Haa- Te'ssa..." Pausing for a moment as Selita approached her, she noticed a deep red rose held in her hand and not only that...she also took notice of that 'look' on her sister's face.

She thought it was rather interesting that her little sister has an deep red rose with her? Tilting her head in curiousity, Selita wondered who would give her such a rose. Usually those type of roses meant…..

Smirking merrily to herself and narrowing her gaze towards the flower in Countessa's hand; she thought of a sly plan to distract her sister. Casually approaching Countessa, she began to speak softly…

"That's alright little sister, I've just caught you off guard….without...realizing….you….were…" then suddenly Selita quickly snatched the rose from her hand.

"H-hey…!"

"OOohh what is this?" she said while holding it up away from Countessa's grasp. "A deep red rose from a secret lover? Or perhaps it's from that butler Sebastian?" she grinned widely.

"Selita...**give it back** to me."

"Ohh my! It _**is**_ from him! And what's this...mmm this smells wonderful…oh the fragrance is just too lovely and rich. However strange...it doesn't smell like anything I've ever encountered?" reclined Selita as she slightly turned away from her.

Furrowing her dusky brows together with clenched fists together, Countessa protested again..."I've said give it back**_...NOW_**!" With widen eyes, Selita was stunned by the sudden interjected outbrust.

"Te'ssa...that is no way to yell at your dearest sister...now is it? Anyhow...since you're acting like a spoiled brat. I'm not going to hand you back this rose."

Sighing in utter frustration and then realizing that it was trivial, Countessa instead just shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Oh Well, lucky for me I've got another one from my_ secret _**lover** this morning. Just Keep it."

"What? What are you saying? You're just going to give up and not fight for it? Most women would fight for something a lover has given to them, but you...you are too strange Te'ssa."

"Whatever..." she said while slowly walking away with her hands on her hips. Still staring at her sister wide-eyed in disbelief, Selita felt as if this was a game were being played at her expense.

Well maybe, but this seems a little different from when they were kids. This always follows by the usual teasing/blackmailing of her little sister in some way to get whatever information out from her...

and Countessa as usual would be a gullible dope for falling for it everytime, but not this time.

Selita realized that her little twin sister was no longer that naive, shy and gullible kid she once knew long ago. She was now a firm and confident woman..

Sighing in defeat, Selita reclined her silly actions and called out to her. "Te'ssa!...Te'ssa...w-wait. I-I sorry...I don't want to keep something that you cherish from the one man you have affections for." she said as she extended her hand outward with the rose.

Smiling slyly to herself, Countessa chuckled softly as she slowly turned around to face her dumbfounded sister. "Ah, I thought you would never change your mind." and with that she immediately snatched the rose right out her hand and dashed off back inside the ship laughing.

"Te'ssa! You...you...trickster, but I'm so glad that you're happy."

* * *

**Meanwhile in one of the V.I.P Card Rooms**...'Gilian' was in the middle of a whisky poker game with Count Merin?

"So now tell me Count Merin ." announced Gillian in a slyly seductive manner behind a full hand in cards. "Is it my move or yours?"

Not responding much to the question before him, Count Merin shifted inside his seat as he tilted his head upward and then downward. Only to square his crystal blues on the task at hand.

Without looking directly at his opponent, he slightly nodded and murmured "It's your move."

Smirking with glee, Gillian gladly layed down her cards in front of the jet black haired man. "My my look what I've got! A full house of three **RED** hearts...I win the game. My handsome darling!"

Before 'she' could scoop up 'her' winnings, Gillian was immediately stopped gently by Count Merin's grasp.

"I'm sorry, but I must inform you haven't won anything...madam." Now calmly standing up from his chair, Merin continued smoothly. "You see...I've won with a straight royal flush of an Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10 all in **BLACK **spades." he finished with glee laying down all of his cards onto the table in front of 'her'.

Sitting in the chair clearly at a lost, Gillian slough in disbelief at the quick hand play from this man. "W-wah...but how did you? I don't understand how could you win in a few short hands!"

"It's simple really, I read your non-body movements. By reading you...you've gave me a big lead onto your next move. Moreover, Instead of paying attention to the game at hand. You were too busy flirting with me to notice your own fatal mistake."

"B-B-But...I wasn't flirting with you! How dare you make up such a vile lie...I w-was...uh...erm..." 'she' stopped talking when Count Merin pulled out something from his breast pocket and presented her the red hankerchef she had batted him with that whole entire afternoon.

Without much of a responce in counter-defense, Gillian just sat there with her eyes looking away in embarrassment and shame. Smirking in resolve Merin smoothly walked over to her and dropped the hankerchef right into her lap.

"Aheh, That's what I've expected _'Mrs. Stanley'_ if that's your _real_ name, Moreover I've won this game fair and square. And with that I must take my leave good day...aheh madam." he said as he collected his winnings and then swifty turned away sauntering out the door from sight.

As soon as he set foot upon the corridor, Merin immediately hurried along to his stately room to ready himself to disembark from the ship in less than two hours. He must prepare himself for events to come and to seek out a special client that is waiting for his arrival in Port Charlotte Amelia.

Back insided the V.I.P Poker room, an anger and upset Gillian slammed her fist down on the table. "You maybe handsome and whatnot, but you haven't see the last of me Count Merin." and with that she too took her crossed leave from the room.

On another part of the ship, two other's where preparing to disembark from the ship also... A young man was preparing his master's luggage from his state room's closet, "My Lord we only have an two more hours until we've reached port of Charlotte Amelia, We must prepare to-"

Immediately interrupting him with an abrupt wave of his burly ring hand... "Ah be quiet, there is no need to rush my boy. I have plently of time to prepare...have you not heard of the saying 'Arriving with Style?'

"Milord I think you've ment "Arriving Fashionably late." replied the young man rolling his eyes while he packed his Lord's luggage.

Cocking an dusty grey eye brow in rile his only responce was "Tch, whatever...ahem...my boy have you tended to your 'duties' for today?"

"Ah, yes my Lord no need to worry about that. Those plans a have been already been laid it's only a matter of the perfect timing to capture her and to put that lit'l bastard out of business for good."

Not looking over his shoulder the older man replied. "Is it now? Hmm...well be careful she has that man and the young boy protecting her…However I don't want the same mistake to happen again, so there shouldn't be any suspicion. We must act like a steadfast shadow without warning do you understand me. I want to return home in time for the harvest season parties." he said rather sternly

The young man just stood there obey and bowed as he took the order. "Yes, without a doubt my Lord. I shall make arrangements as soon as we land ashore."

**Two hours later...**

The Oceanliner Queen Mary has made her first safe maiden voyage to the port of Charlotte Amelia in St. Thomas Islands.

Awed by the wonders of the tropical colors and the very sunny warm weather of the Caribbean, the passengers of the Queen Mary stepped off the ship and onto the docks to gaze upon the beauty of the port.

The young Earl had to shield himself from the brillant Caribbean sunlight that graced it's self across the land. He'd never seen anything this bright nor felt weather this humid in his entire life.

"Sebastian..." suddenly announced Ciel while slightly fanning himself. What was he thinking about wearing this type of clothing. Trying not to seem akward, Ciel immediately fumbled with his cape trying to take it off.

Looking down towards the boy who was in utter distress, the demon chuckled at his folly and replied as he graciously help him remove his cape. "Yes... young master?"

"Tell me, in your past have you ever traveled here? And if so... what was it like?" he asked him without hesitation.

The dark butler raised a curious, but amused raven colored brow in reaction. "Hm...Well in all honestly young master, I've never been to such a place. This is my first time being in this part of the world."

Learning about this astonishing reply, was Ciel suprised to hear this? Well of course, usually the beast would boast about being somewhere witnessing something or causing some major event in history. But this was the first time he ever confess that he's NEVER been here. Thinking to himself again he thought this would be very interesting Holiday indeed.

"The Queen's lit'l pup!" announced Chancellor Barns dressed in a all white suit from behind him suddenly.

Ciel immediately rolled his eyes in a disgusted reaction, "_Ugh please… not this man again._" he listlessly hissed under his breath.

The young Earl gritted his teeth together in secrecy from the utter annoyance of this blaggard. He so badly wanted to throw this bastard under the jail, but instead he had to lay in wait to seize an opportunity to catch him red handed in his misdeeds.

"Lit'l pup there you are, I was searching all over the ship for you. I wanted to ask you if you hadn't made arrangements for lodging yet... I do have room for a few more guest?" merrily grinned the old man.

"N-"

"Before you give him an answer young master, I'd wish to speak with you in private." suddenly intterrupted Sebastian from beside him.

Looking up at him quickly, Ciel nodded in agreement. "Haa, alright... Please Excuse us."

Immediately walking away from ear shot of Barns, the butler began..."Young Master have you forgotten that Miss Charles and her sister is with us? I'm quite sure that he is fully aware that both of them are here..."

Just staring at him in disappointment, Ciel sulked and then replied by brutushly cutting him off. "Don't be silly you fool...Of course I'm fully aware of the current situation and I'm completely prepare for things to come, However Sebastian I feel this would be a excellent chance to catch him. Just be my eyes and ears for the time being and then on my command 'strike' him without notice...is that understood Sebastian."

Devilishly grinning in resolve, the dark butler bowed with honor...and simply replied. "Yes, my lord."

"Now that this is settled, I shall give an answer to _that_ man...come Sebastian." As told he and his young master returned to the older gentlemen who was now busy talking with his 'niece Lady Crey'.

Cocking an side-eye, the Chancellor stopped his conversation with his niece and fully turned his attention to the young Earl in front of him. "Ah, so you've have returned...what is your decision eh lit'l pup?"

"Yes, I have made a decision...I'll be honored to stay with you for a few days, however I've only made this choice to learn more about your sugar cane farms upon this Island." slightly grinned the young boy.

Ciel knew that he couldn't resist another opportunity to take a gander at his prosperous sugar cane farms and he also knew that Barns couldn't resist making a quick settlement for something more. In his mind, this was a healthy competition.

Laughing aloudly, Barns gladly returned his reply..."You're just like your father lit'l pup, he was _**all**_ about business first...*Ahem* well anyways, I will not be accompaning you today...the queen's lit'l pup you see I have an prior engagment to attend too. My sweet and dearest niece will be escorting you and your servants to the manor located across the shore." pointed Barns to a smaller Island that is nestled away from the mainland town.

"I bid you adieu." tipping his hat the older man jumped into an awaiting carriage and sped off.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Revised 09/26/2011**


	22. Vivian Manor

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

* * *

**Setting:** Port of Charlotte Amelia, Outskirts

**Time/Day**: Monday Afternoon (5 days later) 4:00 pm

**Occupants**: The same people from the last chapter

**Whereabouts**: The Phantomhives and Barns all travel to his private Manor on Water Island

**Story**: ….. Sorry no story recaps for this chapter….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) nor the characters, except for my main character and other minor characters that I control

**Warning Rated M**: Very coarse language, adult situations and violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

**Author's Note: ** Sorry this took me sometime to write, I've been very busy with work because of the upcoming holiday season and cooking and... and whatnot (Translation: I'm FUCKING TIRED)...but this should be a nice read for you Fellow Kuro Fans. I hope you like this one as much as I liked typing it up and thinking about ways for my original characters along with Ms. Tsboso charming ones to have a grand ol' time. Oh yea btw Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

Vivian Manor

* * *

Right after watching Chancellor Barns sped off in a different carriage, his 'lovely' niece, Miranda coyly escorts the Phantomhives into another awaiting carriage.

Before she could speak to the young Earl about their departure from the port she was unexpectedly interrupted by none other than the boisterous 'Gillian'.

Frantically whaling around her arms in the air like a raving lunatic, she screamed for Sebastian to wait for her.

"_OOooh_ my darling what a surprise! I didn't know you were following me to the local resort where I will be residing!" Batted 'Gillian' ever so sheepishly. "This is excellent! Shall we take the same carriage together my handsome darling?"

Cocking an bemused raven brow in utter irritation, Sebastian silently sighed to himself and began to speak….until Miranda curtly announced for him. "Tch, Excuse my impertinence, however The Phantomhive's aren't following an **_red monstrosity _**like you to a mediocre resort. So be gone with you!" she said as she shooed the redheaded woman away in annoyance.

"Ah! How dare you insult my **astounding** beauty you beast!" hissed back Gillian in anger.

Rolling his eyes heavily in irritation, Ciel immediately spoke up….for his butler? ( Ha...I'm Sorry, but that never happens! Ciel NEVER defends his butler in anyway...well until now!)

"Miladies please, cease this…un-lady like silly banter. However…" pausing for a moment as he closely gawked at the erm…fiery redheaded 'woman'. Ciel shuttered slightly to 'her' appearance. "However, Miss…."

"_That's_ a Mrs. Stanley to you…you braaat…I mean the young and very sweet Earl Phantomhive." innocently grinned Gillian in response.

Cocking an suspicious bluish-grey brow in question, the young Earl continues..."Yes, well we've have been invited by her Uncle to stay with during my 'Holiday' here in the Islands. So there for my butler and I will not be staying at the same lodging as you." declared the young boy.

Sulking abit to the sudden 'wishful thinking'. Embarrassed, Gillian conceded reluctantly. Now returning back his attention to Miranda who still had a sneer across 'her' face. Ciel again begun to speak to the...uh 'woman' in front of him.

"Excuse me Lady Crey, may we get going? I am most interested in seeing your beloved Uncle's second homestead." coolly announced Ciel.

Stanching away from her sneer, Lady Crey politely nodded and led the Phantomhives into the waiting carriage. Now as they climbed into the carriage, suddenly from behind them, Gillian roars out..."H-Hey...wait I'm tagging along also!"

Stopping mid in their tracks, All of them paused for a second, then turned around to stare at the gleaming redhead who plastered a wide grin across her face. Simultaneously, all of them shudder to that hideous smile, including Contessa as she secretly grabbed onto Sebastian's warm gloved hand.

She squeezed it rather firmly signifying that woman's smile was frightening her dearly, sighing and chuckling to himself...the dark butler had to say something quickly.

"Mrs. Stanley, if it's alright with Lady Crey why not ask for permission to join us I'm sure she would gladly oblige. And also would you please cease your smile, You're frightening _my_ young master and _my_ songbird." He said with a merry smile across his corporeal face.

"Wah..." was all that Ciel could muster. Meanwhile, Lady Crey (Miranda) just stood there with a complete dumbfounded look on her face and while still clenching his gloved hand, Contessa snickered behind Sebastian's arm.

Quickly glancing down at his forbidden nightingale who continued to snicker quietly, Sebastian slightly leaned down into her ear to whisper something...which of course made her blush and giggle a bit more.

To Contessa, whenever she would do something to entice the butler on purpose, he'd would always counter her with an answer. Even though she doesn't like to play inferior games with him, but this time she couldn't resist starting a new one at his expense.

Noticing the 'friendly' banter between the dark butler and that umber-skinned woman, Gillian huffed in utter disapproval of the closeness they've shared. She didn't like the way **THAT dark-skinned** woman had _her_ arms around_ him_.

At the same time, Miranda also noticed the banter between the two 'friendly' Phantomhive head servants, but casually ignored it...for now. Besides her whole focused was distracted by that **RED** monstrosity that stood in front of them.

Smirking to 'her' self, the green cat-like eyed woman reluctantly nodded 'yes' and then abruptly turned away from them all and then climbed into the waiting carriage. Upon that news, Gillian was quiet surprised that she was giving permission to join them.

Now that she was giving permission to join, Gillian had another problem to take care of. Merrily waltzing right up to Sebastian's side she then unlocked the umber-skinned maid's arms from his and 'tipped' Contessa sending her falling forward to the ground.

Taking the opened opportunity to wrap her own arms around his. Dumbfounded, Contessa just stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

While still at a lost, the young head maid turned around to see an eerie smirk across that woman's face. Walking away with him in arms towards the carriage 'Gillian' slyly announces loudly over her shoulder...

"Oh dear! I didn't see you there. Next time you should be more aware of your surroundings. Oh and by the way, please be a dear and pick up my luggage for me. Remember you are a servant...so **serve** me." she declared haughtily.

"_Oh that horrid bitch did that on purpose!" _whispered Contessa under her breath angrily. But no matter she had to mind her manners or she'll hear about it to know end from her young lord. Speaking of which, she wondered where he'd went off too.

Searching around the docks she quickly spotted him climbing into the carriage with Lady Crey, relieved she too began to approach the awaiting carriage. But before she could step into the door, she was stopped suddenly by the driver.

"I'm sorry miss, but you cannot enter the carriage with the young lady and earl."

Bewilder by the sudden announcement, Contessa had to ask him why. "B-but excuse me? Why can I not join my young master inside the carriage?"

Reluctantly sighing to himself the driver replies. "It was requested by Lady Crey that**_ all_** servants of any house hold guest of her's or Chancellor Barns should ride with the luggage." he said as he pointed to the cart with all of their luggage behind them.

"What! But that's insane! Why me, I'm not the only servant here! What about my young lord's other servant? Shouldn't _he_ ride along with _me_ in the luggage cart also." she declared back.

"I'm sorry but I don't make the rules and besides Lady Crey said that he's an**_ exception_**. Now would you please take your seat next to the driver of the luggage cart. We must get going to the second boat."

Contessa looked at the luggage cart shamefully and waltz her way towards the cart to sit besides the drive, who in turned told her to actually sit with the luggage.

Not up to argue with anyone, Contessa reluctantly took her seat in the back with the luggage. Upon doing so, the cart driver signified the carriage driver that everything was settled and that party could began their journey to the second boat (or yacht) on the other side of the port.

**Meanwhile inside the carriage...**

Gre...erm I mean 'Gillian' was comfortably snuggled up next to the handsome dark butler. Sebastian on the other hand wasn't fazed by the sudden switch of his forbidden nightingale. However, the **presence** of this _thing_ next to him, was quiet telling. No matter, to him this might be entertaining afternoon after all.

Sitting quietly by the left-side of the window, the young Earl Phantomhive absentmindedly stared out viewing the colorful town and port. To him this was very different from London, the air wasn't sooty, dark nor was there any thick eerie fog in the distance.

Instead there was lots of bright colors and palm trees that graced along the streets. Sighing to himself, Ciel felt a little irritable...or perhaps a little restless? Which ever it was he'd wished this trouble would go away. Trying to take his mind off of the foreign scenery, Ciel turned his attention to the seemingly bored-looking Miranda Crey who was busy gawking at something inside her left hand.

"Lady Crey, may I ask where are we going?" he asked suddenly

Not looking up, she coyly replies..."Lord Phantomhive, the place that we're heading off to is called Vivian Manor."

"Vivian Manor? Let me take a guess...this name wouldn't happen to be the late Chancellor's wife? Is not?"

Lightly chuckling to herself, Miranda answers him back... "Y-yes that is correct my young lord, but do you know why it's named after her?"

"No my lady please inquire me about it?" he said while sitting up a little in curiosity.

Now staring straight into the young earl's lone azure eye and lowering her own crystal-green gaze in reminisce, only to reply ominously ..."The manor was named after her when Lord Barns bought for her on her 27th birthday, however before she could enjoy her paradise away from home. Something awful happened on a night of a terrible hurricane, the Lady suddenly came down with a horrid case of the small pox and had to be bedridden. Since the Lady Barns favorite past-time to do on Water Island was to ride the black stallion that she'd owned. She naturally was very worried about her prized black stallion "**Jewels bell**" that was kept inside the horses stables. Knowing that she could barely stand, Lady Barns left her position from her bed chamber and went to go check on Jewels..."

But before she could finish telling the story about the name of her beloved Uncle's Manor, she was interrupted by a loud scream coming from behind the carriage.

Stopping in their tracks, the carriage driver immediately jumped down from his position and briskly stomped towards the second driver.

Meanwhile inside the carriage the occupants were suddenly surprised by the abrupt stop. This instantly angered Lady Crey as she kicks the carriage door opened and poking her head out screaming at the top of her might stopping the carriage driver in mid-stomp.

"Wah...What is going on driver! I thought I told you not to stop for anything!"

Very startled by the menacing voice from behind him, the carriage driver quickly turns around to answers her. "I-I'm sorry Milady, but...there seems to be trouble at the second-"

Gritting her pearly whites together in irritation she replies. "Never mind! Make haste and deal with this situation I want to get home in time for my dinner or I'll have your head!" And with that she swiftly turned around back inside and slammed the door.

Sighing heavily to himself, the driver once again stomped on forward. "Hey! What is the problem! Milady is very upset-" he stopped yelling for a second when he realized that the second driver was too out of his seat tending to someone.

Once again continuing on in a briskly manner, the head driver reached the second driver only to witness him helping up that dark-skinned woman up from the ground. Stammering upward, Contessa dusted herself off.

She was ok with minor scratches and a dusty dress. A bit relieved the main driver turn to whispered lowly into the luggage driver's ear to proceed on. Before returning back to the main carriage himself the main driver frowned upon the clumsy umber-skinned maid, rolled his eyes and haughtily laughed.

* * *

**INTERMISSION**

* * *

After discovering that small mishap from none other than Contessa and making them a tad bit late. They've finally made it to Vivian Manor, peering out the windows of the carriage the troop found themselves greeted by a lowly light-skinned maid and a few other female servants.

As the door to the carriage gracefully opened, someone with a soft and warm welcoming voice announces..."Welcome Lady Crey and guest...we all are glad to have you stay at the beautiful Vivian Manor. My name is Cora and I'm the head maid of this manor." she said with a merry smile.

"Ah...Lady Crey?...Excuse my impertinence, however where is Lord Barns? I thought he was to accompany you-" Without saying another word, Cora knew that look upon Lady Crey's face. That smug angered glare only meant one thing and that ONE thing mean something that she could only understand.

At the same time the _**dark**_ Phantomhive butler also caught sight of the private exchange between the two, not the one to dive his nose into something that has nothing to deal with him. Sebastian couldn't help but to make a mental note of it. _"It might be of some use later" _ he thought to himself.

As Ciel stepped out to the carriage by the help of his butler, the view of the manor was as almost identical to his own back in London, but with only a few exceptions. The house was a bright cream color with all kinds of exotic flowers and vines decorating it on each side. There were two large palm trees that stood elegantly on each side of the manor and with a sizable upper front balcony that led into the master suite bedroom.

On the side of the large manor, there were lush green bushes surrounding an entrance way that led to a green house and in the distance what seems to be a flower garden. Oddly enough the young earl did not question as to why this place would sort of resemble his own homestead back in London.

After that evening's dinner ended, Ciel was immediately sent to bed. Ever since landing ashore, the young Earl hasn't been feeling too well. On those last four days abroad the Queen Mary Ciel hid his discomfort from his head butler and maid well.

But lately something else has been bothering him, besides this sudden illness. Remembering a week ago before leaving London...a strange occurrence happen, but what was it. Trying to remember, Ciel could only recall him waking up from his bed and witnessing Sebastian standing beside his bed waiting for him to rise for dinner.

Again trying to think past anything else became a blur, the young boy tossed and turned restlessly in the comfortable bed that Cora the head maid of Vivian Manor assigned him too.

Cora became quiet upset to learn that the young Earl had became very ill during that evening's dinner, since raising her six siblings by herself. The young maid immediately pulled Contessa aside and told her to take the young Earl to his room. When Sebastian over heard the conversation between the two head maids he confronted Cora only to be scolded for failing to attend to his ill master.

This made Contessa chuckle abit in shame that both of them were being irresponsible and reprimanded by a fellow working-class peer.

Softly knocking on his guestroom door, Contessa sauntered in with a tray of cool water in pitcher, a small glass and some medicine for his fever. "Master Ciel? I've brought you some cool water and medi-"

"Where's Sebastian." he asked her rather abruptly and rudely.

Being caught off guard by the sudden rude question, Contessa was a taken back a bit, but decided to continue without answering him. She took a step further in around the room and settled down the tray with the cool water and medicine onto a near by table and began to walk back towards the door. But before she could, Ciel immediately stammered out of bed to stop her from leaving. Even though weak, he took a hold of her smooth velvety umber-skinned hand.

"Miss Charles, umm...could you please tell me where Sebastian has went off too? And also would you please stay with me...I don't want to be alone right now."

Somewhat surprise, Contessa slightly smiled and nodded. "Ok Master Ciel, but first you have to take some medicine for your fever. And I'll tell you where Sebastian is..."

"That won't be necessary Miss Charles." announced the dark butler from behind her. "Sebastian!" they both chimed in. "Young Master what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting...I'll check your temperature."

Said Sebastian while he waltzed his way over to the both of them, he then slightly knelt down to check the young Earl's temperature with his gloved hand.

Sighing to himself in worry, the dark butler picked him up into his arms and settled the young earl back down into the bed again. Watching everything unfold in front of her, Contessa felt a bit left out by the strong bond those two shared.

Feeling the need to leave them be, Contessa decided to back away slowly out of the room without notice. But before she could, she was abruptly stopped again by some warm gloved hands that wrapped around her waist. Pulling her into his body, Sebastian softly whispered into her ear. "My lovely forbidden nightingale, don't leave us...especially me...I still have to give my special gift to you." he said with a sly smile.

Stopping in her tracks, Contessa turned fully around to face him. Still wrapped in his arms and as promised Sebastian pulled out another deep red rose out from his breast pocket of his swallow tailcoat. As he handed over the rose to her, she softly smiled and took the rose from his warm gloved hand. Upon doing so, she swiftly kissed his lips.

*Ahem* coughs Ciel clearing his throat to get both of his...ugh...lovely dovey two head servants attention. Immediately slipping out of each others arms, Contessa abruptly apologized with a bright pink blush to her umber-skinned cheeks. But however, she was kind of still furious with Sebastian for not speaking up for her at the docks earlier that afternoon. But that was somewhat diminished by the deep red rose he'd just given to her.

"Sebastian..." suddenly spoke up a rather _warm_ Ciel.

"Yes young master?"

"Come over here and kneel besides me." he commanded. Doing as he was told the dark butler saunters over to his master's bedside, knelt down and leaned in for him to whisper. Before Sebastian could return a whisper, there was another knock on the door. "Yes who goes there?" answered Contessa for the both of the men in the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you Earl Phantomhive, but Lord Barns wanted to see you off before he'd retired for the night. He was deeply concerned to hear that you've fallen ill during dinner. Do you mind if he visit you for a minute?" softly announced Cora behind the door.

Ciel flopped flippantly right onto the bed and then swiftly waved his tiny ring hand to his butler to let the mousey light-skinned woman inside. Upon doing so, the dark butler sauntered his way over to the bedchamber door.

Immediately, Barns rushed inside the room pushing aside the mousey light-skinned maid to the young Earl's bedside. "Phantomhive! I'm terribly sorry to hear that you've fallen ill." he said with slight worry. Ciel on the other hand did not muster a word, but only stared at the older man in bewilderment.

Noticing his young master's strange behavior, Sebastian quickly steps in to smooth out the interaction. "Please excuse my young master Lord Barns, but it seems that he's not up for a little chat...tonight."

Being taken a bit back by the sudden announcement, Barns quickly adjusted himself. "Oh...well then I must...be heading off to retire for the night. Earl Phamtomhive...see you in the morning. Cora...come." he said with a bit of hurt and embarrassment in his voice.

Bowing quickly out the door, Cora sent a weak smile towards Contessa as a sign of 'goodnight'. Although rather odd though in it's way, Contessa didn't know what to make of that other emotion that she also displayed before her weak attempt of a smile.

Which made the dark butler, narrow his eyes down in caution. He knew too that she was hiding something but what? The way Lady Crey dominated her during that evening's dinner peaked his curiosity. However, he had to push that thought to the side and start his next mission.

Before taking his leave from his young master's guestroom, Sebastian made one last move upon his lovely forbidden nightingale. He didn't have much words to say to her, but only a sweet gester of a stroke across the cheek as a sign of_ I'll see you later. _

_**Some minutes later...**_

After watching the butler leave them, Contessa immediately sauntered over to the young earl's bedside only to see him fast asleep. Smiling and softly stroking the young boy's hair, Contessa hummed a low sweet lullaby of peace and comfort. She enjoyed the way the young lad slept in her arms, he was such a baby that cuddled her tenderly made her reveled in the sweet moment.

Which was an utter surprise to her. Sebastian told her that the young master never likes to get to close to anyone even when he's feeling ill, but knowing this and seeing this side of him made her heart melt. She felt that he'd really missed his mother...however she never could be a replacement for such.

Moreover...Contessa loves children and thought someday she'll have a few of her own, but that was a distant dream anyway. Her life right now wasn't up to par with such thoughts of settling down. There were too much danger and uneasiness that is making it impossible for her to enjoy.

Sighing lowly to herself, Contessa reclined backwards onto the head board felling rather tired. Still coddling the young boy in her arms, the young maid decided to properly lay him down onto his pillow. Since she was too tired to retired to her own assigned room. She decided to keep watch over the young Earl until Sebastian returned...which surprisingly was something she wanted to do all day...just be at her young master's side...

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Hey all...yes this is a new chapter of my story but however...I'm still not satisfied with this chapter...so if you see anything that is wrong or needs improvement let me know.

Thanks,

Lilith

**Updated 5/2/2012**


	23. Vivian's Ghost Pt 1 of 3

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

* * *

**Setting:** Water Island, Vivian Manor

**Time/Day**: Monday Night...(22:00 p.m)

**Occupants**: The Phantomhives and Barns, and now 'Gillian' are _enjoying_ their stay at the lovely Vivian Manor.

**Whereabouts**: Continuing from the last chapter, Earl Phantomhive is still feeling under the weather, Sebastian is still doing a special errand for the young earl, Contessa is now asleep (beside the young earl).

**Story**:Since the first night of staying with the Barns, Ciel and his trusty head servants have been questioning the layouts of Vivian Manor while dealing with

strange on goings around the Manor.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for mine main character and other minor characters

**Warning Rated M**: Very coarse language, harsh sexual activity and gory violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

**Author's Notes**: Yes yes yes, this is the 23rd chapter of **"That Butler, Midnight Romp"** AND...once again...another two part chapter...lucky you ha hahaha! Sorry about that, don't you just love it when I

make two parts? Yes I completely understand that you hated it or perhaps you love it. Well I do it just to keep you readers on your tippy toes!

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

The Ghost of Vivian Barns Pt. 1

* * *

**That same night.. Thirty minutes later**

As soon as the dark butler took his exit from his young master's guestroom, someone in the shadows watched from behind with utter glee.

Carefully, walking silently with cautious care not to alarm him, "she' took a out a rosary bead to pray for hope? Counting down to three, 'she' took a huge deep breath, exhaled and kissed the rosary bead for good luck.

Raising her arms up above her head ready for an embrace, 'she' took the final leap...but something stopped her before she could make full contact with the handsome butler...who in turned was nowhere near in sight.

Riled, 'she' turned around to see who'd stopped her. To her surprise it was none other than her 'co-worker'. Flustered, 'Gilian' wanted to scream in embarrassment. "Shhh be quiet... do you want him to know?"

Shaking her head 'no' silently, Gilian slightly turned her head away only to peer out into nothing again. "What are you doing here Ronald? Aren't you supposed to be working with William on another project?"

"Uhm...no we've actually finished early, but he told me to keep an watchful eye on_** you**_."

"For what, I understand my assignment and I don't need the _**extra**_ help." she replied with heavy irritation in her shrill voice.

Sighing lowly to himself, Ronald rolled his eyes in slight irritation. "Anyhow...what have you found anything sir-"

"Shh...someone's coming...and don't call me that right now." Standing very quietly in a near by corner, the two witness that light-skinned mousey maid from earlier. Curious, they both watched her as she solemnly

walked on by with a single lit candle in hand down the corridor. Looking to her more closely, they've noticed that she wasn't dressed in her night-attire and something else was different about her too.

Not only she wasn't dressed in her night attire, she only had on a black hooded cloke and nothing else on? "What in the world is going on?" whispered Ronald to 'Gilian' in curiosity.

Narrowing her golden-greens down in high suspicion as she recalled that evening's dinner earlier. When they all were sitting down enjoying the fine meal the Barns Chef prepared. As usual Gillian and Lady Crey had a few choice words over another ripped puffy arm sleeve and a wrecked game of poker?

Being the head maid that she is, Cora began to calmly whisper into 'Lady Crey's' ear until... 'Lady Crey' _grabbed her ass_ and pulled her arm down rather roughly while gritting her teeth in anger to Cora's impolite disciplining of her. What was even odd how she acted as nothing happen by laying a fake smile in return.

Suddenly speaking up..."I don't know, but I would like some answers for sure..."

"Wait, do you think this is wise-"

"Yes, I do...and besides I want to see where this leads too."

Following closely from out of sight, the two carefully watched her as she continued to strode down the hall.

Still watching her, the young maid suddenly stopped in front of an large decorative door. Looking around her to make sure that nobody was watching her _(too late_) Cora dug into her black brassiere and pulled out what seemed to be a cast-iron key?

Bewildered by this strange key that she held, Gillian leaned in more closer to notice something else she was doing. The maid, stood at the door for a minute and then began to softly tap on the wooden part of the decorative door three times.

Hummed into some strange opening, inserted the cast-iron key into the opening and walked right in without an hitch. As soon as the coast was clear, Gillian and Ronald follow suit behind stopping at the same exact spot as the light-skinned maid had before.

Looking and feeling their way around to find that opening on the decorative door...When they both couldn't find any...frustrated, Gillian took a step back, leaned her head slightly to the side and then pulled out her death sycth..."Uh oh."

"What's the matter?"

"I've forgotten that William took away my special 'toy' and replaced it with a pen and paper." replied Gillian in disappointment as she turned around to show Ronald the pen and paper.

"What should we do now?" asked 'Gillian' in utter disappointment. Slightly tilting his head to the side, Ronald weakly shrugged an answer. "Well the only thing I can think about is just to watch and wait."

Knowing damn well this what William ask him to do in the first place, he specifically told him not to let "**HIM**" out his sight since _HE_ was still under investigation for another incident.

Not too happy with the suggestion,'Gillian' had to comply and go with it until she could by sometime to come up with a solution on her own.

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Once arrived at the designated location, (a hotel) Barns was led out of the carriage doors by the driver. Straightening up his white dapper suit, Barns gawked merrily at the stately place. Then suddenly pandering to the left side of the hotel's enternce steps. Smirking to himself in bemusement, he couldn't help but to shake his head down in utter disbelief.

_Now you're probably asking yourself...why is this old fool smirking to himself in disappointment? Well let's take a closer look at what he is seeing._ Standing in front of the entrance before the tall and husky older man was none other than the young dark-haired Count Merin talking to his private client.

Barns didn't realized that his private client also knew of Count Merin? Narrowing his dusty blonde brows in slight irritation, Barns felt that this private meeting between the three will become rather troublesome. He wanted this transaction between him and his private client to be smooth as possible without any upsetting surprises.

As for instance...Count Merin!

Casually strolling up towards the two men in a dignified manner, Barns languidly plastered a brilliant smile upon his harden face, he gradually announces his presence to the both of them.

"Good Day Gentlemen!" he said as he tried to hold that smile.

"Oh we see that you've finally have arrived Barns, we thought you've gotten a bit side tracked by something you couldn't refuse."

"_Yeah like loose women, gambling and booze." _chuckled the private client to Count Merin in a whisper.

"Anyways should we all proceed inside out of prying eyes and ease dropping ears?" Announced the private client to both men.

Both nodding in agreement, they all waltz in together inside the established hotel, checked in their names and gotten a private V.I.P room key.

"However now that we're all here. Shall we get right to business?" declared an unknown man motioning the two men to sit down at a round mahogany table.

As told the two men took their seats and waited for more instructions. "Well now gentlemen we have this matter to settle with...what are your first plans of exchange Barns."

Staring blankly at the man before him, Barns huffed a bit then dwaddle, and then huffed again as he shifted in his seat. "Well...erm...I cannot seem to...get this..."

Irritated, the mysterious man gritted his teeth in response. " Will you stop fiddling with your cufflink! And pay attention to the matters at hand!"

"Well excuse me for making sure-"

"Never mind that now...Merin do you have the item that I've requested?"

Without saying a word, Merin quietly dug into his grey wool blazer and pulled out a brilliant sapphire stone attached to a beautiful choker. Surprised by this, Barns couldn't help but to shriek in shock.

"Wha-What where did you..." both of them looked at him in amusement awe. To quell his utter surprise and disbelief, Merin quickly spoke up to answer him. "Oh Barns you stupid old fool, didn't you figure out that the other dark-skinned twin wore this rune on stage the night of the Captain's Ball?"

"You mean..." before Count Merin could finish for him, the three men were interrupted by a loud commotion coming from outside the private room. Just before storming towards the door in utter rile, Barns was met face to face with a loaded pistol aimed straight towards him.

"Wh-what do you think you're do-"

"Shut it old fool...this is a robbery! Give us all of your gold and nobody gets hurt." demanded the unknown covered bandana bandit. Not knowing what else to do, Barns lifted his hands up high in the air like a coward.

As soon as Barns cowardly lifted his hands in the air, two more armed bandits rushed inside the room also drawing their pistols towards Merin and their private client. Secretly motioning his lips into a whistle, Merin alerted the private client to get ready to be in position. On that note the private client slowly nodded in conformation...

Now speaking up quickly, Barns tried to plead with the main bandit to take his money and Funtom Milk Chocolate Bar? But was abruptly silenced by a swift punched to the head with the back of the wooden part of the bandit's pistol.

"Ow-" mustered Barns as he fell to the carpeted floor below with a loud heavy thud. Belting out with callous laughter, the three armed bandits couldn't believe this stupid old man.

"AH HAHAHA what a rube...I've never held up anyone who offered me a chocolate bar? Da hahahahah!"

Once Barns fallen to the ground, that was a move both Merin and the client waited for...Dashing quickly out of harms way the private client and Merin both socked the two armed bandits right in the face while they were being distracted by laughing at the fallen injured man. Sending both bandits sailing into the mahogany table knocking it over onto the floor.

The main armed bandit saw everything unfold in front of him and quickly started to fire off his pistol as he scattered about the room looking for an area to duck for cover.

As blazing sound of bullets flying about, Merin and the private client quickly dodged the bullets and dove behind the fallen table. "We have to get Barns out of harms way-..." said the private client as he yelled over the loud sound of the flying bullets to Merin.

Not fully looking his way,Count Merin murmured something inaudible in response as he took a peak around the edge of the table. As he slowly looked around the room, he saw the ruined and bullet ridden walls and smoke filled area where the armed bandits had been.

To his surprise a there was only Barns laying on the carpeted floor still unconscious...still searching around the room, he also noticed that the three armed bandits where nowhere in sight.

Trying to assess everything in his mind... Count Merin could not come up with a solid answer in his mind. Everything up until now had this eerie feeling about this whole trip, he didn't know what it is exactly, but he didn't like one bit.

"Merin...we need to collect Barns and quickly leave this place." declared the private client rather unevenly. The dark-haired man didn't immediately answer him, but just listlessly nodded as he abruptly glanced around the damaged room again.

* * *

**(23:45 PM)**

The next night at Vivian Manor without knowing what happen previously the day before the robbery incident at a local hotel involving the Chancellor and the mysterious dark-haired Count.

Ciel felt rather restless and strange, not because of his sudden ills of the common cold, but something else. Rubbing his shoulders and temples to ease his stress.

The young Earl walked out of his room and down into the hallway. Slowly strolling his way towards the main foyer, he took notice of the portrait of the late Vivian Ellana Barns that graced itself on the south side of the wall.

Stopping in front of it, Ciel stared at the portrait with curiosity. Barns late wife is very beautiful. She really reminded him of his late mother, the soft blond hair and kind blue eyes, but something was different about her.

Looking more closely, it seemed that the portrait was somewhat smiling at him! "N-no that cannot be...? Come now Ciel...I don't believe in silly ghost stories...However..."

As he walked away from the portrait, he heard faint moaning coming from beyond the hall, or perhaps behind the wall? Whatever that noise is was none of his business, turning away from the portrait Ciel continued down the hall towards the main foyer. As the young Earl reached the foot of the stairs, he again heard the faint moaning sound from before.

Side eyeing to the left side of him, he could faintly see a foggy wispy figure coming towards him rather swiftly. Shaking his head back and forth to make sure he wasn't going mad with delirium. Ciel squinted and narrowed his eyes again.

Once again looking squarely at the painting, he noticed that his eyes started to get a bit glossy and watery. Something was uncomfortably wrong, while rubbing his lone azure eye, the young Earl collapsed slightly against something warm. Abruptly looking up, he witnessed his head maid Contessa holding him up.

"My goodness Master Ciel, I was looking all over for you!" she exclaimed with concern.

"My songbird...what are you doing here? I've thought you've retired to bed already."

"Haa...Heavens no Master Ciel, I was only out for a bit as you slept, but wait...when did you started calling me your Songbird?" she said with flattery in her soft voice.

Ciel didn't answer her immediately, he was still troubled by what he saw before his head maid found him. Shaking his head slightly, the young boy found himself speechless, literally speechless.

Suddenly, Ciel grabbed his neck coughing and clawing at it. Alarmed Contessa screamed as she watched her young master fight for air! "Master Ciel breath!" she yelled as she tried to pat him on his back for him to exhale.

But something about this was odd...he was fine when she had caught him into her arms. "Con-teas...*ughhuuu*

"Young Master please don't try to sp-" when she gazed into his lone azure eye she noticed that there was an sinister presence beyond them. _A_ _Purple slitted eye? Oh no! _she whispered to herself in horror.

This was bad news, very bad news that evil spirit from before...the one at the fabric shop who invaded that old shoppe keep's body!

What could she do to stop this...

**...Stay Tuned...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading 'That Butler, Midnight Romp' Thus far...Since now that I've time to write my last three chapters of this story. This will be the **

**end of writing for all of my Kuroshitsuji fanfictions and I'll be moving on to write some original works on Fanfiction's sister website. Well... I might come back and write for another story on Fanfiction :P**

* * *

**Author's Note Update  
**

**5/1/2012  
**

**Hey everybody I came back to fanfiction to edit all of the beginning chapters of That Butler, Midnight Romp because...the grammar is so bad. -_-  
**

**Yes I know, but in order for me to be a great writer I must recap and re-edit everything to make the story more smoothly. However I have received some great reviews on my cross-over fanfict of Black Butler and God Child. Which I haven't written in months, but plan on finishing it...you know I might want to re-editing that one also. Anyways...I'm currently been typing up the 24th chapter of Black Butler so it won't be as long.  
**


	24. Vivian's Ghost Pt 2 of 3

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting:** Water Island, Vivian Manor

**Time/Day**: Tuesday Night...(23:45 p.m) almost to midnight

**Occupants**: Everyone from the last chapter

**Whereabouts**: Contessa is still with the young earl trying to save him, Sebastian still hasn't returned from his special 'assignment' ordered by him. Meanwhile, 'Gillian' and Ronald are now following the Barns' odd maid Cora into a secret hidden area within the manor.

**Story**: Recap…Ciel is struggling to breath, his songbird and maid is too distraught to do anything….Until someone comes to the rescue and it isn't who you think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters, except for my main characters and other minor characters.

**Warning Rated M**: Very coarse language, harsh sexual activity and gory violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

**Author's Notes**: Yes yes yes, this is the 24th chapter of **"That Butler, Midnight Romp"** I'm not going to say anything else, but enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter XXIV**

The Ghost of Vivian Barns Pt.2 of 3

* * *

[_"Young Master p-please don't try to-" Contessa paused for a minute when she narrowed her gazed down into his lone azure eye._

_There she noticed an sinister presence beyond them. A Purple silted eye? Oh no! she whispered to herself in stunned horror._

_This was tremendously bad news… that damn evil spirit from before...the one at the fabric shop who invaded that ol' Shoppe keep's body!_

_Has invaded the young master's body as well! B-but how could it…. the young master was not near the shop at the time? _

_Contessa shook her head down rapidly in disbelief, she could bring herself to actually believe that monster wiggled his way into the young boy's body?_

_And how could the ol' Shoppe keep known about her grandmother?_

_This situation was becoming a true nightmare…what could she do to stop this...?_]

**And now the continuation of the story….**

* * *

Rocking Ciel tightly in her arms, the young maid felt rather helpless to save the young earl from his waking horror.

Watching Ciel shake uncontrollably as he struggled to gasp for air. That horrible wheezing sound the young earl made continued to make her feel more terrified and shaky by the minute.

This had Contessa wished that she, the young master and Sebastian were all quietly playing a good game of old maid in his bedchamber or that she was singing him a sweet lullaby as she coddle him to sleep.

As those thoughts aroused around in her mind, she softly cried for Sebastian to return. But it didn't do any good since he was too far away from the manor.

Trying to think clearly, Contessa thought she was becoming too dependent on the daunting butler. Did she always want him to rescue her when ever she needed his attention?

Of course not, maybe, however there were somethings that a young miss as herself couldn't handle on her own. Shaking her head in after thought, Contessa couldn't just sit there and cry all night to do nothing, thinking quickly she had to stop the young earl from wheezing.

Gathering all her nerves she dug deep into her dress apron pocket, only to find a small vial of purplish-pink liquid.

Yes, that same liquid Sebastian witnessed Contessa applying to her hideous scar that night when Malahki attacked them.

'_Yes it's here!' _she thought to herself in utter relief.

Quickly laying the young master across her lap and removing his pajama shirt away from him, she then gently removing the cork from the vial's opening. Contessa slightly tipped the purplish-pink liquid onto her index finger tip.

Since the purplish-pink liquid wasn't too strong to for him to endure, she took a sliver of the sweet smelling oil and smoothly rubbed some against the young earl's chest and under his tiny nose.

Suddenly Ciel grabbed her arm stopping her from going any further. Alarmed, Contessa spoke up…"Y-young master please this will help to stop your wheezing…please I insist you to relax."

Without any further objections, the young earl eased up his grip on his songbird's wrist and let her continue to administer the euphoric medicine.

Once she applied the special concoction onto him, Ciel slowly deeply inhaled the warm scent of Honeysuckle, Jasmine and Mint into his lungs.

The scent seemed to calm down the wheezing significantly. Contessa sighed a bit as she continued to smoothly rub his small chest in circles to relax him more.

Sensing that the medicine has done it's job, the young earl with slight ease once again fell back to sleep. Feeling rather relaxed herself, she exhale unevenly with the sigh of relief. Getting up from her seated position the young maid collected him into her arms.

Before returning him back to his guest room, she stop to gaze down onto his now peaceful slumbering face. Contessa shivered to the thought about the terrifying incident just moments ago. Which was a bit strange? She could have swore that she witnessed a purple slitted eye in the young master's pulp.

"This cannot be a dream?" she said as she shook her head down in disbelief. "If I truly saw that same spirit inside that ol' Shoppe keep's body at the fabric store. Why did it suddenly disappear as soon as I applied the medicine onto him?"

Just as she was about to return the young earl to his room. Contessa heard soft foot steps coming towards her. Alarmed, Contessa peered her eyes into the darkness of the corridor.

"H-hey who goes there? Miss Cora? Is that you?'' she called out into the darkness trying not to sound scared.

No answer was returned, only the soft sounds of foot steps continued to echo inside the corridor. Not only that a wispy white figure appeared before her.

_"This is not good."_ she whisper under her breath. Contessa cautiously held onto the sleeping boy and slowly backed away towards the guest rooms.

With her eyes still locked on the wispy white figure, the young frighten maid quicken her steps more. The wispy white figure stood it's ground for a moment just watching the young maid, smirked...then suddenly a blast of unearthly cold wind blew straight towards her.

Contessa was immediately blown down onto the floor hard. "Ah!" she cried out loud. Not realizing that is Ciel still held tightly in her arms, he suddenly woke up witnessing the same figure before his collapse.

Alarmed the young earl clutched onto his songbird's white apron signifying that he was now fully awake.

Not removing her frightful gaze away she felt the young earl's tiny fingers tug onto her apron calling her to attention. This was rather bad timing that Ciel being weak and Sebastian still not here to protect them... what in the world could she do?

The young maid felt that her options were limited and that hopelessness was inevitable. Again not thinking about the young master still held in her arms, Contessa stood up again to face the menacing apparition.

Suddenly without any warning, the young earl jumped down out of her arms pushing her away in the process only to collapse with a hard thud onto the wood corridor floor.

"Master Ciel! W-what are you doing! You are too weak!" yelled Contessa as she tried to help him up from the floor, but was once again pushed away.

"Miss Charles…ugh…please let me handle this. I don't know what this 'thing' is, however a noblemen such as I must-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a disembodied whisper stopped him. _"Phantom-hiveeeeee_" again the whisper continue to call out to him. _"Phantom-hiveeee"_

_"Who's there calling out to me?"  
_

_"It is I! The spirit that resides inside of you."  
_

_"!" _That was it! T-that **_'thing'_** from before. But how-?" mumbled Ciel under his breath_  
_

_"Oh you silly boy! Don't be so modest in acknowledging me. I don't have any qualms assisting you at all-unlike someone. I could get rid of this pesky entity for you, my young Earl? All you have to do is ask?" _replied the evil spirit rather smugly._  
_

_"Tch_! _I don't need any help from the likes of you! So leave-_"

"_Oh? But I do think you need my help, since that dim demon isn't here to protect you from this entity then I'll shall take his place. Heh, you don't really have a solid option. Since your so-called "songbird" is utterly useless..."_

Balling up his fist in protest, Ciel gritted his teeth together in utter irritation by the evil spirit's unwavering badgering of his servants. Sighing heavily, the young earl reluctantly agreed to let the spirit protect him. _  
_

_''Alright do this for me ONCE and after this just leave me be."_

Smirking with deep seeded glee the evil spirit slyly replied..._**"Yes MY Lord."**  
_

* * *

**Somewhere in an unknown darken...eh garden?**

With a single lit candle held in her hand, Cora continued on down her travels into the ivy covered walls of old Vivian hall. As she kept her focus straight, the young maid didn't sense two others that where steadily following her from behind.

Slowly sashaying right behind her out of sight were none other than Gillian and Ronald. "_Sir...what are we doing?"_

_"Shh do you want her to know that we're following her? And what do you mean what are we doing? Isn't obvious? And don't call me that."  
_

_"Well...-"  
_

_"Don't answer that! Haa, honestly Ronald let's continue." _whispered Gillian rather irritated._  
_

Coming upon a hidden groove into the wall the two grim reapers watched the scantly-clad dressed mousy maid pull out a different key from her exposed black brassiere. And again she opened up another hidden door to large room.

As soon as she walked inside the room, Gillian and Ronald took this chance to follow. Quickly, Gillian threw a one sharpen sheers in-between the door and frame of the entrance way stopping it from closing all the way.

Quietly tip-toeing towards the sliver of light coming from the door. The two reapers peered their eyes inside the large room, to both of their amazement. The room was some sort of private indoor garden?

"_This is rather interesting_." whispered Ronald.

"_What is_?" replied Gillian rather curiously.

"_This room? In this part of the Manor. According to the records, this used to be Mrs. Barns private indoor garden before her unexplained and untimely death in October 11, 1878. She'd use this room to entertain other noblemen ladies when visiting. Or held 'other' private parties here."_

Raising an intrigued scarlet-colored eyebrow, Gillian's eyes widen in slight glee. 'Held **_'other'_** private parties here...eh? I wonder what type of parties where they?" she thought to herself.

**"It's not what you think."** Abruptly declared Ronald defusing any wild fantasies that 'she' had swirling around.

Feeling the tenseness of being caught, she sharply interjected back. "Wh-what? What do you mean? I-I wasn't thinking about _that_ nonsense. And besides I'm not interested in that type of information. If doesn't mention a certain rather dashing man or men involved then it means nothing to me."

That remark made him sulk in restlessness to 'her' harbored replied, Ronald ignored 'her' as he kept his eyes locked inside the room.

Upon scanning round the room, he noticed that there was an large Cherry-wood bed that sat in the middle, a long elegant ivory chair and right next to it a small Cherry-wood in-table with a wine glass that sat on top.

Continuing on, his eyes panned over by the doubled doors that seem lead out to the out-door garden, but where was the maid? There! She stood over by the double doors...but something about this is odd. What was she doing? Bringing another inside?

_"Who is this?"_ he added inside his mind.

Adjusting his reaper glasses, he took a more closer look...well that's until 'Gillian' pushed him out of the way.

"_H-hey_!"

"_Shh!_ _Don't give yourself away stupid. I want to see who you are staring at_?" peering her head inside the room too, 'Gillian's eyes widen in utter hatred and disgust.

"**_It's her! that-_**"

"_Wait Gillian! Look..._" nudge Ronald towards the mysterious figure who turned out to be none other than Lady Crey? _"What is she doing in here with the maid?"_

Before the both of them could assess the situation, Lady Crey stepped further inside the room. Just as the maid began to move to the side and bowed to her ladyship. Lady Crey grabbed the young head maid rather roughly around her curvy waistline pulling into her._  
_

Giggling softly to herself as she turned onto her side to face 'her', Cora gently removed the jet black wig and tossed to the floor revealing coiffed short platinum hair._  
_

Cupping the young servant girl's face with 'her' gloved hand, she tilted her head upward to the side, then leaned in slowly ghosting her nose against the young maid's smooth skin. Then ever so gently tracing her hot tongue onto the skin, 'she' tasted the sweeten oils going deep down into the cleavage.

Cora clutched onto Lady Crey's arms from falling down, the hot wet sensation sent a wave of pleasure through out her whole body causing her to softly moan and bite down onto her lips into pleasure.

Just as she was done with the light erotic scene, 'she' abruptly pushed her face away. "Cora, go fetch my special items that I've brought for you. And hurry up I don't like to be kept waiting all night." she declared forcibly with arousal.

Without wasting any time the young maid scurried off to the other-side of the large room to go retrieve the requested item. Slightly chuckling to 'herself' the young madam slinked over to the long elegant ivory chair. 'Lady Crey' plopped down onto the cushioned seat and carefully removed her gloves and the top part of her dress revealing a rather pale fit flat chest?

_"Rather Odd? A very physically fit and flat chested woman? How disgusting."_

Still watching intently, a wide legged and relaxed _'lady_' ran 'her' hand through her platinum blond coiffed hair, tossing and slightly playing with a few strands of hair. "Hmm I think I shall fetch a Barber for a slight trim tomorrow." he said while reclining back into the lounge chair.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of Water Island forest...**

We spot a lone dark figure closely watching a large seemingly 'empty' darken wood shack. From where it was standing the figure could estimate it was no less than 1,000 square inch.

Since it only had been facing a single wall with a relatively one wide window with a dingy semi-white curtain. The dark figure couldn't tell if had other windows or doors. And besides that fact the house looked as if it was on the verge of collapsing because of the unbalanced way it lean. This house was a truly pitiful sight.

_"Tch, what a pitiful sight indeed."_ he sneered haughtily under it's breath. Slightly turning his thoughts away from his own disapproval and disgust of the building before him. Silently and patiently waiting, the lone dark figure leaned against a semi-young birch tree.

Briefly closing his eyes, the figure listened to the sounds of the darkness of the Island. It was a mixture of the ebbing ocean crashing it's thunderous waves onto the jagged rocks along the coastline, the sounds of sleeping birds softly cooing inside their little nest and the katydids that played their soothing ratchet.

It wasn't too bad, but a tad bit too serene for his liking...but that wasn't quite right. Thinking about it more...there was something unsettling about this particular area. He couldn't really place it under his finger yet...whatever it is was masking it's self rather well.

Opening his eyes again as he took a quick gander at the shack once more. The dark figure somewhat sulked and narrowed his brows down again in disgust. He truly did not want to be out here watching over this 'thing'. But he promised a certain _'brat_' to complete this duty before he turned to him.

However, the dark figure decided to wait it out to see if anyone would return. Some minutes went by and then suddenly a flicker of light came on inside the old wood shack.

Propping his head up to see who had entered the shabby domain, the dark figure slow encroached his way out from the shadows towards the window to get a better gander.

But something stopped him from going any further. His whole body froze and became stiff causing him to collapse down onto some chalky yellow colored dirt. Blowing it away from his corporeal face, the dark figure accidentally licked the substance stained upon his bottom lip.

In a instant chaotic fury he thrashed around like an wild animal caught inside a poacher's net. Growling and roaring an unholy scream, the dark figure coughed up dark blue bile staining his black tie and white dress shirt.

Oh how he hated to soil his good wears in this state, but what could he do? He couldn't budge or move an muscle to clean himself. However instead of worrying about his clothes...

The unimaginable sensation burned his insides took a toll on his emotions as he continued to cough up and roar uncontrollably. The usual docile ruby orbs of his were now a bright pink demonic glow. Trying to undo the spell or whatever it was did no good for the dark figure.

Usually he could withstand any type of pain, but this had him in shameful tears. Seriously contemplating about breaking one of his limbs just to subside the pain- it suddenly stopped.

Listening closely, the dark figure heard faint whispering coming right above him? Or better yet a strange unknown language being canted softly, but with a commanding force. It was hypnotic and yet at the same time unyielding calling him to attention.

Slightly breathing in the cool air around him to pace his panting, the dark figure smelled a very heavy familiar scent and there he saw that same single lit glow from before.

"So you've decided to come to seek me out...Demon." announced someone emerging from the shadows.

* * *

**_Chapter Continues...Until Next time_**

**_Btw please review ^_^  
_**


	25. Intro to Mamawaldi's pt3 of 3

**That Butler, Midnight Romp**

**Setting:** Water Island, Vivian Manor

**Time/Day**: 00:00 am Midnight (Wednesday)

**Occupants**: Everyone from the last chapter

**Whereabouts**: Ciel is now fully awake and is now trying to protect Contessa from an offsetting spirit. Meanwhile, Ronald and "Gillian" are horrified of what they saw and heard. Moreover, the dark butler is in a bit of a pinch of his own.

**Story**: No Recaps for this chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters, except for my main character and other minor characters that belong to me.

**Warning Rated M**: Very coarse language, harsh sexual activity and gory violence. **_Reader's discretion is highly advised._**

**Author's Notes**: Yes, yes, yes, this is the 25th chapter of **"That Butler, Midnight Romp"**, I came back from a hiatus because a lot of things happen over the years. Work, moving...breakups and more of life's good ol' challenges. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. There will be more coming soon...well as soon I type them up.

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

The Ghost of Vivian Barns Pt.3 of 3

_(Intro to Mamawaldi's)_

* * *

_"So you've decided to come to seek me out, didn't you Demon."_ announced a homely small figure emerging from behind the shadows of the tress.

Not completely looking up to see who'd spoke to him, the demon just laid there on the ground silent.

Sneering in irritation the mysterious person continued to speak…"Humph! Don't wanna talk eh….demon? I've caught you've red handed. snooping' around and watchin' me. You can't continue to be silent…I do have other means to make you speak."

Slightly shifting to the right in the dirt and then settling back in to his place again, the dark figure only mustered out a tiny snicker.

"W-what's so funny Demon?"

"Oh heh, nothing…I thought since someone who is highly capable of subduing a_ 'monster'_ like me must be very skilled. Perhaps I must have underestimated you."

Stammering back in utter confusion, the mysterious person was in shock to hear this 'monster/beast' speak with so much respect?

This was very strange…out of all the demons and entities that crossed her path over the years. This one was rather different as it can get….

"Tch, Don't try to smooth talk your way out of this! You vile beast! I command you to your feet!"

Once command, the dark figure felt light-headed and free as he was lifted up off from the yellowish dirt and settled back onto the ground softly landing feet first.

Standing before her, she saw a tall, dark, somewhat soiled and disheveled well dressed….manservant?

Looking at him in strange awed, she abruptly turned around and began to march on forward towards the old shack.

Still standing there still, the dark manservant subservient gawked at her with utter curiosity. Stopping in suddenly her tracks, while not looking over her left shoulder. She calls out to him, "Come and follow me."

Just as he was told, the dark manservant marched on forward behind the small homely woman towards the raggity shack.

As she stepped inside the shack, she motioned for the dark manservant in. Immediately, she forced him to sit down into a near by stool away from the window.

As the dark manservant sat down with a soft thump onto the stool, he received a full view of the small homely old woman. She was a very mocha skinned woman with a few wrinkles upon her soft handsome face and her eyes where a brilliant hue of hazel brown. Over her gray tresses she wore a multi-colored head wrap slightly snug.

To his surprise she'd looked nothing like the typical voodoo priestess in the monthly occult magazines his young master enjoys so much. However, the dark manservant couldn't help but to sense the powerful presence behind this old woman.

Smirking lightly to himself, the dark manservant couldn't help to feel rather intrigued by this woman and her gall to subdue a beast as powerful as he. He also wondered if she could sense anything else from him or what he truly wanted from her.

Still standing in front of the disheveled and pitiful looking so-called manservant. She suddenly spoke up to him. "Demon, since you are parading around pretending to be human. I assume you have a master. What does your master call you?"

Without hesitation the demonic manservant replied: "Madam, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, I'm the head butler of the Phantomhive Family of London. And if you would please release me?"

Slowly rising one gray eyebrow in surprise, the old woman grinned a bit to his answer. "Oh is that so? Well that is an interesting name...but I'm not releasing you yet, demon. No matter how "polite" you may act you're still a vile beast. " she riled.

In return to her answer, all the demon did was "huff' and grimace. Seeing that she hurt is ego, the older women smirked a little and then grimaced too. Both of them, still in silence just watched each other. As if there was a stalemate, however in the middle of their heated "eye" battle...immediately an untold uneasy sensation came over them.

_"Young master! Te'saa!" _chimed both of them under their breaths. Once both of them blurted their names, a sense of urgency and tension came over the tiny room. Immediately leaving the demon's side, the older women rushed away from him to the other side of the room and into another room. Trying to see where the old crow had went too, Sebastian just sat there like an obedient child waiting for his mother to come back from the market.

Returning back into the kitchen where the demonic manservant sat, the old woman were surprised to see him still sitting there. "_Hmm_!" she huffed as she stomped over to the table where he sat. In her small withered right hand, the old woman tossed over a small white sack in the middle of the table.

Perplexed, Sebastian just stares at the sack and then back at her. "What's this?"

"It's for you...take it." I'm letting you go for now, however..." she said with threat in her voice and then continued on. "If you show up here again demon I will banish you back to the nether region."

Before the dark butler could make a sound, an unknown huge gust of wind knocked out the lit candles inside and sent the shack into a violent shaking. Quickly without a thought Sebastian grabbed the older woman shielding her from the implosion. Once on impact, some of the wood panels struck him in the side of his abdomen causing him to bleed.

Suddenly there was a familiar cackle echoing all around them, abruptly looking up into the clear black sky, there was a faint looking gray figure floating above them. It's glowing red eyes fixated upon the dark butler. Sebastian knew something about this wasn't clear, whatever this thing is, it's clearly after him.

Without any warning, the gray wispy figure darted on down towards their site. Before he could make a move, the old woman swung herself out from under the dark butler's tail coat and in-canted a powerful protection spell.

Instantly brilliant white light engulfed around them protecting the two from the deadly gray attacker, causing the entity to quickly diminish from sight. Turing towards the slightly wounded manservant, the old woman motion her hands over to his abdomen. Just lightly touching him, she healed him quickly.

Sitting fully up-right, the demonic manservant stared at her in a puzzling way. "What's the matter demon? You didn't think I would in turn help you out...?" "Listen to me demon, that spell only last for second and that evil spirit will come after you once more. So don't dawdle around here any longer. Anyway, like I've said before take this bag back with you to where you came from. But before you go, I just have one request for you...watch and take care of _her_ to demon."

Without questing her request, the dark butler had an idea who the old voodoo priestess was referring too. Slowly reaching out his hand to her's, Sebastian grabbed the white bag from her hand, but before he could speed off into the darkness he graciously bowed and then fled away from her like the wind.

* * *

**Back at Vivian Manor...**

Contessa and Ciel managed to dive into a near by unlocked darken room away from the belligerent entity that attacked and chased them. Ciel being the gentlemen that he is, commanded his head-maid to stay put while he searched around the room for a light source.

Knowing Contessa, she didn't like to stay put for any reason. She beech the young master as his head-maid that her main duty is to protect him too at all cost.

Not in the mood to argue with her, he reluctantly agreed to let her aid him in search for a light source and a way out. Since the room was too dark to see, Contessa stood there for a minute to figure out some type of solution.

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting flash behind a dark curtain startling the young maid out of her thoughts. Before she could move a muscle, immediately Ciel ran over to the dark curtain and open it up to find a barred window. Looking out, he could feel the sharp coldness around the window as hard rain drops pelted down with such unsettling force which made him feel alarmed.

_"This doesn't look so good, my songbird."_ whisper Ciel under his breath.

"Huh...did you say something young master?"

"Uh..n-no I didn't say anything." he said while brushing it off quickly. "Moreover, my most important question where is Sebastian? He's never been away for this long something must be keeping him." said Ciel as he continued to watch the rain pour and lightening strike all around the manor.

Slowly walking from up behind him, Contessa softly placed her hands upon his shoulders in comfort.

"I don't know young master, I'm sure he's alright you'll see. But I-I...d-don't *cough* *cough*! Cough* UUUUUUhhhhggggg* *couggghh*. Contessa immediately grabbed her throat and collapsed onto the hard cold floor. She couldn't breathe something was squeezing her windpipe. The grip felt so strong that she ended up passing out.

"Miss Charles!" yelled Ciel as he abruptly turned around to his unconscious maid. Quickly scooping her up into his arms he shook her roughly. "Miss Charles this better not be one of your tricks again! You promised me that you would do that again! Miss Charles! Are you listening to me?"

When she didn't stir from his yelling and shaking of her to wake, Ciel realized that she wasn't moving nor breathing at all.

As soon as Sebastian arrived back from mamawaldi's, he witness the entire manor engulfed in huge a thunderous dark cloud. It was strange, the rest of the island were dry and clear. But this...He knew something was wrong, VERY wrong!

Immediately, he burst in the front door of the manor with such unimaginable force that caused the house to shake. Using his demonic sense, he pin pointed where his young master and Contessa where located.

Running into the darken room, he found them... Sebastian witness his young master sitting on the floor with someone in limp in his tiny arms. Before the dark manservant could utter a sound. Ciel turned his head around toward him with a blank face and then turned back away from him only to slowly caress the lifeless maid's face.

With lightning and thunder roaring outside the manor, the dark manservant stepped slowly inside the room towards his young master. Gently laying her down onto the floor. Ciel arose from her side to let the his demonic manservant to check for a pulse. Kneeling down to her level, Sebastian grabbed her wrist pressing his gloved fingers below her thumb.

Continuing to feel for a beat upon her wrist...Sebastian grimaced in disappointment. Sighing softly to himself, Sebastian carefully scooped up Contessa into his arms just watching her lifeless body dangle in the darkness of the room.

However before coming to a stand, the lightning outside illuminated the umber-skinned maid's silent face. Just staring at her he couldn't help but feel as if someone was behind this...but who. Now coming to a stand with Contessa still dangling in his arms and without even moving a muscle, the demonic manservant removed his left glove and snapped his fingers to ignite a candle near by a wall lighting up the room.

Before Sebastian could do anything else, quickly jaunting over to his manservant, Ciel tugged on his tail coat sleeve turning his attention towards an empty bed across the room.

"Young master." abruptly said the dark butler as he gently placed Contessa down into the cold soft bed. Still staring down at her lifeless face. He slowly ghost his un-gloved hand across her clammy and cooled umber skin.

Without fully turning his head towards his keeper, the dark butler spoke once more..."Please wait here with my "songbird". said Sebastian as he slowly arose from the bedside.

"W-wait a minute! You just got here and now you're leaving again?" yelled Ciel in an upset manner.

"..."

"Sebastian..."

"There is just something that I must do." replied the demonic manservant as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ronald and "Gillian" witness a rather raunchy and ravishing sight that neither one of them would even consider remotely erotic. "_The bloody hell?! Sir...I'm not watching this anymore we have to stop them now." _ whispered Ronald in horror.

_"No way, we must stay put and wait._" replied Gillian shooing Ronald away. Signing hard to himself Ronald silently left the room to go shop around for some more evidence. Unknown to Gillian that Ronald's presence wasn't to be felt anymore that her eyes were too glued to the rough scene before her.

Both Cora and Malakhi enraptured in an animistic embrace filled with so much lust it was just too sickening to watch. Pulling at her long wavy jet back hair from behind, Malakhi thrust deeply inside her causing that so-called mousy maid to moan loudly in utter pleasure like a lioness.

"Mmm what a beautiful call my "ravishing Doll". He hotly moaned from behind her and then continued on. "Did you complete the task I've asked you earlier?" he said between grunts and moans again.

Cora couldn't muster a word but instead a bunch of louder moans and whining escaping her lips. Grinning darkly to himself, Malakhi took that as a confidential confirmation that it was carried out. Once again he thrust more deeply and faster inside of her.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
